A WhiteWalled Christmas
by SectumSemprae
Summary: Sakura has transferred to work in a psychiatric hospital that houses Konoha's most violent offenders - all of whom are guilty by reason of insanity. When she gets locked in on Christmas Eve, she begins to understand a little of her patients' madness.
1. Prologue

Hello. This is my first story, so it might take me a little while to get it working. I was inspired by other stories about Naruto characters in asylums, my own experiences being in psych wards, and also a little by Amanda Kreuger. If you don't know the story, watch A Nightmare on Elm Street (the third and fifth ones). Any reviews would be very helpful. Thank you.

**A Christmas Present for Konoha Asylum**

-------------------------PROLOGUE-----------------------------------

She had been working on that floor for two years. Unit 7A, home of mentally disturbed patients suffering acute crises. The general hospital could place a legal hold on them for as long as they needed to. Most patients were gone in four days. A few stayed much, much longer. Once they had been there for a month, they were taken away from her wing and taken to another place… Strangely, Sakura herself did not know where that was. Was she oblivious? But she wondered. Some of the patients stuck with her, and she wondered what happened to them as she remembered their strange stories.

Some of them could have been kept in jails, for they had committed violent acts against others, but it didn't suit this town Konoha. Why keep them in jail with the other criminals, the ones who were "sane"? Surely they would be picked on and taken advantage of? No, it was best to keep the "normal" offenders away from these particular ones …the ones who were criminally insane.

Sakura had never been to the courtroom, never seen what it was like for a person guilty by reason of insanity receive their trial and sentence. She knew only what they looked like after their suicide attempts or when it was revealed that they lacked their necessary medications, when they were brought to 7A to recover and receive acute attention. She had not worked with murderers. She had only worked with misdemeanor offenders, attempting to turn their lives around as they were given medications, medical support, food, shelter, and recovery programs afterward as a next step.

So it was almost understandable when she misheard her boss' instructions that she was to transfer to the psychiatric hospital to work with those patients who so often disappeared.

She mistakenly thought the patients she would have would be the same ones she knew from 7A. She thought she was going to that place where the ones who didn't recover in the month she got with them went. Little did she know that those patients all went to a different facility – a board and care, as it were, where they were slowly reintegrated back into society, after carefully relearning how to be self-sufficient and manage their crises. No… little Haruno Sakura, 22 years old, was going to the hospital – or, as some might call it, the _asylum _– that housed the mentally ill violent patients she _hadn't_ worked with yet …namely, the murderers.

Konoha rained on her the day she went to the asylum for the first time. It sat on the outskirts of town, a half mile from any other buildings, with grassy fields already dead from the summer past. There were no more trees near this asylum… it was as if the beauty for which Konoha was known was denied to exist near these condemned people.

The main gate security guard let her in after carefully inspecting her papers and ID cards. She was told that she would receive a new badge at the end of the day, after her orientation to the facility. It struck her as interesting that she herself felt like a new patient upon hearing the word 'orientation'.

As she was finally shown to the office, she passed the main facility where the patients were held. She saw the smaller part of the building that jutted out, almost like a box added on to the bulkier architecture of the building. After a moment of pondering, she came to understand that this was probably the medical wing of the hospital, for acute injuries. Of course. These patients were residents here. They wouldn't be gone in a month. Instead of seeing them flicker in and out of her wing, she would be joining them in theirs…

As she stared, a face suddenly appeared at one of the windows in the hospital wing. She couldn't make out features – the face was too far away, and her contacts were blurry at the moment – but she could have sworn the face looked at her before it disappeared.

Sakura was finally in the place where the mentally disturbed never left.


	2. Chapter 1: Correction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

------------------------CHAPTER ONE: CORRECTION---------------------------------

"Thank you, Chouji," said the tall guard waiting just inside the main entrance door. "I can take her from here."

The gate security guard nodded and went away. The smell of potato chips faded in the air behind him, washed out by the fresh smell of rain.

"So, are you Haruno Sakura?" the tall guard asked. Sakura squinted up at him. In spite of his uniform and his height, he looked more boyish than man. A wild mess of blonde hair poked out from beneath his hat, and cerulean blue eyes sparkled down at her inquisitively. He seemed warm.

"I am," she replied, "and you are…?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm one of the guards here, and I'll be giving you your orientation tour today. Let's show you inside, Lady—"

"NARUTOOO!"

He grinned sheepishly and fidgeted. "As I was saying, Lady Boss Tsunade is waiting to meet you. She is the director of this facility."

Straightening up somewhat, both the guard Naruto and Sakura took a right inside the main entrance and made their way through the cold hallway to the main office. Sakura's sneakers made a slight clopping noise on the concrete floor. By contrast Naruto's boots, in spite of being heavier than hers, made almost no noise at all. He had obviously practiced walking quietly in this great facility.

The sign on the door read 'Dr. Ueyama Tsunade, MD - Director'. Inside Sakura found a harassed-looking woman waiting for her. The woman's dirty blonde hair was falling out of the pigtails, mussing her face. Her eyes were a shocking shade of brown – so light it was almost golden. Sakura felt as if she were staring into the face of a lioness.

"Haruno Sakura!" she barked. "Ueyama Tsunade, pleasure to finally meet you. I am the director here."

Sakura shook the woman's hand and awkwardly gawked at her. "Uhh- good to meet you too, Ms.- Director-"

"Please, call me Tsunade, enough formalities," she waved off the girl with a well-manicured hand. "But! In front of patients, you are to refer to me as Doctor Ueyama, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am, no problem."

Tsunade sighed. "Well, no need to gawp about, make yourself comfortable. You too, Naruto, pull up a chair. Let's get you started on your orientation…"

As Naruto pulled both himself and Sakura a chair, Tsunade flipped briefly through Sakura's file and notes. She had already received her own copy prior to Sakura's arrival.

"So it seems you're somewhat experienced in working with troubled patients, Nurse Haruno—"

"Sakura, please," she interrupted.

"Very well. Sakura… It seems you know hospitals very well, you've been working in unit 7A over at general for over two years now… Very good. Well, things, as you can imagine, work somewhat differently around here, though I would imagine you'll adjust." She paused and looked at Sakura seriously. "The biggest thing to remember is that you will now be working with mentally ill felons instead of mentally ill minor offenders."

"F-felons?" Sakura choked out, surprised.

Tsunade's gaze seemed more intense. "Yes. Didn't your boss tell you this? Dr. Suzume, wasn't it? Yes… you will be making a jump to long-term work with the patients here. Dr. Suzume tells me you are quite a proficient nurse, and we just lost our last nurse due to an unfortunate accident."

Sakura grimaced. Tsunade did not notice.

"These patients in this facility are here to stay, more often than not. The majority in here – in fact, it might be all of them – are guilty of first degree murder. More appropriately, they are guilty by reason of insanity. Hence, most of them require psychiatric treatment as well as imprisonment, to rehabilitate them as well as prevent them from being dangerous to others. You must be on your toes. Many of them can become dangerous quickly when they are agitated. There are warning signs, but you have to be watchful for them, for they are often very subtle. There is a slim chance some will be rehabilitated, but that is my job as the director and Head Doctor Yakushi Kabuto's job to decide if and when that is."

Sakura nodded.

"Any questions so far?"

She shook her pink head.

Tsunade smiled. "Very well. Let me tell you a few more details, and then I will let Naruto show you around…"

A half hour later Sakura left Tsunade's office with Naruto beside her. Tsunade's information was still sinking in, but she already had adopted her professional persona for the job. Naruto was leading her to the hospital wing, on the opposite side of the hospital prison. He opened the door to the main compound, and almost instantly the sound of yelling could be heard. Sakura was startled. It didn't seem particularly close to her, but she could tell it was somewhere in the compound – the noise echoed off the cinderblock walls.

"These are the old cells…" Naruto pointed to a row on her left of creepy-looking cells with slim bars covering the outsides – presumably giving the inmates no privacy at all. She repressed a shudder. They looked so much like animal cages.

"This was an old military prison back in the day. The Hokage wanted to keep it this way …well, before he became Hokage, back when he was a key military strategist… but recent oversight by the daimyo and other pressures caused him and his predecessor to change the facility, the way it worked." Naruto had to speak somewhat louder to be heard over the din. "Old Man Hokage Sarutobi probably wanted it this way ages ago, but with the Council in Shimura's back pocket…"

"So I take it you're not too fond of our current Hokage, Danzo Shimura?" Sakura asked, her eyes sparkling with slight humor. Not that she blamed him. Hokage Shimura was a real turd in her opinion.

Naruto winced. "Don't tell Lady Tsunade that I told you so… I hope you understand, I'm not trying to be unprofessional, I'm just trying to be honest. After you've worked here for long enough, you start to see how things oughta be instead."

"How long have you worked here?"

"…Going on five years now."

They rounded a corner, and she suddenly saw how different it was now. A neat row of doors, rather than see-through bars, marked where the patients were now housed. The din sounded as if it were coming from behind one of the doors.

"There are 13 patients here currently."

"13? So few…"

"Unfortunately, they're the most violent ones. You'll be started off in the hospital, with supervision, and over time you will get to learn about each of the patients. Tsunade can show you her case files. We're heading to the hospital now."

They walked by the doors. Sakura was astonished to find them open.

A man wearing a bright orange mask sat on the edge of his bed, playing with his bedsheets, making knots. In the next door over a man with long black hair paced back and forth, stopping suddenly to look up at they passed by. He hissed; his green eyes shimmered and caught Sakura's attention. She felt her insides clench in sudden fear.

Naruto continued her along.

In the next cell sat a man on the edge of his bed, holding a small piece of cloth to his lips. Bleeding through the cloth to the other side was the design – a circle with an inverted triangle in the middle. As Sakura listened, she could hear the man mumbling. It appeared he was praying.

Sakura heard the man in the fourth cell before he saw him. He was talking incessantly to himself, giggling as he did so. His skin and hair were so pale – almost translucent – that he appeared to be see-through. Almost like water in the shape of a man. He was pacing and didn't even seem to notice the two pass him by. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

The fifth cell was occupied by a man with ragged red hair – such a light red that it could have been mistaken for strawberry blonde. She noticed that his posture was very straight, almost regal, but his eyes were strangely colorless. Just a ripple of a grey corona around his nearly invisible irises. He glanced stoically at her then continued to stare at the ground as if contemplating something.

In the last two cells, Sakura could not be more amazed by the contrast. The yelling was coming from the sixth cell, in which stood a man – one of the tallest Sakura had ever seen – whose strawberry red hair was almost the same shade as the man from the fifth cell. He was frothing at the mouth, spittle flying everywhere, as he strained at the bars. Sakura now saw that there were two sets of doors – the outer steel doors, which afforded each patient almost complete privacy from the outside world, with the exception of the small window at the top where guards could check in… and the inner bars, which seemed to be put independently of the steel door. Sakura guessed that the guards could use either or both, depending on which one seemed most appropriate.

In the seventh cell sat a young man, hands folded impassively beneath his chin, staring into nothingness. His dark eyes seemed far away, long bangs of black hair framing his face. It was almost as though he were all alone in the world and there was no crazy man yelling next door to him.

"Don't mind Juugo!" Naruto yelled above the tall inmate's obvious fit. "He goes crazy sometimes like this… one of the other nurses will be here shortly with his medication."

"But what if he tries to hurt himself?" Sakura yelled.

"Those guys are watching him," Naruto replied, motioning behind her.

Sakura spun around only to realize that three guards were posted, spread evenly amongst the cells, to keep an eye on the patients. One sported red tattoos on each cheek – that was all Sakura could make out about him, as he was farthest away. The one in the middle looked wiry, while the bowl cut hair made his head seem huge. He had a look of determination on his face, thick eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Sakura wondered if he was trying to ignore the inmate's screaming. The last one was a tough looking girl with dirty blonde hair pulled into four pigtails in back of her head. She was staring intently at the seventh patient, who in turn was staring off into space.

Naruto pulled Sakura along, telling her he would introduce her later, and that there were more patients to see on the other side too. She would get to know them all later today during group therapy.

"You might have a patient waiting for you in here," Naruto said urgently. "Be ready. This is your first job."

Sakura nodded, straightened her jacket, and opened the doors.

Inside was a nice sterile looking surgical area, with cabinets of tools, a couple beds, an x-ray machine in one corner, and a sink. Sakura immediately felt more at ease.

Two nurses looked up at her and smiled. One had what looked like a cup in her hand. Her long black hair hid most of her face, but Sakura saw the timid blush on her cheeks and immediately smiled back. The other nurse had dark, chocolate brown eyes, long black hair like the first one, and a dainty face. She also stood straighter. Both nurses bowed to her. "Welcome."

"Is Gaara still here, Hinata?" Naruto asked the shy one. She nodded, "Hai, Naruto-kun. Gaara is in the other room."

"Okay, Sakura," Naruto said, turning to her. "Your first patient is a 23 year old man named Morishige Gaara. He has a history of auditory hallucinations and delusions and has been known to attack and kill as a result of them, though notably this has only happened during two life-threatening instances. His main problem now is suicidal tendencies. He has been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia and insomnia. The insomnia furthers his unstable condition. To our understanding, he battered his own head against the bars of his own cell, hence why he is here right now."

"So he has a head injury?"

"He might. We need you to see how severe it is. It took Hinata a while to stop the bleeding, and now she has to go give Juugo his medicine." He nodded as a guard exited Gaara's room. "Kimimaro will take her." He guided Sakura to the door. "I'll be here. He's all yours."

With Naruto standing in the doorway, Sakura entered the room. A young man with blood-red hair stared up at her with blank light turquoise eyes. A cut from his head was drying slowly, still dripping, staining his hair and turning it an even darker red. Sakura paused; this must have been the inmate she had seen from the window outside.

"Hello, Gaara. My name is Nurse Haruno Sakura. I am here to help you."


	3. Chapter 2: Disturbed

Disclaimer: I own a pair of hands and an inquisitive mind ...but I don't own Naruto. :-)

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

------------------------CHAPTER TWO: DISTURBED---------------------------------

The patient stared at her for a long moment. His gaze did not waver, and though Sakura felt slightly self-conscious, she was accustomed to it. She had been stared at her whole life because of her pink hair. People couldn't get over it – even less so when she told them it was _natural_.

"You are Morishige Gaara, correct?"

The patient nodded slowly then wet his lips quickly with his tongue. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You're here to look at my head."

"Yes," Sakura approached him at his bedside. "Could you please detail to me what happened that caused this injury?"

Gaara nodded. Sakura was surprised at how willing he seemed to be to talk with her. After hearing the word 'felon', she was expecting her patients to be much more …ornery. "It was—" He paused then continued. "It was the voice again, the one that told me that …that it was all my fault. It said I was the reason for the blood." He fidgeted, suddenly agitated. "It said it was testing me, and I had failed. I had given it the wrong blood. It wanted _my_ blood, not theirs." His voice sounded slightly fevered; his eyes were glazing over. "But that wasn't why I—did what I did to begin with—"

"Gaara!" Sakura interrupted. He snapped his head to look at her, eyes still glazed over. He was quiet suddenly.

"Gaara," she said more softly. "It seems this has been agitating you quite a bit. You don't have to talk about it right now. Why don't you think about it for a while and process it, and you can share with us today at group therapy? Is that okay?"

Gaara paused, and then he nodded. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down.

Sakura took a deep breath herself. "So I had heard that you banged your head against the bars of your cell, is that correct?"

Gaara nodded.

"Okay. How many times would you say you banged your head?" As she spoke, she leaned close to Gaara's face and looked into his eyes with a small flashlight.

"Umm—"

"About how many?"

"…Maybe ten or fifteen times."

"Okay. I'm going to take a look at your wound now. I need you to sit still and tell me when something hurts. And I need you to tell me whether the pain is dull or stinging, okay?"

He nodded again, carefully. She looked at the cut, dabbing at the wounded area with a sterile wipe. Fortunately, the cut itself seemed very small – it bled a lot for such a small wound. Gaara hissed slightly as she dabbed the cut itself.

"How is it?"

"It stings."

"Badly?"

Gaara winced. "No. Just a little, it's sharp for a moment though."

"That's what I thought. It's mostly superficial bleeding, which is good news. It will probably heal quickly." She examined the area around the cut. "You have a big bruise here, from where you banged yourself it looks like. Tell me if this hurts…?" She touched the wound lightly and saw Gaara wince. "Yeah, you're going to be tender here for a while." She put some ointment and a band-aid over the cut and reached for a cup of water.

"You're not allergic to aspirin are you?"

Gaara shook his head. "Good. I am going to give you two aspirin to take right now, to reduce the swelling. It will also help your headache go away. I need you to keep me updated on whether the pain returns. I want to watch you to make sure you don't have a concussion, so we'll be checking in frequently with each other over the next two days."

Gaara nodded as he swallowed the aspirin. Sakura leaned close to his face again, making him start and back up slightly. She put her hand lightly on his shoulder and looked seriously into his eyes.

"Gaara, I need you to tell me if the voice starts to bother you again, okay? Or if you have someone you tell that to usually, a psychiatrist or guard or doctor, then I need you to do it especially over the next few days. If another episode happens, you could wind up re-injuring yourself even worse. So we need to prevent that, okay? Can you promise me you'll tell someone if the voice comes back again?"

Gaara looked at her for a long moment before nodding reluctantly.

Sakura smiled. "Good. Okay, you're free to go. I'll let Uzumaki lead you back to your cell now."

As Naruto came forward to get Gaara, he stood slowly, towering over her, and looked down at her. "N- Nurse Haruno, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"…Will you be in group therapy later today?"

She felt an odd welling in her heart. Even though she had just met Gaara, already he seemed to be getting attached to her. The way his eyes softened said clearly what he hoped her answer would be.

"Yes, Gaara."

He smiled then turned and allowed Naruto to lead him out of the room.

Sakura sighed and leaned against the bed a little before leaving to find Gaara's file and update his medical notes with their session. As she came to the main hospital room, the nurse with the chocolate brown eyes turned to her with a smile.

"So how was Gaara?" she asked.

"Pretty good," answered Sakura as she found Gaara's file in the amongst the hanging files in the cabinet. "He seems really decent." She giggled embarrassedly. "I kinda have to admit, when I first found out I'd be working with felons, I thought they'd be scarier. I mean, being a woman working with mentally ill violent males isn't always easy, you know?"

The nurse nodded.

"So how do you do it, miss—I didn't catch your name?"

The other nurse looked surprised, but before she could open her mouth, the shy nurse – Hinata – made her presence known from the doorway with a sudden giggle.

"'She'?" she said. "Umm—"

Sakura looked confused. Then, "I'm a boy," the nurse with the chocolate brown eyes admitted, looking amused.

Sakura stood dumbly with the file frozen in her hand. She could have sworn ten shades of red adorned her face. _A boy! But he looks so feminine! I must sound like an idiot! _The other two nurses burst out laughing, but in a kindly way. Their laughter was so soft that it sounded more like leaves falling in an autumn wind – soothing somehow. Sakura waved her hands, flustered. "Well …but you're so pretty—I mean, your face looks so soft …for …a boy…" she finished lamely. The other two snickered. "I'm so sorry!" she cried out, embarrassed. The nurses' laughter subsided, replaced by gentle grins. "What's your name?" she asked desperately.

"Haku."

"Haku?"

"Yes, I'm Nurse Takemitsu Haku."

"And my name is Hinata – Hyuuga Hinata. Pleased to meet you…?"

"Haruno Sakura," she finished with a smile.

Haku bowed _his_ head. "I'm sure we'll get along great. Welcome to our hospital."

It was then that Sakura realized that she might very well have fallen in love with Haku's voice. Its ethereal, magnetic quality seemed even more intense when she knew it belonged to a man.

"So I'm working mostly with you guys?" she asked as she resumed writing her notes in Gaara's file.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, and Head Doctor Yakushi Kabuto. Have you met him yet?"

"No. I'm told we have group therapy later on… Will he be there, or will I meet him before that?"

"He should be in within the next hour or so. He's currently in a meeting with the Hokage and some other health facility specialists."

"Oh. Well, what do we do in the meantime?"

"In the meantime you can help us restock the medication if you want to, Sakura-san," Hinata volunteered. "That way you can learn which patients need which medicines. We distribute medications twice a day – in the morning and in the evening. We sometimes give them to patients on an as-needed basis—"

"Like what you just gave to Juugo, right?" Sakura cut in. She was amazed to find that she remembered his name.

"Yes. But for now, we can stock the evening meds."

"The guards will let us know if any patients start having an episode," Haku added in.

As they talked, Hinata walked to one of the sterile counters and opened a cabinet with her keys. They quickly set to work sorting medications into cups that had each patient's name. Haku showed her how to use the roster; Sakura picked up quickly, as the roster was similar to the ones in 7A. As they sorted, Haku and Hinata told her bits about each of the patients.

"—This one, Mifune Hidan, has a very profane vocabulary, so you might be taken by surprise when you first speak with him." Haku chuckled. "It's ironic, sort of, because when he is not swearing he spends much of his time praying." Sakura flashed back to the patient who had pressed the cloth to his lips. "Does he have silver hair?" she asked.

"Yes, that's him. He is very religious, and he tells us that this is his reason for killing."

Sakura was taken aback. "Does he have schizophrenia? Does the voice of God tell him to kill?"

"No, he doesn't have schizophrenia. He seems to have an extreme obsessive-compulsive disorder, coupled with an illegal religion that has now been disbanded. Have you heard of the followers of Jashin?"

Sakura blanched. "Yes. I remember they were responsible for one of the worst mass-killings in history. They worshipped a God who believed in sacrifices."

"Yes. Hidan is a follower of Jashin. What marks his insanity is, even most of Jashin's followers balked at killing more than one person. You know, they expressed some sort of remorse. Hidan was not found to possess any empathy for the people he caused suffering and death. You could say he possesses sociopath tendencies. His OCD comes in place in that he feels—or rather, felt, incomplete if he did not kill one person a day."

"_A day?_"

"Yes. Apparently he had a complex system for choosing his victim as well. Anyway, as a result, Hidan is not to be trusted with any objects that could be used for harm—"

"Well, obviously."

"No, it's more serious. He is not allowed to possess items that would be considered ordinary, including a fork or spoon."

Sakura was confused. "Then, how does he eat?"

"He must be restrained and fed by staff. One time he threatened to starve himself if he couldn't be allowed to kill someone, and we had to force-feed him through a tube. Eventually he gave in, when he got weak enough, but nevertheless he is not to be trusted with most objects. Nor is he allowed cleaning tasks that involve any tools aside from a sponge."

"Damn."

"He is quite persistent and can be violent, so be especially careful around him. Most of the other patients can be subdued and even convinced not to be violent. Many of the others only have killed in periods where they felt threatened. Hidan is one of the very few in this prison who seek out victims indiscriminately."

"Who else is more prone to violence against others?"

"Well, there's Fuji Orochimaru, who resides in the cell next to Hidan."

"The one with red hair, or the one with green eyes?"

"The latter one."

"He hissed at me when I walked by."

"Yes, he does that." Hinata winced before she spoke next. "He's a pedophile."

"He—_what?_"

"He kills indiscriminately as well. But he is especially dangerous towards children."

"Oh God—"

"Imaizumi Sasori also has a history of killing. He has killed over 300 people, more than anyone else in this prison."

"Which one is he?"

"He has reddish hair and brown eyes."

"The one next to Hidan?"

"No …that's Nagato I believe…"

"We have a couple terrorists here. Katsukawa Deidara is one. Nagato …Sato Nagato, that is… and Momochi Zabuza are more prone to targeting governments…"

"And ironically, we have a copycat killer here."

"Really?"

Haku didn't laugh. "Hozuki Suigetsu is imprisoned for trying to duplicate Momochi Zabuza's murders …specifically his _modus operandi_. They both use large swords."

"Eesh…" Sakura paused before she asked her question. "What about Gaara?"

"Gaara?" Hinata looked nervous and a bit sad when she answered her question. "Gaara-san has a sad history. His family was very abusive, apparently, and without really meaning to he killed a few people – including his own uncle – when he felt threatened."

"It's kind of hard to tell how much was prompted by the voice or by the abuse he suffered first," Haku cut in.

"I see. How often does he hear the voice?"

"Everyday," Haku answered grimly.

Sakura felt a pang in her heart when she heard that. What kind of torture must that be? Who could survive being tormented everyday, both emotionally and physically, without relief? She knew from her studies that schizophrenia, while treatable, was incurable.

"He must be very strong…" she whispered.

As they finished up, Sakura decided she should walk to Tsunade's office to learn more profiles of the patients. Haku offered to walk with her.

"So how long have you been here, Haku-san?"

He cocked his head. "About two years, I would say."

"Where were you before you came here?"

"I worked in the jail before this, treating patients occasionally …but I was a guard there first, for a long time. For almost four years."

"How old are you?"

"21."

Sakura was astonished. "So young. You've been working with inmates since you were 15?"

"I was unusually proficient at martial arts at a young age," Haku admitted in his ethereal voice. "I've been practicing with senbon since I was three years old. I learned acupuncture as well as taijutsu, and so for a few years before that I was sent to protect our village borders. It was during the great fourth war at the time…"

"Where are you from originally?"

"Hyougakure… it always snowed there… but the war took a toll on our village, and I was forced to move here when I was fourteen. Shortly afterwards, I became a guard at the Konoha Jail to make ends meet."

"Did you come here with family?"

He shook his head. "No. My family is dead."

She felt ashamed. "I'm so sorry for asking. I didn't mean to bring up a painful thing."

"Don't apologize. I think about them everyday. I love them. That is the best way of honoring their memory."

Sakura was silent the rest of the way to Tsunade's office as she pondered what Haku told her. Once she was there, Haku let her go and walked back to the hospital. Before he left, he showed Sakura a hip pouch full of senbon that he kept on his person, to doubly convince her that he would be safe walking back alone.

As they had walked, Sakura had taken notice of the new faces she saw. Haku had led her by the row of inmates she had not yet seen. There were three more guards standing along the wall – the one who she had seen earlier in the hospital (Kimimaro?), one wearing dark sunglasses, and one with two buns on either side of her head – quietly observing the cells. The first door – the one closest to the hospital – was closed, and for whatever reason she guessed that it must be Gaara's room. In the next room, which was open, a man with reddish hair and brown eyes watched the guards dispassionately. Sakura guessed this was Imaizumi Sasori. The next cell was empty. The fourth cell contained a tall man – Sakura guessed he was a man only because Tsunade had mentioned that there were no female prisoners – with blonde hair tied up in a tall ponytail, with long bangs covering one of his brilliant blue eyes. He looked somewhat like a work of art. In the fifth cell a man with messy brown hair and a dispassionate expression was doing push-ups on the concrete ground. He looked up as Sakura and Haku passed by.

Haku inclined his head, "Hello, Zabuza-san."

"Haku," the man replied and resumed his push-ups.

The final cell featured a man with a tattooed face: half was bright white, and the other half was black. He had golden eyes and was baring yellowed teeth, drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth. His look was slightly manic.

Sakura was intrigued to find out who each of these people were. As she entered Tsunade's office, two guards – one of whom was Naruto – came out, leading a shackled man in between them. Sakura guessed it was the inmate who was missing from the third cell. His pale white skin had a bluish tinge to it, as though he were cold, and he had bizarre tattoos on his neck that appeared to be gills. Given his pointed face, he had a very shark-like appearance.

"Hello, Sak—I mean, Nurse Haruno," Naruto said cheerfully. "The guard to my left is Hyuuga Neji—" Sakura noticed the guard bore a strong resemblance to Hinata "—and we're just escorting Hoshigaki Kisame back to his cell."

The tall inmate – Kisame – smiled briefly and nodded his head. "Hello, how do you do, Nurse. I'm new here. Pleased to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but I obviously can't right now."

Sakura nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Kisame. I'm sure I'll be getting to know you shortly."

"Oh yes, sure thing. If I can eventually get out of these shackles, that is."

"Yes, in due time," the other guard, Neji, replied, "but first things first, let's get you to your cell, Mr. Hoshigaki."

"Thank you, Guard."

They departed, and Sakura came in the door to find Tsunade already looking up at her.

"So, Sakura, how is your morning so far?"

"It's fine," she said, unconsciously straightening up slightly in the director's presence. "Ga—Morishige Gaara had a slight head injury, which I looked at and treated, and I helped Haku-san and Hinata-san prepare the medications for tonight's rounds."

Tsunade nodded. "Fine, fine."

"I was able to see some of the patients," Sakura continued. "I didn't talk to any of them except for Gaara, but I caught a glimpse of all of them, I think. And I've heard a little about each of them from Hinata-san and Haku-san."

"What did Hinata and Haku say?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Just which ones are more dangerous. Apparently that list mainly includes Mifune Hidan, Imaizumi Sasori, and Fuji Orochimaru."

Tsunade nodded. "Take a seat. I'll give you a briefing on our patients. I call them patients, even though they're inmates – but we know them as patients after we work on them medically, don't you think? Anyway, you'll have time to read the files later, but I might as well give you a once over." She pulled out a stack of mugshots from one of her top drawers and passed them to Sakura. The first photo was of the man with red hair and brown eyes. He wore the same dispassionate expression for the camera.

"This is Sasori. As you said, he is dangerous. He has—"

"—More kills than anyone else in the prison." Sakura nodded. "Hinata told me."

"312 people, to be exact. It turns he keeps a tally in his head. Sasori is a perfectionist. His modus operandi was poison. He is so knowledgeable in how to create poisons that he could literally scratch his victims and they would die rather quickly. He preserved his kills and turned them into human puppets."

Sakura looked seriously disturbed.

"He has no empathy whatsoever for human life. He, along with Hidan and Orochimaru, would be best regarded as sociopaths."

Sakura looked at the next photo. Hidan's face leered back at her. He looked different than she had seen him, and she could easily picture the killing intent coming off him in waves.

"Hidan has killed the second most people in the prison – around 200 victims. He's a worshipper of Jashin. Did Haku and Hinata tell you some of the precautions with him?"

Sakura nodded solemnly. "No forks, no spoons."

"Exactly. No pens – nothing. Everything can be regarded as a weapon with him. Let the guards be in charge of restraining him. He is quite strong and wily and won't hesitate to use aggression. The next photo-" Sakura grabbed the next one, to see the man who had hissed at her staring from the photo with green slit eyes and long lank black hair "-is Orochimaru." Tsunade's tone became softer. "He was once a friend of mine, years ago. We were classmates. I don't know quite what happened to him, but he has done experiments on people, especially children." She shuddered and met Sakura's gaze. "He abuses children, Sakura."

She felt a shiver go through her as she looked into the director's tawny eyes. She could see sadness, disbelief, and deep disgust in Tsunade's stare.

"Be careful around him."

Sakura nodded. "I will."

Tsunade paused. "You should also know ….he abused one of our guard's sister. I can't tell you details right now, but you should know that his crimes run very personally amongst some of us here at the prison." She looked away. "Next picture."

Sakura held up the photo of the man with the black and white tattoo on his face.

"That's Aoki Zetsu. He has cannibalistic tendencies. It is still uncertain how many of his victims were his own kills, or whether he found them already dead… if it's the latter, then it would indicate him to be a necrovore. In any case, they associated around 62 cadavers with his activities. He has said things that would imply he fantasizes about eating people while they are still living, but he has said nothing indicating his desire in killing them, per say. Now the next photo…"

Curiously, Sakura held up the photo of the man in the orange mask. In the photo, he was still wearing the orange mask.

Tsunade cocked her head. "Tobi is somewhat of a mystery. He was given to us with the explanation that he was a political prisoner and that he was to be treated as such. We were given limited information on him and told that the concealment of his true identity was of utmost importance – hence the orange mask he wears. The report submitted indicated he had a clean record of murders, but that he had been involved somehow with terrorist activities. It is unclear what his position was, but by order of our Hokage Shimura—" Sakura just barely caught the slight curl of Tsunade's lip when she said the Hokage's name, "—he is to be kept here indefinitely with no questions asked."

"Does he display any homicidal tendencies?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade frowned. "Not usually. Most of the time, he seems very childish. You'll hear him – he talks in a babyish voice, as if his mind was still that of a seven year old – albeit a very tall seven year old on too much candy – but according to one of our guards, he at one point exhibited an alternate personality. A personality that seems to be completely different than who he is to the rest of us."

"What was he like?" Sakura asked, leaning forward.

Tsunade's frown deepened. "He spoke with a different voice… the guard said his speech was colder, very old speech, as if from an older man, and that he said something about dominating politics. She said it was the voice of a mastermind. But there were no other witnesses, and so we cannot make an accurate diagnosis. Going off the guard's description, it would seem he has dissociative identity disorder."

"Well, aren't you allowed to probe him for his identity. I mean, this is your hospital." Sakura was puzzled.

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm not allowed to. I am told it is a matter of national security."

"Hmph," Sakura said quietly.

"…But I did receive an anonymous tip-off that he was responsible for the slaughter of perhaps 30 individuals – the majority of whom were from his own family – as well as a series of attempted political assassinations. If these were so, then that would make his crimes very serious indeed."

Sakura felt cold inside and shuddered slightly.

"The next photograph—" Tsunade reached over and pulled the next one from the pile "—is Momochi Zabuza. Imprisoned for political assassinations. While aggressive at times, he seems to target primarily those in power, or large groups of people when he is trying to make a political point. In other words, he's not your average bully. He's had no problems so far with any of the other patients, nor with the staff."

"Has he had problems with anyone?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. When our current Hokage came for a visit sometime last year, to look over the facilities, Zabuza attacked him. It took three guards to restrain him, and he did not stop struggling until our medic Haku – you met him, that's right – used a pressure point to knock him out." Tsunade shook her head. "Haku is amazing."

"Why isn't Haku a guard here?"

"He prefers to work in the hospital, where he can ease patient's tension before episodes ever start. He is quite proficient in acupuncture, you know."

Sakura smiled. "He told me." She grinned even more when she saw Tsunade massaging her shoulders. "Does he work on you ever, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade abruptly sat up straighter. "Why, that would be unprofessional! Of course not. How could I let him do that?"

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Tsunade brushed her off. "Anyway… we have a few more patients to go. Pein—" she held up the photo of the man with strawberry red hair and grey eyes "—as he goes by – his file is under 'Sato Nagato' – is also charged with political assassination. He was wildly successful. A very devious planner, and he has also been diagnoses with narcissistic personality disorder, as has Orochimaru… Deidara here—" Sakura saw a photo of the man with the blonde ponytail "—was an assassin for hire. He specializes in bomb-making, so he is also very dangerous. With both he and Sasori, you must be very careful about which medicines you allow them to use, and you must monitor them to make sure that they swallow them completely. And they must never, never be left unattended in the hospital area. Keep guards with you especially when they are present. Our last nurse – you remember, I told you she had the accident – was left alone with Deidara when he got hold of a couple of chemicals… burned her arm nastily. She'll be recovering for a while. It took a while to get her to safety, and in process Deidara could have blown up the whole hospital. As it was, he sadistically limited his attack to the poor nurse—"

Sakura's stomach growled.

"Oh my, look at that." Tsunade glanced at the clock. "Almost time for lunch. I'll finish up quickly and let you go. There are only five patients left. Hozuki Suigetsu here has killed maybe seven people and was apparently inspired by Zabuza." Tsunade smirked. "Luckily his idol doesn't show much interest in having a protégé …or at least, not one who specializes in murder. If I had to guess, I would say that Zabuza is rather attached to Haku, as a matter of fact. Anyway… Suigetsu laughs a lot, kind of compulsively, and he plays mindgames sometimes, but he's relatively harmless."

Sakura nodded, taking in the photo of the man who looked like water itself.

"Gaara, you've already heard about. I can tell you that he has only killed five people – two of whom were his family members. It appears in both cases he was triggered and threatened by them before he killed them …but as he hears a voice in his head, he is being kept here for further observation and treatment to stabilize him. Juugo here has schizophrenia as well, and he is prone to violent outbursts… but otherwise he is quite personable. He has killed four people by accident and wounded many others. We're trying different medications and stress treatment to see if we can help him gain some control over his urges. Our most recent patient, Hoshigaki Kisame, apparently is triggered by the sight and smell of blood… he has killed three people when he was enraged and most recently was subdued by a fourth victim. His victim was uninjured, luckily, but Kisame seems rather relieved to be admitted here. We're going to need quite a bit of work to see what pushes his buttons. The last patient—" Tsunade held up the final photo for Sakura to see, "—is Uchiha Sasuke."

The patient from the seventh cell stared back at Sakura. Unlike the far away expression he had worn earlier, his eyes were more alert. His face, framed by the long bangs of black hair, was gaunt, as if he were emaciated. In this photo, he looked like a haunted man.

"Sasuke has killed three people. One of those three people was his own brother Uchiha Itachi, a famed killer—"

"He murdered his own family, didn't he?" Sakura said, suddenly remembering.

"Yes."

"Their family was big into military." Sakura's eyes were wide. "Why'd he do that?"

Tsunade sighed. "That is a long and tragic story, and I promise I will tell you before your time here is done. We're still figuring out exactly what happened there. But apparently Sasuke killed two people leading up to his brother's murder. While we initially assumed he had ended his killing spree, he indicated that he had a list and more people were on his to-be-victims."

"So he's being confined here until we can figure out who those people are."

"Yes. He suffers from posttraumatic stress disorder in addition to being a murderer, hence why he is being kept here. We are watching him to try to learn what prompted his killings in the first place, and what might prompt them again in future."

Sakura's mind briefly flashed back to the guard with the four blonde pigtails. She had been watching Sasuke so intently…

"And now," Tsunade said, standing, "it is time for lunch."


	4. Chapter 3: A Trail of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own the computer I'm working on ...so obviously I don't own Naruto. :-)

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER THREE: A TRAIL OF BLOOD-

"Come sit with me, Sakura-san," Hinata said excitedly, beckoning her over. Sakura nodded; Hinata was the only person in the room she knew, and she didn't particularly want to eat lunch by herself. They were on the first lunch shift; half the staff was taking lunch now, while the other half guarded the patients. Sakura did not see Haku or Naruto, so she assumed they were still on guard duty.

She noticed for the first time that Hinata's presence was automatically very soothing - her natural personality seemed to set people around her at ease, and it was only enhanced by the lavender perfume the nurse wore. Sakura could immediately see how Hinata would have a calming effect on even the most violent of patients.

"Are the patients eating lunch now, too?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head. "They ate lunch before us, when all the guards were present. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are the most dangerous times here."

"Why's that?" Sakura asked through a mouthful of food.

"Because each of the patients could cause trouble with just a fork and knife," a voice behind her replied. Sakura turned to see the guard with the two buns in her hair. "Mitarashi Ten Ten," she said, somewhat stoically extending her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Haruno Sakura."

"So," said Ten Ten as she slid into the seat next to Sakura and Hinata, "are you the new nurse? The other one left about a week ago."

"Y-yes, Ten Ten, she is," Hinata piped up.

Ten Ten grinned unexpectedly. "Can I call you Nurse Pinky?"

The girl winced. "Sakura, please."

Ten Ten's smile did not fade; rather, it continued to cling to the edges of her mouth. "As you like," she said.

Sakura flipped her hair. "Any words of advice on dealing with hostile patients?"

The older girl straightened up. "Make sure you're not left alone with them. That's why we're here." She pointed to herself. "If anything goes awry, we have nice pointy weapons to subdue them with. Yours and—" she motioned to Hinata "Miss Hina here's specialty are the psychiatric medications. You need to be quick with a needle at times. Or if not, try to get one to a guard who knows what they're doing and where to inject." She motioned around the lunch room. "Luckily, that's most of us here."

Sakura looked around to see Neji the guard, sitting with another guard – the one with the red tattoos on his cheeks. At another table Kimimaro sat by himself.

"You wanna meet them?" Ten Ten asked.

She nodded mutely. Ten Ten and Hinata stood up and, flanking her, led her around the small staff room.

"Um, t-this is my cousin, Hyuuga Neji," Hinata said, waving her hand at the long-haired guard. Neji looked up from his sandwich. "He specializes in taijutsu – hand to hand combat. He's virtually untouchable when it comes to being in fights."

Neji nodded solemnly, letting his cousin pour over his abilities.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So I take it you've seen your fair share of fights in here?"

Neji shrugged. "More than enough not to take this place lightly." He met her gaze. "About half the patients here are normally subdued and relatively cooperative – namely Uchiha Sasuke, Morishige Gaara, Hozuki Suigetsu, Momochi Zabuza, and surprisingly Aoki Zetsu – and I'm beginning to get the same impression of our newest inmate, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"What about Tobi?" Ten Ten half-smiled.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Tobi is like a child on steroids and too many lollypops. He's every guard's worst nightmare," he said dryly.

Ten Ten chuckled. "True, he does tend to be a little hyper."

"Hey, you gonna introduce me any time soon, or do I have to start howling like a wolf?" the other guard put in. Sakura winced a little at his loudness.

"Oh, sorry Kiba-kun," Hinata said, nervously twiddling her fingers, while Neji and Ten Ten smirked. "Sakura, this is Inuzuka Kiba. He's another one of the guards here. He's also been one of my best friends since childhood. Well, he and Akamaru – his dog," she finished hastily.

"I see."

Hinata flushed. Kiba noticed and smiled good-naturedly. "Aww, don't act so bashful, Hina-chan. You're gonna give the newbie the idea that we're involved."

Hinata blushed even harder. "T-that's not—"

Ten Ten sighed. "Geez, Kiba." She smacked him lightly on the head. "Quit teasing her. She's a nervous wreck seeing you all the time now too, without even having to see _him._"

Now Hinata looked like she wanted to hide. Neji shook his head, amusement plainly on his face. "Hinata must be very strong-willed to withstand all your peer pressure. She'll ask him out when she feels comfortable." He looked fondly at his cousin. "Don't worry, Hinata—" He gave Ten Ten a scowl "—Don't let these boors intimidate you like this everyday. Feel free to give them a little of that Hyuuga attitude."

"Neji-kun!" Hinata cried out, now distinctly flustered as the whole table erupted into laughter. Kimimaro quizzically looked up from his Cup o' Noodles, a single noodle dangling off his fork, before resuming his meal while reading.

"Anyway, I am Kiba, guard, best-friend to Hinata, and cheerleader of looooove!" Kiba sang out. "And that's Kayuga Kimimaro over there, totally immersed in _The Secret Life of Bees._"

Sakura smiled. "You remind me of Naruto."

Her new friends not-so-furtively stole a look at Hinata before bursting out laughing again. Sakura suddenly got it. She was about to say something, but then thought better of it. Hinata might be completely traumatized if her newest friend turned on her too.

"How about—" she grabbed Ten Ten and Hinata by their arms, the latter looking ready to faint "—the two of you give me a tour?"

A few minutes later the three of them found themselves walking down the corridor that led to the outside yard. Apparently, Sakura had found out, a little after lunch the inmates were let out in the yard to get their daily exercise. Sakura found it a little puzzling that they would exercise so soon after eating, but understood when Hinata explained that group therapy was next.

"This is to wear them out," Ten Ten elaborated, "so they're more subdued during therapy, and any restless energy gets out of their system in advance." She seemed to have reverted to acting more stoically. Sakura imagined it was an instinctive shift into being a guard, even though there was no one to guard, as all the patients were outside.

"And here's where the solitary cells are—"

Abruptly someone bumped into the trio as they neared the end of one of the cell blocks. Startled, Sakura looked up into the face of the man who had been praying earlier. _Hidan – wasn't it?_ Whereas during that time he looked peaceful, right now he looked pissed. Even though it had been Ten Ten who bumped into him, he was glaring at Sakura.

"Watch where you're going, you bitch-ass clumsy mother fucking cunt!" he swore. Sakura started with fear. Meanwhile Ten Ten stepped in front of him to snap at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan!" she hissed. "Mind your guards."

Only then did Sakura realize that two guards had Hidan by his arms – and that his arms were cuffed in behind him. She realized that the guards included the one with the bowl cut hair and the blonde girl with four pigtails. Both looked slightly disgruntled.

"What's the situation, Namikaze?" Ten Ten asked.

The blonde guard rolled her eyes. "Hidan here got too aggressive on the court, so we're currently taking him to cool down in solitary, cell 2112."

"Right, I'll make sure I report it to the others."

"Thank you," the blonde replied, and the two guards resumed escorting a still-pissed Hidan, who turned his head to regard Sakura and Ten Ten with a ferocious look of loathing. "Rot in your heathenish hell, you whore!" he called after them. "You too, you ugly pink bitch!"

Hinata winced. "I'm glad he didn't see me."

Ten Ten scowled. "Hidan's an asshole. Watch your back around him," she told Sakura.

"And my front," Sakura muttered.

"The guards were Rock Lee-san and Namikaze Temari-san," Hinata supplied, helping to ease the tension. "Lee-san is extraordinarily fast, so he's usually the first to any scene of fighting. Temari-san is tough as nails, and she's not afraid to use force, so most of the patients usually behave around her."

Sakura nodded. "Good to know." She pondered a moment, "Hey, is Temari related by any chance to the 4th? She shares his family name."

Hinata looked sympathetic when she answered. "It's a long story ...but no. I'll let her tell you about it herself, someday."

The three ladies started outside to the court, but Sakura froze suddenly. On the ground were drops of blood, still fresh. After working in the hospital for long enough, she knew instinctively what blood looked like, its distinctive sheen and slight metallic smell. She shivered. Turning her head, she noticed a trail of drops leading away, further into the prison.

Scared yet unable to look away, she began to follow the trail of blood. Outside, Ten Ten and Hinata suddenly realized that Sakura was no longer with them and turned back, alarmed.

_It's only drops… so maybe it's a minor injury. Unless they're holding it closed. The blood …no, the blood looks too light to be from a major area. But where's it coming from? Hidan went the other way …who was injured?_ She kept shuffling. _It's smeared in places. I wonder if someone—_

"SAKURA!"

The yell broke her out of her musings, and a moment later both Ten Ten and Hinata were beside her.

"Don't-" Ten Ten panted, red in the face, "Don't disappear like that! You're not ever supposed to be unescorted, it's dangerous here! The only person aside from the guards who can be unescorted is Haku!"

Sakura blinked. "But the blood—"

Ten Ten suddenly put her face very close to Sakura; the nurse could see the fury and concern flashing in her eyes.

"Surely you must have heard what happened to our last nurse," she said slowly. Sakura flinched at Ten Ten's sudden intensity. "Don't let that happen to you, Sakura. Deidara's not the only sadistic one here, and Hidan's not the only asshole." She had a dark look on her face. "There are others who are worse. Don't ever wander around alone here, is that clear?"

The nurse sheepishly nodded.

"Now," Ten Ten said, regaining her calm. "Yes, there's a trail of blood—"

"And it's leading right to the hospital bay," Hinata spoke up. "Meaning Haku-san is probably already taking care of it."

"Our janitor will come by shortly to take care of the mess," Ten Ten continued. "That's not for you to worry about. Not until you're on hospital duty. Which will be soon enough as it is. The first shift of lunch is nearly over. I need to go check outside to make sure there are enough guards on duty, after Hidan's troublemaking fit." She turned around and walked outside, with Hinata and Sakura hot on her heels. Hinata grabbed the other nurse's hand, effectively making sure she stayed with them that time.

"Looks like Shino and Naruto have this under control," Ten Ten mused from the top of the stairs. In the distance Sakura saw the group of inmates playing around the basketball court. They looked to be split into two teams. Ten Ten frowned. "I wonder why they let them play basketball today. That usually causes the most potential for antagonism. They should stick to baseball."

Sakura could make out Gaara's blood red hair, slightly held back from the other players. She quickly found the other three red heads – the tall one, whom she believed was Juugo, moved fluidly amongst the others, clearly at ease on the court. The one of medium height – Pein? – stood to the side like Gaara, but with more of an authoritative posture to his form. The last red head, Sasori, was active, but seemingly more restricted than Juugo. Sakura could see a tall man with blue hair blocking him – Kisame, it would seem. She was trying to distinguish who was missing aside from Hidan, but the players were too far away to tell. She watched the red heads move around the court, their hair reminding her so much of bright balls of moving fire.

Then the blonde caught her attention. He was moving almost as much as Juugo, but kept stumbling. Every time he did, his hair went flying – and she realized that she could hear almost muted curses, like tiny explosions.

_That's right …Katsukawa Deidara has a history as a bomb-maker,_ she thought. _How appropriate._

Soon, Hinata was nudging her, and she and Sakura turned to go back to the hospital bay, to relieve Haku of his duties. Ten Ten let them go, as they had each other for company. As a precaution, Hinata always walked around with a sedative-filled needle at the ready and encouraged Sakura to make it a habit in time as well.

The patient in question turned out to be Hozuki Suigetsu. Hinata volunteered to work on the waterlike man, but not before Suigetsu caught a glimpse of Sakura.

"Hey, you're the new nurse!"

She nodded to him. "Yes. You're Hozuki Suigetsu, aren't you? We'll be getting to know each other better soon."

His nearly invisible eyebrows shot up. "Whoa! Nurse Pinky knows her patients! You have a good memory, considering you've never met me before." He smiled, baring pointed teeth.

"Yes, well …Nurse Hyuuga will bandage you up now. I'll be seeing you shortly at group therapy… And it's Nurse Haruno, please."

He smirked. "I like Pinky better."

"I'm sure you do …but Nurse Haruno is what I go by. See you later in therapy." She walked out briskly, nearly running into Neji on the way out, and opted for sitting in a corner of the hospital bay so she could ready herself for meeting the other inmates…

-0-

45 minutes later she and Naruto found themselves in a medium-sized room with chairs bolted to the ground to form a neat rectangle. She assumed it was to prevent patients from using the chairs themselves as weapons; she doubted it would be much of a feat for someone of Juugo's stature to wield a chair and knock a few men unconscious. She realized that she and Naruto were not the first ones there. A man with gray hair and a young face was waiting for her, adjusting his glasses as they walked in.

"Ah, you're early, Nurse Haruno. Wonderful. Naruto, you may leave us…"

Naruto, rather than leave completely, merely turned his attention to the door. The man cleared his throat.

"I am Head Doctor Yakushi Kabuto, and I am in charge of the medical practices and psychotherapy in this facility. You will have a great deal to master in a short time in order to keep up here, but with your track record this shouldn't be too difficult." Kabuto had a very intense stare, even though his voice was quick and professional. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he inspected her face. "You will be working primarily with myself, Nurse Hyuuga, and Nurse Takemitsu." He smirked. "Have you met them?"

"Yes."

"Tsunade tells me you worked on a patient earlier this morning. Gaara, was it?"

"Yes."

Kabuto nodded. "Very good. Starting today I am assigning you the chore of distributing evening medications. I will shadow you initially to make sure you integrate well with the patients—"

_More like making sure I don't screw up their dosages,_ Sakura thought.

"—And in time I will leave you to do it by yourself."

"Pardon, but …one of the guards told me that it's imperative I do not wander the halls by myself."

He smirked again. "Well, the guards can be a tad overprotective, can't they? I suppose that's no surprise, considering what they've seen these patients can do." His smirk broadened, then abruptly disappeared as he asked, "Was it Ten Ten, by any chance, who said that to you?"

Surprised, Sakura nodded.

"Interesting."

The first patients began to file in then. Breaking away from their conversation, Kabuto motioned for Sakura to take a seat next to his – which was clearly marked by the numerous papers he had already piled on top of his. Sakura had the sneaking suspicion that, despite the large pile, he knew precisely where every piece of paper was within in and could produce any of them at a moment's notice.

Juugo and Gaara were the first to come in the room. Sakura was surprised to see how subdued Juugo looked in contrast to his earlier fit – the large man looked at though he could not harm a fly.

Gaara immediately saw Sakura. His eyes widened slightly, and he made a beeline to sit next to her. "Hello, Nurse Haruno," he said in his raspy voice.

"Gaara. It's good to see you in better repair," she replied, smiling slightly. He smiled back, timidly. "Do you think you'll have something to contribute today in group therapy?" she asked coaxingly.

Gaara looked nervous and was about to reply when Kabuto interrupted. "Actually, Nurse Haruno, none of our inmates have a choice. All must participate in group therapy."

The head doctor's tone took her aback, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she continued smiling at Gaara as if there had not been an interruption.

"I'll do my best, Nurse Haruno," Gaara rasped. Sakura wondered if he had asthma; it certainly was very cold outside, even colder since the rain had stopped.

When Sakura looked up, all the rest of the group had assembled. Hidan, the last patient, was just being wheeled in, strapped as he was to a portable chair. He had a straightjacket on. Sakura realized that the other patients were seated freely around the room; Hinata and Haku were also seated, mixed in with the patients, and the guards were standing on the outside of the rectangle.

All of the patients were looking at Sakura.

Kabuto cleared his throat. "Alright, seems everyone is present on today, Monday October 24th for our therapy session—"

"Who's the new bitch?" a voice broke in.

Sakura looked up to see Hidan pointing at her, though his hands remained bound to his sides. There was a gleam in his eyes that scared her.

"This is Nurse Haruno, Hidan—" Kabuto began.

"I want to sacrifice her."

Sakura did not say anything, nor did she visibly react to Hidan's proclamation, but her insides turned cold at hearing that. _Oh shit-_

Sakura jumped slightly when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. It was Gaara, who growled quietly, not taking his eyes off Hidan. His posture had tensed up. He seemed _protective_ of her..._  
_

"We have already discussed this, and it is part of your treatment that you will **not** sacrifice either staff or fellow clients, Hidan. This behavior is unacceptable."

"I haven't sacrificed anyone in over two fucking years! Shit, I'm not letting your fucking petty rules stop me forever, you fucking blasphemous asswipe!" He was still sitting for now, but poor Sakura felt terrified that any second now, he was going to break his bonds, get up, and try to make good on his threat.

Kabuto sighed. "Hidan, the point of your treatment is that you will renounce your murderous impulses, to the point where sacrificing will not even cross your mind. You must relearn the rules of our society. Sacrificing goes against the rules."

"You didn't do shit to Deidara for scalding that nurse! You could have let me finish her off!" Hidan yelled.

Kabuto sighed. "Hidan, disregarding the obvious statement that what you're proposing to do is wrong, why do you have a fixation on Sakura, particularly?"

Sakura flinched. _No—don't put me on the spot like this. Are you trying to worsen his "fixation"?_

Hidan grinned suddenly, revealing perfect white teeth. "Little miss pink nurse bitch bumped into me this morning. That's not very fucking ladylike – _is it, nursie!"_ He yelled his question at Sakura, leering dangerously.

Abruptly, Deidara shot his hand into the air. "He's right, un!" he said without waiting to be called on. "What's wrong with murdering people? It would sure solve a whole lot of overpopulation issues, yeah."

"Then why don't you just kill yourself and spare us the annoyance," Gaara muttered to himself, though Sakura heard him perfectly.

"What's that, Gaara?" Deidara asked, snapping his head to look at Gaara. "I couldn't quite hear what you were mumbling over there, hm. Were you agreeing with us?"

Gaara glared at Deidara.

"Let's come back to this issue of rationalizing murder at a later point," Kabuto said. "Right now we'll move on to today's focus—"

"Quit fucking distracting us!" Hidan yelled. "Who else wants to sacrifice the pink bitch?"

"I do!" Deidara yelled.

"Me too," Orochimaru hissed.

At that same moment, Ten Ten thumped Hidan hard and ordered him to sit down. "If you keep disrupting the lesson, Hidan, I'm taking you back to solitary!"

Her fellow guard Kiba winced. _Way to give them the easy way out._

"Oh really, is that so, Ten Ten my ass?" Hidan crowed. "I think I wanna sacrifice your ugly bitch self too! Is that okay?"

"Yeah, un, it'll be fun!" Deidara chimed in.

"Yeah!" another voice piped up enthusiastically. Sakura was amazed to see it was the man in the orange mask – Tobi. "Awww, come on, it'll make sempai happy!" he pouted, trying to appeal to Kabuto.

Neji's eye was twitching, as if he wanted to throttle Tobi. Hinata looked distinctly uncomfortable at the turn the conversation was taking.

"How about—"

"Shut up!" a voice finally yelled. In front of the whole room Juugo stood up and _loomed_ over everyone else. "You're giving the rest of us a headache!"

_Oh boy, not good news,_ Suigetsu thought. Quickly he stood up and put a comforting hand on his friend. "Whoa, easy there, big guy." He turned to Kabuto. "You know, you could give them Ten Ten, just to satisfy them, and to keep Juugo here's temper down." He frowned. "But leave the pink doctor alone," he said, turning to Hidan. "You don't even know her yet. Let's give her a chance first before we try to sacrifice her."

"In case you had forgotten," Ten Ten snapped at both Hidan and Suigetsu, "You are to refer to me as _Mitarashi_, and not with such familiarity."

"That's it, I—AAAAARGH!" Juugo screamed.

Sakura gasped. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Juugo threw his head back to scream. At the same time a burst of white froth came from his mouth, and his hands drew up, almost in fists to clench at his hair. Half the room started; Hidan, Tobi, and Pein visibly flinched, while Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in concern; Sasori looked decidedly stoic, though his fingers were itching; Kisame and Zabuza both tensed, and Sakura saw the muscles on their shoulders ripple; Deidara leaned forward with anticipation, a brutal gleam in his eye; Sasuke looked to be ignoring the others completely, and Zetsu leaned forward drooling slightly, and Suigetsu stood stock still. In the same moment Kimimaro, who had been standing behind Orochimaru and Zetsu, vaulted over the patients, uniform swirling on his body, flung his hands forward in what looked to be taijutsu, and Juugo was suddenly doubled over, with Kimimaro's arms encircling him securely and pinning him. Kimimaro began a deep chanting that sounded vaguely like rumbling – or perhaps purring. Juugo stiffened at first, then suddenly – inexplicably – relaxed. All the other guards, and even some of the patients, audibly let out the breaths they had been holding.

Sakura heard an exasperated sigh, and everyone turned towards the doorway. Tsunade stood there, arms folded across her chest. Everyone immediately straightened up, and Kimimaro gently deposited Juugo back into his seat.

"Let's see…" Tsunade said, shaking her head so her loose bangs fell briefly across her face: "Hidan, I think you've caused enough excitement for one day. Ten Ten, please escort Hidan back to solitary confinement. Anyone else think they're a bit too riled up to remain in group today?"

"Me, un!"

"Okay, then …Temari, pleased escort Deidara – to a solitary confinement as well."

"Nawww, un, why, yeah!"

Tsunade smirked. "And don't straightjacket him either. He's too arrogant to be suicidal."

Temari nodded and got up, without a word, escorted Deidara out of the room. Sakura noticed a sharp movement as Sasuke turned his head suddenly to watch them go.

"Now, where were we?" Tsunade asked, sauntering further into the room to take the seat recently vacated by Deidara.

There was a pause. "Well, that was …interesting," Kisame said with a smile.

-0-

Somewhere, in another part of the jail, the blonde guard was anything but thrilled at having to take Deidara to solitary. Temari saw Ten Ten and Hidan ahead of her, going to one of the cells further down. Deidara, who had been surprisingly cooperative, allowed her to lead him into one of the closer cells. Once inside, though, he turned and gave her an appraising look:

"I can see why he likes you, un."

Temari was startled but didn't show it. "What are you talking about, Deidara?"

The blonde bomber shook his head. "No can tell. Sorry Tema-chan. Prisoner solidarity, you know."

Temari internally scoffed, but externally she replied, "Sure, whatever. Wouldn't want to interfere with your male bonding or whatever."

At that, Deidara's face spasmed and a look of anger overtook it, but before he could say anything else, Temari slammed the door, locked it, resolutely turned her back, and walked back to the group therapy meeting.

-0-

Ten Ten gave Hidan's chair one final push, finally getting him inside the solitary confinement cell 2112. Groaning to herself, she followed the bad-mouthed patient inside and reluctantly began unstrapping him from his chair.

"Always knew you liked it kinky, eh Ten Ten?" the silver-haired man leered at her.

She gave one of his straps an extra hard yank, "Shut up." The last strap came undone and she straightened up, eager to pull the chair away and get out of the cell. "And that's _Mitarashi _to you." Hidan, however, lounged lazily on the chair before turning an appraising eye on Ten Ten, craning his head to see her better.

"You know the blood gets you turned on, just as it does me," he said. Ten Ten was momentarily frozen by his words.

"Didn't _she_ always like the blood herself?" he continued.

Ten Ten's eyes narrowed and she snapped out of whatever hold his words had had. With a growl, she shoved him forward so that he landed on his knees in front of his chair. Furiously, without a word, Ten Ten began wheeling the chair backwards, not even bothering to help Hidan any further.

"You know... I meant it when I said I wanted to sacrifice you. I still do. But ...maybe I'll wait for a while. Why don't you entertain me first?"

"Bastard!" Ten Ten swore as she backed into the doorframe instead of through the door.

"I'm surprised _he_ hasn't gone after you more. Doesn't he like little girls?" he looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, I suppose you're mine then, huh - you ugly bitch."

Ten Ten slammed the metal door shut, locked it, and stormed out of the solitary section with the chair swerving wildly in front of her. Hidan's mocking laughter echoed behind her, and from behind the walls he shouted. "Your bitch ass will be back here soon enough - and when it does, I'm taking it! _Hahahahahaha!_"

-0-

**Author's Note:** I see a number of people have become interested in reading this story! Thank you for the support, everyone. Also thank you for the reviews. To answer k-girl45's question: I give everyone last names to show no one is exempt or above the others... well, except for one prisoner in particular... But it also gives a sense of "normalcy" to everyone. You have to have a last name, or else the paperwork won't match, and Tsunade will throw a fit! ;-)

I will update as often as I can, but I should let you all know... I am currently suffering from morning sickness (which is round the clock, incidentally), so I might be moving slower than you and I'd wish. Just threw up the apple juice I'd worked so hard on drinking. :-( Once my morning sickness goes away (in a month or so), I will be able to update more quickly.

Thank you! :-)


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Memories

Disclaimer: I am the protector and parent of the baby growing inside me ... but I will never be my baby's "owner". I am borrowing time from my child's future, and so belong to my child. So obviously I don't own Naruto either. :-)

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER FOUR: BAD MEMORIES-

_Itachi…_

The prisoner circled his cage again, seeking out the softer shadows that once reminded him of the safety of his mother's embrace. However, whenever he reached out to touch those shadows, they would mutate and become instead blood, staining his skin…

_Itachi…_

His older brother had always loved the moonlight. Itachi would love tonight – the guards had left the steel doors open tonight – though the bars were still up – and now he could see the pale light of the waning moon pouring in through the large windows that overlooked their cell block silently. He was lucky he was on the end – all the inmates to his right were shrouded in darkness… Except for Tobi perhaps.

Tomorrow night was the half moon. Where was Itachi now?

Sasuke knew that his favorite moon to watch was the full moon, which had been a week ago.

_Uchiha Itachi…_

_Uchiha… _Why did the fates hate them so much?

Sasuke often dreamed that his brother would somehow break into jail, miraculously, and rescue him. But he couldn't. Where he was now, he doubted even his brother's keen eyes could see. No, Sasuke was forever lost, shrouded by blood, until he blended into his surroundings… even his eyes taking on the forbidden color.

What had happened to their family?

They used to be so proud, so strong …so well loved. Why had Itachi done it? No… he already knew the answer to that question. And it wasn't Itachi's fault. Now, when it came down to it, it was Sasuke's fault… but he couldn't figure out why.

And he wasn't going to tonight. A voice slithered out to him from the dark, pulling him away from sacred thoughts.

-0-

Orochimaru knew that the other inmates might hear him. But he had also been careful to wait until the others went to sleep …or feigned sleep, rather. He had never had much discretion about making his hideous ideations known.

"Oh Sassssuke…."

He knew the other inmate could hear him, and knew equally well that Sasuke would not respond. The young boy hated him and somewhat blamed him for what had become of his brother. But he was too proud to take the bait. He knew better than to trust the snake-obsessed man.

"Dearest Sassssuke …Why so silent …when I know you are listening…"

Snakes come out at night, knowing they can catch the smaller animals as they watch, entranced, lured out of hiding by the moonlight. The moon does the job of the snake by hypnotizing the animals, and the snake nears them, fangs slowly coming forth from the place they reside, the old poison throbs… swifter than a hypodermic needle's sting, and it is done. Beneath the moonlight…

"_Sassssuke-kun…"_ he whispered. _"My offer still stands… give me what I want, and I will give you your chance to redeem your brother. Just say the word…"_

The lone Uchiha turned his back on the moonlight and sought refuge in the dark.

Orochimaru chuckled. _Your brother was a weasel… I wonder what you are …Sasuke-kun._

-0-

"Nurse Haruno."

Gaara's soft voice startled Sakura out of her "trance". She had been walking rather briskly towards the hospital bay, only barely registering the patients filing by her towards the group therapy room. It was morning still, so she guessed it was the routine check-in – no major discussions, just a morning circle. Ironically, she had not expected the subject of her musing thoughts to pull her out of them so abruptly.

"_They always told me there was a demon inside me, that I am unnatural for it."_

"_Gaara – what do you mean…?"_

"…_This isn't really the topic for today, Gaara, Nurse Haruno."_

"_It means, I'm evil. All the blood tainting my hands is part of its nightmare. But somewhere deep down inside, I'm convinced I enjoy it, because it's the monster I am and was born to be."_

"Yes, Gaara?"

Her patient looked so nervous, licking his lips, as if the words themselves had evaporated. He started, "Do you have free time this morning…?"

"…I should have some time in between my duties. Why do you ask, Gaara?"

_"Worse of all is, I don't always remember what happened, the circumstances leading up to the murders. Some sympathetic bystanders always told me I was provoked – which is as close to saying I was innocent as they can get, right? Besides, I didn't kill them all…"_

"…I was wondering …about that thing I told you yesterday…?"

"Yes …you were telling me about your demons, Gaara."

He nodded. "Can …I …talk to you more about it?"

She blinked. "Sure."

There was a long beat of silence, and her patient became even more nervous. "Cuz, I mean …I feel like you were listening when I was speaking yesterday, and …maybe that will help me. Having someone who listens, I mean…"

She smiled, a full genuine smile. "I understand, Gaara. You don't have to explain. I would be happy to meet with you."

The poor man nodded. "You sure?"

"Let me finish getting the meds ready, and I will come for you."

He licked his lips, "Do you have to bring a guard?"

She nodded gently. "Yes. It's protocol."

He cringed. "Why do you have to bring a guard?"

"…" She hesitated, sensing his reluctance.

"I mean," he plunged on, "couldn't you—this once…?"

"Who of the guards makes you feel most safe?" Sakura asked firmly.

Gaara stood stock-still. "Naruto."

She nodded. "Then I'll bring him."

"Okay," he replied.

She went onward without saying anything else, with his words ringing in her head.

-0-

"So, Naruto will stand by the door here, if that's okay Gaara?"

The patient nodded. His blood red bangs fell slightly across his forehead, and he made no move to brush them away. He swallowed. "So… thank you…"

She nodded, smiling brightly at him. "It sounds to me that you've been having troubling thoughts. Being told over and over again that you're a demon isn't an easy thing… Obviously. You know. But how do you stand hearing it all the time?"

Gaara tilted his head and listened intently.

"Before we start off, you should know- I should say right from the front that I respect you already for what you've told me about yourself so far. You seem like a very strong person, Gaara."

His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"So…"

His breathing became shallow.

"…What do you want to talk about?"

He licked his lips. "My demon, Nurse Haruno."

She nodded. "Go on."

"The thing is …I hear it as if he's inside my head. Or sometimes like his voice is coming in through the walls …he's everywhere." He seemed panicked. "He finds me wherever I am. Twice I resisted hearing his voice – and both times he caused a great deal of bloodshed – coming from me. I've killed seven people, Nurse Haruno. Lady Tsunade only knows about five of those seven – two of the five were my own father and my own uncle. But I know I've killed two more."

"Who were they?"

"My mother and my …brother."

"What happened, Gaara?"

"To them? What—"

"No, what happened to you too. What happened that it happened?"

"My… uncle told me it was my fault …that mom died. When she gave birth to me, she died, and for a long time I heard that childbirth deaths were common in women where I'm from…"

Sakura waited, watching as emotions flashed across his face.

"…But she knew she was going to die before she had me," Gaara's face turned sadder. "Apparently I'm the cursed child of a schizophrenic demon who lives deep in the sand. And they say that his voice haunts the chosen – the unlucky child. And it was me in my generation. Apparently they hadn't had a possessed child in a long time…"

"Go on."

"So I killed mother. And when I was six, uncle tried to kill me. I survived. I killed him somehow, with violence and sand. I thought I had pushed him away from me, but his body was found crushed in an underground cavern of sand. They said I did it…"

"And your father and brother…?"

"My father I killed last year. He and I were practicing, and it turned into a real sparring match. I fought for my life against him. I threw a dagger of sand at him, and it shattered upon his body. And I saw the sand engulf him. I don't know what happened. But he was dead in front of me, and the blood—"

Gaara covered his head in his hands.

"And my brother fought to keep me out of the asylum. Kankuro always wanted what was best for me, never believed I was a murderer." His face darkened. "They took him instead."

"To an asylum-?" Sakura was quick to ask.

Gaara shook his head. "No. To an ordinary prison." He shuddered. "Usually patients are allowed to write to and even received visits from their families… but I haven't heard from him since then. Either he hates me, or he was murdered that very night. I'm betting on the latter."

"Why?" Sakura questioned him.

"There were rumors of a sandstorm that night when he arrived. They called it the Wrath of the Shukaku – the monster said to inhabit me. I was taken that night." He heavily wrenched his hands away from his head, and as he did, the slightest blur of ink caught Sakura's attention.

"What was that?" she asked. Her quick eyes had caught the movement and seen a flash of red – so dark it was almost black – that hid beneath his bangs.

His eyes became very shiny suddenly, his skin paled, and his breathing became labored. "You didn't see anything," he whispered, strained.

"There's something on your forehead," she uttered back, never taking her eyes off the spot.

He stubbornly wanted to refuse, but the look in her eyes was making it hard for him. A sinister part of himself said it was worthless to hide it – if he didn't show her, then she would find out another way that was _not_ with his given consent. Most likely ask someone else. "Let me see," she whispered. "Please."

Slowly, hesitantly, he removed the bangs from his forehead. She read what the tattoo said with a breath caught in her throat. _"Love."_

He flinched at the word.

"It's beautiful," she continued. "But wait—" She frowned suddenly. "Did you give yourself this tattoo?"

He shook his head darkly.

"Who—"

"It was my father."

"Why did he do it? Did it mean something to him? Something special?"

"No," he answered. "It was—punishment."

She gasped. All the pain he must have gone through when it was put there –_branded_ there. Somehow, she know from the way he said _'punishment'_ that it had not been a gentle process. "Why did he put that on your forehead?"

"To remind me of something after my mother died – after I killed her in childbirth."

"What was it?" Her heart was plummeting with every word Gaara spoke.

"He put it outside of me, on my forehead, to remind me that I will never feel love in my heart."

-0-

Their session ended much earlier than either Gaara or Sakura hoped. After he revealed his tattoo to her, Gaara quickly became very distraught and - much to his own chagrin - asked Naruto to take him back to his cell early.

"Gaara-" Sakura called out just as he was entering his cell. The man turned to give her his attention.

"If- if you feel up to it, would you want to talk with me again?"

Gaara's face didn't change - he wore a heartbreakingly blank expression now - but he nodded. "Yes."

Sakura smiled at him just before Naruto closed and locked the heavy steel door.

"Wow, Nurse- Sakura," the guard muttered as they walked away.

"What is it, Naruto?" She had a feeling they were familiar enough with each other that she could call him by his first name, and he would respond in kind.

"I've never seen Gaara open up to someone that fast."

Sakura tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean ...he's not mean, he's just- shy, I guess. Withdrawn." He gave a laugh. "Unlike me."

"He said he trusts you the most out of all the guards. Did you know that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "I think I kind of picked up on our connection. I thought it started this one time - Pein, Deidara, Sasori, and one of our former patients Kakuzu were beating up on him, and even though he was holding his own more or less, I broke up the fight and kind saved him- didn't report him either - but come to think of it I think we sensed a connection even earlier. Probably from the time when I found out the details of his diagnosis." He grew solemn; the serious expression looked almost out of place on him, yet Naruto's sudden quiet intensity literally made goosebumps rise on her arms. "Gaara's not the only person those stupid people told was a monster. You see, I was told there was a demon inside me too, when I was a kid."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You were?"

"Yes. The Demon of Konoha, as a matter of fact."

"_Kyuubi no Yoko_," Sakura whispered, awed. "But why-"

Naruto sighed. "Because of the circumstances surrounding my father's death." He looked into her eyes. "My father was the Yondaime Hokage."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "_You're_ the Yondaime's son?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes. You were aware he has a son already? It's been kept a secret."

"Well, I've heard things passed on within the hospital. I've worked with some crazy cases. One being a certain Hatake Kakashi who seems to know a lot about the government..."

"Kakashi's a good man. He's been good about keeping my family story a secret."

"What about Temari?"

"Temari? The guard?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know her surname is Namikaze? Speaking of which, why isn't yours? Yours is Uzumaki, correct?"

"Yes. They named me Uzumaki after my mother, but I'm not sure why they named Temari after my dad when she's not related..." Naruto scrunched his brow. "Unless she were part of that group of orphans... There was a group of orphans who were named after the Yondaime, the year he became Hokage. It was a couple years before I was born. I heard it was considered a sign of respect - during the years they elected a new Hokage, all the orphans of the year are named after him, as a sign that he will protect all Konoha's children as his own." He smiled wistfully. "I learned a lot of this from Old Man Hokage, when he was still alive."

"Wow," Sakura whispered. "I'm amazed you're telling me all this."

"Yeah, well," Naruto shrugged, but she could read the childish energy beneath the shrug. "I can tell we're gonna be great friends! If Gaara can trust you, then I can too, right?" He grinned.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled. "We are going to be great friends." She paused. "I'm sorry to keep asking about this, but why were you called a demon?"

He grew solemn again. "It had something to do with the Yondaime's last feat as Hokage." He looked a little sad. "I'm still unclear as to the circumstances of his death. He was my own father, and I barely got to share an hour of life with him. He died on the day I was born, you know." Sakura shook her head. "There are many stories that said he stopped a natural disaster from happening, and that the disaster was in the form of the Kyuubi. We're still trying to figure out exactly what happened..."

"Or if there even is a Kyuubi," Sakura joked.

Naruto nodded. "I think it's real. I think there really are- is a beast called Kyuubi. But I don't think it's inside of me. I don't think I'm a demon who attacked this village. I couldn't be. I was just a baby."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Is the demon who they say possessed Gaara-"

"Yes. Another one of those tailed demons."

Sakura looked disgusted. "It's so stupid. They use outlandish excuses for why someone is mentally ill. And if you're targeted enough, then you begin to believe it. Like Gaara," she said sadly. "But then... someone like you comes along who is not so easily persuaded, and their system begins to fall apart. You're not schizophrenic ...are you, Naruto?" She looked up at him cautiously.

"No, Sakura," his expression softened. "Maybe that's why you and Gaara already have that connection: because you don't take people at their diagnosis."

Sakura snorted softly. "How can we? We're doctors. We're supposed to help people get better, not explain to them why it will only get worse. The doctors who do that abuse their powers." She brightened. "Haku-san and Hinata-chan seem very warm as well. Have either of them had any luck in getting Gaara to open up?"

Naruto sucked his teeth. "Haku ...might, but he's more preoccupied with some of the other patients. Hinata began to, but I think Gaara shied away from her cuz she's so shy!" He finished with a grin on his face. "Hinata-chan's so funny. She's strong - better believe it! - but so shy. One time I made her blush just by telling this one joke-"

Sakura laughed along, but she knew the joke probably wasn't the real reason why the pale-eyed nurse had blushed in the guard's boisterous presence.

**A/N More coming sooner than later, hopefully! Just needed to upload it now, before this computer gets taken from me.**

**Hugs to everyone, especially Kioji, for the reviews! :-)  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Art Is a Bang

Disclaimer: Long-awaited chapter. Glad to be finally delivering it. :-) My boyfriend and I will be delivering a new beautiful baby in about 6 months... right around Christmas. The most wonderful gift of all ...is a new family. :-)

I don't own Naruto.

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER FIVE: ART IS A BANG-

"Thank you, Nurse," Zabuza rumbled in his deep voice as Sakura gave him his daily dose of anxiety medication in a paper cup. She nodded, smiled, and moved on to the blonde bombshell in the next cell. It was her second day doing this, and already she felt she was getting the hang of it.

She was not expecting the former terrorist to suddenly snatch his meds from her with a maniacal grin before throwing them forcefully on the floor. At Sakura's shocked expression, his grin widened. "They didn't explode, un."

Sakura fidgeted, when Neji said from behind her, "He does that everyday, Nurse Haruno. He probably didn't do it yesterday because Head Doctor Yakushi was here-" at the mention of the head doctor, Deidara scowled, "-pick them up right now Deidara and take your medication, before we force you to."

Deidara glared at Neji. "Alright, fine, mister high and mighty." He calmly picked up his medication from the floor and held out his hand expectantly for the small cup of water Sakura had provided. He didn't throw it on the floor. Instead, he gulped down his medication and handed the cups back to Sakura. "Thank you Nurse, yeah. You may go now."

Amused now at his attitude, Sakura started to do just that when suddenly Deidara stopped her: "Hey, Nurse, do you like art, hmm?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Sakura found herself replying.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "You're gonna LOVE mine!" he said.

Unsure of how to respond, she nodded anyway, said a cordial "Good night, Deidara," and moved on to Kisame who was waiting patiently for his anti-anxiety pills.

-0-

It was later in the week during one of her breaks when she found Tsunade hunched over her desk, trying frantically to find – something? "Hello, Sakura," she blustered as she tore apart her drawers looking: "I'm just trying to find the latest budget sheet for the prison. Our financial consultant should be here shortly."

"Financial consultant?" Sakura queried. "The consultant comes here?"

"Yeah …lazy bum that he is," she said with an unexpected grin.

"I heard that!" came a remark from the doorway.

"Speak of the devil," the director said as she straightened up calmly to greet a tall, lanky man who – as Sakura had already imagined – looked half-asleep standing up. The man wore his dark brown hair pulled back in a tie, so that it spiked out from the top of his head.

"Morning, what's your name?" he practically yawned.

"Haruno Sakura, and you are…?"

"Nara Shikamaru. Pleasure to meet you."

Tsunade smirked. "Really, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru smirked back. "No, I really think it's troublesome, but…"

Their conversation was interrupted as the guard with the bowl cut – Rock Lee – suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Oh hello, sorry to interrupt, but as soon as I heard Shikamaru was here…"

"What is it, Lee?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura could have sworn he looked mildly more awake suddenly.

"I just wanted to see how things have gone …recently."

The man nodded. "We haven't been able to do much since Kurenai got pregnant, but Inoichi, Chouza, and my dad have been working on a strategy—"

"You know someone named Inoichi?" Sakura cut in. "By chance, what's his family name?"

"Yamanaka."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "I'll be damned! That's my housemate Ino's father!"

"You know Ino?" Shikamaru asked, equally surprised. "Her, myself, and Chouji outside have been friends since forever!"

"Really?" Sakura beamed.

Shikamaru nodded, but then Lee brought his attention back to the matter they were discussing. "And Hatake…?"

"He'll be fine. Got injured when he—" he looked casually around the room, but Sakura felt the casual sweep of his eyes include her, "—Went looking. You know. We can talk about it later. I'll be here all morning."

Lee nodded. "If I can get free time, I'll be back." He paused at the doorway. "Just in case I'm not…?"

"Hmm?"

"…Please tell Uncle Gai that I said hi."

Shikamaru nodded. "Of course." Lee disappeared quickly.

Sakura smiled. "Are you guys on a soccer team together?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "What gives you that idea?"

"It sounds like you, Lee-san, and your friends have a group of some sort. You mentioned that someone's pregnant; I was just guessing it was soccer. Something else, then, I take it—"

Shikamaru's laughter interrupted her. "Do I really look like the type who would be caught dead playing soccer?"

Sakura shrugged then cracked a grin. "No, to be honest you look like you would prefer cloud-watching to me."

"I am pretty lazy," Shikamaru said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Okay, lazy genius, enough socializing. What do you make of our next year's budget?"

-0-

Sakura left the office shortly after, leaving Shikamaru and Tsunade deeply wrapped up in budget talk. As she passed through the corridors, she caught sight of Naruto frantically rushing down the hallway. He pulled to a blustery stop when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura! Nurse Sakura!"

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked, concerned.

"It's Hinata! She got really woozy all of the sudden. I was coming in to check on her – she's in the hospital bay right now – and I guess I startled her or something because she nearly fell over! What if she's sick?"

Sakura straightened up. "I'll come with you right now."

Naruto led her back to the hospital bay. When they entered, they found Hinata by herself, sitting in one of the chairs, sipping a glass of water to calm herself down.

Sakura took her hand. "Hinata, what's wrong?" she asked as Naruto knelt in front of her, a concerned look on his face.

"O-oh, it's nothing!" Hinata stammered. "I was j-just so caught up in my work that when N-Naruto came in here t-to check on me, he g-gave me quite a fright!"

"Are you feeling okay?" the pink-haired nurse asked as Naruto stuttered out an apology.

Hinata offered them a timid smile. "I-I'm fine …I think. I just need to go give Juugo his second dose of medication."

"Want me to take it for you? Where is he right now?"

"He's in the Art Room with the other patients. They have art again this week because this morning is the monthly meeting with the guards' board. We only have half the staff with us today. Temari, Neji, Shino, Haku, and Kimimaro are at the meeting."

"Haku? But why did he go if he's not a guard?"

"He likes to keep updated on this stuff," Naruto told her. "Especially since he doubles as a guard in the case of Zabuza. He's practically the only person who can control him."

Sakura nodded. "So the other guards are with the patients right now?"

"Yes. And all the patients should be in the Art Room together."

Sakura stood. "Okay, I'll go right now and give Juugo his medicine. Naruto, do you want to stay with Hinata for a second to make sure she doesn't faint?"

Hinata protested. "But Sakura-san! You need to have a guard with you at all times! Remember what Ten Ten said? Naruto should go with you."

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "If all the patients are in the same room, and the guards are in there with them, then I should be safe getting there, shouldn't I?"

"…Okay," Hinata said reluctantly. "Head Doctor Yakushi should be in there too. Make sure you check in with him before you give Juugo his medicine."

"I'll come as soon as Hinata's feeling better!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura nodded, picked up Juugo's medicine, and left. As she left, she caught a glimpse of Naruto taking Hinata's hand in his – and the radiant blush that adorned Hinata's cheeks.

Smiling to herself, Sakura walked quickly and quietly down the hallway. She knew that art was usually the most calming subject to the patients, so she planned to make as little ruckus as possible when she let herself in to the art room.

She quietly unlocked the door and slipped in. The room was silent as she walked in, but she didn't look up at the patients until she had carefully locked the door behind herself. When she did, she met the scare of her life.

Ten Ten's body was lying in the center of the chairs. Hidan was kneeling in front of her, meticulously checking her pockets for her keys. His empty straight jacket and wheelchair had been left to the wall, abandoned. Panicked, Sakura raised her head and looked for Kiba. She saw him in the back corner of the room, face red from trying to yell, she guessed. One of Zabuza's giant hands covered his mouth while Suigetsu and Zetsu twisted his arms behind his back. Suigetsu had a devilish grin on his face and a knife in his hand.

Juugo's medicine dropped from her fingers. The resulting noise of the plastic cup hitting the floor made everyone in the room – except Ten Ten – look up.

Sakura gasped. All of the patients were looking at her.

-0-

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked up to see the pink-haired nurse standing in the doorway. He had refused to take part in the mutiny of the Art Room, as he had no personal interest in escaping the asylum. He saw that Uchiha Sasuke, Juugo, Kisame, and Sasori seemed equally disinterested. However, he imagined that Sasori was just lazy…

No, upon closer inspection, it seemed that Sasori was just rather into his art piece. With a few rather thin sticks and a couple scraps of cloth, he had made what appeared to be a miniature puppet, complete with individual limbs. The puppet bore a striking resemblance to Tsunade in the posture and the way it wore its clothing. It had no hair—

But focusing back on Nurse Haruno…

He saw the panicked look on her face, saw her turn back towards the door. In the same moment, he heard, "Get her!"

A blonde flash leaped over one of the desks, and Katsukawa Deidara suddenly had her arms locked behind her back. Instinctively she kicked. Deidara moaned before roughly spinning her around and slamming her chest-first onto one of the desks. Sakura yelped in pain and struggled. In the blink of an eye three more inmates were on her.

"Hold her!" Nagato – Pein – ordered. A muted cry of pain left Kiba's lips as Zabuza elbowed him hard in the gut. A pinch to the neck knocked the dog-loving guard out and he fell as Suigetsu and Zetsu dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. The water-like man dragged over Hidan's empty straight jacket and began lacing the guard into it.

Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori – who had gotten up faster than Gaara had seen him – brought Sakura before Pein. Orochimaru had taken over Hidan's position of perusing Ten Ten's body.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed, struggling against the patients.

"Your keys, Nurse," Pein intoned in a cold voice. At his gesture, Sasori's nimble fingers began searching her body for the keys.

"Stop it! Don't do this!" Sakura cried. "Deidara, let me go! I thought you and I were getting along!"

The blonde bomber smirked. "Sorry to hurt your feelings, Nurse... When it comes down to it, between you and getting out of here, I'd chose my exploding art anyday!" His eye gleamed crazily. "Now where's the spray paint and the nitroglycerin, hmm? I wanna make some fireworks!"

"Let me go!"

"Hey, Leader, do you think we have time to sacrifice this bitch before we blow this fucking popsicle stand?"

Pein jerked. "Don't call me that," he hissed at Hidan. "And now that you just said that, you imbecile, you'll have no choice but to sacrifice her!"

Sakura froze. Her voice utterly left her as terror constricted the screams still stuck in her throat. _No …Tsunade …where's Tsunade…? _Her mind reeled.

"Ooh, whoopdie doo!" Hidan exclaimed happily. Sakura whimpered and tried to elbow him. "If I'd have known that, I would have pulled this dumb shit a lot earlier. Hear that, Nursie? You're gonna die for running into me the other day!" His eyes gleamed as eagerly as a child's. "Hey, Oro, pass me Ten Ten's knife, would you?"

"Of course," Orochimaru hissed. His golden green eyes locked with Sakura's momentarily. "Why, would you look at her? She's as terrified as a newborn fawn. Her blood will taste sweet. Won't it, Zetsu?"

Tears filled Sakura's eyes. She tried to scream, but hoarse noises came out instead. She kicked behind her and heard Deidara give another muffled groan. Sasori chuckled. "So our Nurse turns you on, does she Deidara?"

"Shut up, Sasori-danna, yeah," the blonde muttered, just loudly enough for Sakura to hear. "See how you like it when she kicks you in your puny manhood." _Where is Lee? Why were only Ten Ten and Kiba in here? _ She thought desperately. _Why didn't I take Naruto in here with me?_ Her mouth dried suddenly. _I'm gonna die…_

Sasori chuckled. "It sounds like someone has low self-esteem, eh brat?"

"Aww, don't be so mean to sempai, Sasori-san!" Tobi whined. Sakura's mind reeled that he – a patient who seemed no more than a child – would just hold her down while she was brutally sacrificed by the likes of Hidan.

Speaking of whom, Hidan had caught the knife Orochimaru had tossed him and now turned to Sakura with a malevolent gleam in his eyes.

Trying desperately to escape, Sakura screamed, _"Narutoooooo!"_ Her voice, released from its terror, also seemed to snap one of the other patients from his stupor.

A growl was heard, and before anyone could react, Gaara lunged. With a flying kick, he caught Pein from behind, knocking him to the floor where Orochimaru sat, so the two landed together in a heap.

Quickly, in a half-instant, Gaara had grabbed Hidan from behind, by the throat. As Hidan reached up to grab Gaara's hands, the redhead elbowed him sharply in the ribs and aimed a punch right close to Hidan's armpit. Winded, the Jashin-worshipper dropped to his knees, during which Gaara kneed him in the head. Glaring furiously at the remaining patients, Gaara demanded, "Let her go."

Deidara half-laughed. "What's she to you, red? Your personal nurse?"

Gaara growled. "Let her go, blondie. Unless you want real trouble."

Deidara glared back. "So what, un? You're willing to jeopardize our chances of escape just from your sentimental attachment to this nurse? You like her, yeah? I like her too, but she's not getting in the way of my chances for escape."

"Or is it that you don't want to escape, eh Gaara?" Sasori asked.

Gaara gritted his teeth very hard. "...She makes my voices go away," he rasped, his seldom-used voice catching somewhat on the plosives.

"Yeah, so what?"

Gaara lunged, punching Deidara in the face. "Maybe all of us don't want to lose control the same way you do, you psychopath!"

Deidara roughly tried to push past his hostage to return the violence to Gaara. "You're calling me the psychopath? Oh, that's rich, yeah!" He taunted. Gaara dodged one of his well-aimed punches and grabbed him by the hair. Pein, who had gotten to his feet, was about to grab Gaara from behind when the other redhead elbowed him sharply in the gut. Swiftly, he grabbed Gaara's hair and Deidara used the chance to punch Gaara in the face. Blood dripped from the schizophrenic's nose, and he glared at Deidara with murderous eyes.

"Bring it, bitch!" Deidara screamed.

Kisame and Juugo had gotten to their feet. Kisame was watching with extreme anxiety while Juugo… a low growl sounded in Juugo's throat. Without warning, he punched the nearest person – Suigetsu – into a wall, nearly knocking him out, before tackling Kisame. The two large men began rolling around on the floor in a death struggle, crashing into the desks and in a few cases hitting them hard enough that the bolts loosened and creaked and groaned, Juugo yelling, "Kill! KILL!" over and over again. Kisame nailed Juugo in the face with one of his huge fists, and as Juugo's blood dripped over one eye, he grinned crazily and whispered, "The blood smells …so _good._" Suigetsu barely kept hold of his knife as he began yelling for Juugo to calm down.

"Go Deidara, show that redhead who's boss!"

The room erupted in pandemonium. The wrestling pair crashed into the wall, momentarily rising in front of Zabuza before they engaged in another arm lock. Juugo aimed a punch at Kisame's nose, just barely missing Zabuza as he swung. The former assassin threw a punch at the men as they rolled in front of him. Suigetsu rushed at him. "What are you doing that for, it was an accident…" His voice trailed off as he saw the crazed look in Zabuza's eyes. "Oh shit-!"

Zabuza grabbed the smaller ninja by the throat. "Protégé, did you call yourself, mine? Well here is your first instruction in the art of – MURDER." And so speaking, he threw Suigetsu into a wall and swung a fist - so hard that the paint cracked when he hit it. Had it been Suigetsu's head, it would have been crushed. "You're next, Uchiha brat!" he screamed before running across the room to pursue Sasuke, who _still_ hadn't moved.

Meanwhile Zetsu was trying unsuccessfully to get to Kiba's body, but the ever-intensifying fight between Juugo and Kisame stood in his way. His golden eyes turned on to Ten Ten instead and he began to shuffle over. Hidan, who had been egging on Deidara, saw him and tackled him, which led to a scuffle, over which the other patients could barely hear Hidan's cussing, "Leave her alone, you crazy fucking cannibal. She's mine!"

Meanwhile Deidara and Gaara were fighting furiously, exchanging punches, while Pein watched them intently. Sakura was kicking and screaming as Tobi held her still and Sasori's fingers continued to run along her body – looking for keys, presumably …but anyone who was paying attention would notice that he had found the keys a long time ago…

Suigetsu had recovered from the body slamming. On the other side of the room he saw Zabuza trying to punch Sasuke, who was dodging his attacks. Still fuming from the assassin's earlier actions – trying to punch Juugo while he was already getting beaten up – he wasted no time in running across the room after Zabuza.

Zabuza had just managed to elbow Sasuke in the face when Suigetsu jumped on him. Zabuza pushed Suigetsu off and stood regarding him coolly, as the water man wielded the knife and stood directly in front of him – between him and Juugo and Kisame, to be more precise. He didn't even seem to care that Zabuza was no longer targeting his friend. "Don't beat up on Juugo," Suigetsu warned him darkly. "He doesn't have any control over what he does."

"In case you weren't paying attention, you brat, I was beating up on that arrogant son of a bitch over there…" the assassin motioned to Sasuke, who now stood stolidly against the wall, watching the fighting going on with a dark look on his face.

A crash interrupted as Gaara picked Deidara up and body slammed him into the ground. The blonde's hair was a wild mess, and his blue eyes screamed craziness. He picked himself up, but before they could go at it again, a voice spoke up, interrupting them.

Sasori sighed. "You won't make killing her easy, will you Gaara?" Both Deidara and Gaara snapped their eyes over to regard him. "I've got the keys." He held them up, dangling them for all to see. "Pein-sama, if it's anything to you, perhaps we should leave the nurse and guards and just try to escape. We're only delaying ourselves by trying to finish them off."

Pein narrowed his eyes. "Set to unlocking the door," he spoke above Gaara's and Deidara's renewed fighting; Gaara was trying to get to Sakura, while Deidara was holding him back, smirking. Everyone else, it seemed, turned their attention to the door, ready to escape. "Orochimaru, collect Uchiha Sasuke."

A strangled gasp sounded through the room. It seems the source was Suigetsu. Before Orochimaru could even stand from the floor, Sasuke – knife in hand – was standing over him. He had snatched the knife Suigetsu was holding.

Sasuke's fingers were embedded in Orochimaru's greasy hair. His cold, dark eyes were locked on Pein's.

No one noticed when Tobi slipped to the floor unconscious, Sakura's sedative needle embedded in his veins.

Pein sighed. "So, Uchiha brat, you're not willing to part with Orochimaru's company…?"

"Ssssasuke…" Orochimaru whispered. The grip on his hair tightened, and the blade of the knife pressed more deeply to Orochimaru's throat.

Pein narrowed his eyes. "His grudge is too strong…"

The door burst open, and Sasori prematurely let go of his captive. A flash of blonde came running through the door, followed closely by shiny black hair. The opening door knocked Sasori backwards into a wall. Gaara dodged Deidara and grabbed Sakura, hauling her to the side of the room.

A volley of rounds flew through the air, just moments from where they were standing before. Hidan was suddenly down on the ground screaming and cursing. Zabuza was on the ground clutching a sudden leg wound. About half the patients were suddenly not standing – luckily, Gaara and Sakura were among the few people in the room who were relatively unharmed. Seeing a lack of blood, Sakura concluded that Naruto and Lee had been using either B.B. guns or rubber bullets.

Naruto and Lee pulled to a stop and surveyed the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Naruto demanded. His eyes were deadly serious, not a hint of their usual humor in them.

Lee looked around seriously, surveying the damage. Juugo looked to be unconscious. Kisame was nursing his arm – he had been hit by one of the rubber bullets. Zabuza, from his kneeling position, was glaring at them. Orochimaru and Sasuke were frozen in the center of the room, Sasuke still holding Orochimaru hostage. Pein seemed to be unconscious; a rubber bullet had grazed his temple. Zetsu lay underneath his prone body, and Ten Ten lay underneath theirs. "They knocked out Mitarashi-san and Inuzuka-san. Where is Nurse Haruno?"

Sakura breathed. "I'm here!" she cried out and both guards swiftly turned their attention to her. Lee turned his attention back to the rest of the room while Naruto fixed stern eyes on her.

"Gaara, bring her here."

Gaara obliged, much to Naruto's shock. He led the nurse over so carefully that he was sure that – in spite of the bruises she had – Gaara must have been protecting her. Otherwise, she would surely look as badly as Ten Ten or Kiba.

Sakura felt a blush rise to her cheeks. All remaining eyes were on her - the eyes of the folks who were still conscious. She could see Lee and Naruto anxiously watch her stumble towards them. She could _feel_ Gaara's eyes watching her.

The look in his eyes had been so fierce. For a moment, after he had pulled her out of harm's way, their eyes had met. She'd seen a fire in those eyes that frightened and awoke her at the same time - the fire of protectiveness. It wasn't the fire of a monster within, but of a _man_. And how glorious a man he was to her right then, holding her out of harm's way - burning her whole with his gaze.

"Sakura, run right now to Tsunade and tell her we need backup. This is a code orange situation." Sakura nodded and started to run down the hallway, looking backward briefly at the two guards.

Grimly, Naruto took out his Taser gun, and Lee did the same. "No one leaves this room," he said.

-0-

"I don't know, Tsunade! When I got there, they were already knocked out!"

Tsunade sat next to Sakura, instead of on the other side of a desk. It had been half an hour since Lee and Naruto had rescued her from the melee inside the Art Room. She learned, much to her relief, that Ten Ten was just knocked out - not dead, as she had originally feared. With the help of an irate Tsunade herself, whom Sakura had fetched, Choji, and the painful effects of the rubber bullets, the patients had been rounded up, handcuffed, and promptly brought back to their cells. Now, under Lee's and Naruto's guard, the patients were being brought one by one to the hospital bay, where Hinata was patching them up. Rather than send them to solitary confinement cells, which is where they would usually send one or two unruly patients, Tsunade had deemed that since all the patients had acted up then they would remain in their original cells for the next two days, not permitted to leave them for P.E. or electives. Their privileges would be suspended.

Sakura was still shaking from shaking from her ordeal. With all of the hullabaloo she was amazed one of her contact lenses hadn't fallen out.

"...I don't know how long Ten Ten had been unconscious," she shuddered. "They had Kiba when I came in, but they knocked him out right after that. I saw Zabuza punch him. Hidan was already out of his wheelchair and straight jacket-"

"That's when they grabbed you?"

"Right away. They wanted my keys."

"All the patients?"

The pink-haired nurse could not keep herself from fidgeting. Even safe as she was now, she still felt their hands on her. "Well, it was Sasori and Deidara and Tobi and Hidan who grabbed me." She sighed. "Hidan wanted to sacrifice me. But then Gaara-"

"Gaara what?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"He saved me..." Sakura breathed out. She noticed her fingers were trembling. "He fought Deidara for me. He was the one who pulled me out of the way when Naruto and Lee came in and started shooting."

Tsunade nodded. "I see. And ...is this the first time Gaara has done something like this? To acknowledge you?"

Sakura frowned. "No. He did something similar during the first day of group therapy ...at least I think he did. Hidan said something about wanting to sacrifice me." She almost laughed at the recollection ...if it hadn't been so close to really happening just now. "I think Gaara growled at him."

The blonde woman looked deeply troubled for a moment, as if remembering something. "Gaara's done that before..."

Sakura's ears perked up. "Really?"

Tsunade's gaze met hers. "With Naruto. Naruto defended him one time when some of the other inmates ganged up on him. He's been respectful of Naruto ever since..."

"But protective?"

Tsunade thought about it. "Gaara's afraid of opening up to people. He thinks he's a monster ...but when someone threatens him, he can almost turn into one. You should watch over him for the next few days, since he seems to trust you. He might have an episode after all this violence."

Sakura nodded. "Of course I'll watch him."

"Anyway ...what else happened?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Everyone began fighting. It happened so fast ...I'm sorry... um, Hidan was punched down by Gaara pretty quickly... Pein was just watching us... that was when Deidara and Gaara got into a fight. The whole room seemed like it went chaotic..."

"Why did you go in there anyway?"

Sakura gulped. "Well, Hinata was feeling faint, but she needed to give Juugo his medicine - Juugo! That's right! He didn't get his medicine, I dropped it when I saw what they did to Ten Ten. He went ballistic. He was fighting someone." She stopped abruptly, realizing how much trouble she had just gotten herself in. She had disobeyed; she had gone outside the hospital without a guard to chaperone her. "Uhh..."

"Sakura, continue," Tsunade said kindly. "So Juugo lost it and began fighting someone...?"

"I-" she couldn't make the words continue. "Naruto had to stay behind with Hinata. He couldn't come with me."

"Yes, that's understandable. Go on?"

"I..." she stammered. Where to go from here? "Was unchaperoned..."

"Yes, that's to be expected," Tsunade said briskly. "We can't expect our guards to be everywhere all at once. So what else happened in the fight?"

Sakura was at a loss. _So Tsunade ...didn't... care that she hadn't been with a guard? Maybe Ten Ten had been precautious when she said that._ She continued. "So the whole room erupted in chaos and- wait a minute. Head Doctor Yakushi was supposed to be waiting in there when I went in. Hinata told me to check in with him when I went to give Juugo his medicine. Where is he?"

Tsunade looked somewhat surprised. "He wasn't in there when you got there?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

She paused. "That's funny. He said he'd been in there and had just stepped out for a moment. Are you sure-?"

"Yes I'm sure, Tsunade. He wasn't in there. Not for the entire time that I was."

"Hmm. Seems I'll need to ask him about that." She shrugged. "Oh well, maybe he got tied up with whatever he was doing. It's a real shame more guards weren't there." She rubbed her hand over her eyes. "This is bad. We're short staffed whenever trainings like these come up. Realistically, we need more guards." She sighed. "Well, anyway... so the patients were trying to break out, eh? How ever could they manage that when they caused such bedlam in the process?"

"Well, it wasn't originally so chaotic. In fact, I'd say the ones who were taking action seemed pretty organized," Sakura opined.

"How so?"

"Well, they knew to take me out immediately. They had already freed Hidan from his restraints. One small group was holding Kiba, and when Pein said to get me- they did it without hesitation. Pein acted like he was kind of leading them..."

"Pein? Nagato?"

"Yes... wait a minute! Hidan called him that..."

"What?"

"Leader!"

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"...And Pein threw a fit. Said they had to kill me now..."

"Hidan called Pein that?" Tsunade was incredulous. "That little shit doesn't take orders from anyone."

Sakura almost blushed to hear Tsunade speak so crudely of one of her patients. "Yeah, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Hidan ...and Orochimaru seemed like they were listening to him somewhat. Maybe he organized them to fight."

Tsunade looked somewhat disturbed. "They don't listen to each other usually... I wonder if they'd been planning this for a while, or if it was on the spot..." She still looked troubled, but nevertheless she waved her hand at Sakura. "Thank you for your story, Sakura. If you want you can stay here for a moment-" she swept her hand, motioning to the empty lunchroom "-before you go back on shift. How are your bruises doing, by the way?"

"They're good." Tsunade herself had patched up Sakura just prior to their conversation. She was still sore, but more shaken than hurt fortunately.

Tsunade stood up, just as Shikamaru opened the door. "Ah, Tsunade!"

"Great, Shikamaru, just the lazy genius I wanted to speak to..."

"The other guards are back from training."

"Perfect. I'll meet with them shortly. Be sure to stick around, however. I need to discuss a change in the budget."

Shikamaru groaned. "What about it, Lady Tsunade?"

The woman grinned. "We need to talk about squeezing in enough for another guard."

Shikamaru groaned again as the door slammed shut behind them. Sakura had a few moments of rest before the other guards began piling in. They were so caught up with discussing their training that it took a moment to notice Sakura - and when they did, they immediately saw that she looked worse for wear.

"Whoa!"

"What happened to you, Sakura?"

She waved quietly. "Hey guys. Hey, Kimimaro - if you could, Naruto called for you to please replace him as soon as possible. He says that Kisame roughed him up a little when they took him back to his cell. He's in the main hallway supervising patients."

Kimimaro nodded and immediately left without a word.

"What's going on? Why was Kisame acting violently?"

Sakura sighed. "Long story short. The patients got into a riot - against us and each other. In the Art Room."

Temari was the first to react, and when she spoke her eyes were wide. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Ten Ten did."

Neji jerked visibly and was suddenly standing over Sakura. "What happened?"

"She's unconscious. She's already been taken to the hospital. They think she'll be okay, but she was banged up pretty bad. They knocked her out." She breathed in deeply. "They knocked out Kiba too, but he's already come around. They roughed up each other just as bad..."

"What about you?" Temari held her shoulder gently. Sakura was extremely surprised to see this display of concern from the normally stoic guard.

"They- they almost ...sacrificed me."

Gasps. "That bastard Hidan!" Temari exclaimed.

"No, it- it was more than one of them. They _organized_ it."

"Oh God, Sakura..."

Right then, Tsunade stuck her head in the room. "Okay, if you're ready, we need to start our debriefing - since, as you can guess, this is a pretty serious situation. Sakura, you can stay if you want, or you can get some fresh air."

The nurse stood up gratefully and left the room, not wanting to hear anymore about the event. As she got to the hallway, she ran into Naruto, who was trudging - trudging, rather than walking energetically - back from the main hallway.

"Sakura!" he straightened up ever so slightly when he saw her. "Are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine, Naruto." She gave a shaky smile. "And you... C'mon, let's go outside, we can sit down for a minute, rest, and talk."

Naruto nodded and followed her.

-0-

They sat and talked for a long time. Sakura checked Naruto over again - Hinata had already done so - until she was satisfied that he was unharmed, except for the slight bruise raised on his cheek from when Kisame punched him... apparently his bloodlust wasn't yet sated or controlled. Sakura, between shudders, told him everything she'd seen and felt, until the only thing left for her to talk about were her feelings about the redhead's intervention. Every time she remembered the way he held her, the way he _looked at her_, she shivered ...and, because Sakura was very honest with herself, she knew where her feelings might be going... Towards a crush... (though she wouldn't tell anyone about that). He was strong-hearted, hot, pleasant, _and_ he had just saved her life.

"...And now I'm really worried about him, Naruto. Tsunade said he might have an episode after the violence that just happened. I mean- I know I shouldn't feel this way, I know this violence and these episodes are common ...but the guy who just saved my life, suffering intensely for it for the next few days, and I have to watch him go though it... I feel so powerless, Naruto."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Gaara's a good guy - at least, that's the way I feel. He's never shown to do violence - or anything really - without reason and, in my not-so-humble opinion, good reason at that. I wish I could look more closely at his file sometimes..."

"But can't we? Aren't they open for all staff to see?"

"Not that file, the one with background information. I mean the detailed notes about what kinds of treatments have been tried on him and what they expect to see. No one but Lady Tsunade and Head Doctor Yakushi are allowed to read that."

"Yeah, but- I soooo wish I could read it! I don't know why... I used to read patient files all the time..."

Naruto managed a smile. "Maybe that's why you work so well with patients, Sakura. You really try to understand everyone, don't you?"

Sakura blushed slightly but didn't know how to answer.

"Look," Naruto's blue eyes met her jade ones. "Apparently there is one guard who has an emergency key to the cabinet where the files are stored. Temari. Maybe you can convince her to let you see them."

Sakura looked worried but excited. "But how will I do it, Naruto? What if she just reports me to Tsunade?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Let me talk to her. I think I know what to say."

-0-

Half an hour later Sakura, who had been eating lunch, was approached by the stoic guard herself. "Naruto said there's something you want to see," she said briskly. "Come with me."

Sakura nodded and, unwilling to blow her chances, stood up and followed her immediately.

Temari led her down a corridor leading back by the hospital bay, but more tucked away. "He says you will not disclose what you read to anyone, not even me, nor will you use the information improperly. Is that right?"

"Of course!" Sakura said quickly, then asked, "Haven't you read the files youself?"

"No, I haven't. I don't make it my business to know my inmates' business," she replied. "I'd rather take them at face value, seeing them as how they are each day with a fresh face."

Sakura shrugged. _That's another way of doing your job, I guess ...and it seems to work for her._

They stepped into a room and Temari went swiftly to a rusty looking red cabinet. She opened it and started fumbling through the files, turning briefly to Sakura._  
_

"Morishige Gaara, right…?" she asked as she found the file and opened it.

"Yes…" Sakura waited with baited breath. Temari had only turned two pages before she stopped, with an intense frown on her face. Sakura wondered, _Was it something bad…?_

"…He's my brother," Temari said.


	7. Chapter 6: Head Cases and Head Doctors

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously. If I did, certain things in chapters 469 through 488 that made Sakura look weak and powerless would not have happened.

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER SIX: HEAD CASES AND HEAD DOCTORS-

"What?" Sakura gasped. Had she heard Temari right?

"Gaara's my brother," Temari uttered softly. "It says the names of our father and mother …right here."

Sakura looked and saw the two names Temari was pointing to: Morishige Tobiro and Karura. Beneath them were the photos of two adults – the woman was smiling, and the man had on a stern expression – and combined they bore a strong resemblance to Temari.

"I remember my mother's name, and that's it," Temari said softly. "I knew I was from Suna before, but I forgot my family name. I didn't realize… that means I'm the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage, aren't it?" she gasped suddenly.

Sakura looked at her intently. The girl's face was a mixture of emotions. Strange, considering how impassive Temari usually looked.

"…And Kankuro… My little brother…" Temari had tears in her eyes as she gazed fondly at the name that appeared on the sheet of paper.

"How come you never knew this before?" Sakura asked softly.

Temari sniffed a little. "I was two and a half years old when I was taken away from our family. My little brother – Kankuro – had already been born by then. I think that's _why_ I was taken away," she said bitterly. "Dad wanted a boy. He was always so disappointed that I turned out to be a girl. I have very vague memories of my childhood. Just that we lived in a nice place, rich – though I never understood why – and that there wasn't enough love in our household. My mother loved me …she was a good woman, Sakura. But my father …couldn't be more disappointed in me for being born a girl." She smiled faintly. "He always loved mom, though …or so it seemed…

"They'd just had my little brother. Kankuro. I fell in love with him at first sight and wanted to be the best big sister in the whole world! But then, once night… I don't know what happened… I was grabbed. No, carried. While I was sleepy. And I kept thinking I should just open my eyes, at least to look at my parents… I assumed I was with family. I didn't realize… that if I had opened my eyes, I would have seen home one last time.

"I awoke in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people. They told me 'little brat …don't worry little brat, you'll meet other kids your age soon.' And the next time after that when I woke up, I was in an orphanage. I think I cried myself to sleep… at first I was wailing, but one of them hit me and told me to shut up. So I cried quietly instead." She looked saddened. "I grew up in the orphanage believing my name was Namikaze Temari, but it wasn't until later that I learned I was named for the late great Yondaime Hokage, as a sign he would love all of Konoha's children… It was assumed he'd had no kids of his own, so I wasn't deluded into thinking I was _his_…"

"Didn't you ever look for your old family?" Sakura interjected.

The blonde girl shook her head. "Why should I? Look ahead, stay focused on the present and future, right? That's what I always said. Besides, if they wanted to find me, they would have come looking for me. Why should I go back to them, just for them to tell me I'm unwanted?"

She said it so calmly that Sakura was amazed there was no grief in her voice or on her face.

"Where did you live?" Sakura asked softly. Temari looked at her intensely. "I mean—you weren't part of Danzo's elite force Root, were you?"

Temari shook her head. "No, and I get the feeling Naruto wasn't either."

"Why not?"

The older girl sighed. "If what I'm reading is true, and I am the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage, then there might have been political reasons why not. I don't know about Naruto though…"

Sakura remembered suddenly that Naruto's relation to Yondaime Hokage was not common knowledge. Instead she asked another question.

"Does this change anything about what you do with Gaara?" she asked.

Temari shrugged. "I don't see how it could… Though I suppose he could tell me about Kankuro, maybe…"

The pinkette shook her head and walked out, leaving Temari to the files and her thoughts.

She didn't hear the blonde girl tentatively try on the new name: "Morishige... Morishige Temari…"

-0-

"Sakura!"

Said nurse paused, guiltily, in the middle of the main hallway. She had been on her way back to the lunch room to gather the remains of her lunch and stash the medical files before going back to work. Tsunade's loud voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Y-yes, Lady Tsunade?" she asked hesitantly.

"Have you seen Rock Lee by any chance? Shikamaru wanted a word with him…"

"I haven't, but if I see him I'll turn him towards the office," she offered.

The blonde director nodded, seemingly paying no attention to the guilty look on the nurse's face. "Fair enough, maybe I'll go find him later. Though he might be on one of his youthful kicks…" She smiled. "He always did complement me on looking so young…"

Sakura nodded and quickly turned the other way and headed back to the hospital bay. When she arrived, she found the locker for her scrubs and hid Gaara's file in it. Then she finally went to finish her lunch.

-0-

She had been working up to the end of the day, treating the patients who had so impudently tried to attack her earlier that morning. Perhaps sensing her distress, Tsunade had instructed Doctor Yakushi not to give her Deidara, Pein, Hidan, Tobi, or Sasori – namely the patients who had been holding her hostage. She worked with Juugo, Kisame, and Suigetsu, while Hinata took Sasori, Gaara, Sasuke, and Pein, and Haku and Doctor Yakushi divided up the rest. Sakura was secretly glad that Doctor Yakushi had taken it upon himself to take on the patients who were still behaving violently – namely Hidan and Deidara – and Orochimaru, who was still acting creepy. In fact, the good doctor seemed no more phased than if he had been asked to comment on the weather.

As she trudged to the main doors at the end of the day, promising herself to take a look into Gaara's file the next day, she overheard voices coming from the Art Room. Upon peeking in, she noticed that Shikamaru and Lee were in the middle of an intense discussion. She heard snippets of what they were saying.

"-still don't know where he found the-"

"-at does it matter, as long as it stays out of Danzo's hands…-"

"-more worried about how his little brother will take it… Danzo… -so they thought …-doesn't know he's alive…"

"…But Kakashi will find him a safe place for now… Until we prove this-"

Despite how Sakura's curiosity was piqued, she refrained from listening any longer. She had the great sense that these two guys, who she was still getting to know, really, really needed to keep whatever they were talking about a secret.

-0-

Temari had said that this knowledge changed nothing. So she surprised even herself when she walked quietly up to the bars of the cage, looking in to see her now-brother, Gaara, fast asleep – and felt such a strong urge to reach out and smooth his red hair, maybe tuck him in… Her own family, her own kin …right here…

"Little brother," Temari whispered.

-0-

"…So what are you thinking about with Gaara, Sakura?"

She looked up to find Naruto staring at her intensely with his blue eyes. He had spoken without preamble, as soon as Hinata had left the room, bandages and ointment in hand, to continue patching up Kisame. His wounds had been considerable, as he had been up against Juugo of all people only the day before, and had easily reopened after the clients' morning shower.

Sakura blinked back the fog of medication names she had been memorizing and stared intently back at Naruto.

"…I think I'll go talk to him now."

-0-

Gaara had just finished with the daily shower time and had been returned to his cell. Shino, the guard who perpetually wore his dark sunglasses, was standing guard outside.

"He hasn't been checked on today extensively in terms of his wounds," he informed her. "Haku looked at him and the others earlier this morning, after the showers, and in Gaara's case he probably determined that he did not need any bandages. You can go in to do a more thorough examination, if you'd like. I understand that Gaara saved your life yesterday, correct?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, he did."

"Good." Shino opened the steel door and bars and let Sakura through.

Gaara was sitting in the back of his cell at his desk, a book opened in front of him. Sakura could not see the title without looking over his shoulder, and she approached him, calling out, "Good morning, Gaara-"

The patient turned, and murderous, feral eyes met hers suddenly. Gaara reached out and grabbed her hand in a harsh grip.

_"Sit down, Nurse Haruno,"_ he rasped.

-0-

The hazy voices in his head told him a myriad of things. One thing was about how he could feel the blood seeping out of his hair – no doubt someone else's, some unfortunate person he had made to suffer with his monstrosity. Another voice told him that with all the things he knows, the nurses must know more, and the guards. He had been vaguely aware of the guard Temari standing outside of his cell yesterday, late in the afternoon, but he couldn't make out what she had said – or even if she had truly spoken.

Another thing was the nurse with him now. She seemed to hover near him, like an angel with an unfortunate penchant for attracting the most deranged peoples' attentions. He wouldn't kill her, oh no – he hadn't saved her from that devil-worshipper Hidan for nothing. But the demon, the loudest voice in his head, whispered – yet his whisper was even louder than the screaming Gaara's conscience who ordered and begged him to recede into his internal cell and let him speak to her himself – for her to bleed for him.

He tried, half-demon and half-himself, to communicate what he wanted with her.

_"You have lovely, fleshy wrists,"_ he tried, inspired to comment on the thing he presently sensed most vividly. _"The demon in my head wants to cut them."_

He leered at her frighteningly: _"Sit down so that he may look upon you better, for the first time, and tell me what he sees."_

She was terrified. Her eyes were widened, and hot blood flushed her face and arms. She started to tremble in his grasp, like a small, weak creature. She swallowed – the one sign of strength – and sat beside him, upon his cot.

_"You're not going to go screaming and yell for Shino, are you?"_ he whispered.

"No," she said shakily. "I-I want to help you, Gaara. Tell me how I can help you." She shifted. "Could you please let go of my wrist? It hurts."

Before she could move again, he pulled her hand forward so that it was between them – so that the guard could not see. _"Tell me, what did you expect when you came here …Sakura?"_

She gasped. He had never spoken her name before. She knew immediately he was not himself.

"Wh- what is it you can hear right now, Gaara? What's on your m-mind? I-I- …sss there someone else with you right now?"

A crazed grin made its was across his face, but there was something behind it. "No… **_he's_** talking to me right now. _He is very loud._" He rasped near the end, and correspondingly his grip tightened. Sakura shuddered. He cocked his head and looked intently at her. She felt as if he were scrutinizing her, maybe testing her for something.

"Is 'he' ..._Shukaku?_"

The blood-lusted grin was all the answer she needed to her question.

_"Do you fear me, Sakura? Do you fear my existence? Knowing that these hands have shed blood?"_

Unconsciously, she started to tremble.

_"Do you remember what I did…? Do you remember …who I killed?"_ His look screamed 'don't-dare-not-answer-me.'

"Y- y-o- yo-uu…"

The beautiful deadly green eyes stared straight back into hers, alight with interest and malice.

"…Killed your father and uncle, didn't you?"

He smiled, his lips parting to reveal feral teeth. _"You know my track record well, eh? Those who seek me, living out their lives in pettiness, seek an answer to their own existence – such fear, such malice, that they would turn an innocent boy into the very sand murderer they fear him to be. It is called a self-fulfilling prophecy, as they call themselves warriors, when in reality they are corrupt." _ A fierce, bitter glare. _"As they come seeking blood, blood will take theirs. It is not me, but living vengeance that has done thus."_

"A-and didn't they try to harm you first, Gaara? No one could blame you i-if you were defending yourself…" her stutter betrayed her terror; she prayed she would not wind up a quivering mass. What had happened? Where was Gaara?

_"Do you expect me to feel guilt, Nurse Sakura? Do you fear to see the full moon and imagine what I might do to you also? The full moon – like a werewolf in night, yet it takes no such moon to transform me."_

"Where's Gaara?" she whispered. "Please, bring him back." He shook his head slowly, grinning. "…Please…" Hysterics were on the verge of setting in, as well as tears. "I'm scared…"

_"I am Gaara, but the living spirit of vengeance, the old sand priest resides in my head permanently, urging me to kill and fulfill his thirst. Would I deny an old man his beverage?"_

"Oh God…" she whispered.

_"And he protects me, much better than my father. That is why I call him mother. They come for my blood, and he shows them, and reminds them, that I am not to be trifled with."_

"Please don't kill me!" she gasped, tears falling from her eyes. He caught her gaze and mesmerized her. Suddenly, temporarily, she had no feeling nor sense of anything. All her focus, all her reality, was in those maddened light green eyes.

He chuckled. _"What reason have I to kill you just yet …Sakura? Are you going to betray me like my father and uncle did?"_

"No!" she exclaimed.

_"Am I a monster to you?"_

"No!" she cried again.

He paused, as if pondering. _"What am I? What have the elders made me? They gave me the strange drink, a cursed drink made from a cactus, claiming it was water – but a water most foul …to cast a spell on me – to make a lunatic from a sane man. Their supposed medicine. Hah. But your medicine works differently …eh, Sakura?"_

She didn't know what to do. She knew they had surpassed reality long ago …he was in his past, in painful memories, and in a persona who wasn't fully himself. How to regain normalcy? How to pull him back into grounded present? "May- I see your wounds…?" she asked timidly.

She was shocked when her words had an effect on him. He closed his eyes briefly, as if a headache, and he breathed out deeply.

"No," he said. "He's- possessive when someone goes to touch him. You shouldn't try it, Nurse Haruno."

She took a deep breath …here goes. "I meant to thank you… I was terrified yesterday, when Hidan got me. When he wanted to sacrifice me. You saved my life." He opened his eyes to see her smiling, tears glinting behind her eyes. "Thank you."

_How could she change emotions so quickly?_

"Aren't- you afraid? Right now?" he asked.

She was silent for a very long moment.

"Yes."

His eyes narrowed and he nodded at her. "It figures—"

"—I am afraid of whatever is hurting you, Gaara."

His eyes widened. "You—you mean you're—"

"I'm not afraid of you, Gaara," she said with a small smile.

He released her. The boyish look remained on his face.

"Why not?" He sounded scared. "I'm scared sometimes …so how could you not be?"

She rubbed her wrist tentatively. "I'm worried …for you."

He was shocked. _Does that mean …she cares about me?_

She smiled. "Why so shocked? If my supposed family members caused me that much pain and a bunch of crusty elders tortured me and made me think I was insane…" Her face grew very serious. "They should never have done that to you. That's how I truly feel, Gaara."

She brought her face closer to his:

"_No one_ deserves that," she hissed.

She was so close that he could see the flecks of black and blue in her green eyes, see the contact lenses that let her see. She was _so_ beautiful.

-0-

Drenched in sweat, she stumbled to the door of the prison, gasping for air. Tears stung her eyes. It was too much. How could he withstand that much pain? It shouldn't be possible. It shouldn't be an acceptable part of humanity to suffer like that.

She could barely breathe - how on earth could _he_ stand it?

She could hear soft voices when she stepped outside:

"Naruto-kun! They're so nice..."

"I wanted to surprise you, Hinata-chan." Sakura could hear the smile in his voice. "It's not every job you come to, where you feel happy everyday. And I wanted to share that feeling with you today."

"T-today? Why today, Naruto-kun?"

He chuckled. "Everyday, if I can help it..."

Lungs sufficiently filled, Sakura crept back inside, careful to close the doors quietly. She had the feeling that she shouldn't intrude on such a special moment ...but in spite of herself, and in spite of her pained feelings over Gaara, she couldn't help but smile for them.

Soon enough she found herself back in the hospital bay, helping Head Doctor Yakushi for the next several hours sort paperwork.

-0-

Kabuto was a very interesting person, she discovered. For the next week, he specifically requested her help in some of the most mundane paperwork she had ever had the misprivilege of working on. He was a meticulous worker, almost to the point of being anal retentive - not that she minded. Secretly, she had always been a stickler for details. Her "side" of the apartment she shared with Ino proved that point, to the extent where Ino had one laughingly called her "boring." She had laughed back and tried to hide the slight feeling of hurt that accompanied such a remark.

Aside from his attention to detail, Kabuto - as he insisted she call him, instead of "Head Doctor Yakushi" - gave her a creepy feeling, and more than once she felt like he might be interested in her in a more-than-colleagues way. She was thankful anyway that he preferred her to call him without the title, as sensing his interest in her made calling him the "**Head** Doctor" more than a little awkward - yes, her mind went into the gutter when she said it. He had a habit of putting his hand on her arm while he read over her handiwork, and it made her uncomfortable. Also, it wasn't long before he asked, "What are your interests outside of work, Sakura?"

She had shrugged. "I read when I have time ...that's about it." She feigned a laugh. "Work is my life."

He smiled, seemingly good-naturedly. "Well, it wouldn't do to overwork you, would it? I'm sure we can arrange to get you out of here earlier somedays, so you can pursue other interests."

It wasn't even the inflection, but rather the look in his eyes that made her squirm unconsciously ...and not in a good way.

Oh, Kabuto was good-looking, she supposed. He had a young face that did not match his grey hair ...then again, he was in his early 30's. A little too old for her tastes, even though she knew some women who didn't mind such age differences. No - perhaps it was the way that when she entered a room, he slid his eyes over her body, over imagined curves hidden beneath her scrubs. Or the way he tilted his head and said, "Come. I have something ...interesting to show you," and invariably wound up grossing her out. Seeing a dissected rat and the anomalies of its brain was NOT fascinating to her, especially when he mentioned how uncannily it looked like a human's in certain areas. She hated to imagine ...but she got the impression that he often dissected the deceased patients' brains upon their deaths.

She cringed, imagining him cutting open Gaara's head.

She would throw herself over his body, covering his face with her chest to keep him safe... and unaware to her, he would wake up. She could feel his eyes blink to life under her chest, feel an arm raise to clamp safely around her back and press her further down into himself... feel his lips move to where her breasts were concealed... feel the heat of his breath soak through...

It was then she would come back to herself, try to school her blush - or at least turn her head so Kabuto wouldn't see - and resume her work. Or quickly request a bathroom break to spare her poor self from her hopeless daydreams about her redheaded patient and Kabuto's scrutiny.

-0-

She had just walked back into the back office - the one behind the hospital bay, next to the hidden room of files - three days after she had begun working with Kabuto on the endless papers, which she hated, when she heard her dreaded boss speak. Luckily Naruto was in the room for some reason or another, so she felt she might survive the next few moments with her sense of comfort intact. She was wrong.

"Interesting…" she turned to see Kabuto's eyes on her, the look on his face much more disturbing than the way he uttered the word.

"What is?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Your name is cherry blossom, you have apple-green eyes, and you smell like strawberries. You're quite fruity, aren't you?"

Sakura was at a loss for words.

"Same plant family, anyway," Naruto piped up.

Sakura and Kabuto both did a double-take. "What?" Sakura asked, while Kabuto just as quickly feigned a look of indifference.

"Look at the blossoms. They're the same. That's cuz they're from the family of roses."

"Really?" Sakura blushed, while Kabuto still was secretly incredulous that someone like Naruto would know advanced plant studies.

"Hey, Naruto, did you need something back here?" she asked, then mentally slapped herself. Great, now he would take care of whatever it was and leave her alone with Kabuto ...again. Stupid Sakura, she scolded herself.

"Yes, actually ...Lady Tsunade has asked for your presence. She'll need your help for the rest of the day. Can you come?"

Sakura breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. "Certainly. I'm sure Kabuto can manage here just fine." She turned a too-happy smile on the head doctor, who looked put out. Before he could protest, Sakura swept up her own clipboard and swiftly exited the room, Naruto right behind her. As she caught her breath, she let Naruto's earlier words sink in. "So I'm a rose at heart?" she asked shyly, after a few seconds.

"Yep!" he said cheerfully.

"Wow." She grinned. "So I'm the queen of all flowers!"

Naruto laughed. "You could be …if a man's heart desires roses."

She gave him a mischievous smile. "And what does your heart desire, Naruto?"

She was surprised when instead of blushing or stuttering, he grinned:

"Lavender."

-0-

"So do you find you feel restless around the time of the full moon?" Sakura asked Gaara. They were meeting for the third time that week – the second in-depth conversation they had, though. The second time she saw him, she had only a quick moment to check on his wounds – he still had a black eye, among other things, which made the dark insomniac ring around his eye look even darker – and to assure him that she would be there for him when he needed her.

"Yes," he whispered in response to her question. "It seems like that's when the insanity begins. All of the …murders… have happened around the full moon."

"Do you think that's when the elders tried to give you the cactus drink?"

He looked at her shrewdly. "You think they tried to intentionally poison me, to cause me to hallucinate, to make me more willing to murder in my self-defense?" he asked.

"Well-" she began.

He interrupted. "That's what I think too."

"Why would they do that?" she asked, bewildered. "Why set you up?"

"I think they wanted power. They wanted to rule Sunagakure without a Kazekage present."

"So you think …that they set you up to murder your father so that he would be out of the way without any of their doing? Why not hire a professional assassin?"

Gaara sighed. "They needed to make sure any future Kazekage were out of the way as well. You see, Kankuro or I were set to rule in his stead, until an election took place. But with both of us incapacitated, it might well postpone the election to the point where the council gains too much power and takes away the position of Kazekage entirely."

"So they wanted a bureaucracy…?"

"Or an oligarchy, I suppose. The council were working with the richest merchants while the assassins were chasing me. No doubt they wanted a piece of the pie too."

"And you would have taken over from them?"

His face darkened. "Except for that they kept trying to discredit me. They tried to make me look insane, Nurse Haruno."

She couldn't forget the shiver she had felt when he called her Sakura, those days ago. She wished she could hear him call her that again.

"They made you into a lunatic, didn't they?"

He nodded. His voice roughened; he had stiffened at the word 'lunatic'. He spoke with an almost hesitation: "I wonder if it would be worse during an eclipse."

He seemed to relish the thoughts. "Under the blood red moon…"

"Why does the moon inspire you so much?" Sakura whispered.

He grinned. "To take something so pure and taint it…"

His words made her shiver. But instead of conjuring up her previous feared thoughts – limbs sticking out at odd angles, empty, crushed skulls coating in their own blood – they instead drew her mind down a more …animistic path.

He smirked, satisfied. She followed his gaze and noticed that goosebumps had erupted across her skin. "You like that, don't you Nurse Sakura?" his lusty voice rasped.

He had changed again. Shukaku must be in his head now.

"The moon is rather like a woman, isn't it. As the moon waxes and wanes, so does a woman. And once a month, when the moon is at her zenith…" he gave her a knowing smirk, "well …you know what happens. If a moon represents a new egg, when a woman is fertile, then perhaps the eclipse represents the reddening of the egg, that sinful act. Yes …an eclipse represents innocence taken, that bloody, blazing night of passion – a birth. The sprouting of a seed. Of another man, born from blood."

He sighed. "Perhaps this is why we are called 'lunatics'. We are obsessed, crazy for love of the lady of night. Crazy for her wanton innocence for all to see- no. We are crazy for bloodlust. The eclipse reminds us of something that was once pure, like Uchiha's skin – tainted blood red, like my hair."

"In English," Sakura said, remembering her studies back in school, "the word for moon is 'moon', and in one of English's parent languages, the word is 'luna'. And the word for lunatic in English shares the same root as that word 'luna'." She paused thoughtfully. "Do you think that other cultures also associate moon with madness?"

He grinned. "As much as they associate love with poison!"

Sakura was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at her shock. "I also studied some English. Did you know that the Roman goddess of love was named Venus – like the second planet in the sky, in English – and that in English the word for poison is 'venom'?" He winked. "Revealing, isn't it? Love, which can wound like venom, but seemingly as pure as the blood-splattered moon goddess."

"You have such a strong repulsion of love," Sakura whispered weakly, "that you would compare it to bloodlust?"

"No," he said. "Bloodlust is beautiful. I was comparing it to love."

"But such a frightening love!"

"Love is frightening," he agreed. "For a while, I didn't think I knew love …until I realized that what I felt for Kankuro, the feeling that he would never, never go away, that he would always be with me and care for me …what I felt in return, wanting to protect him from everything, even though he is my older brother…" He smiled, a rare painfully beautiful genuine smile. "…That is love."

"What's so frightening about it?" the nurse asked with a teasing grin.

He looked so serious suddenly. "Fear that you may lose it." With a mournful look on his face, he reached out and gently took her hand.

0-

**Author's Note:** I apologize that it has been taking me so long to update. I've been busy taking care of my pregnancy, is why. I'll do my best to keep updating. :) Thank you all for reading this.


	8. Chapter 7: A WhiteWalled Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously. Only Kishimoto Masashi does.

Thank you everyone for the reviews. They have been kind and encouraging, and they're what have been keeping me going on this story, even when there are hard parts to write. I appreciate them. So thank you everybody! :-)

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER SEVEN: A WHITE-WALLED CHRISTMAS-

Christmas came too soon. The weeks flew by, and next thing Sakura knew she was approaching the dreaded holiday.

Not that Christmas wasn't exciting. Sakura had always been a big sucker for peppermint hot chocolate; she loved drinking it during the cold nights, maybe sitting outside at a café, breathing in the crisp air. She loved getting out of her small apartment and wandering around the town. This year, she thought, maybe she'd go out with some of the other folks from the hospital.

Hinata and Naruto had finally gotten together. Naruto, it seemed, had stopped beating around the bush, because he stayed late after his work shift one evening to wait for Hinata, not long after Sakura had overheard them outside that one day. When the nurses had finished with the medication rounds, they had found Naruto with a special gleam in his eye, waiting to give Hinata a ride home. He had already told Neji that he would volunteer, and something about the way Naruto had asked had prompted Hinata's normally overprotective cousin to trust him.

Hinata never disclosed details as to what happened, but everyone was able to figure it out when they came to work together the next day, holding hands.

Now with the holidays coming up, as well as Hinata's birthday, party feelings were in the air.

Sakura and Ten Ten had reached an unspoken realization that Ten Ten wanted to finally make her feelings for Neji known. Sakura knew the other girl was nervous about it, finding it hard to trust anyone and harder still over such a delicate topic – but she was determined. She had become even more attached to the long-haired man since the art room incident. Ten Ten had spent a week in the hospital, and everyday afterward for the first month, Neji had always partnered with her on guard duty. He claimed that they made a good team – her weapons prowess combined with his taijutsu – but Hinata confided in Sakura that he was just very, very protective of Ten Ten. As day by day passed by the week before Christmas, The Leaf's will of fire burned even more brightly behind Ten Ten's eyes.

The patients had been well-behaved since the art room incident. There had only been a few fights on the court; during one fight, Hidan had attempted to bludgeon the nearest person to him – which happened to be Suigetsu _again_ – to death using a supplied baseball bat. Hidan's bloodlust was cut drastically short by a rain of senbon needles, courtesy of Haku who had been on the court to observe Zabuza. With much swearing on his part, Suigetsu had survived, and Juugo had nearly trampled Hidan's unconscious body to death. He had been restrained shortly afterward by Kimimaro.

There had also been one or two skirmishes between Gaara and Deidara. The last one, the redhead had gotten the upper hand. Deidara had just finished saying a rude remark which Gaara still hadn't repeated to anyone, when the latter – wearing a _huge_ smile – had whacked Deidara on the back of his head, causing him to run headfirst into the doorframe on the way out of the art room. Deidara had gotten a bloody nose, and Gaara, despite being absolutely silent, radiated a pleased, smug vibe for the next week or so.

Sakura was doing medication rounds on the 23rd, two nights before Christmas, when Gaara – whom Sakura had found got even closer to her over the weeks, making her crush burn even more, much to her embarrassment – asked her a question: "Nurse Haruno, what are you doing for Christmas?"

Sakura paused thoughtfully, medication cup in hand. "I don't know, Gaara. I haven't thought about it much yet." She laughed. "Probably sleep."

He nodded and licked his lips. "Does staff have the holiday off, or do you come in?"

Sakura smiled. "I don't know yet, but I think we'll be working in shifts. We might probably have a Christmas dinner, you never know. I think the guard Chouji's been trying to arrange it. His family are impressive cooks, they've told me."

Gaara cocked his head.

"What about you—" Sakura started to say, then realized the insensitivity of such a question. He was in prison, after all. Gaara smirked – it was a rare expression for her to see upon his face without Shukaku, but it belied the sadness and bitterness in his eyes.

He had, as predicted, been a little "restless" on the nights of the full moon – the 16th of last month and a week ago today. She had gotten to know more about him and Shukaku during those times, as she was the one chosen to watch him. Both times, the guards had straightjacketed him and left him in solitary confinement for the night. She had learned that when left unattended he had a tendency to try to harm himself, as the voice of Shukaku became more fell and demanding.

Sakura backtracked. "If you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be, Gaara?" she asked hastily.

Gaara froze. Only his hair, which was vibrating slightly, gave any indication he was trembling as he thought over the answer to her question. Then, he suddenly shook his head and turned away.

"Gaara…?" Sakura called after him.

He turned back and spoke grudgingly, "I know what I want, but it's something I can't have – so forget it."

"Well…?" Sakura prompted. "What would it be?"

Gaara sighed. "A hug," he said simply then hastily turned away to walk into the furthest corner of his cell.

Sakura's brow softened sympathetically. She stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say. Then, "We'll see about that, Gaara," she said softly, so softly she didn't think he had heard.

She barely caught a glimpse of Gaara turning his head abruptly, a shocked look on his face, before she closed and locked his door. She leaned on the outside of it, deeply breathing in and out, silently wondering what came over her but also wishing – so very much – that she could really just hug him instead of saying it. She felt guilty – not because she had gone against her job by broaching such a topic, but rather because she couldn't give Gaara what he wanted, and she felt she was letting him down. They had touched that one time, the time when he grabbed her hand impulsively, but that was it. Pink hair slid off the frame of the door as she walked away, not noticing the face that had come to stare through the tiny window at her retreating back.

-0-

He slammed himself down on his bed and thought about her. He could still smell the aroma of her shampoo – sour apple today, if he had to guess. It had been a long time since he had eaten a crisp, sweet-but-sour green apple, and he missed it.

_A hug._ Of all things, why did he have to tell her a hug? When it was so clear to him that he wanted more than that.

He sighed, then groaned, resting his head back upon his hands, making a pillow as he stared up at the blank concrete ceiling, and thought of her.

_Her hair…_ Soft pink hair that he would love to run his fingers through, then pull her close so that his nose rested amongst the strands, breathing in her scent, then burying his face in her hair, holding her tightly to him. He felt his erection brush against his pants, and the friction made him shudder.

Pulling a blanket over himself, he reached down and pulled "him" out, and he began to pull at the skin, running his hand down and around the sides, letting his hand brush ever so lightly the tip, the softness of the head, right where the opening was…

_Her mouth, upon his cock. He could feel the warmth of her hot mouth as she enclosed his penis between her soft lips, sucking hard then softer, licking with her soft pink tongue, closing her whole mouth over his. He could feel her lips sucking, rotating, around the sensitive base, making it feel as though she were ringing the very bottom with her lips and tongue, while her throat sucked hungrily, messily, on the tip…_

He was pumping now, his hips bobbing upwards to meet his thrusts.

He could picture riding her, picture being on top of her, softy running his hands through her pink hair, his chest, hands, legs, and manhood feeling the sheer nakedness of her body, her breasts pressed against him, trembling with every heartbeat, her soft scared breathing at the base of his neck, making him wetter and warm… his legs surrounding her thighs, pinning her while barely touching… Her hips beneath his, where his manhood rested on one hip… His hands roaming down her face, her neck, caressing her breasts – he moaned – her hips, finally running his fingers through the dark, soft pink curls that covered up her womanhood.

_He grabbed a fistful of those curls, raised her slightly, her legs parting slightly for him, and letting go, he put his hands on her hips and separated her legs, moving his hips so that his erection pressed slightly against her wet vagina. Pulling her hips forward, he thrust inside her and, tongue and lips and teeth wandering her breasts and neck, he began to ride her, thrusting in, thrusting out, working up a rhythm, fucking her…_

_Her trembling, him grabbing her shoulders now, forcing her to orgasm from the sheer pleasure of it…_

He felt something sticky on his hands. Coming back to himself, he realized that he was facedown on his bed and he had been riding his mattress for all it was worth. Groaning, he lay perfectly still for a couple minutes before collecting himself, wiping his jizz on the sheets that hung from the side of the bed, rubbing himself against the sheets to remove any last of his orgasm still clinging to him… then sighing deeply, he straightened his pants, got out of bed, and began pacing about his cell. He looked up – no guard peered at him from the window – and straightened his hair, running a finger through the unruly strands.

It was high time he stopped thinking about Sakura. He'd drive himself crazier if he did. Instead, he shut his eyes and thought of the coldest place he could imagine, the place farthest away from Suna…

-0-

"…So much for my hope of staying warm by a fire," she said, nodding at the window to where sunny Konoha beamed in from outside. "I was hoping for a white Christmas."

Naruto smirked. "More like a white-walled Christmas," he said, jerking his head towards the padded cell walls of the solitary confinement section.

It was the morning of the 24th, and Sakura and Naruto were heading to lunch. It was a Saturday; half the staff was in today, including the Akimichi family. The smell of warm food filtered in from the dreary cafeteria. Looking at the faces of her patients, she could tell that all of them were going slightly crazy from the anticipation. It wasn't a full proper Christmas dinner, but it was something. Maybe then the patients would settle down for the evening and have better Christmas spirits the next day. _Tomorrow…_ Sakura sighed. She would have the day off to sleep in as much as possible. Then in the evening she, Ten Ten, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata would be going out to enjoy a fun evening together, probably at a bar playing trivia games. If they were in luck, maybe Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Shino would join them too. Oh, and Ino. That's right, she'd invited Ino to hang out with her new friends. If Shikamaru and Chouji showed up, then she would probably feel even more at home. Not that the boisterous girl had any trouble making new friends.

Speaking of Lee and Shikamaru though… she had grown more curious as to their secretive "meetings". Once she had heard them mentioning Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. She had heard them talk about other things, and she was beginning to think they were on the subject of _politics_ more often than not. Especially when "Shimura Danzo" came up more than a few times…

For some reason, she felt uneasy when she heard them speak.

But it hadn't been more than a few times, and she hadn't eavesdropped for long. She didn't want to be caught listening in, especially when they seemed so nice to her. She especially didn't want to learn too much. She had enough troubles on her mind, just trying to take care of her patients.

Speaking of her patients… she was getting worried about some of them. Especially Hidan. He seemed to like tormenting Ten Ten a little too much. She noticed now that Ten Ten seemed more uneasy around him – and Orochimaru. And she was never left to escorting patients alone. Maybe the craziness was wearing off on her. Shuddering, she wondered if the patients' Christmas spirit would be even more …unique.

Remembering Naruto's joke, Sakura shook her head. "I think I'd go crazy if I stayed in here for that."

-0-

Christmas Eve supper was very tasty! Gaara couldn't remember the last good meal he'd had like this. _Had it really been a year since the last feast? No... surely there must have been other holidays- was that gizzard?_ He stood up from his seat and went to have a look.

By the end of the meal, everyone was in agreement that the Akimichi family sure knew how to cook!

Well, everyone aside from Zetsu maybe, but he didn't complain outwardly. He just picked at his food a bit, more so at the chicken, which he thought tasted "a little like people".

Of course, the other person who seemed displeased was Hidan; no he was actually very pleased, but he couldn't help but complain and curse over being fed Christmas supper in his straightjacket and wheelchair. Kiba was feeding him with much mirth, apparently pretending to eat Hidan's spare ribs before allowing the Jashinist to eat them. Perhaps this was payback for the art room mutiny, even though the dog-lover would prefer to get his sweet vengeance on Zabuza and Suigetsu instead.

Hidan and the guard Chouji wound up bonding over the Korean barbecue spare ribs – it was both of their favorite food. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at their antics, no doubt wondering how Chouji could get so comfortable with a mass-murderer even if it WAS over food, as well as wondering why they had forgotten the mackerel if they were getting everyone else's favorites so far. Well, except for Sasuke's. Much to the staff's amusement, even though the stoic man showed no obvious dismay, there was not a tomato in sight. Shikamaru wrinkled his nose at the long-haired pedophile who was contentedly munching on Shikamaru's least favorite food – eggs.

Shino was heartily helping himself to salad – hey, everyone needs their greens!

There was even a sushi cake. Naturally Kisame was noshing on that, when he wasn't enjoying the deep fried shrimp – brought from the nearby Country of Waves fresh and tasty. Even battered and fried, he swore he could still taste the sea. Zabuza was similarly enjoying the seafood, having hailed from the Land of Water like Kisame. At the same time, he was trying to eat an inari ball – gazing every so often over at Haku, since Haku was eating them. It was as if Zabuza were trying to make himself sweeter and more appealing to the guard. After a few minutes, Haku looked over at him and smiled: "Are you enjoying your meal, Zabuza-san?" to which the former assassin responded: "Yes, Haku." Tobi sat nearby, eating the inari and trying not to get the sticky rice in his hair. He tried out a piece of the sushi, but spat it out: "Roe! I hate roe!"

Naturally, Hinata was staying away from that side of the table, as even the smell of seafood made her seasick. Instead she was standing by Naruto with a huge smile on her face, a sprig of lavender tucked behind her ear. Naruto himself was grinning; they were sharing a bowl of red bean soup, Hinata's favorite. Even though Naruto was in love with ramen, he was trying something different to impress his new girlfriend. He didn't seem to care about the few patients who every now and then made teasing eyes at the two lovers. Suigetsu was cat-calling them every so often. He was also eating a bowl of the red bean soup, it being the closest thing he could get to his beloved jello, which he hadn't eaten in over six months.

The blonde bomber sat close by to the pedophile, seemingly oblivious, dropping his own eggs into his red bean soup and making random explosion noises under his breath. Sasori, who wasn't eating anything, watched him with amusement.

Ten Ten and Neji were enjoying a plate of fried wontons and anko dumplings together, while Sakura was trying to wheedle just one dumpling out of them. Lee came over to join them, laughing at her antics.

Slowly eating his red bean soup, Pein's strange clear eyes flickered over everyone.

The teriyaki roast chicken was a big hit with almost everyone, except for Juugo who was sitting near Chouji and Hidan and quietly enjoying the beefy spare ribs. Gaara was pleasantly surprised to find that yes, that _was_ a small plate of fried chicken gizzard next to the main dish. He wondered how they knew it was his favorite food.

Quietly, he glanced up at the pink-haired nurse, who was laughing with Lee over something. Lee was enjoying some of the kimchi and kept offering it to her – which she kept declining. Something about not liking spicy foods. Gaara watched her gentle carefree laugh for a minute.

At that moment, she looked up and saw him watching her. Giving him a magic smile across the room, she let her gaze fall quickly to the fried gizzard, and then she _winked_ at him! Flashing another quick smile, she went back to chatting with Lee. Staring dumbstruck at her, Gaara realized that now – now that she had gone out of her way to make sure that he enjoyed his favorite meal on Christmas Eve – now, with that act of kindness from her, there was no way he could get her out of his mind.

-0-

"What are you doing, you son of a bitch?" Ten Ten hissed.

The grip on the guard's wrist tightened, and another arm snaked through the bars to grab her. "Just what you've been wanting from me, Ten Ten my bitch!"

She tried to hide her sudden terror. She had avoided being left alone for several weeks now, deeply traumatized by her ordeal in the art room. She had been knocked out by Pein when she reached for her weapon; even then, she would have expected herself to go down with more of a fight. It made her feel …_weak._ But when she heard that Hidan and Orochimaru had been fondling her when she was knocked out… A creepy tingle raced in her stomach. Disgust at herself, for not being able to stop it. For not stopping that disgusting obsessed devil worshipper and that evil pedophile… She wished she could kill them for that.

She had been to bed with nightmares almost every day of the week since. And every time she saw Hidan, his lascivious look made her want to stab out his eyes with a knife and herself die, simultaneously.

And Orochimaru… tears sprung into her eyes. She _hated _him.

Cruel hands ran up her sides, entwined themselves in her hair.

"Relax…" a cold breath brushing her cheek. "I can make you feel things you've never felt before …before I sacrifice you. I would murder you with your own dagger in the throes of an orgasm." His voice softened. "You know you want it …Ten Ten."

With a pained noise, Ten Ten wrenched herself out of Hidan's grasp, to the side, where her elbow collided painfully with the front of Orochimaru's cell. She started with such vehemence, jumping away from the pedophile's lair, that she slammed herself into Tobi's cell bars next door. A loud clanging sound rang out. Her head dropped forward and there was a ringing in her ears as she tried to right herself. _Don't cry, don't cry… _Stalking back towards the third cell, she turned to Hidan with a ferocious look of hatred.

"You make me sick," she spat. "We've given you a nice Christmas dinner. We've guarded you and put up with you, while out in the real world or even in an ordinary prison _you'd be dead._" She glared malevolently and sneered. "Sure, you might kill a few people beforehand – or maybe a few dozen – but ultimately they'd get you. A mob of people can outmatch a single person. While you were focusing on one of your victims, another would GET YOU and you'd be down for the count. You'd die." She bared her teeth at him. "…And when you died, I'd splash in the pools of your blood and laugh at your mutilated corpse."

With that, she spun around, trying desperately to keep from crying or – worse – to keep from finding her keys, opening the door to his cell, and carrying out her threats. She clenched her hands very hard and held them to her sides, not daring to move them – daring herself to forget about them. Her nails dug into her palms, bloodying them. Her hatred was _so_ intense.

She refused to look back towards the now-amused sadistic man leering at her from the darkness of his cell …nor at the equally offensive, equally sadistic, long-lank-haired man with golden green eyes who had come forward to the bars and was now doing the same.

-0-

"So it's the meds, the records, the rounds, and that's it, right?" Sakura asked frantically. Her and Hinata's shift was almost over for the day; they had a little over an hour left before they had to go home. The patients had been fed and taken back to their cells. They'd showered earlier. Now all they needed was their meds – right?

"I think so, Sakura-san," Hinata replied, huffing a little with exhaustion.

"Are we the only ones left?" the pink-haired nurse asked.

"No. I think Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, and Ten Ten-chan are still here. I know Haku-san took off for the day…"

"What about Kimimaro?"

"Doing final rounds, I think…"

They worked steadily for a few minutes, loading capsules into their respective cups.

"Whose do you have now?"

"I'm on Suigetsu's. I've got his pain meds and his anti-hyperactivity pills… What about—"

_"That fucking asshole!"_ Ten Ten shouted as she burst in the hospital door.

Sakura and Hinata jumped, and Hinata spilled Suigetsu's medication. "Ten Ten! W-what's—"

"Hidan, that's what!" the bun-haired guard shouted, before proceeding to throw herself onto a stool near the nurses.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"H-He—" Suddenly, the tough guard burst into tears. Both Sakura and Hinata were shocked. Immediately they came forward and put their arms around their friend.

"Ten Ten-chan, it's okay now. We're here," Hinata said soothingly.

"Tell us what happened," Sakura said softly.

And so she did. She told them the whole thing, about how Hidan had grabbed her, about the lewd things he'd said …about how he would not stop harassing her, how he had been at it for months. Then, the poor girl shakily began to tell them about Orochimaru, about how he had stared at her for so long …about how she felt learning that he had perused her body while she had been unconscious.

Sakura hung her head. She had just been reporting the details to Tsunade as she had been ordered to about what she had seen in the art room. She hadn't meant for it to get back around to Ten Ten. Now, looking at the guard, she felt as if it were somehow her fault.

Ten Ten hiccupped. "Can I stay in here with you guys for a while?"

Hinata nodded. "Of course. We're just finishing up with the meds, then we'll do rounds, and we're out of here. Our shift gets off in less than an hour. You can stay with us the whole time."

Sakura nodded her agreement.

"You okay, Sakura?" Ten Ten asked, suddenly worried for her friend. "You don't look too good. Did something happen?"

Sakura looked up into her brown eyes and saw that her friend genuinely cared about her.

"I feel— horrible about what happened to you, is all," Sakura whispered, her voice hoarse. "I feel like it's my fault somehow. I should have stopped him. I should have kept him away from you …while we were in the art room…"

Ten Ten's buns bobbed as her head shot up, tilted, to look at Sakura with astonishment. "Why— but you were trapped too! We both were. They took advantage of _both_ of us. You weren't— there's nothing you could have done, Sakura! So don't feel badly, okay? You were in as much of a bad position as I was!"

Sakura hiccupped a little and nodded. "Yeah. I know. But I just—" She stopped briefly, remembering something about her own ordeal. When Sasori had held her captive… he hadn't just been looking for keys on her body. No …his hands had been doing something else …something that was very wrong…

Sakura shuddered. Her friends didn't notice. They were busy helping Ten Ten wipe away her tears and stand guard next to her friends. Sakura stood too. _No need to bring down the mood any further,_ she thought grimly. Yet in spite of it, she suddenly felt nearly as violated as Ten Ten. _When I get home,_ she thought, _I am taking ONE more shower, to get rid of those hands…_

Shaking off her shaky mood, Ten Ten looked for something to do. Spotting Sakura's keys on the ledge, she took them and began helping by opening cabinets for Hinata. The three girls worked together for the next half hour, chattering and cheering up both Ten Ten and Sakura.

Unfortunately they were so busy talking and filling the meds that Sakura didn't even notice when Ten Ten pocketed her keys by mistake, nor did they realize that Ten Ten's keys were already missing.

-0-

"Sure you've got the meds, Sak?" Ten Ten called.

The three girls had decided that they could split up the tasks in order to go home earlier. Well – Hinata and Sakura could split up the tasks. Hinata was still in the hospital bay, writing down the notes to say which patients received which doses of medications. Ten Ten stayed with her, wanting to avoid any more encounters with the patients. No one could blame her. That left Sakura to do the rounds, as she had done many times before on her own.

"Yep, no problem Ten," Sakura replied.

Maybe it was hanging out together and trying to bring up Ten Ten's spirits that had suddenly gotten the girls closer. Suddenly any remaining formalities between them were dropped. Ten Ten and Hinata were already close – but they very suddenly adopted Sakura into their close knit friendship as well. She became "Sakura-chan" and "Sak", and in turn they became "Ten" and "Hina-chan". By the time they'd filled all the meds, Ten Ten was even joking that now they needed to find Sakura a man so that – once Ten Ten asked Neji out – they could triple-date.

Sakura smiled to herself, then just as suddenly thoughts of a redheaded man came into her mind. She brushed them away, but they were persistent. This was it: Christmas Eve. She could go back on her promise, or she could give him that hug she promised him. She wouldn't be in to work tomorrow – so it was now or never.

With that thought, Sakura hastily began med rounds, starting with Uchiha Sasuke's cell – that way, if she went in a U, Gaara's would be the last cell she visited that day. She would have time to think about it until then.

_Sasuke… Juugo… Suigetsu… Pein…_

As she passed by that maniac Hidan's cell, giving him his meds, she felt the strong urge to reach out and smack him. How dare he? Mental condition or not, he should still know better than to try to molest unconsenting women. He knew what he was doing – so really, it was just for power. Asshole.

She moved on to Orochimaru's cell, where he took his meds without complaint or comment, staring at her with his beautiful golden green eyes. _Those eyes…_ They made her feel fearful, almost, like staring into a deadly mirage or… or like the eyes of a snake. Hypnotic and magnetic, they would lure you in to admire them, then – when you least expected it – _they would kill you…_

How could she be so afraid of a man behind bars? She wondered. But then she knew. It wasn't fear of what he could do to her physically; rather, it was a profound fear of his personality alone.

Tobi giddily accepted his medication, neither giving nor seeking trouble. How she wished more patients could be like Tobi…

Moving on, rounding the corner… _six patients left…_

It seemed Kimimaro had already finished his rounds. He was surely gone by now. There were no guards over here. No one but her.

Hand out the meds, give the cup of water, take back when they were finished, move along…

First Zetsu – meds for insomnia. Like Gaara, like several patients in the ward, the tattooed man suffered from insomnia. Yet neither he nor anyone else had the distinctive dark rings around his eyes the way Gaara did. He had told her once that they were markings for who he housed – the demon tanuki that lived in his mind. _Shukaku._ Apparently, the same way that the Nine Tails of Konoha took on the form of a kitsune (a fox), so did the One Tailed Beast of Suna take on the form of a monster tanuki – an animal that was the cross between a dog and a raccoon.

Sakura passed Zetsu his medication through the bars, and the former cannibal took them quietly. He couldn't stop his drooling. Sakura wondered if it were a result of the appetite stimulant meds they gave him in the mornings, since Zetsu was rarely hungry unless he craved human flesh. Or it could be the perpetual effect of the sleep meds. Those tended to make many patients drool. Though perhaps not as much as Zetsu.

Moving on… _Zabuza… Deidara… Kisame…_

Sasori. The russet eyes of the convict were once beautiful to her. Artistic – fitting, for he was an artist. Even knowing what he had done, the disturbing inhumane things… she had been able to look past it before and try to appreciate the person she saw everyday.

Not anymore. Not knowing what he did to her _personally._ A shudder of revulsion swept over her as she carefully reached across the bars and passed Sasori his medication without a word. He took it, downed it …and he looked at her again with those eyes. "Thank you, nurse," he said, his words, his eyes betraying nothing.

It was how calm he seemed about it …that made her feel so disturbed.

And now… Gaara.

The moment she had been anticipating was here. Her patient was waiting for her.

She took a deep breath. _Should I…?_

Slowly, she walked in front of his cell and saw him. Sitting far back, on his bed, his eyes shining a little in the dim light, looking at her expectantly. She cleared her voice. "Good evening, Gaara."

He got up, shakily at first, and walked to the bars with steadiness and ease. Almost liquid grace; she couldn't help but notice this, the way his hips moved when he walked. The way his dreary inmate clothes fluttered around him. Right then, staring at him in all his humble glory, she realized …that she was captivated by him.

He came right up to the bars and looked into her eyes: "Good evening, Nurse Haruno."

She swallowed, licked her lips, "I came to give you your medication …and to wish you a good Christmas."

"You're going home after this?" he asked.

"Yes."

He bowed his head. "Then, a good Christmas to you too."

Helplessly she stared at him. How could she just leave without fulfilling her promise…?

"Gaara…" at her whisper, he raised his head and caught her jade eyes with his own sea foam green. His head tilted slightly. She could see the tiny breaths he was taking, almost hear the puffs…

She reached forward through the bars, and…

Touched his shoulders. Gathering him close, she pulled him towards her by her fingertips. He made no move to resist, and indeed, looking as if in shock or in a trance, he moved towards her.

He raised his arms, and she caught him.

The hug was intense. She could feel his warmth radiating through his flannel shirt, even though the cold bars were in the way. He sighed, closed his eyes, and was beginning to lean forward…

"Sakura!"

They both jerked in surprise and almost pulled apart, but Sakura pleadingly held onto his shirt. He looked down at her, at the raw emotions in her eyes, and gulped, but he didn't let go either.

"Sakura!"

Summoning her voice, she called, "Yes, Ten Ten?"

"Sakura, are you almost done with rounds? You have everything okay?"

She was breathing hard, afraid of being caught. Ten Ten's voice echoed throughout the prison. She took a deep breath.

"Yes, Ten! I'm on the last couple patients."

"Naruto is waiting for us – Hinata and me. Apparently Neji went on ahead. We're finishing up in the hospital. We're leaving in five minutes!"

She thought fast. "Don't wait up. I'll be done in another two minutes, and then I need to go home and freshen up." She heard a soft noise and looked up. Gaara smirked at her. "I'll probably leave before you, okay?"

"You sure? We could wait up."

"Don't worry. I'll catch up with you guys later tonight. Besides, I brought my car with me today." There was just no way she could sit with her friends and pretend everything was normal right after sharing a not-completely-appropriate hug with one of her patients. Maybe a nice long walk home would help her sort her feelings that were sure to come from this.

"Okay," Ten Ten called back, and then there was silence.

Sakura took a deep shuddering breath, before realizing that she was still holding on to Gaara. What a compromising position Ten Ten would have caught them in, if she had come looking for Sakura instead of yelling for her. As she tried to grasp her thoughts, Gaara shifted, and she flushed red with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, Gaara-" she gasped. "I-I just thought that since you said- you wanted a hug for Christmas-"

She didn't finish when the patient suddenly wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her again.

Her head pressed against his chest through the bars. She could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady, thumping in his chest. Rosy cheeks burned into his shirt, and he closed his eyes in bliss.

Pulling away slightly, he silently urged her to look at him – and when she did, he smiled for her, softly.

"Thank you, Nurse Haruno," he said in his raspy voice.

Tears almost welled up in her eyes, but instead she managed a radiant smile before she pulled away completely, looking at him, unsure of what to say. They stared at each other like that for quite a few seconds before Sakura came forward again, took his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. She dropped it and said in a low voice, "Merry Christmas, Gaara."

"You too _…Sakura_," he whispered.

She smiled and, guiltily but somehow overjoyed, she ran away around the corner and out of sight.

-0-

She pulled to a stop and breathed heavily. _What was she thinking…? She wasn't thinking._ A dreamy smile. _She was feeling so happy… But she couldn't! He was a patient! She was a nurse! She would get fired for sure._

_But then…_ another voice inside of her whispered, _Then, you could be with him, you know. You could come here as his girlfriend, have visiting rights… BUT WASN'T THERE SOME RULE AGAINST THAT?_ She nearly hyperventilated.

_Not everywhere, but in some places, yes,_ said her voice, which she was beginning to think possessed her common sense. _Here, it may not be that way. There are rules against consorting with patients in any facility …but it says nothing about not being able to visit and associate with them after your time and theirs is finished, as long as you don't disclose any classified records or any information to them._ She sighed. _It's not like the detox center here, where they make you go two years without a word to a former client._

She breathed in and out deeply, trying but not really to get rid of the feeling of Gaara's hands around her, his head resting on her shoulder, the sound of his breathing… his heartbeat. The smell of the laundered uniform combined with the smell of the prison soap – and yet, infused with Gaara's warmth, it excited her.

She rubbed her eyes to clear the visions, took two or three more deep breaths – and then, she heard footsteps.

She peered out from around the corner. Ten Ten and Hinata were walking ahead of her towards the main entrance. Well, maybe she would catch them after all.

After all, they were her best girl friends aside from Ino. Maybe just a night with the girls – well, okay, Naruto and Neji would be there too – but anyway, a night of distractions would be good for her. Straightening up her scrubs – she'd just go back for her regular clothes on Monday or whenever she came in next – she started after her friends.

She could hear them talking in low voices, whispering and giggling every once in a while. They were almost at the door.

She started to call out to them when suddenly, catastrophically, her vision seemed to drop away from her. Panicked, she fell to her knees and reached up frantically – immediately after the initial shock, she realized what had happened.

One of her contact lenses had fallen out.

Her voice was stuck in her throat, and right then it didn't even occur to her to call out to her friends to wait. She frantically began feeling the floor for her lens. As she did, she heard Naruto's bellowing voice call out—

"C'MON GUYS, NEJI IS WAITING! HE'S AT YOUR HOUSE, HINATA!"

"We're coming, Naruto!" Ten Ten shouted back. "Hey, did you see Sakura leave?"

"Her car's not here, so I think she's gone. C'mon, we can catch up with her and Neji later."

_No wait—_

"Okay, we're coming—" _SLAM!_

Right then, Sakura's fingertip came in contact with her contact lens. Hastily she picked it up, pulled out the small bottle of cleaning solution she always kept with her, and squirted some onto her lens. That would have to do for now… Carefully she put it in. She blinked a couple times to adjust and looked around.

She was sprawled on the floor in the main hallway, about 100 feet from the main entrance.

Naruto, Ten Ten, and Hinata were gone.

The doors were shut, and she was almost certain that she had heard, during the moment that she had retrieved her lost contact lens, the distinct sound of a lock being bolted.

_She was locked in._

-0-

**Author's Note: Dun dun dunnnn... You guessed it, the action starts here. Let the night of terror begin!** ^_~


	9. Chapter 8: In Deep Shit

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously. Only Kishimoto Masashi does.

Unfortunately, this will be a short chapter. I hope to go back to the usual length next chapter. :-) But I needed to write something to overcome the writer's block for the order of what happens in the rest of the story - no matter how small. I'm still tying together a few pieces. Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Doing the best I can...

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER EIGHT: IN DEEP SHIT-

Panic was the first thing that hit the pink-haired medic. She knew full well that the doors did NOT open from the inside – and yet instinctively she reached for her keys that she always kept in her pocket...

–Only to find them utterly missing.

Now panic really did sweep through her. She broke out into a cold sweat, and for several minutes, she was frozen, listening to the blood pound through her ears. _She was locked in, and not even her keys would unlock these doors – and now she didn't even have her keys, even if they could!_

Taking deep breaths, Sakura ran her hands through her hair.

She sighed and stepped back. The iron doors stared forebodingly at her, unyielding. A precautionary measure, just in case the patients ever overpowered the guards. All it would take was one guard to stand outside the main doorways and lock them, effectively trapping and delaying the patients from leaving. Of course, with time and enough persistence, a patient might be able to retrieve those keys from a guard, unlock the door leading outside, and escape over the fence in the yard. However, escaping the fence was no small task – since simply touching the fence would cause a nasty shock to whoever endeavored such a thing. In place of alarms, the shock system was used at night, and it worked equally to prevent anyone from trying to break in either. That is why, in the history of the hospital prison, there had not yet been one escape.

Sakura knew this full well.

And yet she couldn't stand the thought of being locked up in here all night long with the patients. She needed to get out of here.

"Phone …where is the phone…?" she mumbled through gritted teeth.

She remembered that there was one right inside the kitchen that connected directly to the guard box just by picking it up – and in cases of dire need, you could dial out to any other location by pressing in the code. The kitchen made the most sense for the phone, since it was the most dangerous room in the whole facility aside from the hospital bay itself. Phones weren't something installed willy-nilly; it wouldn't do at all for a patient to sneak a phone call while his fellow inmates created a distraction. Someone always guarded the phone during meals, also to be prepared to make calls in case something serious happened.

She knew the code, but that wasn't the real obstacle.

With a sinking heart, Sakura approached the kitchen doors. _They were locked too._

Frustrated, she tapped her pockets again. No keys. What was she—

_SCREETCH!_ Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin as an eerie noise sounded throughout the concrete halls of the main prison. She was standing by the main doors, in a place where no patient could see her …so why did that noise send shivers up her spine.

She heard muted voices.

Creeping around the backside of one block of cells, she could vaguely tell where the voices were coming from. She stopped at the end of the rows, closed her eyes, and listened carefully.

It was Hidan.

_SCREETCHH!_

"Hidan, in the name of your ever-loving God, will you SHUT UP?"

Sakura started so hard she nearly fell. She recognized the other shrill voice. Suigetsu.

"Fucking make me, fish-boy," Hidan replied. "I can pray for as long as Jashin-sama wills me to, you heathen scum."

"Yes, but …is there a need to drag your chair across the FUCKING FLOOR while you do it?" Suigetsu, in spite of trying to sound calm, lost patience near the end.

"Fuck you! I do whatever the fuck I want, regardless of fucking whatever you fucking say. Understand me, fuck-face?"

"Hidan, that's enough," a quiet voice said. Shivers went up Sakura's spine. For a second, she had no idea who had spoken …but whoever it was had an undertone of absolute calm and cold-bloodedness.

Hidan sighed loudly. "Yes, Leader-sama, it's just this fucking retard—"

"Shit man, are you crazy? Do you really wanna fuck with Pein by talking back?"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU—"

"Hidan." That single word was enough to frighten Sakura – and Pein, of course, wasn't even speaking to her.

"Hai, Leader." Much to her amazement, Hidan quieted down.

"We have work to do tonight," Pein continued quietly. "You may relax for the time being, but soon enough we will be very busy. So I suggest you use this time to rest and reflect."

There was silence for a half minute, broken when someone attempted to start conversation.

"Ssssso, a lovely Christmas dinner …don't you think, everyone?" The lisp immediately gave Orochimaru's measured cadence away.

"TOBI THOUGHT SO!" a voice piped enthusiastically.

"Don't you agree, dear Sassssuke…?" the pedophile continued. Dead silence.

Suigetsu laughed. "Come off it, Orochimaru. You already know he won't answer you."

Sakura was struck suddenly by the truth in that statement; in the two months she had worked there, so far, she had never heard Sasuke speak.

"He will," Orochimaru's voice was deceptively nonchalant. "He knows ssssome thingsss he shouldn't refuse. Certain offers." There was something dark in his voice that Sakura couldn't place. A veiled threat of some sort.

"Sasuke will come to me …if he seeks to control that which frustrates him, that is."

There was a muffled snickering – no doubt from Suigetsu. There was certainly a fair amount of innuendo in Orochimaru's words, and given his history, no one would put it past him to have impure interests in Sasuke. The prisoner was admittedly both young and handsome …and mercifully quiet – not one to make noise, good at keeping secrets. Perfect jailbait, had he not already been incarcerated. Surely, Orochimaru's slippery words screamed these sentiments.

And yet Sakura couldn't help but feel they might be more meaningful than that.

She shuddered suddenly. _Where should she go?_ She could stay right where she was, listening in on the patients' seemingly secretive conversation …but then she might hear some things she didn't want to hear. Things that would give her nightmares. She needed to find a way out.

Quietly, she stood and began to search for an open door.

-0-

A half hour later, Sakura had found two rooms without locked doors – only to find that the rooms inside contained no exits nor phones. She was quickly growing frustrated. And scared.

She had been pondering Orochimaru's words …and then suddenly a whole bunch of other things became clear to her. Hidan called Pein his leader. Hidan, who didn't respect anyone, actually deferred to Pein for something. It wasn't the first time he had called him this – he had said the same thing in the art room, during the takeover. Sakura had mentioned it to Tsunade, she remembered doing so, and she remembered that other patients had seemed to listen to Pein. Tsunade had suspected a prison gang. But suddenly, she wondered something disturbing.

Had these men known each other prior to their incarceration?

There were no records to indicate this. Each man had been arrested working alone on some destructive project or another. The only two people with any previous history seemed to be Zabuza and Suigetsu – and that was solely because Suigetsu became fascinated with Zabuza's modus operandi during his own crime spree.

Yet in prison, it seemed like there were definite friends and enemies. Juugo and Suigetsu seemed to be friends, while ...Deidara and Gaara were enemies. Oh yes. That was easy to determine, especially after Gaara had knocked Deidara into a doorframe. It took poor Hinata quite a while to stop the bleeding from his nose, Sakura recalled somewhat gleefully. It wasn't that she hated Deidara herself – excepting her feelings towards Sasori and Hidan, she didn't often find herself hating her patients. She couldn't. She empathized with them too much.

To Sakura, everyone had a problem that haunted them for too long. Everyone. But for some people in this world, that problem was enough to stop them from doing what they needed to do to live a fulfilled life. Placed in therapy at six years old, Sakura had spent many years wondering what weakness she possessed that she needed help – while her friends seemed like ordinary kids. She was diagnosed with a disorder known as Borderline Personality Disorder, as well as clinical depression – even now, after years of therapy, she still worked on it. She had always been an empathetic child. But somewhere along the way, with her therapist's help, she had realized that she was empathetic to the point where she put other peoples' opinions and wishes ahead of her own, even changing herself to be more what they sought out. After a while, she felt like she had no real personality of her own; she lived to please others. In a way, being a nurse made her treatment goals more difficult to achieve at times; she was in a nurturing position, where others' needs were, in fact, her main focus and priority. But she learned how to keep positive boundaries between herself and her patients.

Until this thing with Gaara…

Yet somewhere deep inside of her, in spite of the rules she was violating, she felt like she was getting close to Gaara for _herself._ Because she genuinely wanted to be close to him, not just out of some sense of obligation.

But that still didn't explain how she was supposed to remain professional.

She sighed softly. She really shouldn't be listening in on her patients either; that was also unprofessional. But she needed to know if there was a valid reason for the sick fear that crawled up her back suddenly when she thought of her patients.

Orochimaru was up to something. He was offering something to Sasuke. But what could he possibly have to offer in prison? Unless…?

With a sinking feeling, Sakura pieced one more connection together: Sasuke and Orochimaru had known each other too, before coming here. What was it Pein said on that horrible day? _'His grudge is too strong.'_

Was Orochimaru blackmailing Sasuke?

With that thought, Sakura tiptoed back towards her patients. Maybe getting locked in would do some good after all. If her patients were up to something, maybe she would find out something important. Maybe they would say something while she listened.

She crept back to the spot she had been in before, chanced a glance out into the corridor – and immediately wrenched herself backwards and pressed herself tightly against the wall.

Tobi was there. Tobi was standing in the middle of the corridor.

Sakura shuddered with surprise. _How did he get out?_

Before she could do anything, a voice spoke.

"You realize, Tobi, that if you do this, you will pass your initiation?"

Pein's voice was solemn, without emotion. Tobi responded.

"Yes, Master Pein!" he said eagerly. "I understand and pledge my unwavering duty to Akatsuki!"

_Akatsuki?_ Sakura thought. What was that? A name?

"Starting from this night forward," Pein intoned, "we work again as a unit. With an image to project."

"Yeah, yeah, enough yammering. Hurry up and open the doors, Tobi!"

Hidan, in spite of his impatience, hadn't sworn once in that brief outburst. The bad feeling Sakura had in her stomach increased.

How did Tobi get out? And what is he doing? Can I get him back into his cell-?

The distinctive jingling of keys sounded. Sakura peeked from around the corner. Tenten's keys caught the light – of course, from a distance, it was impossible to tell _whose_ keys they were.

_How did he get those…?_ Sakura thought, horrified.

"Hidan, please do not speak out of turn. Tobi, indeed – please open them."

Sakura stood rooted to the spot. _The patients—_At the last second she started to spring into action, started to come from around the corner and tackle Tobi—

But it was too late.

Sakura heard the dreadful _click_ as the lever was pushed down, and then the screeching started. Tobi must have set up the lever minutes ago, because it was set to open all the doors. And open they did.

No sooner had the screeching stopped, did the patients step out and stretch. And then proceeded to walk around. Unhindered. In the middle of the corridor. _Free._

The silent scream lodged itself in Sakura's throat as she threw herself, once again, behind the corner and out of sight, almost slipping to the ground in her blinding panic._  
_

_The patients had been let out._

-0-

**Author's Note:** I will try to be more consistent in updating.


	10. Chapter 9: In Deeper Shit

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Kishimoto. Or a half-eaten carton of Cherry Garcia ice cream (oh wait, yes I do!). :-)

Please enjoy the story.

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER NINE: IN DEEPER SHIT-

-0-

The patients had been let out.

Sakura curled herself into a ball, pressing her legs to herself, as she quite suddenly lost hold of her sanity. Sweat stained her scrubs; she could feel her uniform getting wetter and wetter. It was all she could do _not_ to pee on herself in face of this OVERWHELMING fear.

She whimpered into her knees. Every sense she had screamed danger – told her that like a fly stuck in a box, the spider would reach out its long stick-like legs and find her. And when it did…

She would die painfully.

Her instincts for survival were shut down, washed away by the rushing blood in her ears, which pounded so loudly that she couldn't even hear the recently released men's voices. She couldn't move. All there was, was the fear.

_No,_ she suddenly jolted with the thought, _I wouldn't die …not immediately. Shit! I would wind up going out like Amanda Kreuger._ She shuddered. _Shit-shit-shit…!_

Unfortunately, Sakura had seen a few too many scary movies, namely at the one or two sleepovers she had been invited to as a kid. She still half-wondered if the kids had made them watch the movies just to scare _her_ – so they would have something to gloat about the next day at school_._ During one of those sleepovers, she had watched all seven movies of the _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ series. While Freddy Kreuger seemed, after the third movie, like a wisecracking comedian villain, she couldn't get Freddy's mother, Amanda Kreuger, out of her head. Perhaps it seemed so disturbing to her because it seemed so _real_. It was a fate that could happen to anyone, any young woman.

Sakura let out a muffled whimper.

Unlike Amanda, however, she wasn't so sure she would survive.

With that grim thought, Sakura suddenly began to pull herself back together. It was like another person was in her head, issuing her mind cold, impersonal instructions, which her mind then followed. Emotion, for the temporary moment, had been pushed back. _Where were her patients?_ she suddenly wondered. _And who would I have to worry about the most?_

Hidan, Deidara, Zabuza, and Juugo were surely the most violent, she reasoned. But Zabuza and Juugo did not show any violence towards her …of course, that didn't mean they wouldn't show any now. They had acted violently towards other patients. And that was a side of themselves they didn't seem to show regularly. _That's right…_ Sakura thought with a sigh. _Juugo's had his medication._ Then maybe there was a chance that Juugo wouldn't go into a berserk state.

Zabuza on the other hand…

Who was she kidding? She was afraid of the whole group of them generically, but only a few of her patients truly terrified her. Only those certain ones, she knew without any doubt, would especially seek to inflict malice on her.

Namely: Deidara – for kicking him. Pein – for being a witness. Orochimaru – for his own sadistic amusement. Hidan – simply for being a pink-haired bitch.

Sasori, she wasn't sure about. Yes, he had held her against her will, but not violently. But then there was this terrible lust that she sensed beneath his calm gaze. Bloodlust.

Maybe it was the reddish hair. It looked like rust – like rusty blood.

She shuddered again. This time, the shivering didn't stop.

-0-

"Sasori, hurry your ass up!" Hidan exclaimed, rousing the bloody puppeteer from his slumber. Sasori, unlike most of his other jailmates, had actually taken Pein's advice and taken a nap. Russet eyes blinked open and regarded Hidan warily.

"I don't suppose we're going to get much sleep after this?" he mused.

Hidan shook his head, amused. "We wouldn't want to. We'll spend half the night trying to find a way out of here, and the other half on the run. We've only got until tomorrow morning to disappear."

Sasori nodded at Hidan's excitement. Yet his excitement was strangely serious. He must take escaping seriously; Hidan was swearing less than usual.

Clearing his head of the cobwebs, Sasori stood up as Deidara ran excitedly into their cell, babbling top speed about his "art, un" and about how if anyone tried to prevent their escape, he would take great pleasure in finally valiantly showing off his precious gift. He then stuck his tongue out at Sasori and promptly got into a bickering match with him about what art really was. This seemed to wake the puppeteer up completely.

-0-

What was she gonna do? She could hear the men moving around now regularly. Clearly they had opened the cells on the other side too – she had heard Deidara's excited yelling, and then what seemed like a one-sided argument about art. Really, she knew that Sasori's voice was quiet enough that even if he were responding, she wouldn't be able to hear him. It wouldn't be long before they began looking for a way out.

_And then they'll find me,_ she thought grimly.

Where to hide? She could go back into one of the two rooms she saw, but no doubt they would look for an escape there too. She shuddered. If she couldn't find a way out, then neither could they.

_But they have more manpower and brute strength,_ she thought. _If they combine it, they might have enough to knock down the fence or something. _They were far enough away that no one would hear it and come to investigate.

But another thought came to Sakura's head. _If they escaped…_ Then they might not find her. If she could hide for long enough, until either morning came or they escaped…

_That's a horrible thought!_ She scolded herself. _Are you really so selfish that you'd wish they'd escape, just to keep you safe – so they could go murder others in their beds?_ No doubt they would kill again. And if Pein's words were any indicator, it sounded like they were gonna terrorize a lot of people.

They are a gang – the Akatsuki.

Instinctively her hands brushed her uniform again, looking for keys …and instead, they came in contact with the hidden syringes she kept on her person, close to her chest.

There were two. After the incident in the art room, she always carried an extra one. So she could take out two people, if it came to that.

And then she realized with a start, that it might very well come to that. Of course her life was forfeit. She would have to keep them here. She might even die in the process. But she had to detain them as much as possible. If they got out …but if they didn't, then she might die in here alone during the night. Then, when they were found …well, they'd just go right back into their cells. Maybe a few days in solitary. _For her life,_ she thought bitterly. What was one more death upon their consciences?

But she just couldn't believe it. Not all of them. Surely some of them would want to preserve her life. Suigetsu had stood up for her that day. And Gaara…

GAARA!

What if he could keep her safe? He could hide her in his cell! That was it!

She straightened up, feeling her heart flutter with fear. She had to make it over to his cell first without being seen. She doubted Gaara could take on so many inmates by himself. Well, that is, if he would even protect her. With the chance of freedom, wouldn't he want to escape too?

She might be just as much of an obstacle to him as the others.

Thoughts piled on top of thoughts. By the time she came back to herself, still with the dilemma of whether or not to go seek Gaara's safety, footsteps were approaching.

She gasped and darted towards the open door of one of the rooms, a flash of pink. Luckily she was not seen by whoever walked the halls.

However, she was seen.

She peeked out of the doorframe to see the Jashin worshipper stroll through the hallway, stopping when he came to the door. Sakura was hidden behind it. It was ajar.

Hidan stepped into the darkened room, feeling for a lightswitch.

Sakura held her breath. He checked one side of the door. She knew that the switch was there. She crouched down, so her head was at the level of his belly. She would tackle him if she had to. She waited for the telltale click of the light coming on.

…

And yet—

…

Miraculously he missed it.

And instead, began to reach blindly in the darkness for her side of the door.

Sakura froze in absolute fear. Hidan was looking _right_ at her.

His hand descended, brushing the wall. Blindly, he stepped right in front of her until he was just two inches away.

As his hand swiped downwards, the thread of his sleeve brushed against his hair.

She held her breath. _Surely he would recognize the feeling of human hair, or the sound. How many people has he killed? How many people has he tracked in the dark?_

Hidan turned away, and as he did so, he banged his hip into her shoulder – hard.

Sakura muffled a cry of pain.

"FUCK!" Hidan swore. "Stupid fucking cabinet!" And kicked her knee, hard.

Sakura bit her lip so hard that she felt the blood start to drip out. She prayed Hidan couldn't smell it, or hear the slight whimper she had let out. But he wasn't listening. Certainly not for terrified nurses wandering the wards at night.

He turned away, muttering to himself. As he approached the back wall to search for a light, Sakura silently slipped out of the room, willing him not to notice her or her escape. Willing him to be preoccupied a little longer looking for that light switch.

It occurred to her that she could have locked the door – _if_ she had her keys. Should she try to get them back from Tobi? No …if she did, he would put up a racket. Even if she subdued him …they might catch on. And even though she had used a needle on him last time, she still felt like she should save her sedatives. Compared to Juugo or Hidan, she could probably take out Tobi easily without having to use them.

She stopped in one of the corners of the prison hall, panting silently. Who would she need to use sedatives on the most? She went through a checklist in her head.

_I could take a gamble on Juugo. If he doesn't go berserk, then he's not gonna be a threat to me, _she reasoned. _He seems too gentle to willingly harm anyone… Suigetsu might attack, but I could fight back. He's pretty skinny, and he didn't seem _actively_ interested in killing me. Hah, like _that's _any comfort._

Orochimaru could use a good sedative. And Hidan… Or Sasori… but he doesn't seem all that violent…

_**Sakura…**_ she thought to herself. _**That man has killed 312 people. What's to say you're not number 313?**_

_But he makes puppets out of them!_ She argued back. _He wouldn't have enough time to kill me and do that. It'd take hours!_

**How lucky for you. Perhaps he'll just kill you then. Just because.**

_No, that's more likely Hidan._

_**Shit, you're right. Lucky number 198 for us, then.**_

I need to find a blunt object…

The best way for her to use the sedatives, she reasoned, was to sneak up on the most dangerous patients and knock them out. However, she was at a loss about who to choose. She had originally thought of the most violent ones, like Hidan and Deidara, but suddenly she realized that it might be more effective if she knocked out their leader. Pein. Then their plans might fall apart, and they might not be able to escape without Pein's leadership.

_So then they would be stuck in here with me,_ she thought bitterly, _and kill me_.

Damned if you do, damned if you don't.

And yet she couldn't squash this nagging hope that maybe some of the patients would stand up for her. Maybe they would protect her, prevent the others from harming her.

_THEY'RE NOT YOUR FRIENDS, SAKURA!_ she screamed at herself. _And besides, …they're part of this Akatsuki thing._

It saddened her to think that someone as sweet as Gaara could be part of this …organization. Of organized crime.

But what if he's not?

She left her corner, aware that at any moment she might get caught. Hidan still hadn't come out of the little room. She slid along the walls and quite suddenly, as soon as she remembered to listen, she realized that a confrontation of sorts was going on.

"I'm not going with you."

The voice sounded firm, determined. Sakura edged out a little to look.

Gaara stood in the hallway, feet planted, arms crossed over his chest. He was staring Pein down with a look of deadly certainty.

Pein's colorless eyes were narrowed on the redheaded man.

"You really don't have much of a choice, Gaara."

"Look," Suigetsu piped in. Sakura suddenly realized that he was standing behind Gaara – and he was not alone. Juugo, Kisame, and even Sasuke were standing there too. Juugo looked anxiously over at his friend Suigetsu. Kisame looked nervous and determined at the same time. Sasuke looked bored.

"—Why don't you just leave without us. We'll find our own way out of us after you."

"Or why don't we just kill you before we leave, just for practice, un," Deidara sneered. He was standing behind Pein – as were Sasori and Zetsu. Orochimaru was standing off to the side, covetously staring at Sasuke, while Tobi was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. She couldn't see Hidan or Zabuza anywhere.

"Why don't I go and look for more escape places, Leader-sama?" Tobi suddenly piped up, effectively breaking the stalemate as Pei– Nagato (Sakura forced herself to remember her patient's real name, instead of the moniker he called himself) turned his head to regard Tobi with stern eyes. "Then when I find them, I can report back to you!"

Pein muttered gruffly, "Then take Deidara with you." With that, he turned his attention back to Gaara and the other inmates, and Tobi and Deidara – with no small amount of complaining on Deidara's part – took their leave.

Sakura had caught the pause in Nagato's words when he looked at Tobi. His eyes had narrowed for a fraction of a second. For a split-second, Sakura had thought it meant he was wary of Tobi's childish antics. But she _felt_ that it had more to do with suspicion…

"What reason do you have to kill us?" Suigetsu argued, though his lighthearted manner was decidedly strained. "We're not standing in your way. We'll get out of here and go have fun killing our own victims! Can't a mass murderer just have a good time?"

"He's right," Zetsu piped up. Sakura was surprised to hear his voice, as per usual. With someone who constantly drooled and seemed out of it, her patient had surprisingly good, clear speech. He seemed one of the most educated out of the prisoners – though his other half, his psychotic dark half, tended to make rather graphic observations that involved his fantasies of eating people.

She remembered one day in the ward when she talked to him about his people-eating tendencies. He had remarked in an offhand way that she was not as ample as the last nurse: _"That redheaded nurse had more meat on her bones than you. I would have loved to have finished her off." _You and half the clients in the prison, _Sakura thought. "Does that mean you wouldn't want to eat me?" she asked aloud. Zetsu half-smirked, "You wouldn't be as appetizing, since you're thinner – but a starving man is not picky."_

She shuddered. So he wouldn't have any active ideations of eating her, but he wouldn't hesitate to take the opportunity if it arose. A very comforting thought indeed. Yeah. Right.

"They're not an obvious hindrance to our plans. **Unless we needed food or something.** But now is not the time to be thinking about food," Zetsu said.

Sakura shuddered. She had heard his other half speaking through. Not good. He was getting unstable clearly.

He spat something out into his hand. It was the pill she had given him earlier that night.

"Hard to talk with that thing sticking to the bottom of my tongue. **Plus it's rather bitter.**"

No wonder he was so coherent. He hadn't swallowed his evening dose. The effects from his last dose were beginning to wear off.

"This would not be a problem …if we could trust that you would not rat us out. It is of utmost importance to our security that we take no such risk," Pein said coldly.

The inmates shifted in response to his words. Gaara balled up his fists. He, for one, was _not_ going down without a fight.

"However, two of you _must_ come with us, regardless of the others' fates. You have no choice in the matter."

"Who?" Suigetsu asked anxiously.

Pein pointed at, "Uchiha Sasuke," and "Morishige Gaara."

Suigetsu started with surprise. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he half-crouched, bending his frame so that his dark hair framed his face in curtains. He looked murderous.

"Why him?" Suigetsu asked. "Why Sasuke?"

"We have need for him," Pein whispered.

Their eyes met. Pein's and Sasuke's. In one's, the look of a haunted man who had run his whole life, from criminals, now as a criminal. In the other's, a man who had made his profession in supervising criminals. Both with intensity and ruthlessness.

Suddenly, Kisame laughed. "I know what this is about! You have unfinished business," he said.

The trance broken, everyone started and turned to regard the tall inmate.

"Your organization Akatsuki …you tried to recruit me for it once, I believe. You wanted to harness my tendency towards bloodlust and my strength. There were two men who tested me. A man with a cloth covering his mouth – Kakuzu was his name, I think – and a man by the name of Uchiha Itachi, if I am not mistaken."

Sasuke's eyes were locked on Kisame with a strange sort of intensity. Sasori narrowed his own eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi …Uchiha… is he related to you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer. His gaze had shifted back to Pein, whose fingers were itching.

"What ever happened to Kakuzu and Itachi? Why aren't they here, for that matter? Did they escape?"

"That is something," Pein said grimly, "That we will need to discuss with Uchiha Sasuke."

Suddenly Sasuke lunged at Pein. A split second later, the raven-haired man was facing the floor, his arm wrenched behind him. The same hand that restrained his arm behind his back, also held a handful of his hair.

Sasuke was panting with exertion and fury.

"We will detain you until we have some questions answered pertaining to the matter of Uchiha Itachi," Pein whispered menacingly. "And you, Gaara…" he looked up at the redhead. "You have something inside of you that we need."

Gaara looked puzzled.

"A monster."

Sakura could see the blood vessels in his eyes begin to pop out at he stared in shock at the criminal leader. His hair seemed even redder, as his skin turned white and the blood drained from his face. Sakura felt her own heart race and beat painfully in her chest. _He's being targeted AGAIN because of these myths about Shukaku._

Suddenly she was furious and desperately sad at the same moment. _How dare he? How dare they? How dare they put Gaara through this again when he was beginning to heal from it?_

She wanted to run to him, to throw her arms around him and protect him. But she was stopped by Pein's next words.

"We will deal with you – and with this Uchiha," Pein nodded down to the captive Sasuke. "Orochimaru, take him."

Suddenly there was a flash of movement, and Juugo was standing beside Sasuke with his fist raised. Suigetsu had his waterlike hand on Pein's wrist, effectively stopping him from moving anywhere with Sasuke.

"Let him go. He is one of ours," Suigetsu said.

"Don't take him. We need him," Juugo pleaded.

"Why should we listen to you?" Orochimaru scoffed from somewhere behind Pein.

"Because we three have plans together once we escape."

"Is that so?" Sasori turned piercing eyes to Gaara. "And what about you? Do you also plan to escape, eh, _Sabaku no Gaara?_ Or will you stay here in your little hellhole and rot?"

"That's none of your concern, _Akasuna no Sasori_," Gaara replied evenly.

"You have no choice."

"HELLOOOOO KIDDIES!" Hidan's voice suddenly boomed from the hallway. Everyone turned to see Hidan approaching from the other direction. "Seems we have no fucking luck on the doors, unless Tobi can…" He stopped. The others turned to where he was looking.

Sakura.

She felt her blood freeze when the ten inmates – patients – turned to look at her. At that moment, she no longer thought of them as her patients, but rather as lions on a hunt. For her. The measly rabbit.

"HEY IT'S THAT PINKY BITCH!" Hidan yelled gleefully.

Sakura turned and ran.

"Get her!" she heard a shout from behind.

"Sakura?" a muffled voice reached her ears. She couldn't tell who had uttered her name with such hesitation. It was clear that whoever it was, he was still in disbelief that he had seen her there, of all places.

She could hear footsteps behind her.

"Don't try too hard, you pink nurse bitch!" Hidan crowed behind her. "The chase just works up an appetite for me. I'll get you! And I'll make you pay!"

Sakura kept running.

"Jashin-sama, I hope you're watching this!" Hidan cackled maniacally.

Just then Sakura rounded a corner. Doors were open, a door that she hadn't seen open before.

The Hospital Bay!

She ran inside and slammed the doors shut. Reacting quickly, she picked up the first thing she saw – which happened to be a stethoscope – and tied it around the doorknobs, knotting it securely before she ran away. She heard Hidan slam into the doors and a muted curse.

She crept away from the doors slowly, knowing that with Hidan's brute strength the doors were not going to hold. On second thought, now was the perfect time to get hold of those syringes filled with sedatives.

With shaking hands, Sakura opened one of the cabinets. It was the only one that was unlocked. Inside she found empty bottles, no doubt ones used to hold and administer saline solution into a patient's orifices, if needed. Eyes, ears, nose…

Then she remembered. This cabinet was never locked in the first place. It was _always_ left open. But the others still were locked. So that meant…

Why didn't Tobi unlock the cabinets when he could have? He was with Deidara. She was certain that they were the ones who unlocked the hospital bay – it had been locked when she went by not a half hour earlier. Deidara loved chemicals. Wouldn't they have wanted to unlock the chemicals so that, if nothing else, Deidara could try to blast his way out of here?

Feeling strangely disturbed by this, Sakura began to move away from the ever-present banging noise that Hidan was making – and straight into a pair of arms.

Impulsively she struggled, but it was no use. The arms held her like a vise, and she could not even turn her head to see who held her captive.

"Good evening, Sakura," a voice she recognized quite well hissed in her ear, "How nice of you to join me."

-0-

**Author's Note: ***sigh* It's about to get even more difficult writing this story, because so much stuff is coming up! Poor, poor Sakura. Three guesses as to who has her right now. Haha, you'll find out soon enough I hope.

Once again, thank you for all the reviews. :-) I might update this chapter a little more before I publish the next one - and hopefully I will get to respond to some of your awesome reviews! You are all very encouraging. So thank you very much.


	11. Chapter 10: Kabuto's Revenge

Hi everyone. Thank you for your patience and for the many reviews, which I greatly appreciated. I am going to be writing this next chapter in bits and posting it because my Microsoft Word is acting funky tonight. So I will likely be posting updates to this chapter a few times tonight. I apologize in advance for the annoyance to you guys, my readers. Hopefully I can get it done and not leave any silly cliffhangers!

I wanted to respond to some awesome reviewers too... :-) I will respond to more of the reviews later too.

_chocolatechipgood, EmpressOfEvilBunnies, Ame-uta, Poptart-Freak, LUNAR-W0LF_ - Good guesses everyone, but sorry, it's not those characters. Hopefully some of them will make some appearances later on, though. :-)

_StarKiss666_ and _Kioji_ - OMG! HOW DID YOU KNOW? O.O

_Kitty_Puff_ - Thank you. :) You wrote me a truly beautiful review. It made me cry a little, as well as want to write even better.

_haruka_ - Your review wasn't too short! In fact, I appreciated all the detail you put into it. :-) I love reading your reviews.

_gaaraislove, Sakura4eva, silverokami2009, k-girl45, sassycat228_,_ ophelialovesthefishes, oOXxJoja_LeexXOo, Razz, LiluFaery87, Pochi_Saku-Hime, Fire_Lady_C, Myundyingloveforyou_, & anyone else I missed - Thank you for all your encouragement! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this newest chapter. I hope I won't disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER TEN: KABUTO'S REVENGE-

The medic's hands gripped her shoulders roughly. Her chest was halfway pressed against his, and she was sure he could hear her erratic heartbeat. Her mussed hair hid her face, yet she knew who held her.

For his part, he found her even more appealing this way, when she was distressed. Perhaps it was his nature to feel the thrill of the chase, like a lion charging after a gazelle. To feel the weakness of your prey, its will bent and crushed against yours. That was how he felt, now that this crushed flower was finally at his mercy. After all this waiting…

He repulsed her. She turned her head just slightly and caught a glimpse of light shining off of spectacles.

Worn by one Head Doctor Yakushi Kabuto.

"L-let me go!" Sakura choked in fear.

The doctor stared at her very coldly as she kept struggling. His flower did not know when to give up.

"The patients are out! Mifune Hidan was chasing me! Doctor Yakushi…"

He turned suddenly and slammed her into a wall, and she cried out in pain. Her neck hurt from the collision and she could see stars.

He pulled back just enough for her to see his face. The look in his eyes gave her chills. Suddenly, she wasn't afraid of Hidan anymore. In fact, she could barely remember that Hidan was outside the doors, pounding. For all she knew, he might have been her savior right then.

The real spider was right in front of her.

Instinctively, Sakura knew she was going to die.

The medic spoke finally, an icy grin gracing his lips, "Why don't we spend a little private time together, _Nurse Sakura_."

Her heartbeat became faint, like a rabbit's, and she began to shake. Oh no. No, please—

She didn't know she had been whispering out loud until a high-pitched chuckle broke her from her stupor.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" he whispered. "How long to touch you…? You're beautiful, Sakura, and any man here could see that. It's lucky I got to you before any of them could sully you. I would give you a night to remember, Sakura." His voice was deceptively soft. "But," he sighed, "as we both know, you'll likely not make it out alive tonight. Oh no, not seeing what you've seen. Not when the patients won't take any liabilities. You're safe with me …which for the time being will be short. But we'll make those last moments more enjoyable for you."

"LET ME GO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Blind panic set in.

"…For the few minutes you have left in your miserably short life, you're mine, Sakura."

"GHAAAAAAGH! STOP!" Sakura screamed, throwing herself forward wildly, as if having a tantrum. The fly struggled to free itself …the spider closed in.

He shushed her. "Tut tut. Mustn't make such a ruckus. As it is…" He trailed off, and suddenly, he raised his hands, pinning her to the wall. She struggled bodily, and faster than she could see, he slipped out a syringe and emptied it into her arm. She shuddered, the sedative taking immediate effect, and collapsed.

She did not see him bend to scoop her up, nor to walk unconcernedly past the door where Hidan still pounded relentlessly, shutting and locking the operating room's door behind them.

-0-

He looked at her sleeping body, seeing her pink hair spread around her face almost like that of an angel. It sounded cliché, coming from him, but he allowed himself to indulge in fantasy. He was the pilgrim, the Lost Boy… she was Tinkerbell.

He had always loved stories about faeries as a kid. But for him, it was mostly because he enjoyed the idea of ripping off their wings, one by one (they had four, like a dragonfly's), and then explore them inside and out to see where their magic came from.

He removed her scrubs. Oh, he would have loved to have gone further, removing her lacy bra and underwear as well, and touch her …but he wanted her awake to feel it. It seemed boring to touch someone who would not respond, not even a flicker of acknowledgment in their eyes. He spread the thin sheet over her body – the sedative should wear off in another half-hour or so, if he had to guess, judging by the dose and her approximate body weight – and in the meantime he could work on his project. His _other_ project. The one he was there to complete in the first place…

-0-

When Sakura awoke, she felt dizzy and sick. After a couple seconds of confusion, reality hit her very suddenly. She recognized the white ceiling of the hospital, the fluorescent lights…

She realized that she was tied to a hospital bed.

White fear shot through her heart, more bright and burning than the fluorescent lights overhead. She remembered Kabuto grabbing her, his strong arms slamming her against the wall, his lascivious intent…

Was it the slam that had knocked her out? No …there had been something else… Ah yes. Sedatives. That meant she was going to be groggy for a while. Uncoordinated.

How was she going to get out of here?

She tried to sit up. A splintering pain ruptured in her head. And she noticed the lightest feeling of cloth as the sheet covering her slid away a little, revealing the tops of her breasts. Sakura tried not to scream. As she carefully focused, she realized she was still wearing her bra and panties.

For now.

She had no doubt of what Kabuto wanted to do with her now. Not that she had from the moment she heard his sickening words, when he had caught her.

_Ropes! Oh shit! How am I going to take off the ropes?_

She began feeling to where her hands were tied, trying to find the knots. With every second, her panic made it harder. Worsening, in fact, when she processed she was really and truly trapped—

"Well well, the nurse awakens."

–She heard a man's voice. Kabuto's. Craning her head, she saw him standing in the doorway of the smaller office, staring intently at her. She was in the operating room, she realized.

"Wh-?" She croaked. "What are you doing? Doctor Yakushi?"

He shook his head. "Don't you think we should be on a first-name basis with each other by now, Sakura?"

At that – at what he said, at the _disgusting_ tone in which he said it – anger erupted in her veins.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she hissed. "It is _Nurse Haruno_ to you!" She was interrupted by a coughing fit. Stupid sedatives.

"Feisty, huh?" he asked conversationally. "I see the sedatives are wearing off."

"Not fast enough, you asshole!"

"So you want to experience this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura's eyes widened as he stepped closer to her bed. "I had no idea that you were waiting for this too, Nurse Sakura," and he started to lift the sheet. "How long have you wanted me?"

"Don't do this," Sakura croaked.

He barely paused. "Why not?" And slid the sheet from her body, revealing her torso. The cold air caused her breasts to perk up, her nipples to harden. The fear she felt made them tremble ever so slightly.

"So you're that aroused by me?"

"No!" Sakura yelled as best she could, with the sedative still affecting her voice. "You make me sick! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Put that sheet back over my body. Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She gasped, out of breath. Kabuto looked slightly amused.

"How can you do this?"

He chuckled. "It's not so bad, once we get started." He ran a finger down her stomach, her ribs. Sakura tensed. "Try to relax," he advised, and his fingers began a slow stroking through her bra. Suddenly, almost viciously, his fingers caught hold of her bra strap, and he gave a swift tug, freeing one of her breasts. The sharpness of the movement tweaked her nipple, and she yelled in pain. The bud glowered red.

She glared at him and began to struggle, curses and foam flying from her mouth. Kabuto continued his leisurely perusal of her body, while she twisted to get away from him. She knew that once he started, it would be over very quickly. _And he had already started, dammit._

"How do you think you'll be able to go to sleep at night," she spat, "Knowing you've done this?"

He actually paused at that for just the slightest of moments.

"How will you sleep, how will you live with yourself, knowing that you took an innocent woman against her will?" Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Knowing you _raped_ her?" She almost choked on the word but instead threw it at him with so much hatred that the word ripped out of her mouth with ferocity.

"You sick bastard! You're gonna rape me, huh? You're actually going to go through with this."

Kabuto merely shook his head. "No, you've got it wrong, Nurse Haruno. You're going to enjoy this once we've started—"

"Enjoy? Is that what you're thinking? That you're some kind of good lover? That I want your intimacy? I don't!" Kabuto looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "I don't want this from you! I don't want anything to do with you, _Kabuto._"

His lips moved. "What?" he barely whispered.

"I want you to untie me this instant and let me up. No self-respecting woman would stay like this and enjoy what you're about to do. I will hate you for the rest of my life—" She choked. "And when I die? I will curse you in all your dreams. You will never have me again. Nor will you ever have any woman for the _rapist_ you've become!"

Kabuto shuddered.

"Let me go," her voice softened slightly. "You haven't done it yet. You haven't crossed the line. You can walk away…"

Kabuto's mouth hung open slightly. Then, resolutely, he shook his head.

"No, Sakura," he said firmly, possessively. "It is my belief that you will not make it out of here tonight. Some other patient – or several, perhaps – will rape you and kill you. If not for me…" he smiled grimly. "You could be tortured for hours. Better me than them. Think about it this way: I'm only being cruel to be kind."

Sakura nearly cried in frustration, but was silenced when Kabuto's hands neared her hips. She had to distract him, stop him!

_One more thing left. Here goes…_

Sakura smirked as best she could. "It'll be your loss then, anyway."

Kabuto looked faintly amused. "What do you mean?"

_Think! Think! Not AIDS, it's too obvious…_

"I am HIV positive, Dr. Yakushi."

He immediately stopped what he was doing.

She said it so simply, so seriously, that he was taken aback. He looked carefully at her for any signs of lying.

She felt proud of herself. She kept calm, hadn't blurted it out, and now she met his eyes seriously. What a horrible thing, she thought with a shudder, that her brother Seiji's illness and eventual death would become important in such a terrible situation.

"You are…?" he said after a long pause. "But it's not on your sheet…"

"Is it supposed to be?" she interrupted. "That's on my classified medical information – which I'm sure you _haven't_ read."

"Well—"

"Lady Tsunade told me she would be the only one with access to that classified information. You should know," she took a deep breath, willed herself to go on with the lie, "I have had this illness since I was very young. Something …unfortunate happened to me back then. I've been getting treatment for it ever since. Luckily it hasn't progressed into AIDS…" She trailed off, not daring to say any more. If she said too much, she might risk him deciding to go through with it, or seeing right through her. As it was, she was overwhelmed suddenly by memories of Seiji, her big brother… He had been much older than she was, to the point where they weren't close, as she knew some other siblings were, and he had moved out the year after she was born. But it still had hit her hard when he died at age 26, when she was just 6 years old. She had gone to his funeral, of course – everyone in her family, especially the older generation, had mourned considerably. It felt strange to be surrounded by so much sadness, in spite of knowing so little about him. But she supposed, in her own way, she mourned his death too. No one should have to die like that.

Kabuto was nodding his head as he stared down at her. "What a strong angel," he whispered.

Sakura caught it, and cautious hope flared in her.

"…I suppose I'll have to use protection then."

Sakura's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Kabuto smiled, almost kindly. "You haven't had any suitors have you, since you were so young. I can't imagine it would be easy to find someone to want to be intimate with you. Luckily, I am a doctor, and I feel unhindered by such circumstances. When there's a will, there's a way."

_"No!"_ Sakura shrieked. _"Don't touch me! Don't-!"_

He slapped her hard across the face. "Shut up!" he yelled, suddenly furious. "Are you that selfish? I deserve this! I've gone through my whole life repulsing others without even trying! No woman has wanted me! Surely you must know how this has felt!"

Tears were flowing down Sakura's cheeks now.

Kabuto took a steadying deep breath. "I'm going to put on a condom now. Stop crying before I get back. Or I will shove myself down your throat before I take you. Vomiting does not bother me in the slightest." He walked out of the room, viciousness in his stride.

Sakura's muffled sobs were left behind as he went.

-0-

Yakushi Kabuto closed the doors to the operating room behind himself, not bothering to lock them. _Infuriating nurse!_ It would be so much easier on him – on her for that matter – if she would just give in.

He sighed deeply to himself as he strode away.

Strangely, he didn't notice that the pounding on the doors had stopped, deep in thought as he was.

He would have to take a sampling of the body's cells, now that it had been 48 hours since the recent death. He was curious to know how cell division was now. While he had seen some change, he had not yet seen enough to satisfy Orochimaru with.

Oh, he knew Orochimaru would have loved to have been there for the kill. It was one of his favorite parts of the experimentation process, of course. Ah, blind fools that they were. They never realized why Fuji Orochimaru seemed so interested in the bodies of children. Everyone always assumed he was a pedophile – which he was.

But there was more to the snake man than that.

Kabuto, for one, had become very interested in the genius when he met him. True, Orochimaru was less schooled in biology and medicine than our dear Doctor Yakushi …but his theories had admittedly intrigued the MD when they had met – ever since their first intake session, really. Orochimaru, it seemed, was seeking for a way of attaining immortality. It certainly seemed a pipedream to Kabuto at the time of first hearing it – but the ability to rejuvenate yourself? The ability to reactivate dead cells? It explained Orochimaru's never-ending interest in children, whose cells were so young. And pregnant women. Yes – Anko had been pregnant when Orochimaru had brutally slaughtered her. Not many people were privy to this particular detail. Only her sister knew. And not even she knew what Anko's body had been used for, once Orochimaru had desecrated her.

With a sigh of contentment now, Kabuto opened the door to his labs. He would have time to put on his gear in a moment and finish what he had started with the young nurse. He had almost all night anyway. Only Orochimaru knew he was there. Only Orochimaru was waiting for him to show him the way out. The other buffoons could stay around and kill each other for all Kabuto was concerned. All Orochimaru had to do was stay alive until then.

Yes, he would have time to take the pink-haired nurse again and again …before he killed her. And afterward too.

He would be kind. He would find a way to do it that was painless, yet a way that also did not implicate him as the culprit. Perhaps a sedative, and then mar her body once she was _almost_ expired. Post-mortem wounds could be determined sometimes by the right medics. He had originally considered concealing her body, before she wisely warned him about her STD. No need for unnecessary semen samples left behind. He might still conceal her; it would be easy to assume that the patients had taken her with them and hidden her body so well that it would never be recovered.

But it would be lovely to see the look on Doctor Ueyama's face when she beheld the mangled body of her favorite nurse.

Ahh, the joys of being a doctor. Moreover, the one who likely would be responsible for "officially" examining her post-mortem.

He was so intent on gathering his supplies and gathering sample tissues of the body concealed in his back lab that he never even heard the footsteps approaching him from behind…

-0-

By now, Sakura desperately wished she could find a way out. As it was, her extreme fear had her on the verge of passing out. What a horrible way to die. First raped repeatedly by a disgusting man whom she didn't love, and then murdered by said man. She couldn't help but to imagine how gruesome her ending would be, that his would be the last face she saw…

Unbidden, a different face came into her mind. A face framed by red hair, with sea green eyes…

"Gaara," Sakura whispered.

A lone tear fell from her eyes. Momentarily, at least, her tears had ceased, she being overwhelmed. But now, picturing Gaara again, her patient – for whom she had a not-so-innocent attraction, she fully realized and admitted freely now – made the tears break free and roam her face. She wanted to be with him. Even in the end, when Kabuto was raping her and taking her innocence, maybe if she closed her eyes she could imagine it was _him_, Gaara, and he would be with her until the end… in her mind.

It wasn't as bad as spending her last moments hating what was being done to her.

She tried to calm herself down, tried to push back the tears. She had to be strong to the last. She had to think of Gaara – only Gaara – when she died. So her thoughts would be more pleasant to bear.

Sakura breathed in and out.

Somewhere outside of her head, she heard wailing. No, screaming. She couldn't tell if it was in her head or in reality, but she felt it through the walls. The smell of metallic blood came to her, making her inhale the scent, as if it could somehow calm her down. She didn't know why. She could almost hear the doors open, almost imagine Kabuto standing behind her, ready …but she thought of Gaara instead.

Her redheaded savior. The one who saved her from the mob of inmates, in the art room, the way he held her and stared at her – the way her heart burst into flames. The fiery look in his eyes.

She was about to pass out from the stress. Maybe this sleep would lead her safely to the afterlife.

Yet, she stayed an extra second, staring at the ceiling.

-And a hand grabbed hers.

She jolted into reality and turned her head to see a waterlike hand clutching her wrist, and large, almost violet eyes staring into hers.

"Suigetsu?" she choked.

The inmate's pale hair bobbed when he nodded. "Nurse Haruno! Thank God I found you!"

Sakura gasped. "What's going on? Are you going to help me get free? Where is Kabuto?"

Suigetsu shook his head. "We don't have time to worry about Head Doctor Yakushi right now—"

"No! You don't understand!" Sakura protested. "He's here! He attacked me! He's going to rape me!" She gasped and wished she could clamp her hands over her mouth. Just saying it out loud to someone else …she was appalled at the sentence that left her mouth.

Suigetsu's eyes widened momentarily, and hastily he began to untie the ropes that bound her. "That's not going to happen," he said seriously. "We need you right now. Juugo's going into berserker mode. You have to calm him down, give him medicine or something."

"What about Kabuto? We've got to get away from him!"

Suigetsu shook his head again. "We won't have to worry about him for much longer."

Sakura was taken aback by his grave tone. "Why not?"

Suigetsu looked at her solemnly. "Because Hidan is killing him as we speak."

-0-

**Author's Note:** Aaaand, there we go. I meant to make this chapter longer, but I have quite a few health appointments today and tomorrow. Hospitals, hah. Check back in a couple days for the next chapter! :-)

To add a quick note of clarification - I know of many stories that use "Gaara Sabaku" or something like that as Gaara's given name. "Sabaku no Gaara" is his nickname in the manga, _not_ his last name, meaning "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall" (just as "Akasuna no Sasori" is a nickname meaning "Sasori of the Red Sands"). You'll notice Temari and Kankuro are never given that same name (checked on Narutopedia as well, hehe). Hence, I will also use it only as a nickname.

Thank you for the well wishes on my pregnancy. He'll be born a couple days after Christmas. It's my goal to finish the story before then! Hahaha! Glad to see people are enjoying it. And thank you, once again, for your reviews and encouragement to keep updating.


	12. Chapter 11: In the Midst of Madmen

Hmm ...yet another piecewise chapter, I'm afraid. :( Not because of Word, at least - but rather because of the Internet. Ahh, rainy days. :) Which I love. Perfect day to curl up with the cat and sip a cup of hot cocoa while the baby kicks. And writing, of course... ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER ELEVEN: IN THE MIDST OF MADMEN-

-0-

"Why hellooooo doctor!" Hidan's voice rang out.

Kabuto whirled around. There, lounging less than a table's length away, was Mifune Hidan in all his glory. The inmate was wearing a crazed grin. It would have been sinister, but for the almost-childish joy radiating from it.

In Hidan's left hand was a huge butcher's knife.

Kabuto dropped the scraping tool in alarm. The tool made a dull clattering noise as it bounced off the cadaver in front of him and landed next to it on the metal drawer.

Quick to compose himself, Kabuto asked in a cool voice, "Searching for a way out, Hidan? Did Orochimaru send you?" Inside, his mind was whirring. _How did Hidan get in?_

Hidan shook his head gleefully. "I don't have one whit to say about that fucking pedophile!" he said cheerfully. "You and I have unfinished business!"

Kabuto scoffed. "You speak of Orochimaru's pedophilia like it's a bad thing. Wouldn't you be able to resonate with him…?" _That's it, change the subject..._ the head doctor urged himself silently.

"Not a fucking chance, doctor!" Hidan practically sang. "And guess what, right now you are going to die! Congratulations, bitch! You're going to be the first on my list of victims to get your balls nailed to the wall." He leered dangerously at Kabuto. "Don't you wish now that you had let me kill people while I was imprisoned here, doctor? Could have gotten on my good side… But no, it was always, 'No, no fucking killing allowed here' and shit like that. You bastard!" His grin turned feral.

If there was one thing Kabuto hated, it was being treated like a mouse in the cat's paws.

"…Oh really?" Though he had a hard time keeping his demeanor quiet and calm, he had no trouble in lacing his voice with contempt, "And wouldn't you say Ten Ten has been a victim enough, hmm," he said, "of you ceaselessly groping her?" …While meanwhile, his hand searched for the scalpel in his pockets. _If he could just get to it before Hidan went postal-_

Kabuto was known to be very good with a scalpel. Even a doctor's hands are not innocent of blood. In fact, he wondered sometimes if the record in this hospital-prison really should go to him and not Sasori.

Hidan's eyes narrowed. "At least that bitch isn't fucking under-aged!" he growled indignantly. "Quit fucking lecturing me like I'm some kind of fucking pedophile, like your precious doctor's pet, that fucking snake bastard!" His grip tightened on the cleaver.

"Oh really, Hidan?" Kabuto sneered, somehow forgetting what he had been preparing to do to Sakura minutes before, "You think you're above it? I saw you, you know."

There was a moment's pause. "What did you see, Doctor?" Hidan asked forcefully.

"Grabbing her and feeling her up against the bars of your cell..." Kabuto said, keeping Hidan distracted as he kept searching - where was that scalpel? "Really, mooning after a guard, not even a normal civilian girl from back home? Someone you can never have?" The inmate's arm seemed to drop a little, and Kabuto saw it. He hissed: "You're pathetic."

If Head Doctor Yakushi had been trying to somehow regain his superiority over Hidan, or somehow keep him talking to delay him from attacking, he had failed miserably. At that moment, Hidan's patience wore out, and fire roared behind his eyes—

"_Don't you fucking dare!_" the Jashinist spat. "Just because I'm here, I'm crazy, doesn't mean I'm **not** a fucking human being! I feel lust just like anyone else on this fucking wretched planet! And you're dead, bitch!"

-And Kabuto found his scalpel.

But it was too late.

With an enraged shout, Hidan leaped forward, swinging the cleaver in a wide arc. The blade cut into Kabuto's right arm and he clutched it, screaming. Blood ran from the wound. His grip on the scalpel slackened, and he raised one hand in self-defense. Suddenly, he was minus two fingers. The inmate cut them off in his rage. By now, Kabuto had tried to lunge forward to wrest the butcher's knife away ...Hidan stepped out of reach and swung again.

Kabuto ducked behind the table to avoid getting a full hit. He lunged again, but the inmate stepped back once so the doctor lost his balance, then grabbed him and pulled him to his knees, striking him mercilessly. Kabuto felt the knife cut into his shoulderblades and he screamed again. Hidan kept attacking him relentlessly, not even caring that he wasn't yet going in for the kill. Just hacking, hacking...

Truthfully he wished he were holding his scythe in his hand – but he was sure that was locked up in some police vault for further evidence of his crimes, should he ever be brought to trial – but the meat cleaver worked just fine. How lucky he was that Tobi managed to unlock the doors to the kitchen just as he was searching for a way in …and how fortunate that he should so happen to find a map to the place, seemingly abandoned in the hallways.

Maybe Kabuto had dropped it.

His loss, the bastard.

The knife swiped at Kabuto's head, knocking the doctor's glasses off. Blurred, he could barely make out Hidan swooping in on him.

Pain, then—

Darkness.

-0-

"…I just can't believe it," Sakura mumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed, putting her clothes on.

Suigetsu stood a respectful distance away, but his eyes peered at her curiously. Sakura look over her shoulder, caught him staring, and blushed.

"Suigetsu! I thought you were supposed to be a decent person, rescuing me from that rapist – and now you're looking at me while I'm changing!"

The waterlike man blinked and lowered his eyes, smiling a bit. "Just because I'm rescuing you, doesn't mean I won't stare at you. You're a beautiful woman, Sakura; any man would stare."

The nurse lost her composure for a second and seemed at a loss for words. Then she perked up with a half-smile on her face – one that was decidedly out of place for the severity of the situation.

"If I were a man of lesser caliber, I wouldn't have untied you. I would have taken you right there on that table," he joked. Sakura flinched, not happy with the reminder of what had almost happened. "But as it is..." Suigetsu grinned cheekily, before Sakura could say anything, "I limit myself to looking! Besides, we have to hurry and help Juugo..."

Sakura forced a smile to her face at her patient's attempt to cheer her up.

"So you admit you're a rescuer but also a Peeping Tom?"

Suigetsu didn't speak; he answered her by hastily turning away further and affording her full privacy. Sakura looked at him, amused, for a second before she let his compliment about her beauty sink in.

"Thanks," she said.

They were silent for a moment as Sakura quickly zipped up her scrubs.

"This whole situation seems unreal…" Suigetsu heard her whisper. He chanced a look; Sakura's back was frozen, rigid. He turned his body and approached her. A frightened look was in her eyes and she seemed paralyzed by her thoughts. "How could this be really happening?"

He grabbed her wrists. "Reality has a way of disintegrating for us patients on a regular basis. Come on, hurry," he said urgently, "We'll walk and talk at the same time."

"Who'd have thought Hidan would be coming to help me against the likes of Kabuto," Sakura mumbled.

Suigetsu stilled. "He's not."

This alarmed her. "What—?"

"He's not here to save you. You're next. The only reason why he targeted Kabuto first is because he saw him walking down the way when we first came in. He didn't even know I was following him…" He tugged her to her feet and together they hurried out of the operating room – but not before Sakura managed to grab a couple of syringes off the table, no doubt sedatives Kabuto had intended to use on her. Or perhaps the ones that had been in her pocket. Her pockets were empty.

Once they were outside of the room, the fear suddenly ratcheted up for Sakura. Strangely the room almost felt like a sanctuary compared to out here in the hall. Her patient must have felt the same way.

"Can you grab Juugo's meds?" Suigetsu asked frantically. They could hear the sounds of a slaughter taking place a couple of rooms down. A meaty smack was heard. No more screams. Sakura realized that the screams she'd heard earlier, while she'd been tied to the table, were real.

"Why?" She indicated the syringe, "Couldn't I just use—"

"No, don't you see? We have to calm him down, not knock him out! He'll be dead weight otherwise—"

"So you're planning on escaping—?"

"Well what do you expect?" Suigetsu asked, frustrated. "The Akatsuki are after us. They want to kill us all, except for the people they need who are useful. They're after Sasuke and Gaara, that's for sure."

Sakura remembered hearing Pein say that, the ruthless gleam in the patient's eyes as he appraised her red-headed charge.

"What's to stop them from killing us?" Suigetsu looked at her with wide eyes. "You have to get us out of here."

"And why should I trust you?" Sakura asked suddenly. Suigetsu hushed her to a whisper as they went through a back hallway, circumventing Kabuto's office and avoiding Hidan catching a glimpse of them. "What's to say you're not going to kill me as soon as I subdue Juugo? Huh? What's to say you're not going to go out and kill someone else?"

"I—" Suigetsu was getting impatient. "Just come with me this way and I will convince you. Anything to get away from Hidan, alright?"

Sakura looked at him stubbornly before nodding reluctantly.

"Good – where are your keys?"

She looked at him incredulously, even as she followed him past the back room and back into the main hospital bay. "I don't have any keys! If I did, wouldn't I have found a way out already? You guys took them from me! And I have no idea how!"

"We didn't take your keys, we took Ten Ten's…" Suigetsu broke off, deep in thought. He seemed to make a grim decision. "No other way… we have to break open these cabinets!" He gestured to the medicine drawers in front of them – all of which were still locked.

"We have to wait until Hidan finishes killing Kabuto," Sakura corrected, "If he hasn't already. Then we have to raid Kabuto's corpse. Ten Ten's keys wouldn't have the medical cabinets on them …but Kabuto's would. He's head doctor after all."

"Ex-head doctor," Suigetsu mumbled.

"Besides, it's not like I have a choice. Right now it's either you or Hidan." She kept that thought about Gaara well in the back of her head.

Suigetsu nodded, with a grim smile on his face.

"Let's hide somewhere…" They made their way cautiously towards one of the back rooms. "When it's time, I'll go get the keys. You be prepared to run," Suigetsu said urgently. "Keep a lookout for Hidan."

"And you're sure you're not going to bring him back to kill me…?" Sakura asked skeptically.

Suigetsu grimaced. "He's part of the Akatsuki. Don't tell me you didn't know? The prison gang? About half the folks here have connections from outside. Don't ask me how I know. But they're willing to kill anyone who gets in their way – especially lowly criminals like us."

Sakura heard the bitterness in his voice. "So he doesn't even know you're here helping me?"

Suigetsu scoffed. "He doesn't even know I followed him. If he does, we're both dead." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to have a look. He tends to bathe in the blood of his victims for a while – that's what I gathered anyway. I'll see if he's done. Hopefully he doesn't take the keys before us…"

He slipped out into the hallway, and Sakura waited behind with growing apprehension.

-0-

Suigetsu knew he could very likely die as he ventured out of the nook he and Sakura had hidden themselves in. He wondered to himself what was worth him risk getting killed over.

_Juugo. That's right. He's my friend. Friends don't let each other down._

He gritted his teeth and stepped around the last corner, peering into the room. As he looked, he heard the sound of cussing. Hidan wasn't in there. It seemed the cussing was coming from the direction of the operating room.

He slipped inside the head doctor's office and looked around, spotting him immediately.

Kabuto was lying face-up on the floor, blood splattered everywhere. The scene was so ghastly; Suigetsu was taken aback, even though he had witnessed - been the cause of, in fact - many similar bloody scenes. Gingerly, for he hated touching bodies after he was done with them, he reached into the head doctor's pocket. Keys - yes. He pulled them out, thanking his lucky stars that Hidan hadn't taken them first, and pocketed them. He turned to go, hearing the sound of furniture - likely the table - crashing from the operating room. But he couldn't get the image out of his head of a meat cleaver, stuck through Kabuto's head, and his wide, unseeing eyes...

-0-

"Let's get out of here," Suigetsu whispered to Sakura as soon as he returned. The image had shaken him - again, not because he hadn't seen dead bodies before (obviously he had, though it had been a while), but rather because Hidan had a real probability of making _them_ his next victims.

"And you're not going to kill anyone else once you get out of here? How do I know I'm not helping two murderers escape?" Sakura asked as they crept back towards the medicine cabinets.

"Juugo never wished to be a killer," Suigetsu informed her in a low voice as he handed her the keys, careful not to let them jingle. "I thought you knew that. And me…? I've never had friends before I met Juugo. I guess you could say I'm a little…" he shifted almost sheepishly, "…manic."

Compassion filled her suddenly, and sympathy. "What do you mean, Suigetsu?" She found the key she was looking for and started unlocking the cabinets. She found that talking helped keep her mind from panicking so much at the idea of Hidan in the next room - who was audibly smashing the furniture, as it were. She shuddered - and then Suigetsu's next words took all her distraction away.

He sighed. "I have a friend now: Juugo. I'd much rather keep us safe and alive – and Sasuke too, if he comes with us – than go back to killing people." There was a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know ...it's honestly something I think I might be able to give up. Even the rude ones!" He half-smiled but then quickly looked serious again. "But for Juugo? He doesn't want to kill. He wants help stopping his urges. And I want help to overcome my OCDs and my mania. I'm aware I look like a retard when I can't stop giggling! I don't want to feel that way!" He sighed. "If I get out of here tonight, I swear Juugo and I are getting help. We're gonna live normal lives again someday."

"…And Zabuza? You don't want to be his protégé in the killing art anymore?"

"Quite frankly, no," he said. "And to be honest, I'm getting the impression he doesn't want to anymore either."

Sakura nodded and finally opened the cabinet. Quickly she retrieved Juugo's pills. "You know, Suigetsu–"

_"Found you, bitches!"_ a wild voice suddenly cackled. Sakura and Suigetsu didn't even have time to scream. They bolted just as Hidan came from the operating room, his torso, hands, and face covered _completely_ in blood.

-0-

Sakura was terrified. Again.

As she and Suigetsu tried to run from the madman, she called out to her partner-in-cahoots. "Suigetsu! Where's Juugo right now?"

"He's- pant- somewhere near the solitary confinement cells! He tried to confine himself before he lost it- pant- entirely on a rampage!"

"You're dead, bitches!" Hidan shouted.

"Hn, listen bitch, you gotta catch us first!" Suigetsu yelled back. "And if we get to Juugo first, he might kill you! You should just focus on leaving this place!"

"Now now," Hidan chuckled. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Sakura, whatever you do, get to where Juugo is," Suigetsu hissed. Sakura panted in response. Her lungs and legs were screaming! Pure adrenaline rushed through her body. Pure fear. She had seen the look on her pursuer's face when he caught them. Bloodlust and malevolence shone in his eyes.

"Hey blondie!" Hidan howled from somewhere behind them. "Did you hear that? These bitches are looking for Juugo! Let's get 'em!"

Sakura heard more footsteps joining Hidan's and a muted curse.

"Don't call me blondie, un! And who are we getting? That Nurse Pinky or something?"

Shit, Deidara.

"Oh chill out you fucking girly-man! We can't help it you're blonde. Yeah, her and Suigetsu are making a run for it! And we all know blondes are fucking moron dumbasses!"

"SHUT UP, un! I'll blow you up later!"

Sakura couldn't believe it. Here they were chasing them and holding a happy normal conversation, like they were having a casual chase!

"I'm only helping you cuz I can't find Tobi. Asshole gave me the slip, un!"

"Tobi's a retard."

"So are you! Why haven't you thrown this at them yet?"

"You do it."

_"Damnit!"_

Sakura heard a thud behind her and chanced a look over her shoulder. They had Suigetsu! She stopped immediately, torn about what to do. There were two syringes in her pocket - should she use them?

"Hah, no more fucking running for you!" Hidan yelled gleefully. Suigetsu winced in pain. Deidara had thrown yet another knife at Suigetsu. It seems Hidan had stocked up when he went to the kitchen. Horrified, Sakura watched as they ganged up on Suigetsu, who was down on the ground staring up at them.

"Fuck!" she swore loudly.

Deidara's eyes moved fast and he stared after her as she slowed down, looking back. "Don't worry," he said lowly. "I'll get someone else to chase her while we deal with him." And he began to walk off casually in the direction of the main cell block. Apparently he knew where to find someone ...for moments later, she heard Pein's voice.

"Fuck!" she swore again and ran. Before she did, she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of raven hair, swooping in on them.

-0-

She made it to the solitary confinement cells, panting and almost crying. Suigetsu! During these last few months, as she had gotten to know her patients, she had found his humor refreshing, and she knew he valued his friendship with Juugo a lot. He was crazy – but then, they all were. _Especially,_ it appeared, _certain head doctors,_ she thought darkly.

Certain head doctors who were no longer around.

What would have happened to her if Suigetsu hadn't come then and saved her?

Suigetsu. She had left him to die. _To those madmen._

Shuddering in revulsion, Sakura wondered if her definition of "mad" was changing. From the disgusting display she had seen of Kabuto, she began to wonder if some of the real madmen weren't the ones on the outsides of the cells instead.

Yesterday she would have said that mad people were the ones who had clear unmistakable symptoms, who seemed compelled to do things, almost as if they did not have control most of the time… People who didn't understand their own minds, whose minds could not be easily understood.

But maybe there were diseases that no one had ever heard of before. Or ones that no one understood. _What causes someone to hurt others so profoundly yet wear such a normal façade? Like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Sheer sociopathy, that's what._

Yes, she knew there were crazy people out in the real world. Never had she met one whose credentials were so high.

_Kabuto is crazier than Suigetsu,_ she realized. And quickly her mind put into place that uncomfortable feeling she always had when she had been working in Kabuto's lab. The creepiness that crawled over her body when he mentioned the likeness of animal brain abnormalities to humans'…

She suspected suddenly that those theories he'd mentioned…

_Oh Kami! He really **had** been experimenting on patients, hadn't he?_ she thought, almost crying. _Was he going to experiment on me too …after…?_

As she shook her head to clear those thoughts, she heard a low growl. She started. An inhuman fear began to boil in the pits of her stomach. Somehow it was worse than her fear of Hidan.

Someone was down there.

Down at the end of rows of solitary confinement cells.

She gulped. Be brave, Sakura...

And walked headlong into danger.

_When the lights are out, sound is amplified. No matter where you walk, you feel you are walking into danger. Those open doors, instead of being warm and inviting, feel cold and unforgiving as the grave. That is what it is like when you walk inside ...like stepping into an open coffin. Yours.  
_

Sakura could hear her footsteps echo against the cold cement. What is normally a whisper becomes loud. She knew that whoever was waiting for her on the end of the darkened block of cells, could hear her.

And that scared her.

Her death might be waiting.

Down at the end of the silent, solitary cells.

All the doors were wide open …except for one.

_"Juugo?"_ Sakura called softly as she walked slowly passed the open doors, heading for the last door…

-0-

**Author's Note:** *sigh* Again, meant to make this one longer. Well, I'm already working on the next chapter. Rain gets my creative juices flowing! Anyway, here's a little preview of the next chapter... just for fun. :)

Chapter Twelve: "The Baker's Dirty Dozen" (excerpt)

_"Where is she? Tell me now, Deidara!" Gaara leered down at him. "Tell me before I pull your pretty blonde hair out of your head!"_

_"Eat my Play Doh!" Deidara snorted contemptuously before he backhanded Gaara._


	13. Chapter 12: The Baker's Dirty Dozen

**Author's Note:** ("On the Thirteenth Day of Xmas...")

Sorry. *sigh* Amidst the craziness of the recent holidays, about a month ago, we thought we had fried the computer that my story was on (including the chapter I have now resumed working on), and in my bitterness at losing yet ANOTHER story (lost a 106-paged typed story I wrote when I was ten, once upon a time) I stopped working on _A White-Walled Christmas_. Well, we fixed the computer a couple weeks ago, but before I could continue writing it…

MY SON ARRIVED! :-D

Yes, ten days ago – almost three weeks early – I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy! We got home from the hospital after seven days of check-ups and antibiotics to make sure he was healthy (which he is). The labor lasted a little under 16 hours. Painful _and well-worth it_. My family – including my boyfriend, whom I originally met through our shared imprisonment in the mental health system – was there. So I especially dedicate these next few chapters – specifically Gaara's role in them – to him, my boyfriend.

So that's my excuse. I am sorry for making you all wait for so long. In the upcoming sleepless baby-filled nights, between soothing my son and welcoming motherhood, I hope to produce more chapters. I won't finish the story by Xmas, which was my original goal …but then again, Christmas came early for me this year. :-)

Hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days.

Thank you for your patience.

-SectumSemprae

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER TWELVE: THE BAKER'S DIRTY DOZEN-

-0-

Terror raced through her as she recounted their names:

Mifune Hidan… Katsukawa Deidara… Morishige Gaara… Sasada Juugo... Hozuki Suigetsu… Sato Nagato… Momochi Zabuza… Aoki Zetsu… Imaizumi Sasori… Hoshigaki Kisame… Fuji Orochimaru… Uchiha Sasuke… Tobi…

_The Baker's Dozen. The thirteen men she was stuck with. _Who could she trust? And who would end her life?

-0-

"GET HER!"

He saw her run. Conflict broken in the midst of the madmen, in his momentary respite, his eyes followed her. No longer trained on Pein - Nagato - and Sasori, they watched as the nurse ran, Hidan hot on her heels. And in spite of himself, her name burst softly from his lips: "Sakura?"

At this, the two other redheads turned to leer at him. "So you have a soft spot for the nurse, eh, Sabaku no Gaara?" Sasori said mockingly, in a deceptively quiet voice. Gaara knew how dangerous such a revelation was, coming from the man. He glared fullheartedly at Sasori.

_Akasuna no Sasori._ The puppet master and himself had been acquainted back in his hometown, Sunagakure no Sato, and from their few encounters, they _really_ did not like each other. Perhaps it had something to do with his brother Kankuro's worship of the craft of puppetry, and the genius puppeteer's one-time snooty dismissal of his talents upon witnessing them. Yeah, that and his red hair. Gaara secretly thought that his darker red hair made him mildly superior to Sasori. Though he hadn't thought so until after Sasori had insulted his brother. _Oh sure, no one's bitter ...much._

"Is that why you insist on staying so much?" Sasori continued. "Not merely because you have nowhere to go, no animal instinct to ensure your survival - after all, you bear the Shukaku within you, who is a master of animistic survival and _triumph_ ...no, but rather because of your pathetic feelings for this nurse?"

Gaara's scowl deepened, but he did not answer. He had to play it cool; Sasori's sadistic streak could be easily spent on torturing Sakura tonight ...if he found her ...if Hidan didn't kill her first _...if Gaara couldn't protect her..._

He growled. He had to get out of here and find her. _Now._

What to say...? "And I don't suppose you've thought of using her for leverage, to see if your escape will be made easier?" Gaara demanded. His eyes narrowed to match Sasori's in coldness. "You won't have that chance if Hidan catches up with her."

Sasori laughed. It was not a pleasant sound; it sounded disturbingly real though. "Hidan's feelings are almost as transparent as yours are, Sabaku no Gaara, when you see how he acts around the guard Ten Ten." He smirked. "But unlike you, it seems Hidan is contented to lust after Ten Ten, not love. Not the illusion of a relationship." He laughed again. His tone, his words, bore needles into Gaara's heart.

He twitched. Sasori watched in amusement. "Are you so eager to find her then, Gaara? So eager to make sure she doesn't die? Why aren't you chasing her, then?"

Gaara's eyes slid over to Pein. The Akatsuki Leader was watching Sasuke solemnly, waiting for him to make a move. Sasuke, on the other hand, briefly flickered his eyes over to Gaara. An unspoken understanding was reached.

Gaara looked back to Sasori, who was approaching him, fingers itching.

"Go to hell, Sasori," Gaara replied, before he tried to make a break for it. Sasori grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Through furious, rapidly darkening eyes, Gaara looked up at him. The fight had begun.

-0-

One by one, the doors passed her by. Silent and foreboding.

Sakura wished vehemently that there were light. The pitch-black of the cells was unnerving to her. But where was Juugo?

And what did Suigetsu mean by going into berserker mode? What could have happened to make Juugo freak out? A sudden flash of fear went through her for her other patients. In spite of knowing that some of them were out to kill her presently, she knew that some, like Suigetsu, were victims right now too.

She wished vehemently that Suigetsu were here with her. The thought brought a flash of guilt and she swallowed heavily. Suigetsu always had a way of soothing Juugo or speaking softly to him. Surely that's what he would do if he were here right now.

Juugo had killed people, same as everyone else here. But he didn't mean to. He didn't want to. Sometimes bloodlust seemed to take him over, or maybe just a fit. She always wondered if his condition were similar to having seizures. She thought so; he always came out of his fits with a massive headache, similar to a migraine …or beforehand, come to think of it… and migraines, unlike normal headaches, were related to seizures.

Just how crazy was Sasada Juugo?

Surely it couldn't be all bad, she reasoned to herself. Her mind flashed back to the first day she had seen him, her first day there. Naruto's boisterous face popped up first, followed by an image of Juugo, spittle flying, as he freaked out. She remembered, that day they had sent Hinata to calm him down and give him his meds. He hadn't hurt Hinata… And yet she was so gentle, so not aggressive…

She kept walking, feeling more relieved, clenching the meds tightly in her hand. Juugo was just having a bad day. That was it. As his nurse, she could help him through this. He had never been violent with her.

She had seen it before. When he began to act out. She remembered the day in the Art Room. He had gone off on a blood-lusted fit in response to the mayhem …but he had fought Kisame when he did it. Sure he was a very angry man that day… who was Sakura kidding, she had been terrified that day… but he seemed to address it towards Kisame. In other words, _someone his own size._

Maybe size enraged him. If Hinata could calm him down…

Suddenly, she stopped. Just stopped, in the middle of the gloomy hall, mere feet from that final door. As terror overtook her.

_Kimimaro._

She began to shake. How could she have overlooked this? How could she have taken him for granted? _Kimimaro_ had been with her.

Hinata had not been alone.

Kimimaro had calmed him down enough to accept the medication Hinata needed to give him.

He had quickly stepped in that day when Sakura first met everyone in the group session, when the yelling got to be too much for Juugo.

And Juugo hadn't calmed down once he woke up from that tranquilizer Tsunade shot him with, that day of the Art Room mutiny. He had already been incapacitated by the rubber bullets – knocked out, Sakura recalled – but when he woke up, he was even more violent than he had been in the Art Room. Luckily he was caged …but how had he finally calmed down before Sakura treated his wounds?

_Kimimaro._

That day on the basketball court, when Juugo nearly trampled Hidan to death, Kimimaro had restrained him until he was calm.

_Kimimaro…_ The name repeated itself in Sakura's head. Without the stoic guard, Juugo was uncontrollable.

Kayuga Kimimaro was the only one who could calm Juugo down _…and he wasn't here right now._

Who was Suigetsu kidding when he thought he could escape with Juugo, taking him away from the only person who could calm him down? Who was Sakura kidding? She wasn't going to just go over and have a friendly chat with her patient, convince him to take his meds, and then walk away.

She was going to get mauled.

_Stupid, stupid…_ Tears pricked to her eyes as she processed how closely she had come to dying just now. She should never have doubted her instinct when it told her to run. When she first heard that growl.

As she turned, she heard an intake of breath, and then a full on bellow. The door behind her slammed open. She screamed. And Juugo jumped from the darkness of the last cell to land squarely on her.

-0-

Sasuke stood in the middle of the corridor, his heart beating fast. He, Gaara, and Suigetsu had been able to escape from the other inmates' clutches, after an extensive fight. Juugo and Kisame had been let out right away ...well, Kisame had, anyway, and had taken the chance to wander away, since the fight was not directed toward him. _Che, he could have helped them escape._ But then, Sasuke wondered, _maybe Kisame left early knowing he would be triggered._ It seemed that, like Juugo, Kisame was decent normally and triggered by an overpowering bloodlust at other times, if he had to guess. Speaking of Juugo... The man had snapped. And ran. Midway through what was sure to be a very homicidal transition, Juugo, thinking no doubt of the safety of his friends, had retained enough of his personality to break free - not that the Akatsuki even tried to stop him - and run, Sasuke noted, in the direction of the solitary confinement cells. Suigetsu had managed to escape moments later; he had lithely slipped beneath Orochimaru's grasp, his slenderness and nymph-like build aiding him, and went running in the direction of the hospital wing. _No doubt to get Juugo's meds. Good man._ But that left Sasuke and Gaara to face four ill-intentioned inmates alone... Well, at least they weren't going for the kill. Pein alone might have been a match for them, and as it were, he had Sasori, Orochimaru, and Zetsu with him...

So as for he and Gaara ...they hadn't exactly overpowered their fellow inmates. More like they had gotten lucky - a few well-aimed punches, Gaara's general rage, and sheer determination to run had gotten them through Pein's, Sasori's, Orochimaru's, and Zetsu's attempts to keep them there. Pein was now sporting a bruised cheek from where Gaara had gotten in a lucky hit; Pein was the toughest man there in the prison, so it had been no small feat laying a hand on him. But Gaara and Sasuke certainly looked worse for wear. Pein schooled them, and Orochimaru had not let Sasuke escape unscathed. His scalp was still tingling from where the pedophile had grabbed him and thrown him roughly to the ground when Sasuke tried to run past him the first time.

As he escaped, he had heard Pein give the orders. Orochimaru was looking for him.

He heard a voice now, as he waited in the semi-dark. He had lost track of both his teammates - Suigetsu and Juugo. He had no obligation to Gaara, though their working together had been very convenient in that moment. Perhaps they would need to work together again. Regardless... Juugo and Suigetsu were his primary concern. He needed to find Juugo soon, before the man's rampage made escaping with him impossible. And if he had to guess, that voice sounded a great deal like Deidara's.

Deidara should have been with Tobi right then. But surprisingly, Tobi's idiotic voice was not to be heard.

Undeterred, Sasuke moved through the shadows. He thought he heard his teammate's name come from the blonde bomber. Maybe Deidara could lead him to Juugo...

-0-

"Tenpin no Juugo," Pein said calmly as he listened to Deidara hastily tell him what the situation was. In the background, they could hear Hidan wrestling with Suigetsu on the ground, no doubt fighting for control over the knife. Deidara had excellent aim when throwing things …as expected of a bomber. He had hit Suigetsu squarely between the shoulder blades, and although the knife had not lodged, it had definitely caused the water-like man pain.

"That's where the pink nurse and Suigetsu were going," Deidara confirmed. A yell was heard. The blonde flinched as he imagined the whaling Hidan was giving Suigetsu. Not that he didn't agree it needed to be done, but he knew Hidan could be …excessive.

"Very well," Pein replied. "Deidara, go back to Hidan and help him to restrain Suigetsu. Don't kill him until we know where Uchiha Sasuke is. Orochimaru is looking for him as well currently. It sounds like those three would try to make a break for it – Suigetsu would surely know where he is."

"…And after?"

"Do what you want," Pein replied and turned halfway away as Deidara hurried back to where Hidan was. The sounds were getting more brutal.

"…And you," Pein said, acknowledging another of his Akatsuki who came forth. "Go find Nurse Haruno and restrain her. We will kill her once we have secured a way out. In the meantime, she might be valuable, as either a source of information or as a hostage. But just in the meantime."

"Yes, Leader-sama," the other replied as he walked back into the shadows.

-0-

Suigetsu lay face-up on the cold floor, gasping. Hidan had gotten a number of licks in, in mere seconds. Deidara had walked away …he hoped to God he hadn't gone after Sakura. That nurse was Juugo's only hope at the moment. If she didn't get to him soon it could be too late.

But he himself had bigger problems.

Hidan stood back and laughed. "Thought you could run away, huh, you heathen scum?" He smiled. "Feel the wrath of Jashin-sama now…"

As Suigetsu stared at his attacker in the eyes, a miracle occurred. Before Hidan could beat him any further, out of nowhere, someone intervened. All Suigetsu saw was a flash of raven hair, and Hidan was sent sprawling …by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

The silent inmate stood above him, crouched into a fighting stance. As Hidan rose to his feet, he saw who had hit him and laughed.

"Why, if it isn't Itachi's brat of a 'foolish little brother' - isn't that what he always called you?"

Sasuke twitched.

Hidan smiled mockingly. "Tell me ...how is your brother these days anyway?"

The inmate's eyes narrowed, but he still did not say a word.

Hidan whistled. "You think you're hot shit, killing him, don't you. One of the best ninjas of all times. How did it feel, killing your own flesh and blood? Did it make your god happy?"

Without hesitation, Sasuke swooped down on him, fists already at the ready.

-0-

No sooner had she hit the ground did she feel those ruthless hands clamp down on either side of her head. Using a force that could shatter a door, Juugo slammed her head backward. If Sakura hadn't moved in time, her body somewhat deflecting his blow, she would have been dead. As it was, he tweaked her neck horribly. She screamed in pain.

He raised a fist, and Sakura blocked it, using her forearm to deflect the blow. His fist crashed into the ground next to her head, making it vibrate. She was terrified. Her hand seemed to act on its own accord – the heel of her palm connected with his nose and he roared in pain, his head snapping back.

Struggling, she managed to roll out from under him. Pure adrenaline and fear shot through her veins. "Juugo?" she cried out as she stood. _Forget the meds!_ she thought frantically as she turned to run away.

The inmate in front of her sprung lithely to his feet. He was all muscle, enraged – not Juugo. Not the Juugo she knew. He growled, and suddenly those powerful hands were on her shoulders. He slammed her around in an arc, throwing her into the door on the end. A loud noise was heard as she hit the door, which in turn hit the wall.

WHAM!

The blow stunned her and for a moment her senses left her entirely. Like a predator would do to a prey, to make sure they could not escape so soon.

Juugo was up in her face just as suddenly. He stank of sweat.

He held her against the wall and put those powerful hands on her head again. She felt his muscles course and knew what he was about to do.

He was going to break her neck.

Sakura's foot whipped up and caught him between the legs. If Juugo were in his right mind, Sakura had no doubt that – like many men – he would have blocked her. But to her luck, she heard Juugo's unearthly scream as he suddenly dropped to his knees in front of her.

_"GRRAAAAAAHHH!"_

Shaking and terrified, Sakura forced herself to stand up straight and tall. _Enough, Sakura. Time to be strong, not a scared victim!_ She brought her knee forward into Juugo's head, and the man moaned in pain, struggling back to his feet. Once he stood, he faced her with his crazed face.

Even in the near-darkness, she could see the slight gleam of his bloodlusted eyes as she scrambled to reach her sedatives. _This man needs to be knocked out!_

He was blocking the way out.

Courageously, Sakura went forward.

The man tried to grab her, but she squirmed out of his grasp, her small size aiding her as she slipped under his larger frame. Slipping under one arm aimed for her, she grabbed it and swiftly emptied the syringe into the crook of his elbow.

Juugo made an uncomfortable noise. His muscles began to fail him immediately. All that blood running, pounding through him, made the sedative circulate even faster.

Using her last burst of strength, Sakura shoved him to the side – directly into the cell he had come out of. He hit the ground with a thud. She slammed the cell door, knowing that wouldn't hold him if he wanted to come after her.

There were no more noises. He wasn't getting up. He wasn't coming after her.

She was safe.

Tears finally overcoming her, Sakura collapsed to her knees. The pain in her neck was horrible. For a moment she considered using her own sedatives on herself to take away the pain – but she didn't know well how to do partial doses. If she knocked herself out, she would be helpless and vulnerable.

Which, in spite of his killing urges, Juugo now was. She had failed Suigetsu. She just prayed Juugo would not be found now; that he would remain until help came.

_Help…_

Sakura buried her face in her knees and sobbed.

-0-

Gaara heard her scream echo throughout the prison. At almost the exact moment, someone else rounded the corner and collided with him.

Stumbling to his feet, he caught the gleam of long hair, even in the partial dark: "Deidara."

-0-

The man stood beneath the waning moon and surveyed the prison. Built like a fortress - which it was at some point in earlier times, back when the green countryside of the Land of Fire was frequented by samurai instead of by ninja. It would be fun to try to break in, but fortunately Kakashi-san had given him instructions. Still, it would take a while to activate the secret entrance, not to mention find the correct place. And the light of the waning moon was not much help.

Still, little light was better than no light. Just enough for his eyes to see...

Stoically, the man stood up and approached the fortress...

-0-

The blonde had done a number on him, but to be fair, Gaara had dealt him a fair number of bruises. Deidara's blue eyes gleamed maniacally. Or, rather, the one blue eye that Gaara could see. The other was, as always, obscured by his long bangs - though his bangs did look a little worse for wear at the moment. Gaara smirked.

"You know," he began conversationally, "I could beat you up all night." His smile completely vanished and a frighteningly dark, stern look replaced it. "But you need to tell me where Nurse Haruno is. NOW."

Deidara spat hair out of his mouth. "What's it to you, red?"

"Or else..." a bloodthirsty grin made its way across Gaara's face as he bent Deidara's arm backward, "It would be my pleasure to introduce Shukaku to you. Personally."

"Oh really, un?" Deidara scoffed as he elbowed Gaara, momentarily freeing his arm before the other inmate locked it, "You can control him at will?" He sounded determined and obstinate, even while Gaara bent his leg backwards so his foot almost touched his back. Deidara suppressed a gasp of pain. "Is that supposed to hurt, yeah?" he asked defiantly. "You're just giving me a good quad stretch."

"You must be out of shape, if all you do is throw bombs," Gaara insulted roughly, slamming Deidara's shoulder into the ground with his full body weight. He gasped a little as he sat up. "Now where is Nurse Haruno?"

"Like I'd tell you, red?" Deidara sneered and used his other leg to kick Gaara in the back of the head. "Maybe if you admit that you worship my art, and that art is a blast?" As Gaara was distracted, Deidara threw his hair out of his face and attempted to flip Gaara over so he could choke the living daylights out of him. But the redheaded inmate was too fast and pinned Deidara again by slamming his head into the cold concrete.

"Where is she? Tell me now, Deidara!" Gaara leered down at him. "Tell me before I pull your pretty blonde hair out of your head!"

"Eat my Play Doh!" Deidara snorted contemptuously before he backhanded Gaara.

-0-

She heard footsteps. Initially she relaxed - help was coming - but in an instant, the thought was jolted out of her as she remembered how much danger she was in. Unless it was Gaara or Suigetsu...

She rose swiftly to her feet, and the footsteps stopped. She peered into the darkness but could see nothing. An eerie feeling crept down her spine. She started for the main hallway and ran smack into a muscular chest.

Hands caught and steadied her. Her eyes were shut, pricking with tears from where her nose had hit his chest. One hand ran softly through her hair, brushing it away from her face. But the feeling was off. Shuddering, she opened her eyes.

A pale face, shrouded in black curtains of silky hair, two snakelike eyes, a mouth full of teeth smiling down at her...

Orochimaru.

_"Nurse Sakura,"_ he said softly. His hiss, ordinarily so pronounced, seemed quiet and menacing to her now. The look in his eyes almost froze her solid.

Almost.

With reflexes Sakura did not realize she had, she whipped her wrist forward, hand set in a heel-palm. Her blow connected with his mouth.

Orochimaru let her go, surprised. Really, the nurse didn't hurt him; it was just so unexpected. He had thought to take this little kitten, make her squirm under him while she helped him locate Sasuke ...but it seemed she had a little fight in her, left over from her confrontation with Juugo, if he had to guess.

Sakura struck him again, this time harder. And as Orochimaru's head spun, Sakura ran. Orochimaru was slow to come after her, and by then, she was gone.

He turned around. Her footsteps were nowhere to be heard. He started walking in the direction of the main hallway.

"Oh little Nurse Sakura? Come out, come out wherever you are! Where are you, little Nurse?"

He walked, passing by the open cells and a couple of seemingly locked rooms, until he turned the corner and was gone.

Sakura, meanwhile, slipped further into the darkness as she heard the pedophile's footsteps draw closer. She was in one of those supposedly locked rooms, and she prayed that the darkness would allow her cover to double back and slip past him when he came in here after her. She held her breath, scared. But then ...it seemed his footsteps just vanished. She breathed a sigh of relief. He had lost her!

But now, where was the door?

Sakura stumbled blindly. How stupid was she? She supposed she had figured that she would find it again when Orochimaru-

She froze. She could have sworn she just heard breathing.

_No. It's just the fear. How do I get out of here?-_

She took two cautious steps forward into the darkness - and _WHAM!_

Out of the darkness a fist collided with her face, and its owner gave an unseen smile of victory as she lay sprawled helplessly on the floor.

-0-

**Author's Note:** Ahh, such good memories come from writing this story. If any of you wonder where the imagery comes from, picture Alcatraz Island. I base many details of the hospital-prison on my memories of Alcatraz Prison, a former federal penitentiary. I was stationed there briefly while I was a Park Ranger, as Alcatraz is now a tourist attraction within the Golden Gate National Parks. Among other things, I led tours and learned how to open the cell doors using a very interesting mechanism – one that can open many doors at once using a single lever, as Tobi did in Chapter Eight. I slept outside the solitary confinement cells once during a staff retreat, hence where my impressions of Sakura's walk in front of them comes from. Brings back all sorts of good memories.

For those of you who have not visited Alcatraz, if you ever journey to the Bay Area, then I encourage you to spend half a day checking it out. It is worth it.

Anyway …hope you enjoyed! :-)


	14. Chapter 13: The Puppet Master

1/09/2011 - Happy Birthday Severus Snape, aka The Half Blood Prince. Birthday buddy, this is our weekend. :-)

1/19/2011 - Happy Birthday, Gaara! :-) Hope you and my boyfriend enjoy your special day (I know my boyfriend will - I'm planning on giving him a very special present. Hopefully Sakura gives you yours within the next couple chapters).

To my readers - enjoy, and thank you! Your encouragement keeps me going.

To my son - may his dreams right now be filled with colors. May he develop a beautiful imagination. :-)

Without further ado...

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE PUPPET MASTER-

The blond lay unconscious on the floor. It was clear that he wasn't going to answer Gaara's questions about Sakura - if he even knew. Gaara's mounting fears told him that she was in terrible danger.

Limping slightly, Gaara rounded the corner. He thought he had heard voices coming from this direction anyway...

_Thump!_ Abruptly, he sat down in the middle of the hallway, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. His muscles seized up. _Dammit, shit! Not now!_ Gaara growled at himself, and as if by an invisible force, he found himself standing. He looked around, but as always, he was alone.

_Some time you pick to help me,_ he told the voice in his head, _...but thank you._

-0-

He found Sasuke tending to Suigetsu a little further in the hallway. "Gaara!" Suigetsu exclaimed when he saw him. Stoically, Sasuke turned to face the approaching man. His ivory face and ebony hair were flecked with blood, and Gaara found the sight oddly appropriate.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Suigetsu took a deep breath; his breath was still returning after being ruthlessly choked by Hidan. "Nurse Pinky and I were running the halls cuz Hidan and Deidara were after us, and they managed to take me down, so then Hidan was beating the shit out of me until Sasuke showed up-"

"Where's Hidan?" Gaara interrupted. Sasuke gazed at him sardonically, and Suigetsu pointed behind Gaara.

Mifune Hidan was hanging, unconscious, from one of the cell doors.

Gaara turned to look back at the duo. Suigetsu was snickering and wheezing alternately. "Sasuke did that?" he asked, incredulous.

"Well, let's just say that Hidan said some things Sasuke didn't like," he replied. At Sasuke's reprimanding look, he grudgingly continued, "...I helped him in the end. You know, with the propping Hidan up..."

Gaara sighed. "Where's Nurse Haruno?"

Suigetsu frowned. "Why? Have you seen her?"

"Not since Hidan went chasing after her." Gaara's brow furrowed worryingly. "When you got separated, where was she going?"

"To Juugo's cell."

It was the first time Gaara had heard Sasuke speak. Regardless of his amazement, he went over and swiftly grabbed the inmate by his shirt.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Suigetsu cried hoarsely. "That guy's been through some tough shit, and you just jump him! And watch out, he's already pissed!"

"Juugo's cell," Gaara hissed, ignoring Suigetsu's defense of his buddy. "What were you thinking? What on Earth possessed you guys to send her to Juugo's cell?" He glared reprovingly at Suigetsu.

"Not on Earth, Gaara," Sasuke's measured voice answered him. "In _hell_."

-0-

_Pain in her head..._

Sakura heard soft singing as she woke up: _"Exit light, enter night; take my hand – we're off to never-neverland!"_

The smell of chemicals invaded her nose...

_Funny,_ she thought as she recognized the voice. _I always pictured him as a 'Master of Puppets' kind of guy. If we're talking Metallica, that is._

She hadn't realize she had spoken aloud until he answered her:

"True, I suppose 'Master of Puppets' would be a fairer choice for me. And what song would you have for Hidan? 'Asshole' by Denis Leary, I suppose?"

Sakura opened her eyes. For a moment, she thought she had been wrong. "Gaara!" she cried, relieved. She saw the mop of red hair.

The person chuckled.

And then cruel, cruel reality came crashing on her. It wasn't Gaara; it _was_ the person who she had originally thought it was...

Red hair.

Short stature.

Pale complexion.

Russet eyes.

Fingers, with the nails painted black, slowly itching... This person was...

None other than...

Sasori.

-0-

He chuckled at her shocked expression. "How nice to see you awake, Nurse Sakura."

She was tied to a wall, she realized. This wasn't good. _Think fast, Sakura,_ she pushed herself.

She nodded, trying to appear calm. "Good evening, Sasori," she said. "I didn't realize you were a Metallica fan," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Likewise, Nurse Sakura..."

"Nurse Haruno, please." She corrected him automatically, then her eyes widened at her boldness. Especially when she was the one tied up. "Why that song?" she asked hastily.

"Well, I think you know where I hail from, Nurse Haruno. The Village of..."

"Sand," Sakura replied.

Weeks earlier, when Temari had shown her the files, she had thought it prudent to return later - not just to read up on Gaara's files, but on all her patients.

"You went by a nickname in your hometown, didn't you?" Sakura said, rememebering. "It was..."

"Akasuna no Sasori, yes," said the puppeteer. "Sasori of the Red Sands."

"Why did they call you that?" she asked.

"For my crimes." He continued, "Once they were discovered. They gave me that unfortunate nickname. They said I painted the sand red with the blood of my victims," he tilted his head and saw that the nurse seemed genuinely interested. "But that is a story quite old, quite long, and not quite the reason you are here."

"Why do you have me here?" she asked softly.

His voice dropped, almost conspiratorily. "The Leader wants me to find out some information from you."

"Information?" she whispered back, though she was unsure why, "Are you sure I would be able to help?"

"Yes," he replied. "Leader-sama wants to know the way out."

She laughed incredulously. "And what if I don't tell you?" She was bluffing; having not found a way out herself was more than enough evidence to prove to Akatsuki that she didn't know. But she wanted to see what he said ...and possibly delay the conversation a little longer while she figured out a way out of _this_...

Her thoughts were rambling.

He laughed back, seemingly carefree. "I don't really care," he replied, casually turning away to find something. When he turned back around, she couldn't help but gasp.

He had a scalpel in his hand.

"I could torture you to talk, or I could simply assume you don't know anything and kill you ...but information is not my goal."

"Really? What is?"

"Art," he said simply.

"Art?" she repeated. "What kind? Like Deidara's?" Then she mentally kicked herself for asking about a _terrorist bomber's _version of art.

Sasori scoffed. "Like that could be called art. Fine art is something that is left long into the future ...eternal beauty." He scowled at something unseen. "I hope those fools who confiscated my art are appreciating it somewhere..."

Sakura wondered where he was going with this.

"But back to the matter at hand." When she looked up, there was a predatory gleam in his eyes. Abruptly he cut the ropes holding her to the walls and stood back for a moment, waiting to see what she would do next. Instinctively she reached up for the front of her scrubs ...only to find them empty. "Looking for this?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes widened as he held up the syringe that had been in her pocket. He shook his head, and in the next instant he was standing over her, inserting the needle into her vein and swiftly lifting her onto the table in the center of the dimly lit room.

Sakura passed out. The redheaded man looked down at where she lay on the sterile table. He lightly brushed a lock of pink hair from her forehead.

"Well, my puppet… Let's begin."

-0-

He needed to find a way out. It drove him stir crazy to be down here, in the dark. In this cold, dark, cramped space.

Like his coffin.

Yes, he had been buried alive, and subsequently dug his own way out of his grave.

The bitter years flowed back in the stench of mold and damp, cool earth. It was packed tightly around the prison walls, like gums around a particularly stubborn wisdom tooth. He knew he must be beneath ground level. But because of Konoha's location in a higher elevation - a forested plateau, as it were, near a mountain chain - he took comfort in the fact that at least he was above sea level.

_At least they didn't cremate me... _he thought.

But such thoughts knew no "thank goodness" nor "thank God". He did not thank goodness or God; he did not thank anything. He did not believe in goodness. And there was no God. Not since they betrayed him.

Sighing, he continued searching the dark, for the secret door out of this grave...

-0-

_That soft voice again, _she thought as she slowly regained consciousness for the_ third time _that night.

"Nice to see you're finally joining us. Isn't it, Nurse Haruno?" A soft, amused laugh.

"Sasori..." she started.

"Or should I call you ..._Sakura?"_

She shuddered, memories of his hands suddenly returning. He had felt her up during the Art Room mutiny, and at first she had been too oblivious to notice it._ I thought, _she recalled in disgust,_ that he had been searching for my keys._

It was then that she noticed she had been strapped to a table.

And that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Uncontrollably, her body began to shake as Sasori kept an appraising gaze on her.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Sakura stammered.

The redhead smiled. "So impatient, yet you get to the point. Very well, since you don't like to be kept waiting..." He picked up a speculum. "I was examining you."

When Sakura looked closer, she could see the slight sheen on the tool that indicated it had been _used_. "Y-you bastard..." she whispered, horrified.

What was it with him and Kabuto and their sick doctor-patient fantasies?

As if reading her thoughts, Sasori answered: "I thought you might appreciate not being awake. Consider it a pointless kindness for you, considering what is next. A last request granted, if you will."

Sakura glared. "Explain."

The redhead smiled again. Sakura would have noted the almost lazy smile on his face as that of a farmboy reclining in an idyllic setting, once before, but now, in light of her new position, she could see clearer. That same lazy smile was that of the devil, the redness of his hair the devil's own fingers painting her captor in blood. She had little doubt that he intended to bathe in her blood tonight.

But still, she could not believe that- that _monster_ had...

"I admit to my own weakness, Sakura. I found you attractive. I typically do not find people attractive, let alone pursue them. My anti-social nature sees to that." His lips quirked, stating ironically, "Or perhaps I am _too_ social, with the number of bodies I have killed. My puppet collection is beautiful, Nurse Sakura. Too bad I never let anyone see it ...until after they join it. I am never quite alone ...or rather, I wasn't, before they took my art away from me." Sasori's voice became cold. "Then I was stuck here in a rotting cell for the past three years, surrounded by victims who kept on living. I don't like to be kept waiting," he said.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered.

"Oh, is the sedative still affecting you? Yes, I imagine you had already figured you would not be leaving here tonight. Alive."

Her eyes suddenly opened wide in terror at his acknowledgment.

Sasori sighed. "I usually don't talk at length either ...another pointless thing. But I am sure that I won't be worried about this by the end of the night. You should be honored. I can make anyone into a puppet - if I want them. If they fit the quality of my collection. You do."

Sakura's insides turned cold. "You're turning me into a puppet."

Sasori's contented look reappeared on his face. "I would like to. I could get started and see how far I can go. If Leader-sama lets me, I'll carry you with me. But I am sure I should lighten the load somewhat first."

Sakura paled. "What do you mean?"

Sasori smiled a bloodthirsty smile, "Your organs, Sakura," and he held up a scalpel for her to see.

-0-

After tinkering with puppets for so long, he grew to wonder of their likeness towards humans. If his parents had come back alive from their mission, would he have become so obsessed with something so human_oid_? Humanoid, but lifeless. He had never seen their bodies anyway; he was five years old, and his grandmother had told him that they would be home soon... Yet by the time she told him the news, they were dead and rotten, and all he could do was bury them. And then kill his grandmother, when he was fifteen years old, for making him wait for them for so long. But she had been worth it, anyway. As a memento to himself - for his skilled grandmother was the one who taught him the wonders of puppetry. His first kill - and his first human puppet.

From then onward, he had been in the habit of killing and preserving humans, wondering if, perhaps, he were granting them an immortality of sorts. One even more honorable than the indecipherable bitumen-covered mummies of the Pharaohs. For within his preserved works, you could still see their faces.

It would have been a sweet gift, if he had loved ones - or even friends he respected, really. The Akatsuki were coworkers to him, no one to get worked up over, and none of them had loved ones of whom to speak. He could have made them mummies of their favorite people. But no one would cherish such a gift. They would not be touched, but horrified. And besides, Sasori lacked the empathy to give them such a display of affection. And anyway, he preferred the mechanics of a puppet to the lifelessness of a mummy. Mummies could not be manipulated as puppets could.

"Did you know, Nurse Sakura, that I see people in black and white and shades of grey before I kill them ...and only then, do they burst forth in marvelous colors?"

He held up another syringe and felt a twinge of amusement when Sakura looked scared. "Well, and occasional patches of _red_," he leered dangerously at her. Terror struck Sakura as she realized how much she associated that particular color with him - his nickname, his red hair, _his bloodlust_-

"Time to find out what shade your hair really is."

The nurse started screaming, and he had to admit she looked appealing with her face alight with fear...

He drugged her. The sedative worked, though Sakura was still conscious. In a more-or-less semi-lucid state.

The body needed to relax before the procedure began. A couple hundred milligrams of morphine ought to do it, in a little while...

If only he could turn Nurse Haruno into a puppet - but it was against Leader-sama's orders. What a shame. Perhaps he could take her with him when they left and make one out of her later. Eh, but that was unnecessary. Was there really such a deficit of victims outside the prison walls, that he needed to bring one with him - albeit one with such unique _pink_ hair (Pink, he deduced, since her hair was a faint shade of red in his eyes)? Pathetic.

But then again, what Leader-sama didn't know couldn't hurt him. And there was no saying that he had to admit that he had actually found Sakura...

He bent close to her and whispered dark lyrics in her ear:

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word -_  
_And nevermind that noise you heard._  
_It's just the beasts under your bed,_  
_In the closet, and in your head!"_

Might as well enjoy her while she lasts...

-0-

Gaara stood outside of the solitary confinement cells. He had been (mistakenly) to Juugo's cells, only to backtrack and clarify what Sasuke and Suigetsu had been talking about. He, too, had seen Juugo running for solitary confinement. If only he had gone there first...

There were signs of a scuffle on the ground outside the last cell - smears of blood. And one unconscious, tall, no-longer-homicidal inmate lying on the floor inside.

No Sakura.

Slowly, Gaara turned. It was all he could do not to wail or otherwise despair. Though he felt it, deep in his heart...

_She's not here._

-0-

**Author's Note:** More soon, I hope.

Note to Anon: You're right, people with schizophrenia typically are not 'possessed' by their voices, in that they don't switch between people. But you might notice that Gaara never speaks in first person as Shukaku - he always refers to Shukaku as another person, e.g. : "You have lovely, fleshy wrists. The _demon in my head _wants to cut them." I tend to think of Gaara, in this story, as being able to resonate a little too closely with Shukaku, and maybe subconsciously struggles with taking on Shukaku's identity himself due to what he did (which was always while he was high off of a potent cactus, where anything can happen in your mind). In other words, he thinks that only a monster would kill someone so bloodily, and he hears Shukaku's (who is a monster) voice - so he wonders if maybe he really is Shukaku on some level. Is that Dissociative Identity Disorder? Good question. I thought that folks with DID aren't aware of their other personalities, but that's not something I know of personally. There are also many different types of schizophrenia. I would also like to think that while Tsunade knows that Gaara hears Shukaku in his head, that Gaara has only really opened up to Sakura (and maybe Kankuro) in this way before, when he tries to communicate Shukaku's thoughts. Perhaps schizophrenia seems like the wrong diagnosis for Gaara? It could be.

I also consider this to be a tribute to my boyfriend, who has (according to the psychiatrists) disorganized schizophrenia. His episodes never lead to him feeling "possessed" like Gaara does, but he does often times become convinced that the voices speak the absolute truth. I was formerly diagnosed with schizophrenia because of the little gremlins I hear sometimes (been hearing them since I was ten years old), and my conviction that they can really hurt me... but they later decided I have PTSD. What is Gaara's diagnosis? No one, not even the medical community, really knows. They're just labels on only one part of who a person really is.

I thank you for bringing this up and encourage us to keep debating on it. Labels, in particular mental illness ones, are something I always struggle with. I hope I am able to present the characters in such a way that transcends their respective mental illnesses.


	15. Chapter 14: On the Tombs of Konoha Kings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

To my readers:

Thank you for being understanding of my motherhood and the necessary delays in writing my story. My son is now nine months old, and I am proud to say that I have not missed even a moment of time with him. I am writing this chapter as he sleeps, in bursts. So thank you for waiting for us and for being patient. Thank you for your encouraging reviews.

In addition to my mothering duties, this chapter has been hard to write. Maybe it's because the story is heating up and more things are weaving together now. Sometimes it's better to let the inspiration come rather than force it; the characters can speak for themselves.

Enjoy!

~SectumSemprae

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ON THE TOMBS OF KONOHA KINGS-

The power was incredible. It filled him every time he did this. Looking down into his latest victim's face, the feeling intensified. Yes, it was the same as old hunts. Only stronger this time. He had been waiting for so long. Absence makes the heart grow fonder...

This glorious feeling ran in Sasori's veins as he stared at Nurse Sakura. Her hair, with pink and strands of blonde, colors bleeding into it. Her eyes, a clear striking green... The beads of sweat on her upper lip and on her cheeks... The fear...

Sasori smiled. The nurse almost flinched at the malice so evident in it.

He leaned close to her ear: "I'm going to enjoy this so _much_, Sakura..."

-0-

Kisame had been meditating for a half hour. As he sighed, deep in the shadows of the empty cell blocks, he felt more of the bloodlust ebbing away.

_That was close…_ he thought. Usually, if he knew in advance, he could bring himself to a state where he wouldn't react to the smell of blood. It took considerable effort for him, though. Bee had taught him how to do it.

_Bee…_ he thought sadly.

At times like the one in the Art Room, he could be taken by surprise. And when those times happened, he would become a raving monster, hell-bent on ripping anyone around to shreds. That was what he had almost done to Bee. _My beloved Bee…_

Now was not the time. He had heard screams. He had seen the nurse run. He had seen the other inmates fighting and had left immediately, knowing that blood was soon to follow. He had heard Sasori's sinister whisper to Pein in the shadows. He knew the nurse was in trouble.

He sighed, and got to his feet. There was blood to face.

-0-

The sedative took immediate effect. Sakura cursed her body, cursed the wild, hot fear that caused her blood to pump so fast, spreading Sasori's poison. One terrifying thought lingered:

_If I fall asleep, I'll never wake up!_

Oh, but sleep was so tempting now. It was the only think that could erase that terrible fear.

Her limbs felt as if they had been plunged in cold water. But instead of waking her up, the icy feeling was her shutting down. Everything seemed to move slower as Sasori's manic face, alight with malice and anticipation, leaned over hers. Only the fear moved faster.

As if speaking through syrup, she opened her mouth and tried to yell to him- _Stop! Go away! Don't do this!_ Her words came out as mere whispers, and not all of them coherent.

Amused, he listened.

-0-

_Where is my angel?_ Gaara's mind cried out as he searched the solitary confinement cells. After he had found Juugo, he was relieved initially and then worried that he had not found Sakura. And so, with dread in his gut, he had begun searching each cell for her body. Maybe she had escaped... _there was no way she could have gone up against Juugo alone._

A tear fell down his cheek. _No, she couldn't die! Not her!_

A sadness so powerful that it had him burying his hands in his red hair... _If she dies, I'll kill myself. She can't! Not after- we- she's the first one I've ever..._ A yearning to hold her, so powerful... _I'll hold her, and I will never let her go!_

Another empty cell. By now he was in a different area of the prison, away from solitary confinement. He sent a plea to heaven:

_Please, let her live! For me!_

-0-

Hoshigaki Kisame wove thick fingers through his rough blue-grey hair and pulled.

He could smell it everywhere! As if the mere puddles and drops on the floor coated the walls and ceilings! The very essence of blood dripped from the air onto his skin, into his nose, deep down into his lungs… That salty, bittersweet metallic taste… Richer than the seawater surrounding the Country of Waves… The bloodlust had taken him completely by surprise.

In flashes of consciousness, he knew he was kneeling on the floor, his face appearing deranged. He needed to find them. The victim. He needed to find them and, if they were still alive, he needed to finish the job.

There! He had walked near one of the cells, and inside there was a body on the floor. A huge body. In the darkness it was impossible to make out distinct features. If he didn't know any better, he would say it looked like—

A jolt, and the thought seemed to disappear. The body had a wound near its head, perhaps from falling. But not dead. Not yet. And there was another person's blood on him…

He stood, basking in the musky smell. Then, his feet were shuffling forward, towards the heap on the floor, and—

_"Kisame-kun, even though the blood sings, the bloodlust will make you do dangerous things."_

—unbidden, he heard it, almost as clear as day – almost as clear as yesterday. Why now, of all times, in his head? How long had it been since he heard his lover's voice? Then, as soon as the thought had come, so too did his lover's face, cut, bleeding, from a wound that he had caused—

_"My sharky sweetheart, you're in your wrong mind! Take control of your bloodlust if you'd be so kind!"_

He didn't realize that he was spasming. He wasn't aware of his own blood, pounding in his ears. The only thing he could hear, suddenly, was that sweet voice:

_"Kisame-kun, I love you for you; forget the monster inside and know that it's true!"_

_"Bee-kun,"_ he whispered.

And just like that, the haze was gone. Startled, he looked at his hands, which were no longer in his hair. Instead, they were crossed in a very particular way in front of his chest, and his posture was straight. He remembered again how Killer Bee had spent days teaching him meditation. It had gone out the window on that terrible night – the night the bloodlust took him by surprise. The night he almost killed Bee.

"Why did I remember tonight?"

At first he didn't know why, but regardless, he was incredibly thankful. Then as his eyes caught sight of the person lying on the floor – person, not body – he realized that the person, though large in frame, was not Bee. "Juugo…" He gasped in realization.

Juugo had been bloodlusting tonight too.

"Oh shit-!" he said out loud. "The nurse!"

-0-

"Close your eyes, Sakura. It will be over soon." And it would too. This sedative would keep her too relaxed to fight back. It wouldn't knock her out or hide the pain, though: he might see to that later, after he removed a few organs. If she didn't pass out from blood loss first.

No matter. Either way, she was going to die.

"Like hell it will, bastard!" she ground out, though Sasori could clearly see the fear in her eyes. "I'mmm g-ahhhh!"

"Having trouble speaking?" he asked, his soft voice turning cold. "It happens when you're put under sedative…" _And scared shitless,_ he noted.

"Grrrhhh!" in her frustration at her faltering speech, she failed to notice the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Crying already, Nurse Sakura, and we haven't even begun." He raised the scalpel.

She saw a shadow behind Sasori's shoulder.

Mockingly, "…Or are you missing Gaara already?"

_A tall shadow._

"Well don't worry about your precious _Gaara_…"

Hands crept towards her captor.

She noticed painfully the scorn he placed on _his_ name.

"…You'll see him again soon enough."

And then it was over in a flash. Brutal arms wrapped themselves around Sasori's neck, and Hoshigaki Kisame, wearing a feral grin, pressed a pressure point on the back of the redhead's neck. Sasori slumped unconscious in his arms.

Kisame dropped Sasori unceremoniously and rushed over to the nurse, unstrapping her and hastily placing a blanket over her. He was surprised when the nurse suddenly lurched herself from the table, falling onto Kisame and weakly grabbing at his arm. He half-caught her as her legs collapsed and as they slumped to the floor, Sakura buried her face on Kisame's upper arm. She choked on her words, and through her sobs, Kisame managed to catch pieces of her story, "…Caught me… speculum… can't believe this…"

His heart broke for her then, and he held her tighter as she cried.

-0-

Gaara ran into Sasuke and Suigetsu as he continued to search the cells for Sakura. They had made a detour to the hospital to fix Suigetsu up before pursuing their third teammate.

"Where is Juugo?" Sasuke immediately demanded.

"Listen, Uchiha, while I appreciate that you're gracing me with the sound of your voice after ...I don't know, however many years we've spent living here together during which time you haven't spoken a word to me that I can remember ...but try to talk to me more politely. I'm in a foul mood right now."

"Is he still in the solitary confinement area?" Suigetsu butted in. "Please, tell us, have you seen him!"

Gaara sighed and his attitude softened. "Yes, Juugo is in the last cell," he told the two friends who seemed desperate to get their buddy back, "He's been knocked out cold. There's... a lot of blood-" The sentence hadn't even left his mouth before Suigetsu tore off down the corridor, in spite of his injuries, at full speed.

"...Wow, he must really care for him, huh?" he said to the stoic man who remained. "Listen, he's alive, he just seems knocked out." He paused awkwardly. "Uh, good luck with wherever you guys decide to go."

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered before he followed Suigetsu into the dark.

-0-

Sakura was still sniffling. Kisame couldn't blame her. They had been sitting there for a while. Kisame had only left her long enough to haul Sasori over to a nearby closet and shut him in there. He imagined that the sight of Sasori was making Sakura sick.

She had pulled her scrubs back on with fumbling fingers. She had refused Kisame's help. She felt so _dirty._

At last, she wiped her eyes, looked up at the giant man, and croaked out, "Thank you."

Kisame nodded, but he looked deeply saddened. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," Sakura answered him honestly.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked her finally.

She nodded, and they got to their feet and made their way out of the small room. It was then that she realized Sasori had taken her to one of the back offices. When they rounded a corner, they found themselves back in the darkened prison. No more white walls.

"Were you scared, Nurse Haruno?" he asked at length, aware that Sakura was in no condition to be leading him right then. That was okay. He had somewhere in mind for them to go.

After a beat, Sakura answered, "Terrified," hoarsely.

"You were very brave," he told her. She scoffed.

"Not brave enough to keep it from happening." He heard a sob in her voice.

"But look at you!" he insisted. "You protected yourself from Juugo!"

"Not well enough! I almost died when he attacked me!" Sakura's voice rose slightly. "And then stupid Sasori violated me," she said bitterly, "and where was I? Unconscious. I'm weak. I couldn't even protect myself from _that_."

Kisame paused before he spoke: "Do you know why it was that you were not able to stop them?"

"Because I'm a weak woman?"

"No! You are NOT weak, and being a woman has nothing to do with it! The reason why they were able to hurt you, is because they've done it before."

Sakura blinked. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"You…" Kisame continued, "I'm betting you've never hit anyone in your life, have you? Aside from self-defense classes that is, but how is that real-world experience? Sasori has abused and mutilated 300 times more than you! He has killed over 300 people. He has that much blood on his hands. How could you expect to protect yourself from someone with that much experience? And yet you stood up to him anyway. How is that not strong?"

Sakura blinked back tears. "Thank you, Kisame."

"You're brave, Nurse Haruno."

She took in a deep breath, before breaking into a half-smile. "…I guess I did take out Juugo…"

"Atta nurse!" Kisame cheered her as they continued through the corridors.

"Where are we going, by the way?" Sakura asked.

"To find somewhere to hide."

-0-

"Two down, Leader," Zetsu stood calmly before Pein, not bothering to wipe the corner of his mouth. The spit had begun to dry up. Now that he was off his meds, he could speak clearly without drooling.

"Which two?"

"I found Hidan and Deidara unconscious."

_Hidan and Deidara,_ the Leader pondered. Last he had heard, it was the two of them against a beaten Suigetsu. Since Zetsu had failed to mention Suigetsu, it seemed plausible that he had acquired reinforcements. _Perhaps Sasuke and Juugo. The latter has superior strength when bloodlusted. But to check…_

"You found them together?"

"No. I found them separately. Hidan was hanging from a cell door, and Deidara was knocked out on the ground. **They looked tasty.** They were nowhere near each other."

"Hmm." _So they had been taken out separately. By the same person? Uncertain._

"And the rest?"

"Orochimaru is wandering the halls. I haven't seen Sasori or Tobi …or Juugo. I think Tobi might be missing or dead, **since I haven't heard his annoying voice.** I glimpsed Gaara running by towards solitary confinement. That's where I last saw Juugo heading too. I have no idea about Zabuza, Sasuke, or Kisame. And Suigetsu left a trail of blood to the hospital wing. **It smelled appetizing. **I heard him in there ...singing 'Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells...' over and over again. Made my head hurt," Zetsu muttered.

"And Nurse Haruno?"

"Missing."

Pein slid his eyes towards the dimness of the hallway. How like everyone to pursue their own gains at a moment's notice. He had little hope left that anyone was actually working together at this point – though he hoped they were still looking for a way out. They would be lucky if they made it out tonight without anyone dying, being made into a puppet, getting lost, or getting recaptured. Though perhaps the chaos at the moment was good, as it gave time for him to test some things.

"Zetsu…" he said aloud, "What do you think about this Tobi?"

-0-

"Have you seen Gaara or Suigetsu?" Sakura asked Kisame.

The tall man shook his head. "I haven't seen anyone since I got away from the fight."

Sakura froze. "Fight?"

"It was right after we all saw you. Pein- Nagato, whatever his real name is, tried to take Gaara and Sasuke. They were fighting him, along with Suigetsu and Juugo. I ran away becaue I knew I'd get triggered." He hunched his shoulders embarrassedly. "I- get triggered by the smell of blood."

Sakura tensed a little. She remembered this from his report, and hearing him acknowledge it made her nervous. But then she sensed Kisame's shame, and her brow softened with sympathy. "How do you manage to deal with it?" she asked him softly.

He shuddered. "Not very well." He spoke quietly, "The incident ...the one that got me here... Look, I never wanted to kill anyone." The sentence haunted her long after he spoke it; it seemed so true for a certain someone else as well. "I killed three people, and a fourth person- my lover was teaching me how to control it, by meditating." He took a deep breath to hide his sudden shakiness. "There was an incident, and I-" he gasped softly, "almost- killed him."

Sakura nodded, eyes wide. _What horrible tragedy, to have almost killed the person you love._

"Did you tell him it was an accident?" she inquired softly.

"I didn't have to. He already knew. Bee understands me better than anyone." He sighed. "I miss him."

"What's Bee like?"

"Tall, dark, handsome." Kisame chuckled. "He's a swordsman like me."

"He'll wait for you," Sakura said soothingly. The comment seemed to comfort Kisame.

After a long pause, not wanting to seem insensitive, she said, "...Did Gaara and Suigetsu get away?"

Kisame shook his head, grimly. "I have no idea. They were fighting when I left. I meditated for a while, and then I went looking for you. I knew you were in trouble."

"You came looking for me?" Sakura was touched. "You cared that I needed help?"

"I knew you were in danger. It was the right thing to do." He grinned grimly. "Though when I found Juugo, the bloodlust nearly overpowered me..." he mused to himself. Then he straightened and through the gloom he fixed her with a serious look. "You can't trust anyone, Nurse Haruno. Not even me."

Hearing him say that seemed to snap her back to reality. That's right – she was on the _inside_ of a locked penitentiary with a bunch of loose inmates. At least four or five of whom were intent on killing her.

_Oh shit._

She bumped into someone.

She cried out. A big hand appeared across her mouth, muffling her. To her surprise, she found herself staring into Zabuza's face.

"Nurse Haruno," he growled, "Fancy meeting you here."

-0-

_Maybe she's in the hospital. Yeah, that's where she'd go. She spends all day in there... That's where she'd feel safest._ Gaara convinced himself that as he walked - not quite confidently, in fact if he had to admit it, he would say... skeptically... but also hopefully - toward the medical wing. _Maybe she'll be there, and then I can take her to safety._

The handles to the doors were splattered with blood. Gaara winced, opened the doors, and went inside.

The hospital wing looked like a hurricane had gone through. Equipment was strewn around. Cabinets were opened with drawers ajar. A stethoscope was dangling from the fan.

_I knew, in all my years living in Suna, through all those dark times, I knew some bad things would happen. I'd seen bad things, done bad things... I knew I was heading for a bad place someday..._ Gaara winced. _But I thought that bad place was death. I never imagined that I would wind up in a prison that housed terrorists. Of all people, I had to get stuck with the ones that make my blood run cold. In my craziest dreams, I never imagined this. _He smiled a little. _But then again ...I never imagined I would fall in love with a pink-haired nurse either._

He heard muttering coming from one of the rooms. He walked towards back of the hospital, following the voice, and peered into one of the offices. The sight made him sick.

Kabuto was lying on the floor. Gaara spotted the gaping wound in his head, the meat cleaver still lodged in his forehead. But that wasn't what made him sick.

Orochimaru was standing over Kabuto.

As far as Gaara could tell, Orochimaru did not have even a drop of blood on him. The inmate seemed paler than usual, his long curtains of black hair making his face appear gaunt. The man had an absolutely murderous look in his green eyes.

At that moment Orochimaru's gaze snapped to Gaara, and he held him in his stare.

Orochimaru bared his teeth. Gaara could almost see the spittle begin to fly. Before Gaara could move, Orochimaru was through the door and had one hand wrapped around Gaara's neck.

"What have you done to Kabuto, Morisssshige Gaara?" Orochimaru hissed.

"I didn't-"

"Coming back to admire your handiwork?" Orochimaru was livid. "Did you kill him?"

Gaara wrenched on Orochimaru's hand, but the old man had a grip like a vise. He sure didn't look or feel 50 years old.

"By the time I'm finished with you-"

"I didn't kill him!" Gaara choked. "I have no idea who did this! I'm looking for Nurse Harunooo-urgh!"

Orochimaru's grip tightened.

"If you didn't kill him, who did?" the snakelike man whispered. Suddenly, he let him go. Gaara toppled onto the floor, and Orochimaru loomed over him with bloodshot eyes.

"Kabuto was my ticket out of here. Whoever killed him is going to be sorry. Very, very sorry," he said menacingly. "And if I find out it's you, you will regret lying to me. Badly."

Gaara didn't even bother fighting. He got up and ran. Orochimaru watched him go.

"Morishige doesn't use knivesss," Orochimaru mused softly as the redhead exited the hospital. "The ones who are more prone to use knives are Zabuza, Pein, Hidan, and Suigetsu. No matter. I'll kill them all!"

-0-

"What calls for your leisurely stroll through a high risk prison at such an hour?" Zabuza inquired. As he spoke, he pulled Sakura into the shadows with him. Kisame he did not touch, but the giant man followed them anyway. He seemed unwilling to take his eyes off the nurse he had decided to protect.

Kisame did not know the extent of Zabuza's crimes, but the man had always made him feel uneasy. Maybe it was because he was too quiet, and Kisame had always preferred talkative people. Zabuza looked vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't place him.

At Sakura's and Kisame's sudden silence, the former assassin chuckled. "Don't worry, I have no plans to kill you. Like you, I am hiding from those maniacs who call themselves the Akatsuki."

"But what about that day you beat up Kiba?" Sakura asked in a rush, then clamped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't been to shake the images of that day in the Art Room; one of the things she remembered outside the Akatsuki's takeover was that Zabuza, Suigetsu, and Zetsu were holding Kiba, and that Zabuza had knocked him out.

"Oh, that?" Zabuza laughed. "The twerp was annoying me, that's all. We worked it all out in therapy."

Sakura and Kisame looked very, very doubtful.

"Oh relax!" Zabuza laughed again. "I tell you, I'm not going to hurt either of you. I don't want to. Frankly," he looked serious suddenly, "we have much bigger things to worry about."

"…Well, that's a relief," Kisame finally said. Sakura let out the breath she was holding, and Kisame released his hold on the blunt stick he had tucked into his jumper.

"We were searching for a place to hide, too," Sakura answered Zabuza.

"Why are you not seeking to escape?" Kisame asked at almost the same time. It seemed suspicious that such a seemingly murderous man wouldn't want to get out while he could. Unless he really _did_ want to kill them.

Zabuza chuckled again mirthlessly. "I have no reason to return to our homeland, Hoshigaki Kisame." _Though the dangers of our homeland might be nearer than we think,_ he thought to himself grimly.

Kisame's eyebrows shot up. "…So you _are_ from Kirigakure…"

"Yes," Zabuza nodded. "Been a long time, though."

"What drove you out?"

"Interesting, how you assume I was driven out. Why, is it that all of us who leave, leave under bad circumstance?"

Kisame grinned wryly. "It seems more common than not."

Sakura looked back and forth between the two men. "Did something happen in your village?"

"Yes," Kisame started to explain, but then he remembered. "Sakura and I are looking for a place to hide," he told Zabuza. "She's been attacked several times tonight, mainly by the Akatsuki. It seems they want her dead."

"Where were you thinking of hiding her?"

"In the upper cells, near the guard's galley."

"No good. I saw Zetsu up there a little while ago. Seems he's been making his rounds. I was going to take him out, but he disappeared. He could be anywhere."

"Crap!"

"Can you help us, Zabuza-san?" Sakura asked.

Zabuza's eyes bore into hers. "I cannot fight Akatsuki for you, little one, but I can help you remain alive. There is a secure hiding place here in the prison, one that most of the other inmates do not know of."

"Where is it?"

Zabuza paused, unnoticed by the other two. "It is in the citadel."

"Citadel?" Sakura was bewildered. "We have a citadel …HERE?" Frantically she peered into the dark, as if expecting it to materialize. Kisame seemed equally surprised.

"This prison was once a citadel, during the feudal days," the assassin answered. "I knew of the entrance, but I'd always thought it to be an oubliette, until I was told otherwise. Haku- the guard, I mean- told me about it. If you look beneath the concrete floors, part of the citadel remains hidden, buried. But there is an entrance. It is safe there." He paused before reiterating, "You will not die if you can hide down there. It is also very dark, so no one will see you if perchance they go down there searching for a way out."

"Perfect!" Kisame said. "How will we get there?"

"I will take you there," Zabuza answered. "And then I must come back up here. There's a certain person I'm waiting to pay back."

Sakura shivered. She did not want to know who.

As Zabuza led them through the shadows, he quietly resumed his query, if nothing else to take his mind away from his troubled thoughts, "So I am to guess, Hoshigaki Kisame, that you were also driven out?"

"Yes. Yes, of course."

Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Why, might I ask?"

"Well, I mean, after what happened in Bloody Mist…" Kisame murmured.

"Ah, yes. I wasn't sure if you were old enough to remember…"

"Oh, please," Kisame scoffed. "I'm older than you by a lot."

"I doubt that, Hoshigaki Kisame. Which swordsmen class were you?"

"You know I was a swordsman?" Kisame was astonished.

"Of course. I remember all the names of my fellow swordsmen. I just don't remember their ages."

"…I inherited the Great Samehada from Suikazan Fuguki, just before his death."

"So you are older, then," Zabuza said, impressed. "I had thought that another man held Samehada between you and Suikazan-sempai. I myself held the Kubikiribouchou during my service as a swordsman." Carefully, he asked, "Which side were you?" A strange glint came into his eyes as he awaited the other man's answer.

Kisame scoffed again. "If I wanted to get into a fight about my politics, what better place than a prison?" he took a deep breath. "I was on the losing side."

The glint left Zabuza's eyes. He looked regretful now. "I see. As was I."

"Is that why you left, then?"

"What better reason to leave, than for patriotism?" Zabuza answered. "It may seem unpatriotic to kill your leader, but sometimes it is that sacrifice which ultimately protects your motherland's interests."

Kisame nodded. "And especially when it's a leader such as Uchiha Madara."

Sakura gasped. "Uchiha Madara? I thought he was from Konoha!" The two men turned to her; truthfully, they had almost forgotten she was there as they journeyed down memory lane.

"He was." Zabuza looked amused. "When the Bane of Konoha was exiled, he came to us. We thought we were gaining an asset." His tone darkened. "But he used us."

Sakura was incredulous, "The whole COUNTRY?"

"Shhh," Kisame shushed her. "Yes, the whole country."

"How could one man be so powerful as to take over a whole country?"

"You hear of it happening," Zabuza shrugged. "It happened with Caesar, with Hitler, with Fidel Castro or Saddam Hussein… Wonderful or terrible, when a person has a certain great charisma, they'll find almost anything is possible."

-0-

At Pein's question, Zetsu stopped shuffling and gave his leader a serious look.

"We know that he's untouchable, **and that he probably tastes like lollipops."** Zetsu winced a little at the non sequitur his second self had interjected. "That Shimura Danzo has him, above the rest of us, under his protection."

"Yes," Pein amended. He was accustomed to Zetsu's strange speech and did not let it deter his point. "Do we have any idea as to his motives for keeping his identity a secret?"

"Who knows. You know how Tobi is, **he's like a little kid.** Maybe Danzo's scared of someone killing him."

"No one in here is innocent, Zetsu. He must be very important if his identity is to be kept a secret."

"It is said that Danzo did many things that would blacken Konoha's name," Zetsu replied. "Perhaps this is one of his allies, and he keeps him here to protect him, keep him from getting killed, in case he needs to use him again."

"Or…" Pein mused, "Perhaps he is one of Hokage's enemies."

"If that were so, why not put him to death? **And then eat him.**"

"To question him."

"Why question someone when you know all the answers?"

"Danzo has done many things in the name of Konoha's safety. Including to strike a deal with Hanzo of the Rain."

"The Salamander? **The one you killed?**"

"And many if these things have remained secret." Pein paused for breath. "Part of why I have not been executed is because the Hokage has had questions about our activities. He believes there are more members on the outside. And there was one member in particular who interested him."

-0-

"Here is where I leave you," Zabuza spoke suddenly.

Kisame stopped and Sakura abruptly ran right into him. She stood up quickly from the floor, her mouth hanging open. "Wh- okay. Why here, Zabuza-san?"

The glint had returned to Zabuza's eyes. "I believe I just heard Orochimaru. It sounds as if he is somewhere in the direction of the hospital." His eyes narrowed. "I have business with him."

"...What kind of business?" Sakura spoke hesitantly. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer, even if Zabuza had been helping them.

The assassin shook his head. "It is personal."

"I understand," Kisame said. He had seen the dark look in Zabuza's eyes.

Zabuza paused to regain control of himself, then said, "Go down the next corridor and make a right. Be careful to remain in the shadows. Then turn left into the old terminal lockdown, near the back exit. In the middle of the floor is an iron cover. Pull it up, unhitch the gate - it won't be hard, it's just a latch - and go inside as quickly as possible. The area is well-lit, so anyone venturing there at the wrong time could see you. Good luck."

"Thank you, Zabuza-san," Sakura said quickly. She was the first to walk away, carefully staying near the walls and out of the lights. Kisame turned to Zabuza.

"Be careful, Zabuza-san," he said.

"I will be; it is you and Nurse Haruno who need to watch out. Now go."

"Good night." And Kisame hurried to catch up to the nurse.

Zabuza sighed and slumped to the floor briefly. He hoped he had made the right decision. He hoped he was not sending them to their deaths. _Kisame is with her,_ he tried to convince himself. _She will be alright. And besides, I have business with Orochimaru._

He gritted his teeth. Orochimaru. He would pay. There had been an occasion in the Art Room, when some counseling was going on at the same time as art. Haku was with Orochimaru, evaluating his medication dosage. He clenched his fists at the memory. Orochimaru had made a comment; he wasn't close enough to hear, but definitely close enough to see Haku stiffen at whatever the pedophile had said. Haku was very young; perhaps Orochimaru had seen a worthy victim in him. The nerve of him! Inside of a prison and still up to his old tricks. Haku didn't seem to realize that Orochimaru didn't have any limits to his degenerate behavior. He had tried something with Haku. Zabuza was furious. In that moment Haku had subdued Orochimaru, so Zabuza hadn't had to step in. But it didn't stop him from almost killing Orochimaru later on the way to gym, pushing him down the stairs as it were. Everyone had assumed that it was an accident, that Orochimaru had tripped, and the older man's reflexes had protected him anyway. Not tonight. There wouldn't be any "accidents" tonight.

Maybe it was because Haku wasn't violent or threatening; there's a difference between being able to defend yourself and being a menace to others. Or maybe it was because Haku was the first person who unconditionally treated Zabuza like he was ...human. Whatever the reason, it disturbed Zabuza to see Orochimaru put his filthy hands on such an innocent person. He had vowed then and there that Orochimaru would pay for that. Well, tonight would be the perfect night.

He shuddered in anticipation. And unbidden, his fears returned.

Had he sent Hoshigaki Kisame and Nurse Haruno to their deaths?

He hoped not. He would like to think that his fears were imaginary. After all, even Haku had trouble believing him when he said he heard ghosts at night. At night, when everything was silent and his ears were at their best. He knew he had the finest hearing in the whole prison. As an assassin, it was a necessity. But what he was hearing couldn't be real. There was no way it could be real. He could swear his sanity was going, because there was no way that every so often, in the direction of the underground citadel, no, there was no way he could really be hearing _Uchiha Madara's voice_ seeping out from under the cold stones...

-0-

The man stood before the grave and bowed his head. A comrade lay there, beneath cold earth, unfeeling, unseeing.

How he wished it had been him in that cold earth, and not his comrade. He knew this lament was common, and yet it made him feel a little weak to wish for it. The guilt lay like a dull wound upon his heart. He wished it had been him who died, and then maybe this responsibility could be taken from him. In his darkest moments, he hated that he was responsible. He hated that this man's death was his fault. He hated that life and death were his responsibilities.

But the man knew, the wiser part of him knew anyway, that this was necessary. This was the life of a warrior.

It was necessary for him to shoulder the burden, the grief alone. The man was gone. He no longer needed to shoulder his. _Rest In Peace..._

He would always be a little thankful that his friend would no longer lead this painful life. But the guilt remained... and he didn't mind bearing it alone.

As if someone had heard his thoughts, he heard footsteps approaching. _That's right..._ he mused. He was never alone.

Hatake Kakashi stepped up from behind to lay a hand upon his shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself," the older man spoke. "He gave his life that you might live. We must honor his sacrifice."

The man nodded, his eyes still fixed on the name engraved.

Kakashi sighed.

At that moment, the man realized how fond he was of the grey-haired man, that he knew the right things to say but that he remained dedicated too. He still had family. True, their little misfit family could hardly be called traditional, united as they were not by blood but by cause, and a very dedicated friendship. Any one of them would have died for the other. But as it was, only one of them did... And deep down, he was thankful for that. There was someone he needed to live for.

He thought again about all of them. Yes, he would do this necessary thing for each of them. Especially his brother...

The thought send a pang through him.

Kakashi was suddenly standing closer, invading his space. His one dark eye looked seriously into the man's.

"We must finish it, for him."

The man took one more second to silently thank his late comrade (the one buried, not Kakashi, though that latter was often rather tardy) and then, with a final bow for the fallen, he drifted onward.

-0-

"Uchiha Itachi." Zetsu nodded sagely. Of course. Itachi had been a public enemy of Konoha. Of course Danzo would take an interest in him: _any_ criminal hailing from Konoha who then joined a _terrorist organization_ would be a formidable threat to his hometown, and Itachi wasn't just anybody. Mass murderer of his own military family _and_ a prodigy to boot! Of course Danzo would want him taken out.

"Yes." Pein smirked. "Itachi's foolish little brother seems to think he killed Itachi. But Kakuzu told me it was one of Danzo's ROOT that did it."

"Kakuzu… **That's a name I haven't heard in a while."**

"Danzo caught up with him shortly thereafter…"

"I remember." Zetsu nodded solemnly. "Kakuzu had been verifying information with one of the ROOT, albeit in disguise. But Danzo had him followed... **That's partially how he caught us!"**

"It seems Uchiha Sasuke ruined everything," Pein mused, "when he couldn't let go of his grudge for Itachi. He led Danzo right to him, right to Kakuzu... right to us."

Zetsu absently sucked his teeth. "So Danzo arrested Sasuke when he found him near Itachi's body, eh? **Gave the little brat the rap, and none the wiser for it.** Sasuke still doesn't know he didn't get the last shot in. Poor kid," Zetsu said with a laugh. "And he wanted so bad to avenge the Uchiha."

"It was told to me, by Itachi before he died, that Shimura Danzo had some prior knowledge of the Uchiha Massacre. Yet it is widely known that Itachi murdered his family – except for his brother – out of hatred and to test himself. When I asked Itachi how anyone could have known of his act before it was meditated, he answered that Shimura had come to him with questions about a relative of his. An Uchiha Madara."

-0-

Zabuza stopped cold when he heard the name. Even though he himself had had that particular name swimming around in his head too much recently, the shock of hearing someone else say that _tyrant's_ name aloud was too much for him. As was his trade, he skulked away into the shadows and waited to hear what more they would say.

-0-

Zetsu froze. "Isn't that guy supposed to be dead?"

"Shimura Danzo had received threats from someone claiming to be Uchiha Madara."

"This …Uchiha Madara was once the leader of the Uchiha clan, an old, prominently military family," Zetsu said hesitantly. "It was said that he bore a grudge against his family, but he died when he challenged Konoha's leader to combat. **And lost sorely.**"

"Zetsu… do you really think he's dead?"

"He has a grave in Konoha, but that doesn't mean very much. Graves can be empty. **Especially if I ate what was inside.**"

"Apparently," Pein resumed the story, "Danzo was told that this man had business with Itachi, and he was not to interfere. Or his hometown Konoha would pay. Who else would have had the courage to threaten Shimura like that?"

"But I bet Shimura didn't believe him. **He was supposed to be dead.**"

"Or did he?"

"…That Madara had a grudge against his family. If Itachi were out massacring his family- **throwing knives at Uchiha babies-**, no doubt he would have wanted to be there. Do you think it's possible he helped in the Massacre?"

"He could have."

"But then, why wouldn't Danzo have killed him? At very least he would not have made a deal with him. Wouldn't he have wanted to protect Konoha's second most prestigious family, behind the Senju?"

"Possible. But something is out of place. Madara had a well-known long-standing grudge against both Konoha and the Uchiha." Pein absently traced the cinderblock walls with his fingertips. "If Danzo's duty was to protect his village and its citizens, his responsibility would have been to eliminate such a threat promptly. And yet he didn't; the Massacre happened."

"He could have failed. But then again, **Danzo's no pushover.**"

"To the public, the Massacre was a surprise. And it seems it was to the Uchiha as well. No warnings whatsoever. The Uchiha, with their prowess, could have been organized to defend themselves."

"But they weren't… **oh!"**

"It is possible that Danzo more than just knew about it…"

"You're saying he could have encouraged it?"

"If he did, where would Madara be now?"

"…" Zetsu nodded, "So that Tobi… **might be Madara?"**

-0-

_No, it couldn't be,_ Zabuza thought. He couldn't believe it - he WOULDN'T believe it! Uchiha Madara was a ghost inside his head._ Certainly not that weakling Tobi!_

-0-

Pein was silent.

"If so, then he's dangerous," Zetsu muttered.

"Dangerous or not, it seems we have the same goal," replied Pein. At Zetsu's surprised look, he elaborated, "Konoha's time has come. The whole world is based on war, pain. What better example than to destroy the most visible war city?"

Zetsu's eyes widened, "You want to take out Konoha?"

Pein's gaze shifted to the shorter man, "We talked about this. We spoke of making an example somewhere. Where better than Konoha?"

"Won't our reasoning – which is political – be obscured by our personal history of being imprisoned in said place? **Won't people just think we want to punish Konoha for holding us here?**"

"Yes, but it's the leaders I want to influence, and Konoha has the strongest leaders. Control the right leaders, by fear, and you control the world, by fear." Pein's expression darkened. "...Though, Zetsu, you're not wrong about me having a personal reason as well. Danzo and I have a …history."

"What kind of history?" Zetsu asked cautiously.

Pein's eyes glinted with hatred. "He helped murder my best friend."

Zetsu shivered.

"We'll talk about this later. Do you have anything else to report?"

"Uh—I found Head Doctor Yakushi lying dead in his lab. **I ate some of the blood.**"

"Interesting… Now, go find Tobi."

-0-

"Here it is," Kisame whispered.

They stood before the gate of the terminal. The door was open. Sakura quickly slipped inside. Kisame followed.

The area was well-lit, as Zabuza had said. It was built almost like a cage, with bars lining the whole outside. Sakura could see the back entrance. She went over to it and tried to push it open. It stayed closed.

The same precaution on the front door had obviously been placed on the back one too.

_How the heck were they supposed to escape in cases of emergencies?_

_Oh wait, that's right._ Once the fire alarms went off, all the building's doors would automatically unlock. In order to escape, someone would have to start a fire, and miraculously no one had done so yet. The inmates did not know this, and it was mandatory that they did not find out. Otherwise there would be no end to escape attempts beforehand.

And as much as Sakura cared about herself, Kisame, Suigetsu, and Gaara, she was not going to tell anyone about this revelation. She desperately wanted to live, and she knew this. But her conscience was clear: she had to detain the inmates here. If they got out, innocent people would die. She would die detaining them if necessary.

A bitter thought of how weak she was, again... _How could she detain anyone?_

"C'mon, Nurse," Kisame urged her softly.

She turned back to him with a small smile, while he beckoned her into the center of the room. While she had been spacing out, he had taken the time to pull up the trapdoor - easy for a man of his strength. She stepped closer and looked down.

The entrance to the citadel seemed like a black pit waiting to swallow her whole. A cold faint breeze, scented of mold and dampness, wafted up. Sakura shivered. Once she went inside the hole, she would be totally blind, she knew. But it was worth it. It was worth waiting out until the morning, if it would keep her safe.

She looked towards Kisame for assurance.

"Don't worry," he urged her again. "You'll be safe down there. Go to sleep or something, stay hidden. No one will find you here."

"H-how will I get out?" Sakura asked fearfully.

Kisame paused. "Zabuza and I know where you are. As long as one of us," he gulped, "survives the night, we can tell them in the morning where you are."

Sakura still looked uncertain.

"Look, if anything happens," Kisame said firmly, "I will come back for you. It takes a lot more than the dark to scare me."

"Why can't you come with me?" Sakura whimpered.

"Because I have to make sure they don't find a way to escape up here," Kisame replied.

At last, Sakura nodded. She had to trust Kisame. She had to. This might be her only chance.

"Try to look for an exit down there," Kisame said, reading her thoughts. "Who knows, maybe the foundation is weak there, or maybe... you never know. Be safe, Nurse Haruno."

She nodded, "You too, Kisame," and then she gripped the cold metal ladder and descended.

Kisame watched her go, with worry etched into his features. Slowly, afraid he might regret this, he waited until the nurse was out of sight before he finally closed the trapdoor behind her.

-0-

He was making his way back through the compound, retracing his footsteps, when he saw something on the ground. Right in the spot where Zabuza had left them.

Right where Sakura had fallen over after running into him...

He broke out into a cold sweat. Really, there was nothing for him to worry about, he thought. She was down there, safe, in a place no one knew. _She wouldn't need this, surely,_ he thought.

But it didn't help his conscience to know that now the nurse was _completely_ defenseless...

And that he now held her last remaining syringe in his hands.

-0-

"Leader! Leader!" Deidara called.

Pein turned around. Zetsu had not left yet. Both were somewhat surprised to see Deidara and Hidan up and wandering around. _Hard heads, those two._

The blond's hair was frizzy, and he was wearing a cross between a scowl and a wince. Not surprising since he had been knocked out for who-knows-how-long. Hidan just looked pissed.

"You regained consciousness after all," Pein said. "Who attacked you?"

"Morishige Gaara, not that I didn't rough him up too," Deidara scoffed as he held one hand over his bloody nose. His face was littered with cuts and bruises.

"Look, Leader, fuck this recap shit. We saw Tobi!" Hidan looked surprisingly serious.

"Tobi? What, how?" Zetsu asked.

"Well, after I managed to wake up Sleeping Beauty here," Hidan nodded towards Deidara, who flipped him off, "we were coming over to find you and report, when we saw that little shit going towards the back of the prison over there. That cage area or whatever."

_He means the terminal,_ Zabuza thought. He was still hidden in the shadows, listening in. He briefly hoped that Kisame had stayed with the nurse. Though he doubted Tobi was a threat (_unless he really is Uchiha Madara,_ the thought nagged him) he knew that the whole Akatsuki going down there would make things very dangerous.

Not to mention, he was still afraid of the ghost.

"He's jacking around doing who the fuck knows what, while the rest of us are trying to fucking escape!"

"Did you speak to him?"

"No, un. He left too fast for us to see. When we got over to the cage place, he was gone."

"Disappeared into fucking thin air."

"Go after him," Pein said. "You, Deidara, go find Orochimaru. Come back here immediately. We have an important matter to discuss. Zetsu and I will remain here. Hidan - find Tobi, but do _not_ approach him. Find out what he's up to." His serious manner seemed lost on Hidan.

"Yessir, Leader sir!" With a jaunty salute, Hidan left - _in the direction of the terminal._

"Uh oh," Zabuza whispered to himself.

-0-

Kisame stood frozen in the corridor, trying to decide whether to ignore the feeling in his heart and just stay there, or to go after her as fast as possible. Before he could make a decision, he glimpsed a head of red hair. He sighed thankfully.

"Gaara!" he called.

The redhead stopped. He hadn't been able to find Sakura. His spirits were getting lower, though he still held hope that she was hiding somewhere - and now Kisame wanted to talk to him? Sighing angrily, he approached the taller inmate.

Before he could speak, Kisame beat him to it: "Are you looking for Nurse Haruno?"

Gaara closed his mouth abruptly, and then he glared: "How do you know that? And what's it to you?"

Kisame almost smiled. "The nurse seems quite attached to you, though she didn't admit it exactly..." His face grew serious. "I know where she is."

"Where?" the redhead asked quickly.

"I sent her to the citadel."

"Citadel?" Gaara's raccoon-like eyes were wide.

"Yes, it's a long story..." And Kisame quickly explained to Gaara about the citadel, where it was, and how to get inside. "Zabuza and I- we sent the nurse there because we wanted to keep her safe."

Gaara nodded. "Seems like a good hiding place."

Kisame paused, but decided to trust his intuitions. "I don't know why, but I just don't feel good about her being down there by herself. Plus, she dropped this," he held up the syringe for Gaara to see. "It seems like she's concerned for you, since she asked about you. And I honestly feel like I can trust you ...at least since I know you're not with the Akatsuki. I don't know... can I trust you with this? Can you go after her and make sure she's alright?"

"Of course," he said, and he took the syringe from Kisame's hands.

The swordsman bobbed his head. "Make sure you give that back to her, for me."

"I will," Gaara answered as he turned away. "Oh, and Kisame?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." And with that he hurried away, following the directions Kisame gave him, intent on seeing his angel once again...

-0-

The citadel was huge. Sakura's eyes had adjusted ever so slightly to the darkness. She could make out shapes.

She knew she had been walking in circles. The underground cavernous space was as large as the prison was upstairs. The walls were made of mortar and stone. Cold, damp stone that made her shiver as she touched the walls, trying to find her way around. She had lost sight of the entrance a while ago. The thought scared her, that she might be trapped under here, but surprisingly, she felt calmer. _Kisame promised he'd be back for me,_ she told herself. _I gotta trust him. And at least no homicidal inmates are down here with me._ She sighed. _I'm alone._

Alone. For some reason, the thought scared her worse. Maybe it was because of the quiet nature of the place, the dripping of the stones, the smell. For some reason, this place felt...

_Haunted._

She shivered but continued making her way through the darkness.

White sheets covered old machinery. She had checked; it seemed to be hospital equipment. One thing, though, stood out to her. It appeared to be a stockade. A chill ran down her spine. Another thing resembled an old swords' rack. She didn't want to look at the other stuff. What if she found a whole torture room's worth of artifacts?

It was a citadel, after all. Who knew how old some of this stuff was?

_CLANGG!_

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. A horrible smashing sound resounded through the cavern. Her frayed nerves won over, and she let out a little yelp, quickly stifled by her sharp intake of air. The sound seemed to linger in the air. And she thought she heard a quiet laugh near the end, echoing ominously.

She didn't think she was alone anymore.

_Ghosts? Or an inmate?_ If it were Kisame, he would have called out to her-

She huddled in the darkness, breathing slowly and steadily, but feeling her heart speed up in terror.

She sat there, quietly hyperventilating, unable to believe her horrible luck, that her one hiding spot had been found, that she was in danger yet again-

Another _CLANGG!_ and then she heard a curse.

Sakura clamped her hands over her ears. She was invisible in the dark, but despite that, she had never felt more vulnerable. She cavern was huge, yet she felt like they would find her. Ghosts or whoever-

She shut her eyes. Covered her ears. Listened to the steady sound of blood rushing through her ears...

After a long time, during which nothing happened and she heard nothing more, she opened her eyes. Still blackness greeted her. She uncovered her ears. All was silent.

She had to get out of here. She was going to lose her mind.

Shakily, she got to her feet and tried to find the exit. The clanging sound must have been the hatch opening. Not ghosts.

She moved through the darkness as silently as possible, praying they wouldn't hear her heart beating.

She could sort of see a bench ahead. She felt her way across the bench, then froze. Cloth. Warmth. _A person._

Sakura gasped and jumped, falling right on her butt. She held her breath for a second, willing herself to disappear. As she regained her breath, she realized that whoever it was, wasn't getting up.

The person wasn't moving.

Shakily, she reached up, feeling knees, legs, an arm. Two hands. The hands were held together, a piece of cloth between them. The hands were still warm, but the warmth was fading.

Whoever it was, was unconscious. Or dead. She knew she needed to check the pulse in a minute.

Shaking madly, Sakura leaned in close to the person's face. His eyes were closed. A single lock of silver hair fell carelessly across his forehead. Blood dripped from an open wound, matting the hair and running over his closed eyes.

Sakura gasped.

It was Hidan.

-0-

**A/N:** Yayyy! Finally updating for my readers. Please let me know if there are any parts that do not make sense. I might proofread in a couple of days. Long chapter, and I am too eager to update! Sorry to have kept you all waiting. I hope it was worth the wait. :-)


	16. Chapter 15: Enter Sandman

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

To my readers:

12/24/11 I am not finished with this chapter yet, but I feel strongly compelled to post the first half, on principle. It is, after all, Christmas Eve... :-) Check back within the next couple of days for the second half. ;-) Thank you all very much for your awesome reviews!

~SectumSemprae

12/4/12 So here's the update! Second half of chapter is now included, and I am back to working on this story! Christmas Eve is coming up, and I fully intend to deliver my presents this year! :o) Enjoy! ~S.S.

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER FIFTEEN: ENTER SANDMAN-

-0-

Sakura stumbled back from Hidan's still body. Goosebumps erupted across her skin. Vaguely, she was aware of her breathing coming in harsh gasps.

Hidan's body looked so dead. His skin was paler than usual, or was it that the darkness of the citadel made it stand out, appear to glow in the dark. Sakura's hands shook as she reached out and placed her fingers against Hidan's neck.

A pulse jumped out at her.

No, it wasn't the strongest pulse. But it was there. And in spite of the danger inherent in Hidan, relief swept through Sakura.

_But how had he been knocked out?_

Coldness seemed to seep into the air as her paranoia mounted. She had to get out of there. _Someone was down there with her! _Someone had knocked Hidan out and left him on a bench.

_What if it was Gaara?_ she thought, hopeful suddenly. What if Hidan had been about to creep up on her, to kill her, and Gaara had come in and saved her gallantly? _No._ The thought was gone instantly. If Gaara had saved her, wouldn't he have called out to her?

Her skin prickled, and she turned to search for the exit-

_POOF!_ She heard a crackling sound, and red suddenly rent the air. Sakura let out a choked scream.

An eerie reddish glow surrounded Sakura, bathed her skin. For a moment, she wondered if she had been killed, and the thought scared her_so much._ What if she was stabbed, already lying on the ground dying or dead... Was she seeing the blood spilled everywhere?

Was she already a ghost?

Frantically, she checked her body. No blood. No wound. Then where was the red light coming from?

Feeling a curious lack of fear, she stumbled away from Hidan's body. Where was the red coming from? Did she not see a wound because ghosts don't realize they're dead? Should she follow the light? It was coming from the back wall in the citadel.

She walked closer.

Deep inside, Sakura knew she shouldn't go any closer. Instinctively, she knew she was placing herself in greater danger. A memory of walking down the row of solitary confinement cells, to find Juugo waiting for her in the dark, flashed through her mind. She could almost hear the soft warning being whispered by some malevolent force, _Danger, danger..._

She should have heeded the warning.

But she wasn't entirely convinced that she was still alive. Ghosts don't fear death.

And so she rounded the smaller wall that hid the light from her. The light coming from the bigger back wall...

It was a flare! Someone had lit a flare. She really wasn't alone.

The reddish hue of the flare made the air feel drenched in blood someone. The ominous feeling returned.

She reached out to touch it, and it burned her skin.

Sakura knew, in that moment when the pain hit her and the blister began to form, that she was in the wrong place, that she had come too far, that she shouldn't have followed that light. That she was very much alive and very much in danger of dying. Before she could turn away, a voice stopped her.

"He-l-l-ooo, Nurse Haruno."

The voice was quiet, like Sasori's. Yet so dark.

She turned, feeling overwhelming fear...

And nearly jumped out of her skin.

Not five feet away, a shadowed man stared back at her, the curves of his mask defined and enhanced by the light of the flare. Sakura recognized the mask immediately. "TOBI!"

Her patient gave a little wave, and Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Cautiously she ran forward and hugged him. "Tobi, thank goodness! How did you get down here? It's dangerous..."

Then, when the silence had dragged on for too long, she chanced a look up at her patient's masked face.

By the light, the mask looked eerie somehow, but she brushed it off. After all, this was carefree, never-harm-a-fly Tobi…"Tobi…?" she enquired. "What are you doing down here?"

"Nurse Haruno," he said. "What a pleasure for you to join me."

Sakura started in shock. His voice was deeper somehow, rougher …darker.

One terrifying black eye stared down at her, the menace behind his gaze no longer able to be mistaken for her carefree patient. Sakura gasped and let go.

"Y-you're not Tobi..." she stuttered as she moved backward once again.

"On the contrary," he replied as he advanced towards her. "I _am_ Tobi. But you have no idea who Tobi really is, do you?" And with that, he towered over her, glowering down at her. The light of the flare shone off his mask.

The normal orange of the mask had taken on a decidedly fiery look, but more sinister than she could ever imagine. It was like looking into the mask of the devil himself.

Yet she was suddenly more terrified of who was behind the mask...

"Tobi seemed a convenient ruse during my time in this pathetic oubliette. To think Lord Danzo and Jiraiya sought to yoke me, to dissuade me and protect Konoha from my careful design. They should have known better."

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded. "What did you do with Tobi?" Her eyes darted around. Was he somewhere in the shadows, unconscious?

"That's what I'm telling you, you stupid child. I am Tobi. Tobi is me. Except not really." He let out a high, goofy laugh that sounded heartbreakingly like Tobi.

Suddenly, she got it. Tobi's personality disorder must be coming into play. Or perhaps he wanted to play a game. Yes, this was still her patient.

"Tell me more about yourself," she spoke encouragingly in spite of her fear. What if Tobi was turning violent? She racked her mind, trying to remember what she had heard about the incident where the guard had witnessed his other personality.

Purposefully, he stood up and strode towards her, one deliberate step at a time, ignoring her words. "I'm afraid you weren't supposed to find me down here …but perhaps that could work in my favor." He grabbed her by the arm suddenly. "Where is the passageway that leads from here?" he demanded.

She was face to face with his mask and terrified. _Who was he? Was this his other personality in charge now?_

"Tobi- w-w-what's going on? Why would you want to leave here? Aren't you happy here?" she asked, desperate.

He chuckled. "You always thought Tobi was such a simple fool, didn't you? You and the rest of your staff. You're easy to play with, you know …so naïve. Tell me, has Tsunade had the courage to demand my file be revealed? It's quite a miracle none of you has tried taking off my mask yet."

Sakura watched, frozen stiff, as he slowly reached up to unclasp his mask. The bright orange mask came off with a snap. Standing there, she felt horrified. If he was letting her see his face, then that meant—

"You may call me Uchiha Madara," the man said, glaring proudly at her. She recognized the alabaster skin, high cheekbone, the unruly ebony-black hair, the dark eyes with a tinge of red in them… he bore a resemblance to Sasuke. But unlike Sasuke, he had a horrible scar across half of his face. Where there was smooth skin on the left side, the right side was rough, ruined... Like half of his face had been crushed in. But more frightening than the scar was the sheer evil in his face. She had no doubt that the man had spoken the truth: her lovable patient 'Tobi' was nothing more than a facade. The name 'Uchiha Madara' sent icicles into her spine.

Madara sneered down at her. "Silent, I see? Good, you know your place. In all likelihood you've never heard of me, because I was before your time…"

"That's not true!" Sakura squeaked. "You're very well-known. When the Uchiha Massacre came to light, you got mentioned a lot. Especially by some of the police in passing. I'd hear them in the halls sometimes where I worked." She knew she was babbling, but right then she just wanted to keep talking, keep living. She had no doubt that he meant harm to her. Regardless if he really was Madara. If she recalled correctly, he had been alive decades ago. He _should_ have been long dead.

He smirked. "So I see. You've been paying attention after all, haven't you, Nurse?"

Sakura trembled.

He stroked her face with his free hand. "Don't worry, Nurse. I'll ease your fear soon enough …but in the meantime, why not chat with me a bit?"

"W-what?"

"It's Christmas Eve!" He said, spreading his arm grandly. "As a matter of fact, it's my birthday today. Happy birthday to me, hahaha. But that day will be over soon," he said solemnly. "Why not give an old man an early Christmas gift and listen to my plan? Tell me if it's any good."

He sat back down, never losing his grip on Sakura, so she was forced to sit beside him, looking up into his cold face, trying to ignore the scar - she had a feeling if she asked, he might kill her immediately. "As you can imagine, prison life is quite the bore. Except that while you are here, you can make new friends." He smiled thoughtfully. "The other members of Akatsuki are perfect for my purposes. They work well together as a unit with a common objective, but they are easily manipulated and led astray by their outside interests." He paused. "Like Hidan getting too excited and slaughtering Kabuto in his ceremony …when just possibly Kabuto could have told us how to escape, never mind given us the key to get out." He shook his head. "Pity, isn't it? Orochimaru doesn't know yet, most likely, but when he does, he's going to be livid. Apparently Kabuto was quite a ticket to other things for him…" He sighed. "I miss the days of running an empire. Did you know that Konoha used to be mine?" He asked conversationally.

Sakura looked curiously at him.

He sighed. "Yes it did… before Hashirama took over it, I mean. By far, Uchiha had conquered the lion's share of the clans in the area, and initially Hashirama let me do what I would with them. But then he came to me with that compromise, and when our family accepted…" He shook his head. "No, that's not totally true. I also extended my hand to Hashirama. I hated him – we hated each other – but I admired him most. And for some reason …maybe he reminded me of my younger brother. Izuna. Ah, I miss him. Like Izuna, Hashirama was more poised that me – I've always been hot-headed. He was compassionate, self-sacrificing… even when things didn't work out in his favor, he didn't get all worked up about it. Like my brother …who spent the last years of his life running blindly on a battlefield."

He looked at her intently. "I took his eyes for my own purposes. And yet he forgave me. He never left my side. Not even when Hashirama forced me to flee with my own tailed beast on my tail."

"Tailed beast?" Sakura asked. "You really think those are real."

"They _are_ real," Madara insisted. "And try as I might, I haven't been able to find my pet anywhere. I have no idea where he went."

"Who is your – pet?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"Why the Nine Tails, of course. Most powerful of all the tailed beasts."

Sakura stiffened. _Naruto._ He couldn't know the rumors about Naruto. If he did…

"Well, no matter," he said musingly. "I'm sure I'll find Nine Tails soon enough… I'm sure he's been right under my nose." He leered frighteningly, and Sakura felt a stab of fear for Naruto.

"But first off—where is the exit?" He asked her sharply.

"Exit?" Sakura repeated dumbly. Her heart was pounding.

"Yes, you stupid brat!" the unmasked man snarled. "I can't find it anywhere down here. Where are your keys, Nursie? Tell me, and I might just spare you."

"I d-d-don't h-have any keys," Sakura stammered. "And I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying," he chuckled darkly.

"No!" Sakura insisted. "If I did, then why would I still be in here with all of you?"

Madara nodded. "True, your logic makes sense. But then if that were so, then why were you down here in the first place?"

"I was trying to escape!" Sakura insisted.

"Nice try," Madara scoffed, before leaning back against a wall. Abruptly, the wall shifted, and a small panel opened from the rock. Inside there lay a key.

"Aha!" Madara exclaimed triumphantly as he snatched the key. His eyes gleamed malevolently. "Now all I need to do is find the lock and that shouldn't be too much trouble. But meanwhile …you're in the way."

"Wh-?" Sakura choked. _No way. This could not be happening AGAIN. Not after she had come so far..._

Madara's fast hands were suddenly around her neck. "Good night, Nursie…"

"WAIT!" Sakura screamed. "Wh- I mean, couldn't you- don't you want to do something else? This is Christmas Eve, after all. Shouldn't you be allowed to relax, enjoy yourself?" She desperately hoped he would get distracted telling her more stories and allow her a chance to either escape or talk her way out of it.

Madara cocked his head. "That's …true. An old man like me …should be allowed the privilege of enjoying himself."

And with that, he looked coldly into her face. Stared straight into her wide, frightened eyes and relished what he saw. His grip tightened. "Killing you would give me that pleasure."

_"Aaahhhhhh- ulllp!"_ Sakura choked violently as his fingers started to squeeze and spots dotted her vision-

A fist crashed down on Madara's head, and he let go of the nurse. A flash of red whizzed by Sakura, and suddenly Gaara stood in between them. He bared his teeth, and Sakura felt cold goosebumps sweep her arms again. She could feel the anger roll off Gaara in waves and briefly wondered if he had spent all night looking for her. He chanced a look over his shoulder and their eyes briefly met. Her heart skipped a beat; he looked like a wild cat, prepared to defend her.

Madara, normally fast, was caught off-guard, or else there would have been more of a fight. Gaara's hands closed around Madara's neck. Gaara didn't say a word, but his angry breathing was the last thing Madara heard before, a few short seconds later, his body stumbled forward and collapsed facedown on the cold stone floor. The redhead stood over him panting harshly, then after collecting himself, he turned to look over his shoulder.

Sakura's breath came in gasps as she stumbled back, astonished and terrified as what had just almost happened.

"Sakura…" Gaara rasped.

Sakura felt weak at the knees, but she forced herself to stay standing. _No more,_ she told herself firmly. _No more passing out tonight._

Her savior came up behind her, turned her around, and slowly put his arms around her. "Sakura," he kept whispering. Slowly, he lifted her head and brushed strands of hair away from her face, reveling in the feeling of her soft cheeks beneath his fingertips. _She's alive..._

"Thank god you're alright," he said as he hugged her.

Sakura couldn't move. Her heart was beating erratically. She didn't trust herself to move in Gaara's embrace. She felt the strength in her knees finally give, but Gaara held her up and kept her from falling. She hugged him back fiercely and felt the strength flow back into her body. Finally, Gaara stopped hugging her and stepped back to see her more clearly. He seemed to be waiting to see what she needed.

"Let's get out of here," Sakura mumbled finally. She didn't seem keen to say anything else, but her grip tightened around Gaara's hand. He nodded and slipped one arm around her shoulder protectively, understanding her unspoken message. They did not let go of each other's hands as they left the citadel.

-0-

Sakura barely noticed the walk back. They moved past the ghostlike sheets, to the steel stairs and through the trapdoor. She didn't notice whether they saw Hidan's body; maybe Gaara had known it might upset her and had circumvented that area accordingly.

Out of the cage. Past darkened cells with bars separating the shadows from the light. Not a word was spoken between them.

Gaara's grip on Sakura's hand tightened. His sweat was making his palms clammy, but Sakura showed no signs of letting go of him, either.

They were in no danger as they slipped past the main cell block. Despite how well-lit the area was, Gaara and Sakura only needed to slip by Pein and Zetsu, who were deep in conversation. Sakura was afraid. But her brief flash of fear disappeared as Gaara, with his warmth and strength, led her ahead and finally into the safety of his cell.

They closed the door quietly. The lights within the cells were on, and Sakura saw the horror mount on Gaara's face as he took in her appearance fully for the first time.

It had been dark down in the citadel. The shadows had concealed the bruises and marks on her face, neck, and arms-

Sakura saw Gaara's fists clench and begin to shake. He looked at her from head to toe and catalogued every single bruise and cut that he saw: on her face, both her cheeks, on her forehead, her arms, her left shoulder, her neck- those last ones were from the man downstairs, he realized. He had heard the man's voice when he came down there but he hadn't recognized either his face or his voice... though he had seen Tobi's orange mask lying on a table near the flare...

Gaara immediately sat Sakura down on his bed. He ran his hands gingerly over her face, over her neck and arms, disbelievingly, and so very angry at them for bruising his cherry blossom. He didn't want to scare her, but he had to touch her, to know she was safe, perhaps to erase the bruises somehow... His touch had an effect; slowly, tears built up in Sakura's eyes, until suddenly they streamed down her purpled cheeks and neck. She stifled a sob, and immediately Gaara stopped touching her, afraid he had harmed her or upset her or- Sakura gently grabbed his hand, stopping Gaara's mental berate in mid-sentence. "It's okay," she said softly, and his body tingled when she looked at him with her big green eyes. He opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say. She sighed and he dropped his hand from hers, feeling self-conscious suddenly.

"Everything was going so well when I gave you your Christmas hug," Sakura said softly, and Gaara's heart skipped, not knowing if she was blaming him or just filling him in. "Then Naruto and them locked me in." Off the look on Gaara's face, she clarified, "It was an accident." Goosebumps broke out over her arms, and she subconsciously rubbed them. "I was worried, but thought I was safe. Then the patients broke out." She shivered; he thought back to the moment when the doors had opened on their cells. While for a brief moment, it _did_cross his mind that he finally had his freedom, he was ashamed to know that that exact moment had caused Sakura so much anxiety.

"It occurred to me to look for you," she looked up at him again. "I knew you would keep me safe." His breath caught. She looked down again. "As it was, Hidan saw me, and I didn't think. I ran from him. Right into Kabuto!" A look of total terror crossed her face. He felt something go cold inside him.

"What happened?" he asked her softly, rubbing her shoulders as she tried in vain to calm herself.

She hiccuped in alarm. He asked her again, "You can tell me, Nurse Haruno. What happened? Why was Dr. Yakushi here?" he urged her, though his voice almost caught on saying Kabuto's name.

"H-he was here to do an experiment. Or something." Her voice shakily dropped to a whisper. "He plays with dead patients, Gaara. He experiments on them! H-he told me-" Here she began shaking furiously, "He was going to do that to me after, that after he- He- he was gonna-" She pulled her arms across her abdomen and her body practically collapsed as she hunched over.

"He was going to hurt you, wasn't he?" Gaara asked, deducing what the true intentions had been. Despite his gentle voice, anger burned behind his gaze.

Sakura shuddered as she whispered, "He took off my clothes. I was so scared. H-he didn't get to." A slightly vicious smile graced her face briefly, and she shut her eyes, "Hidan k-killed him when he left the room, and Suigetsu got me loose. We were going to find Juugo-"

Gaara grimaced. Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Suigetsu and Sasuke told me," he said. Sakura gave him a questioning look. "We ran into each other," he elaborated, "...beating up some people..." Sakura's eyebrow quirked at his oddly contented smile. It must have been a good fight. "Anyway, Sasuke told me-" Sakura fought a surprised noise. Sasuke had spoken? _Out loud?_ "They told me they sent you to Juugo's cell-"

"Suigetsu's okay?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yes, he's fine. Just really badly beaten up." He mentally slapped himself as Sakura winced; he wasn't sure whether it was the mental image of Suigetsu's injuries or the physical pain of her own. "He and Sasuke were going to find Juugo, but that bubble-head got lost or something, and Sasuke was just slow. When I got there I didn't find you but Juugo was passed out in a cell-"

Sakura hung her head. "I knocked him out," she said softly. "He was trying to kill me." _He's helpless because of me._

Gaara gave her a look of understanding. "There's nothing you could have done about that, Nurse Haruno," he said. "He was triggering."

She looked up at him suddenly, yet she seemed so shy. "Please... call me Sakura," she said.

Gaara blinked. A curious tingling feeling raced through him at her words. "Are you sure? I know I was forward before when I-"

"Please," Sakura whispered. "It sounds more... familiar when you do it..."

He hesitated, and then she saw a pleased smile sprout across his face, "Yes... Sa-ku-ra."

She paused, looking down at her lap as though she found it interesting. "When Hidan and Deidara got Suigetsu-" Gaara chuckled, she wasn't sure if it was because of the exchange about using her first name or because he had some encounter with the two terrorists, "I went looking for Juugo. That's when he attacked me. He... hurt me. My neck. I knocked him out with a tranquilizer dart. Then I ran into Orochimaru..."

Gaara shuddered. "Me too." He unconsciously raised a hand to his neck. "That old bastard's got a strong grip."

Startled, Sakura looked up from her daze and really took in how disheveled Gaara looked. Quickly she stood up and tilted his head back to look better at his neck. Gaara jerked in her grasp, surprised at her sudden movement. It was like a switch had been flipped; the nurse was back.

"You're hurt!" Sakura exclaimed, finding a large bleeding bump on Gaara's head, wring marks around his neck, and several miscellaneous cuts and bruises littering his arms and forehead. His knuckles had been split open in a couple of places. "Who did this to you?"

"Another time, Sakura," Gaara tried to say, "Please keep telling me your story-"

"I'm the nurse here!" Sakura stated vehemently. She lowered her voice, "You will tell me what happened the minute I get back here with a medical kit! I need to give you treatment!"

Gaara softly grabbed her wrists before she could make for the door. "And haven't you forgotten that there are homicidal inmates on the loose outside this very cell?" The shyness was gone momentarily, and the redhead's snark was back. "That we're both in extreme danger as we speak? Do you _want_ Zetsu to turn you into a human appetizer or for Sasori to string you up like a human puppet?" She flinched but he didn't notice, he was so lost in his ranting. "It would be more dangerous for you to get the medical supplies, then to let me be until morning when backup arrives." Before she could open her mouth to speak, he cut in. "Look, I know you care about me, l-like you do all your patients... I- appreciate that you care so very much... But I'll be okay. As long as you're okay, I'm okay. I got you here to safety without collapsing, didn't I?"

Sakura nodded. Her hands had started to shake. At first Gaara though he had hurt her by grabbing her and he quickly let go, but then, he saw her expression...

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm so stupid! Here you are hurt, and I should be taking care of you! Do you need the medical kit? If we need the medical kit, I'll go get it-"

"Sasori..." she whispered.

Gaara's ears pricked up. "What about Sasori?" He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Sasori, he- he took advantage of my confusion from the fight with Juugo," she spoke slowly with dread. "He trapped me in a darkened room and knocked me out. He- when I woke up I'd been tied to a table," her lower lip started to tremble and she kept babbling, procrastinating, as though finishing the sentence would make it all the more real. "He wanted to make me into a puppet, but first... He knocked me out again, and when I woke up-" Here she burst into tears, and Gaara hugged her to him tightly. She pushed him back suddenly, and he saw so much shame in her gaze.

"He violated me," she barely whispered.

He felt as if he had been punched in the gut. _Sakura... Nurse Haruno... violated?_

The girl he was beginning to know, beginning to love... had been _violated? Forcibly taken? He had... against her WILL?_

"He used a speculum," she was saying. "I- I don't think he used his- _thing_. It doesn't matter... Except that I don't have to live with that kind of shame of knowing he violated me all the way." She was crying openly now and looked sick. "Like him using a speculum isn't bad enough!" She shivered violently. "God- I feel so tainted!" She buried her head in her hands and continued to rage through her fingers. "I used to think I was strong! But now this, all this- they chased me for sport, they played with me like I was some kind of- toy! I hate them!"

He rubbed her back, silently encouraging her to vent her anger. He knew she would hurt for a long time. And he- felt so numb inside. He should have been there. He should have protected her.

She looked at him wildly for a moment. "You don't think I'm- tainted, do you?" she asked. "Disgusting?"

He was taken aback, then suddenly very angry at Sasori. "No, of course not!" he said fiercely. "I- I care for you, Nurse Haruno! Nothing that anyone could do would ever make me stop feeling that way about you." And then he blushed painfully, knowing he had just confessed his big secret to her, but not caring. Not even minding that she might find him weird now, just caring that in some, small way, he helped her overcome what those monsters had done to her. "To me, you are as pure as the day I met you." And then he wondered if he had said the right words.

Sakura was looking up at him with softness and astonishment. "You- you care about me?" she said quietly.

He felt stinging behind his eyes. "Of course I do. You- you're not tainted! They are. They're the sick ones! They forced you against your will!" He felt the white hot anger suddenly, dissolving the numbness with a sudden sharpness. "They're monsters! They're the real monsters! _They_ did this to you!" He saw the bruises again and felt the red rage jolt his muscles, almost painfully. "They hurt you. They'll pay for this!"

Sakura stared at him subduedly. She looked so tired, and so very sad.

"I'll kill him," he whispered. He wasn't even aware that he had spoken, or that his muscles had clenched, until he saw Sakura shaking his head.

"No," she replied, a darkness in her eyes that he had never seen. "_I_ will."

He felt a surge of admiration for the resolve behind her words. And at the same time, he wanted to gather her in his arms.

She sighed, and suddenly her body slumped forward. He caught her and held her tightly.

"Please don't let go," she whispered.

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm dirty now..."

"You're not dirty. I- I don't ever want to let you go."

-0-

He had been watching her sleep for twenty minutes. She must have been exhausted, and hurting, and sad... She had fallen asleep in his arms, and he laid her gently on his bed, and now he was watching her. He could feel Shukaku rumbling in his head. The monster wanted blood. He didn't blame him. He didn't know if the monster was protective too, or just opportunistic and taking advantage of his rage. He didn't want to listen to or channel Shukaku right now though... he would save that for later. Once Sakura was safe.

"Sakura..." he whispered, loving that she had given him permission to use his name. He wondered if she would recall that permission the next morning.

"...Gaara..."

He started. Sakura was awake and looking at him.

He blinked, embarrassed he had been caught saying her name, wondering if he had embarrassed her too.

At his silence, she whispered, "Please come here."

He obliged. When he knelt beside her bedside, she beckoned further. "I want you to lie down with me."

His raccoon eyes widened. She wanted him to-? Before the thought could progress, he quickly pulled back the covers, slipped in, and lay down beside her. She probably just wanted to feel safe...

Her soft body nestled into his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel safer with you." She whispered.

He nodded, not moving. When she snuggled more, he gave in and put his arms around her. She sighed contentedly. "I feel so safe with you..."

"You don't mind that you're in a strange man's bed, being protected from the Boogey Men?" he joked softly.

"I'd feel nice like this even if there weren't any Boogey Men to be protected from," she admitted.

He looked down at her, unsure of what to say. She fidgeted suddenly. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. I know you don't like touch..." she said unsurely.

"I like touch from you."

"You do?" she asked.

He laughed. "Why else would I ask for a hug for Christmas from you?"

She smiled.

"I mean, I could have asked for a life-sized teddy, but a hug kinda gives it away..." he bantered good-naturedly.

"Are you sure?" she laughed. "A life-sized teddy sounds pretty tempting..."

"A hug is the best thing you could have given me," he said sincerely.

Her eyes sparkled naughtily, for a moment forgetting their serious subject. "Was that _all_ you wanted?"

Gaara felt his throat freeze up when she looked at him that way. His mind was slow to measure her words. "Um-" He blushed deeply, and tried subtly to shift his lower body away from hers.

She chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

Now his pants were getting uncomfortable.

-0-

Sometimes during the endless night, he became aware of her hand, softly rubbing his chest. He reveled in the feeling, but worried: was she doing this to escape the pain that Sasori and Kabuto put her through? Would she regret this the next morning? He didn't want her to do something she regretted.

So he softly put his hand on top of hers to stop her from moving it anymore. Her head jolted - she was awake after all - and she looked at him.

"Sorry..." she whispered.

"Don't be," he shook his head.

A long silence. "I don't mind, I like it, just..."

She sat up to look down into his eyes. "Just what?" she asked. He detected a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I don't want you to regret it."

She blinked.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he tensed, waiting for her to reject him. Instead, she leaned closer, putting her face just above his. "So kiss me then," she said softly. Her breath ghosted across his lips.

The next thing he knew, she was lying beneath him, and he was kissing her. His arms were around her, cradling her head and back, and he was leaning into her, caressing her mouth with his. It was the most intense sensation he had ever felt, even though he tried to be gentle - he wanted to devour her.

He pulled away and looked into her face. Her eyes were hazy and her cheeks were reddened. Then she slowly smiled. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He kissed her again.

The electricity doubled when he felt her respond. He felt her lips move, and her hands tighten around his shoulders, and her body pressed upward into his ever so slightly. His limbs felt heavy and a warm feeling buzzed in his head, while his nerves felt prickly all over. He opened his mouth and sucked on her, drawing her in. Her sweetness, the erotic taste of her, made him moan. And she pulled him closer.

He lost track of how long they made out, how long he lost himself in her. He just knew he never wanted it to end.

By the time he stopped to breathe - seconds, minutes, maybe hours later? - he felt lightheaded with happiness. _Happy._ The word echoed in his head. He stared at her, just reveling in the feelings.

She sat up and stared back at him - unable to believe that she had found him finally. Him, this redheaded angel - a man who made her feel safe and content. It was too early to say_love_ - she wanted to wait until they had begun to build something together, she wanted to _build_ their love - but she knew she wanted him. She knew she wanted to be with him, and she wanted the time to build that something with him.

But tonight could still be her last night on earth. And she'd be damned if she didn't get to give him herself before she died.

It wasn't just tonight. It was every moment leading up to tonight, every moment since they had met two months ago and become close. Every moment that she had spent wishing that she weren't his nurse and he weren't her patient.

Well, at the moment - and she knew she shouldn't totally excuse this based on her in-the-moment feelings - she knew that she was no longer a nurse, could never be his nurse or anyone else's again. What Sasori and Kabuto had done to her, had compromised her. If she did survive to the morning, she swore she would quit immediately. Even if they hadn't hurt her, she still would, because her feelings for Gaara conflicted with her duties as a nurse. And she didn't want to betray either Gaara or her duties. It would be unethical to have relations with him, it would be illegal. It already was.

But right now, as they were both single and willing, she was going to be human tonight.

She began to take off her shirt, and he stopped her gently. She gave him a questioning look, and he shook his head.

"I want to," he whispered, "But it isn't right. They hurt you. They almost raped you. I want you - so much - but you're hurt and vulnerable right now. I don't want you to do _anything _that you would regret." He held her gaze fiercely but tenderly. "We are going to survive tonight. I promise you, we will. I will not let anything happen to you, and I _will not die on you._And I am going to wait until we can do this, I am going to make it so sweet and so memorable for you, the day I can finally have you." He caressed her. "Can you wait too?"

Tears fell from her green eyes. She wanted to believe in him, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed. But she knew he was right. "I will wait," she said quietly.

Gaara chuckled. "Though I know it's going to be hard to get around the whole patient-nurse thing."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not going to be a nurse for much longer." Off his look, she explained. "I couldn't be. Too much has happened here tonight. If I survive to the morning, I'm quitting."

He sat there, shocked, still holding her, but with a stinging feeling somewhere inside him. She was quitting-? She was... _leaving him..._

"I'll be able to come see you as a visitor," she was saying. "We can still see each other. Just won't be on a professional basis. I'm sure Haku can take good care of you from the medical side..."

Gaara zoned out. She was leaving-? _She didn't want to be with him anymore-?_

"Gaara!" He snapped back to focus. Sakura was staring at him, concern in her face. "Did you hear what I said-?"

"Wha-" he felt heavy inside as he looked at her.

"I'm not leaving you," Sakura whispered.

Sudden relief. His teal eyes widened. "But-? How will you see me? When will you see me?"

Sakura giggled. "I'll come as a visitor. I'll make sure Tsunade will let me. I will see you everyday."

His eyes were widened.

"We could get married," she was saying. "Even inmates have the right to get married." She giggled again. "And then we could have conjugal visits!"

His mouth was dropping open. Here was this beautiful sweet girl... and she was talking about marrying him!

Sakura was saying something, but he couldn't resist. He grabbed her suddenly and kissed her. When they broke apart, a huge beaming smile was on his face. Sakura had never seen him look so happy.

"We won't have to get married here," his eyes suddenly became serious. "I'm going to get well and I'm going to get out of here if it's the last thing I do! Well, no, it won't be the last thing I do! I am going to get out of here and marry you properly - on the outside world. I swear it, Sakura..."

The last thing she saw before her silent tears once again blurred her vision, was his intense look and the swell of determination filled her heart.

"Can we do something tonight?" he whispered. "Even if it's not actual intercourse...?"

She nodded, suddenly shy. Gaara gave her a soft smile.

He gently took off her shirt. The bruises on her shoulders were dark, and her once-white bra was stained with blood. He didn't remove her bra, but instead caressed her bare shoulders and her back. She shut her eyes, and he set to soothing her, without touching her sexually. And yet the most sensual feeling was in the air.

He went to her face and slowly, lightly, kissed her along her neck, her cheeks. She blushed and giggled and hid her face behind her hair. He knew she was flirting with him. It became a game, him teasing her with soft kisses and caressed, her teasing him by squirming and ducking her head. Every time she raised her face, he caught a glimpse of her smile. "You want this?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes."

He moved down to her pants and she helped him slide them off. There were bruises on her hips. He touched those softly, and then just held her hips in his big hands for a long moment, stroking them slowly with his thumbs. "Does this hurt?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "It's like you're making the pain go away."

"Just say stop," he said seriously. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Keep going," she whispered.

-0-

She lay in his arms, content. He had done something to her, something she found even more intimate than intercourse, and it was more than enough for both of them. Now they just held each other, deeply contented, and waited for the dawn to come. Sakura dozed; Gaara looked down at the woman in his arms. How grateful he felt for her right then, how right... He hoped they would last. He never wanted to let her go.

-0-

An hour later, they were awoken by a jarring sound and several voices. Gaara stood up silently, motioning for Sakura to stay hidden in the bed, and walked to his door. He listened through the closed metal. He could hear Deidara and Zetsu and- Pein?

"I swear I don't know where he is, un!"

"It's been over two hours, **something's probably happened to him.** We should get moving."

"Why, un?"

"Because we have been following the wrong plan," Pein cut in abruptly, his voice colder than usual. "Gather Orochimaru and Sasori, Zetsu, and meet us back here. We're regrouping for a new strategy."

"Why, un?"

"Yes, why indeed?" asked a malevolent voice. The Akatsuki members turned in time to see Tobi approaching them, mask in place - yet the voice belonged to the man in the basement._So it __**was**__ Tobi,_ Gaara thought. His posture was different, more the persona of the man he'd knocked out. Said man was nursing a lump on his neck but otherwise seemed unharmed. And twice as evil. Gaara felt Sakura jostle him as she joined him to stand at the doorway, listening on in terror to Tobi's next words:

"Akatsuki, regroup! I have found a way out."

-0-

**A/N:** Dun dun duunnnnn! Thank you all for your patience. I am sorry that it has taken me almost a year to work on this story again. I have been quite busy with my toddler, but this story hasn't left my mind. I will try to update more quickly, since Christmas Eve is again approaching! :-)

I rewrote parts of this chapter to make it go more smoothly. I thank everyone who took the time to review.

Please enjoy the holiday seasons, and expect a new chapter before Christmas Eve! :-D Muahahahahaaa!

Sincerely, SectumSemprae~

**A/N again 12/2/13:** I recently learned that lemons aren't allowed. :/ So I'm revising this chapter to not include the lemon, unfortunately. I might post it on another site, and if I do, I'll post a link. But I'm dead-set on finishing the Epilogue first. ;)


	17. Chapter 16: Unfinished Business

As promised... :-)

~SectumSemprae

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I have never owned Naruto, I will never own Naruto. Please see Kishimoto Masashi for ownership. ;-)

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER SIXTEEN: UNFINISHED BUSINESS-

-0-

"A way out, you say?" Pein asked coldly. _Is this his play?_ he wondered. _Has he revealed his true self?_

"Hey..." Deidara frowned at the masked man. "Tobi... what happened to your voice?"

The masked man was oddly silent.

"Leader?" Deidara turned to Pein, who was still staring at Tobi.

"Zetsu, leave us," Tobi intoned.

"Yes, sir!" Zetsu replied.

Pein did not show any noticeable surprise when Zetsu left, clearly following Tobi's orders, but his eyes narrowed. "So, he was following you. I should have guessed."

From the ajar cell door, Sakura turned to look at Gaara. _What now? _her panicked eyes asked. Gaara knew that she was worried sick about the Akatsuki escaping - and in spite of his attempted indifference, a part of him tensed at the thought of the innocent lives they would murder.

Tobi shook his head. "Pathetic. You never guessed at my true identity, did you, Nagato?"

Gaara turned to Sakura questioning, mouthing 'true identity?' Sakura waved him off, indicating she would tell him later. Gaara nodded.

"True identity?" Deidara seemed similarly confused. "What's he going on about, Leader-sama?"

"He is Uchiha Madara," Pein said. Sakura felt Gaara stiffen.

The blond looked startled, then grinned. "Hah! He's Uchiha Madara, and I'm the Tsuchikage, un! Who is this idiot, really?

"You're a gifted actor," Pein admitted, ignoring Deidara and his subsequent protest. "But there were pieces that did not make sense." His stance shifted suddenly into an attack position. "I suppose we should settle this quickly then."

Madara stood straight for a moment before he too shifted. "I should imagine you wouldn't give up the goals of your organization so quickly, would you? Or should I say, _my_ organization."

_"Yours...!"_ Pein's rage emanated in quiet deadly waves.

"Yes. I worked with Yahiko. Your best friend, I believe? I planted the idea in his mind to create the Akatsuki - a legacy I see he left to you when he died."

Pein's eyes widened.

"...Yes. Danzo and I have had a long partnership. An adversarial one, but a functional one nevertheless when it serves us. Oh no-" his tone turned amused when he saw Pein's extreme look of anger, surprising for the normally stoic "leader", "I didn't help him murder Yahiko. I had nothing to do with your friend's death. Though I am very sorry it happened; Yahiko was valuable..."

"You have no idea," Pein murmured. His eyes felt clouded for a moment. Then, he seemed to straighten, and he turned cold. "What plans do you have for Danzo now?"

"Danzo has need to hire the Akatsuki for a few mercenary jobs."

"You suppose that Akatsuki should do business with an unscrupulous murderer?"

Madara almost laughed. "As if we aren't the same? Murderers without scruples. Just another addition to this world torn apart by war and ravaged by greed and hatred. You see... I don't hate anyone. Unlike you. Hate can cloud people's better judgement. Love, turns to hatred. I hated once, like you, but hatred weakened me, made me foolish, and I lost even more because of it. The reality is, what you loved, what you hated for, is already gone. Now all that is left, is this world. We have the tools to revision this world and erase the hatred."

"And you believe that Shimura Danzo would deliver a path to such peace? That Akatsuki should sacrifice its integrity to work with that man?"

"Akatsuki has no choice."

"And I suppose," Pein sneered, "That we must spare his hometown _Konoha_ from our plans in order that he should become dominant in his politics?"

"Of course. What else would you have Akatsuki do?"

"We have plans to begin attacking as early as this very morning," Pein said coldly. "First we will make an example of the women's prison when we free Konan. Then, this very Christmas morning, Konoha will wake up to their government razed and their leaders slaughtered - Shimura Danzo's cabinet Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, and each and every member of their family. As well as Warden Ueyama Jiraiya and his wife. It will be done personally, just as I did to Salamander Hanzo. Such a discovery will turn this town to chaos. We will destroy Konoha from inside out by sheer terror and make an example of them. We will similarly target the other Great Nations' leaders if needed, and then we will see how foolish they will continue to be with their squandered peace."

"Escalation," Madara nodded approvingly. "Terrorism on an individualized scale. I would take it one step further. Danzo has some dirty work for us to perform. We can gain his favor, then demand for Konoha to fund our war. We can demand their tailed beast. Once we collect them, we will make a weapon of mass destruction, make an example of one unfortunate nation. Perhaps the former Land of Whirlpools' sister country, the Land of Hot Springs." He spared a malevolent thought for Hidan and chuckled. "The Great Nations will be terrified." He turned to Pein. "You're a valuable asset to Akatsuki, as was Yahiko. Don't let his vision go to waste."

"Don't be so haughty."

Madara started slightly when he saw the murderous intent in Pein's eyes. Without another word, Pein attacked him.

-0-

Sakura watched in astonishment as Pein and Tobi fought. They moved so quickly... She could barely make out what they were doing. Neither made a sound when a blow connected. Deidara stood to one side watching them. Sakura knew that Zetsu was gathering the other members. Once they were here, she didn't know what would happen. They were fighting, they were focused on each other right now... but they were still dangerous.

"Gaara..." she whispered.

"We have to move quickly," Gaara whispered. Sakura looked at him in surprise at the urgency in his voice. "Once they decide on a leader, we'll be out of time. They'll escape."

"What's going on?" Kisame suddenly asked. Sakura and Gaara jumped. The two Mist men, Kisame and Zabuza, had appeared near Gaara's cell door. Sakura motioned for them to quiet down, and Gaara ushered them quickly into his cell, though they all peeked out the door to watch the fight.

"Tobi isn't really Tobi," Sakura whispered. "He's Uchiha Madara."

Zabuza blanched.

"What? Lord Mizukage?" Kisame looked worried. "It can't be. He's long dead!"

"He's over there fighting Pein right now," she insisted. "He's the Akatsuki Leader. We have to get that key from Tobi. If we can close the door to the terminal, it will automatically lock, and we can keep them in here."

She expected protest, but to her surprise, both swordsmen nodded.

"We have to finish Madara once and for all," Zabuza said with a dark look on his face.

"We can't let them escape," Kisame said. Grimly, he concurred, "They're stuck in here with _us,_" and cracked his knuckles.

"As soon as we see an opening, we need to take him down. Get his keys."

A sudden yell made them all look up.

-0-

Pein knelt on the ground before Uchiha Madara, holding his arm. Madara stood before him, ominous as ever. "Do you yield?"

Pein panted, but glared up at him silently.

"Answer me." Madara said coldly.

Pein wiped a little blood from the corner of his mouth.

Madara put his hands on his hips. "Speak up a little..."

-0-

And that's when Sakura saw it.

The keys, peeking out from Tobi's back pocket...

"Guys, look!" she whispered.

-0-

Pein finally, slowly, rose to his feet, still holding his arm. "I do not yield. My pain will forever be greater than yours."

Madara scoffed. "Don't be so-"

THUMP! Suddenly the masked man found himself facedown on the ground, hearing a startled yelp from Deidara and a raspy voice in his ear. "Got him!" Zabuza growled. "Now, Gaara!"

"Oh no you don't, un!" Deidara launched himself at the redhead. Gaara fell with Deidara on top of him, just feet away from where the swordsmen had Tobi pinned. Tobi made an angry sound.

"It seems you have made more than one enemy," Pein gloated.

"You fool!" Madara growled. "Stop them!"

A flash of pink blew by, knocking Pein back to the ground.

Sakura knelt down and swept the keys from Tobi's back pocket.

"NO!" Pein bellowed.

"Run, Sakura!" yelled Gaara.

"Get her!" Tobi yelled.

The nurse dodged Pein's attempted lunge. Heart pounding, she ran directly for the terminal.

"NOOO!" Pein was back on his feet, and Deidara looked up from pummeling Gaara. They were both too late.

Without hesitation, Sakura grabbed the gate to the terminal, threw the keys through the open doorway, and slammed the gate shut, the automatic lock clicking into place.

In a flash, she was spun around and cowering as she looked into Pein's furious eyes.

"You cost us our escape!" the Akatsuki Leader raged. "I'll KILL YOU!"

Sakura dodged his arm, her smaller frame making it easier to slip through his grasp, and darted back towards the cells.

She knew their fate was sealed now. She had done it. She had successfully kept the prisoners inside their prison. She had done her duty. And now, it was time to die.

She felt arms grabbing her from behind.

"Nurse Pinky!"

A sudden jolt, as she felt herself launched forward, landing at Suigetsu's feet. She then saw why. Sasuke had attacked Pein from behind, and Pein had accidentally pushed her forward.

Suigetsu helped her up. "What's going on here!"

"Run!" she gasped. "More are coming! The others will be here soon! They can't escape anymore, they're going to kill us!"

"Uh-uh," Suigetsu shook his head grimly. "This Akatsuki shit stops here. We're staying to fight. Round two."

Sakura turned as Sasuke aimed another kick at Pein's head. Pein grabbed his leg and threw him bodily against the nearest wall. Tobi had somehow managed to get free from Kisame and Zabuza... _Oh, that's how,_ Sakura thought in growing horror as she realized that Orochimaru, Sasori, and Zetsu were suddenly with them, and Zetsu was helping Tobi to his feet.

Then chaos began.

-0-

Fighting erupted around him. The Akatsuki outnumbered them. Zabuza turned to find Madara - Kisame was already fighting him - he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Orochimaru was standing right next to him.

The pedophile gave him a chilling stare. Zabuza felt his own anger - protective anger for Haku - rising. "You... killed Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed.

And then, without warning, he stabbed Zabuza.

-0-

Sakura was terrified. Angry homicidal inmates were fighting to the death all around her. It seemed no one was paying attention to her, but she didn't know what to do!

Sasuke and Suigetsu were fighting Pein. The rest of Akatsuki were trying to subdue Kisame and Zabuza. She frantically looked for Gaara. Was he alright?

A prickling sensation erupted across her skin, and she slowly turned to see russet eyes staring at her from five feet away. Sakura jerked in fear. She watched unmoving as Sasori started to walk toward her-

There was a crash that shot her attention back. Pein had thrown Suigetsu into someone - Kisame - and she heard Gaara's voice from somewhere in the fray: "Sakura?!" The sound of his voice snapped her back to reality.

Furious, she turned just as Sasori made to grab her. With a sudden burst of strength, she turned her shoulder and crashed her body sideways into his, pushing him aside roughly. As Sasori lost his balance, she kicked his knee out from under him, bringing him down before her.

She stared hatefully into his eyes, wanting so much to hurt him, and the sickening feelings from before came back. She felt so terribly weak, even though she knew she had been very strong moments ago. Before she could start crying, she ran, leaving the puppet-master clutching his hurt knee on the floor.

Gaara caught up with her as she ran and grabbed her, pulling her behind him, shielding her as they watched the fighting rage.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked frantically. Her insides were still jelly from encountering her attacker.

"You have to stay safe," Gaara said. "I need to help them-"

"Don't go out there!"

"They're going to kill us all. We can overpower them."

She shook her head softly. "No." A tear slipped down her cheek. "It's too late."

Gaara followed her gaze and was appalled at how quickly the fight was already over.

-0-

Sasuke lay beaten and bloodied at Pein's feet. Suigetsu was unconscious, his face a bloody mask. Deidara stood over him with a sadistic grin. Tobi cracked his knuckles as he looked down at Kisame, who was defiantly still trying to get up. The Akatsuki looked no better themselves, but they had won. Blood leaked through Zabuza's fingers from a wound in his side. Gaara and Sakura watched in horror as the Akatsuki surveyed the surrounding carnage. Gaara gently gripped Sakura's arms and pulled her closer to him.

"Get Sasuke, Nagato," Madara ordered. "Forget Gaara. We will either find another way out, or we will overwhelm the first guards who arrive here."

Pein glared at Madara, resentful of being ordered around. Zabuza struggled to sit up.

"And the nurse?" Sasori asked.

"Forget her too. She'll be blamed for our escape, no matter if we're caught or not."

The Akatsuki members nodded affirmatively. Pein looked displeased but did not correct Madara.

"Kill the rest," Madara ordered coldly. Sakura's insides turned to ice as she stared at her helpless patients. Gaara gripped her hand, and she was so scared he was going to run out there again.

And then, a click sounded. Then a slam - the terminal door had been opened and closed again.

Footsteps. Slow footsteps.

"Luckily this lock was so easy to pick," a deep voice said. "I couldn't have you beating up on my little brother."

At the sound of the voice, everyone froze.

The Akatsuki wore shocked faces. Pein looked like he had seen a ghost. Tobi was oddly silent - resentful. Deidara's mouth had fallen open. Sasori looked pale. Orochimaru's eyes were wild. Gaara couldn't see who it was; the visitor had hidden himself in the shadows. Yet the Akatsuki all seemed to recognize the stranger.

"The cavalry has arrived," Kisame noted, though he didn't know which side the 'cavalry' would be on.

"It's been a long time, everyone... I have some unfinished business with you all," the voice said quietly.

"How is it that you're still alive?" Pein demanded.

"That is a long story..." the stranger replied wearily as he stepped from the shadows. "Anyway... Merry Christmas."

Sasuke weakly looked up, disbelievingly.

"Nii-san?" he whispered.

-0-

**A/N:** I have a question for you, my dear readers: should I let Hidan live or die? Last we saw him, he was knocked out and left on a bench, ironically found by Sakura (I'm sure you'll all remember that a similar thing happened to her in the manga/anime via Uchiha Sasuke). What do you think? Was Tobi malevolent enough to finish the job when he woke up? Or is Hidan still blissfully unconscious, albeit freezing his butt off in the citadel?

Until next time! :-)


	18. Chapter 17: As Pure As Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

To my readers:

As always, thank you for being understanding of my delays. My son is doing very well, becoming a slightly more independent and very ambitious toddler. I am so happy to be updating finally. Hey, it didn't take until Christmas this year! :D

Enjoy!

~SectumSemprae

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: AS PURE AS SNOW-

-0-

Tobi could not believe it.

In spite of the setbacks, things were more or less going to plan. He had yoked Nagato and assumed leadership of the Akatsuki. He had plans to meet with Danzo. They had crushed the other ragtag inmates in the prison. Even with improvising, everything was in the clear.

And then _he_ had to show up.

Party pooper.

He shook his head, almost amused. How like his former student, his fellow murderer of their clan. He really shouldn't be surprised.

But oh, if he wasn't angry as hell right now.

Uchiha Itachi strode forward slowly, appraising the situation. His younger brother lay beaten on the floor - beaten, but alive. Imperceptibly, he breathed a sigh of relief. For once, he wasn't too late.

Leader stood above Sasuke. He and the rest of the Akatsuki looked worse for wear. It had been such a long time since he had seen them, his former coworkers and fellow terrorists. Itachi briefly wondered who they had been fighting to all look so rough. He knew his brother would but even with Sasuke's determination he doubted he could have taken them all on alone... His eyes flickered, taking in the other inmates, the ones who weren't a part of Akatsuki. Slightly farther away from the group, Itachi noticed a single girl with pink hair in hospital scrubs, being protected by an inmate with wild blood-red hair.

Sakura herself was bewildered. _Sasuke's brother? Wouldn't that make him Uchiha Itachi? Infamous mass-murderer? Hadn't Sasuke **killed** him? How was he alive? Figures, _she thought,_ that **two** dead Uchiha would wind up alive on the same night. _She shuddered._ Shouldn't this be happening on Halloween?!_

It had taken him a while to find his way in, simply because the secret entrance was well-hidden from the outside. Once he found it, he had gotten in easily. Picking the lock on the door of the terminal was even easier. It was lucky he had found it; judging by the unconscious Hidan below ground (Itachi had been thankful Hidan was unconscious so he didn't have to hear Hidan's foul insults), they had tried to find it. Which meant someone else knew about it.

Now who else would know about that? Regardless, it seemed Kakashi was right; they were planning to escape this very night.

He turned his attention back to Pein. How would he get his foolish little brother away from him? The thought that Sasuke obviously did not wish to participate with Akatsuki willingly almost made him smile.

"I'm waiting, Itachi," Pein said impatiently.

"Actually, Itachi, I am Leader now," Tobi stated. Pein gave him a murderous look.

"Are you?" the younger man asked. "So you have finally come out of the shadows, Tobi?" He blocked a kick as Tobi, not bothering to wait, attacked. Tobi doubled over as Itachi nailed him in the stomach with an iron fist, but then laughed goofily and threw Itachi backward. Itachi caught himself and readied his battle stance.

The masked man chuckled. "How long have you known?"

"I suppose you taught me to look underneath the underneath, didn't you ...sensei?" Itachi smirked. "Not that it was that hard, when a mask such as yours stands out on its own, especially one with such distinctive swirls." He chuckled. Tobi relaxed his battle stance. Itachi's tone turned cold. "Weren't they facing the other way when we..."

"...Killed our family." Tobi nodded. Sasuke, still on the ground, felt his stomach twist in a way that had nothing to do with his physical wounds, and then just as suddenly his heart blazed with hatred - but not for Itachi. For Danzo. For the Elders. For the village's longterm prejudice against his family...

"Do you two know each other?!" Deidara blurted out.

"Yes," Itachi said. He gestured, "Meet Uchiha Madara, or 'Tobi' as he calls himself - my mentor and the other man behind the Uchiha Massacre."

"So you didn't kill your clan all by yourself?!" Deidara shrieked. "Your fame is undeserved, un!"

"Shut up, moron," Sasori sniped. "I, for one, still want to know how you cheated death, Uchiha." His eyes remained on Itachi the whole time.

"If you must know..." the prodigy started, and as he spoke he continued to calculate, _Pein had Sasuke, Deidara was standing the closest at 23 paces away, how to get passed Tobi?_ "Another man died in my place. It seems Kakuzu's ROOT source was smarter than he gave him credit for. He tracked us."

"Kakuzu saw you fall," Pein stated bluntly. His little brother winced beneath Pein's heel.

"The man who died was a relative of mine."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _What was Itachi talking about?_ He had killed him with his own hands; the thought came with guilt. He gritted his teeth.

Itachi briefly met Sasuke's eyes. "It wasn't your fault, little brother. You didn't kill anyone that day."

Sasuke's face was so vulnerable. Itachi turned his attention to the Akatsuki, entrapping them with his gaze.

"The ROOT who tracked us was intercepted by my relative. My dear friend Shisui. The ROOT had been tracking Sasuke-" he spared his little brother another swift glance, and Sasuke flinched- "and was waiting for an opening to attack us both. Uchiha Shisui prevented him from joining the fight. But Shisui had faked his own death and was already badly wounded from his ordeal. He was..." he looked at Tobi, and the masked man stared back silently, "...Missing an eye that Shimura Danzo stole from him. The ROOT overpowered him." He looked at Sasuke again. "You pushed me and I fell, but I didn't die. Shisui caught up to me a bloody mess, warning me to retreat as more ROOT had arrived to aid that Sai. He died in my arms. So when you came down and saw the body, hysterical and high on adrenaline as you were, you thought it was me. Shisui's face was a bloody mess, if you hadn't seen him beforehand, it would have been almost impossible to tell who he was when he died, especially since he'd grown his hair out while he was presumed dead. The ROOT knew, but from a distance, Kakuzu must have thought Shisui's corpse was me as well."

"Oh, Itachi-kun, so clever," the snake pedophile cooed. "Always thinking so far ahead. You're probably wondering right now how could can get your dear little brother back from us." He laughed. "How are you and Sasuke-kun going to get out of this one?"

"Why did you not return to our organization?" Pein demanded. "And why are you here right now?"

Itachi's gaze turned to the masked man again, and his eyes subtly narrowed in intensity. "There was something wrong from within our organization, Leader-sama." He ignored Tobi's scoff. "I wanted to spy from the outside. When Shimura Danzo knew details that Kakuzu hadn't provided his ROOT contact, it seemed suspicious. Someone was providing him information from the inside. Isn't that right, Madara?" The rest of Akatsuki turned their attention suddenly to the masked man.

Tobi tilted his head arrogantly. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi... You are about ten minutes late to the conversation. Aren't you supposed to be a prodigy?"

"It was an easy connection. After all, you and Danzo conspired together to enable the Uchiha Massacre. He gave you a payment, or perhaps a debt from it, and he himself took Shisui's right eye. I know you two were working together even then."

"I should have known you would outsmart death, Itachi. I never imagined that Shisui did the same. You were able to hide that even from me."

"Danzo knew the truth but did not think to tell you," Itachi continued. "What else is he hiding from you? For that matter, what plans are you making on your own that you're not telling the rest of your group?"

"Danzo will do what the Akatsuki wishes, he had no choice," Tobi said coldly. "He would be a fool to betray us... Though this wouldn't be the first time he double-booked, I suppose," he rolled his eyes. "Are you telling me _he_ sent you?"

Itachi shook his head. "No. Someone with much higher morals."

"Jiraiya-sensei," Pein said with astonishment.

Itachi nodded. "I am not alone. There is a group dedicated to bringing down the corruption of Shimura Danzo ...and the Akatsuki."

"Why would they send you to us?" Tobi sneered. "Did they have such faith in you? Their strongest fighter? You're fodder to us."

"I have unfinished business with you," Itachi said. "I created this reality with you. I know your moves. I was sent in to clean up our mess."

Deidara openly laughed. "You were sent to take on all of us, un?"

"Good luck with that," Sasori scoffed.

"...Itachi-kun," Orochimaru purred. "Let's finish what we started."

Sasuke looked up desperately at his older brother. All the hatred was gone, now he wanted nothing more than to be with his brother again, just as brothers.

"You could make this simpler if you tell me your plans, surrender, and agree to testify against Danzo."

"Surrender? Such arrogance! What business of yours is it to know what we're up to? Or your pathetic 'group'?" Tobi replied smoothly. "You did not tell us that you were alive," he continued, effectively directing the Akatsuki's full attention to Itachi and off of his own treachery. "You did not return to Akatsuki. You are a traitor."

"Ah, yes," Itachi agreed calmly. He noticed a shadow move behind Orochimaru and hoped it wasn't another enemy. He had delayed long enough. "I am a traitor, I have betrayed every tie I have ever made, have lived with a knife behind my back for all this time. But I do not run from my path. Our group sent me in here ...to stop you." And with that, he raised his hands; ninja stars stood out between each knuckle. "...To bury the Akatsuki!" And with that, he let fly.

Pein moved to block. In the blink of an eye, Uchiha Sasuke disappeared from lying at his feet, suddenly in Itachi's arms, now safe behind him. Itachi stood in a wide stance, at the ready.

Deidara had been pinned to the wall with two of the ninja stars. Orochimaru had fallen when he ducked. He rose with a hiss, only to be tackled by the shadow behind him - _Zabuza_.

Pein came at Itachi swiftly and the two men moved in a blur. Sasuke sat up, clutching his wounds, as his nii-san protected him. Soft hands found his shoulders, and suddenly Gaara and Sakura were pulling him away from the fighting. Sakura tore a bit of a pant leg off her scrubs. "Let me stop the bleeding here, Sasuke."

"No!" Sasuke struggled. "I have to go back and help him!"

"In a minute!" Sakura snapped, and even Gaara started at her tone. "You're no good if you keep bleeding! Hold still!"

Sasuke got to his feet the minute they had covered his wounds and threw himself back into the fray. But he stumbled, lightheaded from his injuries. In a split-moment, Tobi was in front of his attacking, and just as fast Itachi was in front of him, defending him, stopping Tobi's arm mid-thrust.

"You're outnumbered, and unarmed," Tobi mocked. "You can't stop all of us _and_ protect Sasuke!"

"Too slow, cousin," Itachi's voice suddenly whispered in his ear.

Slipping under Tobi's arm and appearing behind him, the prodigy wrenched and threw the masked man over his shoulder, then grabbed Sasuke without hesitation and pulled him out of harm's way before his younger brother even realized what was happening. Deidara and Sasori approached swiftly. Though the older brother told his younger brother to flee to safety, Sasuke wouldn't, he would never leave his brother ever again.

Sasori was the first, and Itachi threw him easily into Deidara. Deidara managed to dodge most of his flying danna, and kept coming - straight into a kick. Orochimaru was suddenly to his left, having briefly broken free of the murderous Zabuza, and Itachi aimed a two-palm hit right to the center of Orochimaru's solar plexus, winding him and momentarily stopping him. Then Sasori attacked again, Itachi blocked him, and a quick handhold later, he broke Sasori's wrist, making the puppetmaster scream with pain. Itachi then aimed another kick at the recovering Deidara, shattering his ankle. Two down. Not a single one had gotten through Itachi. Orochimaru turned and threw Zabuza into a wall and then continued to advance on him.

"Zabuza, you have picked a really lousy time to interfere!" Orochimaru snarled, clearly perturbed at being denied his fight with Itachi.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry," Zabuza sing-songed. "Did I interrupt your lovefest?"

"You _will_ be sorry!" Orochimaru narrowed his snake eyes and struck.

Pein came again, and Itachi ducked, drawing a kunai. The two moved like blurs, but Itachi did not take or deliver a single hit. He managed to stop a hit from Tobi from behind, but fighting the two combat masters was overwhelming even him-

A back against his. Raven hair.

"We can handle this, brother," Sasuke said.

A slow smile curved Itachi's lips.

But of course things don't go as planned. Their fight was interrupted, after a few punches had already gotten in, by none other than Juugo. He was still homicidal. Sasuke left Itachi's side to try to calm him down... And Pein kicked the kunai from Itachi's hand...

-0-

Sakura and Gaara made their way over to Suigetsu and Kisame immediately after Juugo arrived. Quickly they hauled up the two injured inmates and tried to move them away from the fray, especially away from Juugo. Gaara watched Sakura struggle with Suigetsu's weight and her own exhaustion, while Kisame half-deliriously wondered where Zabuza had gone. She told him quietly that Zabuza had arrived and was fighting Orochimaru. It was only while they moved out of harm's way that they heard it - the sound of the door to the penitentiary entrance opening. Cautiously, Sakura turned to see who had joined them.

Temari.

Sakura felt as if time had slowed and dipped sideways. It was the most surreal she had felt the entire night of terror, was when _normalcy_ walked in the door.

She could see Temari's widened, frightened eyes - a woman who was never afraid - _was it really finally morning, or was Temari just early? Were more people coming, was she SAVED? Help was here!_ She could see Madara, who had been fighting with Sasuke's brother Itachi, turn to look at her and run forward. And she could see the younger Uchiha notice her with a look of panic on his face, but he was already entangled with Juugo.

And Sakura had had enough.

She lunged, faster than Gaara could see her move, and tackled Tobi, stopping him. Tobi turned over and with a growl began kicking her in the head. Sakura gasped at the pain and refused to let go of his ankles. "Run... Temari..." she managed to pant as Tobi sat up and rained fists on her forehead. She blocked as best she could and tried to hit him back. One of his hands found his way around her neck and squeezed-

"NO!" Gaara punched Tobi as hard as he could, and then Itachi was helping Gaara remove Tobi's fingers from Sakura's throat, before the prodigy was drawn back into a fight with Pein. The whole time, Temari stood stunned, taking in all of what had happened. Then her eyes narrowed. She strode forward, grabbed a grounded Deidara, and began hauling him to the nearest cell, ignoring his screams of pain as she aggravated his broken ankle and other wounds. Next she did the same to Sasori, though he put up a much better struggle than Deidara.

"The other guards will be here soon!" she yelled. "You all had better get back to your cells or there will be hell to pay!"

Wrong thing to say. Zetsu sneaked up behind her, grabbing her with ferocity. His teeth sank into her shoulder.

-0-

Pein was loathe with the idea that he was helping Madara fight these two. And the question just keep screaming at him- _Where was Madara leading the Akatsuki, the organization he thought he, Yahiko, and Konan had built together?!_

The thought cost him his focus, which in turn cost him the fight. A well-aimed hit got through to his face, and he saw blackness. Itachi stood over him. He turned to look at the masked traitor. Gaara was holding him down, while Sakura clutched her head.

"Our organization is moving, Tobi. Shimura Danzo will not be in power much longer. Ueyama Jiraiya will be Hokage soon."

He heard a grunt behind him. Orochimaru was being overwhelmed by Zabuza. It didn't look like Zabuza wanted to fight; it looked like he wanted to kill. He heard a scream and saw Temari, with Zetsu's teeth buried in her shoulder, standing against one of the cells. Temari was struggling. He raised a final ninja star. To his left Zabuza dropped, his ankle cut. Orochimaru laughed maliciously. "I know the real reason you want to fight me, Zabuza. Who's going to protect your precious Haku when you're gone?" The snake man stood above Zabuza with Itachi's kunai, preparing the finish the assassin.

The door opened behind them. "Zabuza-san-!" A blur moved.

A rain of needles flew at him. His arms dropped, still holding the blade.

A terrible scream pierced the air of the asylum.

-0-

"Haku-" Zabuza choked, cradling the nurse's body in his arms. A knife protruded from Haku's chest.

Hands quickly gripped Orochimaru, and frightening eyes were the last thing he saw before Itachi snapped his neck.

-0-

"So you are early as well, Ten Ten, Neji!" Lee said enthusiastically. "I saw Haku come through a few minutes ago, and he was actually moving faster than I was. He must be as excited as I am to be here on Christmas Day! Has the holiday cheer affected you as well?"

Both Neji and Ten Ten were speechless at the green-wearing guard's enthusiasm. Neji shook his head, smiling. "Actually, we just wanted a jump on today so we could go out later..."

"But hey, maybe your energy is contagious!" Ten Ten said with a kind smile.

Lee was joyous. "My dear friends, your youthful energy is an inspiration to me! You compliment each other well, and I consider it a true gift to spend Christmas Day working with you!"

The couple sighed and smiled at Lee. "Well, let's just hope the inmates are in as good a mood-" Neji abruptly broke off when he opened the doors. A chaotic sight greeted them. "What the _HELL?"_

-0-

Sakura lay on the floor, clutching her head. Gaara was trying to lock Tobi in a hold, though Tobi was struggling. Sasuke and Juugo were fighting each other, and Juugo looked manic. Temari - _wow, she was even earlier, wasn't she?_ - and Itachi - _wait, ITACHI?!_ - were fighting off Zetsu; Temari had blood dripping from her shoulder. Suigetsu and Kisame were both lying on the floor, not moving. Pein was lying a little closer, groaning. Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan were nowhere to be seen, though there was yelling coming from two of the cells. Zabuza was cradling Haku in his arms; Haku looked in a bad way. And Orochimaru was-?

-0-

Lee swept over to aid Temari and Itachi. He prized the cannibal off the blonde guard and dragged him back to his cell. Itachi immediately went over to help Gaara subdue Tobi, while Lee ran to call the police and more medics. Ten Ten immediately went to Sakura's side. "Sakura!"

"I'm OK," the pink-haired nurse whispered in obvious pain. "Just stop them!"

Ten Ten dragged Pein, who was starting to regain consciousness, back to his cell. Zabuza was lying on the ground, keening over Haku. Ten Ten felt her stomach drop.

Zabuza looked up with tears streaming down his face. She never thought she would see the giant man cry. "Please save him!"

"We will," she replied in an oddly gentle voice. She stood up to look around and appraise the rest-

Neji ran to help Sasuke with Juugo. "Sasuke!" The patient startled. "Keep him distracted. I will use pressure points to knock him unconscious. It's not nearly as gentle as Kimimaro's method, but it will keep him and us safe!" Sasuke nodded. It was weird to be collaborating with a guard, but he was in over his head. Working together, they took the homicidal inmate down, and Neji locked him in his cell.

-0-

…There was a choked gasp.

Ten Ten stood above the snake man's body, staring down in disbelief. His hair was strewn about wildly, obscuring his face, but Ten Ten knew it was him. _At last…_

Abruptly the guard began to kick his corpse, each blow punctuated by a wild scream: "You're dead! You're DEAD, you killer! You're dead, you murderer! Gyah!"

Strong arms pulled Ten Ten away from the pedophile's corpse, and Neji turned her so that Ten Ten's face was buried in his shoulder. Even then, with tears streaming down her face, she continued to thrash, and even once broke away from him to kick Orochimaru's body once more:

"This is for _her_, you bastard! This is for Anko! This is for what you did…" she sobbed brokenly.

Neji comforted her, but Ten Ten's anguished wailing even made the remaining prisoners stop, witnessing her stricken sadness, the revenge she'd never gotten for her sister.

-0-

By the time the police and medics showed up, more guards had arrived. Many of the inmates were not yet back in their cells, but they were too injured to try anything. Naruto had retrieved Hidan from the basement and a medic was looking at his head injury. It was serious.

Everyone else was standing in shock, staring at Haku.

Orochimaru's body had already been removed. Zabuza and Haku remained where they were. The medics were attempting to convince Zabuza to let them take Haku. Zabuza, afraid Haku would die, didn't want to let him go. "He needs to stay safe, with me," he said with heart-wrenching anguish. "I won't let him die by himself." If Haku was going to die, he wanted it to be safe in his arms. Haku had sacrificed himself to protect him, he couldn't leave his dear friend and savior alone!

"We can save him, Zabuza," Temari said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Zabuza was going to argue with her, but then another voice stopped him. Nurse Haruno. She was injured still and looked like she was barely able to stand, but she walked over to Zabuza and knelt heavily in front of him. One of her green eyes was swollen shut. The other one looked at him with fierceness.

"He won't die, Zabuza-san," she promised. "Haku is strong. And IF-" she continued firmly, "he doesn't make it... I will return him to you." Her eye softened at him, her sadness evident.

With his heart in his throat, Zabuza nodded and relinquished his hold on Haku. "Please save him!" Immediately a team of medics surrounded the nurse and lifted him gently onto a stretcher, one working to stabilize his vitals. He was taken outside to an ambulance.

-0-

"Wow, it's a real shock about Haku, isn't it?" Suigetsu said idly. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his friend. The waterlike man was still lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious, but in reality he was lounging and talking to his friend. Sasuke wondered how long it would take the guards to notice.

"Maybe they'll get a new medic," he replied.

"Anyone but that Karin," Suigetsu said, shuddering slightly as he recalled the redhead nurse.

"...Too bad Deidara didn't finish her off..." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head.

"Her hair must look like an even worse mess now!" Suigetsu almost cackled.

Sasuke gave him a knowing look. "You like her."

"Please! She was always hanging over you!"

"And if you didn't notice, I was always pushing her away. But you-"

"Shut up! Just because she used to hit me a lot..."

"But it gave you the excuse to get healed by her, didn't it?"

"Medic!" Suigetsu called, eager to get away from his needling friend. It was fun but just plain weird to have _Sasuke_ teasing him about his love life.

A medic came over and, noticing Suigetsu was conscious, called for a guard to assist. Sasuke shook his head with amusement and stood up. Catching sight of his nii-san, he walked over to him, trepidation in his step.

-0-

Itachi turned his head slightly as Sasuke approached him. Sasuke didn't say anything, didn't know how to. It was OK. There would be a lot of time to catch up between them now. And Itachi was planning to stick around this time. Speaking of which...

"Are you planning on leaving again?" Pein asked him. He was lying on a stretcher, with bandages around his head.

"No," Itachi answered, "I'm going to stay and deal with the aftermath of our choices. Leader-sama... Pein... Nagato. A lot has changed in the world since you have been locked up in here."

"Will you tell me about it?" Nagato asked. He sounded strangely at peace, and he looked up at Itachi with a visible amount of respect.

"Yes. I will arrange with Director Tsunade to visit you here."

"Nii-san..." Sasuke said quietly.

Itachi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Foolish little brother..."

Sasuke looked down. "Will you visit me, big brother?"

"Of course. And I'll be present everyday of your trial, and afterward. There won't be a 'next time', Sasuke... I'm here _now_." Sasuke looked up into Itachi's smile.

From behind them, a dirty blonde girl with four pigtails approached. "Sato, you will be in the next ambulance. It is time to go to the entrance," Temari said. The Uchiha brothers turned to look at her.

Sasuke's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Itachi-" Temari whispered, looking past him.

"Yes, Temari?" the older brother said.

Sasuke almost choked. _How-?_

Unexpectedly, Temari smiled. "Thank you for the help with Zetsu back there. What are you doing here anyway?"

Itachi chuckled. "It's a long story." Sasuke looked back and forth between them, bewildered at their familiarity.

"Stick around?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere. I came back for ototou." He motioned to Sasuke.

Sasuke ducked his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed and very much out of place.

Temari nodded. "I've been keeping an eye on him for you." She patted Sasuke's shoulder. "He's been doing fine. Truly your little brother. Come find me later. We have a lot to catch up on." She winked, then swiftly returned to escorting Nagato away.

Itachi chuckled. "That girl..." He turned to Sasuke. "Hey, little brother, what's wrong?"

"ITACHIIII!"

Both Uchiha winced. "I hate it when she's mad," Itachi grimaced.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke muttered.

The de facto director, Ueyama Tsunade, approached the brothers briskly.

"Enough chit-chat, Sasuke, get back to your cell, we'll talk later." Sasuke was dismissed. She turned to grill Itachi.

The prodigy ducked his head. "Your husband says he'll be here soon, he's on his way to a deposition first."

"Deposition?" Tsunade asked, and then her eyes sparkled. "You mean he caught him?"

"Was there ever a doubt?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Well-"

"Relax!" Tsunade glared at the cheeky brat for interrupting her. "They found him making certain preparations for Tobi's escape. Considering what's happened here tonight, it'll be blown wide open. Speaking of which..."

A grey-haired man was coming in the door.

Tsunade gasped. "Are you sure he should be here? He might see something... difficult."

"This has been a long time coming," Itachi said quietly. "He has a right to know." They watched as the man - Hatake Kakashi - made a beeline for Tobi, who was lying on the ground in cuffs.

Kakashi approached the masked man and knelt over him. Before he could move, Kakashi was swiftly unclasping his orange mask.

"...You," Kakashi said as the man's face appeared.

Tobi glared at him.

"Old friend..." He paused warily. "I'm sorry, Obito, even you couldn't..."

"Save it, Kakashi," Tobi spat. "You never could use the right words."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. Some things were best not questioned. "We had believed you to be dead. Won't it be wonderful to know that the leader of the greatest crime syndicate was _not_ a man over 100 years old, but rather my old friend and fellow classmate - _Uchiha Obito_. I'm glad you're alive, but it is strange that we should be reunited this way." He sighed deeply. "I will escort you now. You will have a trial to attend shortly," he said as he pulled Tobi - Uchiha Obito - to his feet. "And this time, it will be unmasked." The doors to the prison closed behind them.

-0-

Gaara watched Sakura carefully. She was putting on a brave face, but he could see her injuries. He briefly wondered if they would be able to have a future together after tonight. Just as quickly he scolded himself. It was selfish to be thinking of this right now, when she was in so much pain.

He approached her softly. "Sakura..."

She turned and, in spite of the injuries, a smile lit her face. "Gaara," she whispered.

He wanted to ask her so many questions, but he settled on asking, "Are you OK?"

She smiled faintly. "I'll be fine..."

He noticed she seemed unsteady on her feet, and that one of her hands was clutching her ribs. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked with concern.

She smiled weakly.

Temari was just coming over. "Mori- Gaara, I'm sorry but you'll need to go back to your cell right now."

He hesitated. He wasn't allowed to talk back to a guard, but- "Would it be possible that I could stay with Nurse Haruno until she receives-"

"You know the rules," Temari said. She began to take Gaara by the arm- They heard a little gasp.

Sakura slumped to the floor.

Panicked, Gaara pulled his arm out of Temari's grasp and ran to her. "Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" Temari stood in shock, watching her little brother worry over the nurse. Sakura had turned a frightening pale shade.

"Medic! We need a medic!" she heard herself shouting.

Tsunade herself came running, saw Sakura down, and got an EMT on the scene. They brought in the next available stretcher, strapped the pink-haired nurse to it, and raced to the ambulance, leaving Gaara standing next to Temari in bewilderment and fear.

Gaara watched his angel go with a heaviness in his heart.

-0-


	19. Chapter 18: Rewrapping

Disclaimer: Naaaaah. I don't own Naruto. Do you? ;-)

To my readers:

Thank you for waiting. I was originally going to wait until Christmas to post again, and this was originally going to be the last chapter. But I split it between a last chapter and an epilogue. So the final bit will be due on... you guessed it... Christmas! :)

I know that this chapter will be difficult; it was sad to write and might be sad to read. I promise you, though - there will be a happy ending. Happy endings aren't always easy to obtain, and I didn't want to sell the story short by making it easy. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so here it is. Thank you everyone for all your support! Happy Autumn and soon-to-be Halloween!

~SectumSemprae

-0-

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: REWRAPPING-

-0-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sakura awoke slowly to the sound of a monitor. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and tried to look around. A sudden headrush made her recline again.

"Take it easy, girl!" a high-pitched voice said. A gentle hand rubbed soothing circles on her shoulder.

"Ino?" Sakura mumbled.

Her blonde housemate sighed. "I got worried when you didn't come home. Shikamaru and Choji called me to tell me what happened."

"Ah." That's right, the three of them were close friends. She remembered Shikamaru telling her that once. "I'm glad you're here, Ino. Thank you."

"What happened to you, Sakura? You're all banged up."

Ino was right. There were bandages all over her. She hadn't realized just how badly her patients had harmed her until now. Wait, her patients!

"Ino, do you think you can get me a phone? I need to call someone."

"Girl, you need to rest! And tell me what happened!"

"I promise, I will, Ino," Sakura reassured her friend. "I just have to call my boss. There's something I have to ask her as soon as possible."

"The things I do for you. I'll be right back with the nurse. But then I'm not going anywhere, so we'll talk afterward! Don't strain yourself, OK?" As soon as the blonde had left the room, Sakura's thoughts immediately dove toward her patients. More specifically, _toward Gaara_.

She had passed out when she was with him, hadn't she? Or was it when he was walking away? That's right. He'd had to go. And she just fell. Maybe her body had finally realized what it had been through. Ugh.

It felt lonely without him already. In the few hours they had been together, Sakura had felt so strangely safe, and now she didn't want to be apart from him. She hoped Gaara wasn't worried about her. The thought made her anxious to call Tsunade as soon as possible.

And so she waited.

-0-

"Bitch, why do you look unhappy?" Hidan griped. "I'm the one who's in a wheelchair!"

It was December 27th. All the patients were in solitary confinement and undergoing individual therapy for the time being. The situation that had been exposed, along with the Akatsuki's connection to Hokage Shimura, was a dangerous one. Now politicians _and_ lawyers were going to be involved!

Tsunade's team was still gathering data in the individual therapy sessions. Hidan had just had one such grueling session with Tsunade. Though Hidan hadn't been able to give her as much information. The attack by Tobi had left him with permanent brain injuries. He was a foul-mouth still, but he had lost much of his usual spark. It was surreal and almost sad. He was no longer – at least yet – threatening to kill anyone.

The man he had been speaking to, Zabuza, gave him a frosty look from his cell.

"It's because of Nurse Takemitsu, dumbass, un," Deidara piped up from the next cell. "He's still in the hospital. He lost so much blood he might not be able to come back…"

"Who are you calling a dumbass?" Hidan bit back.

Zabuza, being reminded of Haku, quickly turned his back on their bickering. _Thank God Haku is alive. If he never comes back... at least he's OK._ The tall man felt an overwhelming sadness as he thought of the brave nurse who had protected him, the one who always was there for him. _Haku... I've caused you a lot of trouble. I should have been faster against Orochimaru. Then, you wouldn't have had to protect me... I was trying to protect you..._

"Enough talking. Let us return you to your cell, Hidan-san." Lee pushed the former Jashinist down the hall, away from the gloating bomb artist. Shortly after, the other guards closed the outer doors to the inmates' cells, locking them away from the outside world.

-0-

"Gaara!" Tsunade called as she approached the patient's cell. The man looked up through bloodshot eyes. Tsunade was shocked. Gaara… _crying?_

"Yes, Dr. Ueyama," he said in his raspy voice.

Tsunade sighed. "I need a meeting with you now, Gaara. There are some things we need to discuss."

The patient nodded and stood up without hesitation. Naruto was summoned over and escorted Gaara out of his cell.

The walk to the therapy room was silent. Questions raced through the redhead's mind. _Was this about what had happened the night before last, the Christmas Eve breakout? Or was this about Sakura? Was she alright?_ Despite the lump that settled in his stomach, Gaara marched on determinedly. He had to know.

They sat in the small room. It had been a long time since he had been in an individual therapy session, aside from the informal ones he'd had with Sakura in his cell. _Right – I'm expected to call her Nurse Haruno again._ He sighed. He missed her. He hadn't slept or rested since his pink-haired angel had been wheeled out on a stretcher. He really, really hoped this was about Sakura. Knowing was better than this.

Tsunade sighed. "As you are aware, two nights ago was the breakout." She propped up her elbows on the table and folded her hands in front of her chin. "I am of the understanding that unlike several of the other patients, you did not try to escape. Also, you did not attempt to harm hospital personnel." She met his eyes. "Can you tell me about this?"

He sighed. "I didn't harm anyone, except for when the other guys were trying to harm me. I didn't try to escape. Where would I go?"

"Gaara, what were your thoughts that night? Surely with such an opportunity to escape, it must have crossed your mind?"

"Yeah, it did," Gaara admitted. "But I don't want to leave until- until I'm well again. I don't want to hurt anyone else." He kept all mentions of Sakura out of what he said.

The director sighed. "There have been reports that you were looking after Nurse Haruno, who was trapped inside. You and a few others. Can you elaborate for me?"

"Some of the other inmates wanted to kill her. Some of us didn't want that to happen." He tried to think of Suigetsu's and Kisame's reason for looking out for her. "She hasn't hurt any of us. She seems like a good person. And we—the ones of us who were helping her—don't want to kill anymore."

Tsuande looked very thoughtful. Gaara felt himself start to sweat.

"…There's something you should know," Tsunade finally said. "We received a call from the hospital a few minutes ago. Nurse Haruno is expected to make a recovery—" Gaara felt immense relief, "—There's the unfortunate reality that she might not be able to work here anymore. Her ordeal two nights ago was… compromising. Several of the patients had experiences with her that might compromise her professionalism working here. I thought you should know. She cared greatly for all her patients."

"She-she doesn't want to come back?" he asked. Painful tears began to gather in his throat.

"Gaara, I'm sure that if she could, she would come back. As I've said, she cares greatly for her patients. It would be our medical board's decision, not hers. It wouldn't be anything personal. I thought you should know since you were one of her primary patients."

Her redheaded patient looked like he was about to cry. Tsunade knew, beneath his tough guy exterior, that Gaara was feeling very vulnerable. She saw the signs. And it confirmed for her, even more, that something had happened between patient and nurse.

She subtly gave him a moment to compose himself before she went on to ask about his personal injuries, his interactions and knowledge of the Akatsuki, and his mood and symptoms today.

-0-

Tsunade had just finished checking in with staff when the phone rang. She went to answer it, desperately wishing the day were over already so she could enjoy some sake with her husband. She picked up. Itachi was on the other line.

"How may I help you, Uchiha?"

"Director, I think there's something you need to know about a patient of yours and Nurse Haruno…"

-0-

She was terrified. Nowhere to go, since she was still in the hospital bed. She couldn't deny any of what her enraged boss was saying. The lady looked even more like a lioness. She felt the greatest sense of shame weighing her down, and fear. Tsunade had discovered the truth about her and Gaara. Reality was crashing in. She felt like such an idiot.

"Why would you do this? You know you were threatening a patient's treatment!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura cringed. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't think!"

"Obviously you didn't think! Having sexual relations with a patient – you know better, Sakura! Think about what you just did to your patient! You could have cost him his treatment!"

"I know- I'm so so sorry!" she could barely speak in between the sobs. _How did Tsunade find out?_ Just that thought alone sent her into a fresh bout of tears. That she had even wanted to hide it from Tsunade must mean that she knew it was wrong.

"Sakura!" Tsunade stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's go through what happened. Start from the beginning. When was the first place you knew it was inappropriate?"

And Sakura told her. She told Tsunade of the hug and how she knew she would have had to disclose it in her daily report after the holidays. But how she hadn't planned on it going further. How she had thought it was a lapse in judgment that could be worked through.

And then the details of the night from hell came spilling out. First being chased by Hidan, then molested by Kabuto. Her near-death experience and subsequent escape thanks to Suigetsu. Juugo's attack. Her brief moment with Orochimaru, and then Sasori's violation and yet another near-death experience, averted by Kisame. And then Tobi. By the time she had finished telling her story, Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"So all this sexual abuse… Did it bring up some bad memories?" Tsunade continued, "When I read your file, I noticed you had been in therapy when you were younger for sexual abuse, long before you were seen for other conditions. Did the sexual attacks on Christmas night trigger you?"

Sakura hated to admit that her past could play such a huge role. "Yes, my lady," she whispered, ashamed. "I thought I was stronger than that. I didn't know it could still trigger me so much. I know it's no excuse for what happened."

"No it isn't," Tsunade looked sad. "But I can understand a little better how it might have happened. You were terrified. Probably Gaara was too. You felt you could trust each other, and you had been harboring these feelings. You were in a compromising situation and felt you could die. So you both acted on these feelings."

Sakura nodded.

"But have you given any thought to what happens next? Now that you're both alive? What do you think would be the healthiest for Gaara right now?"

The nurse swallowed. "I know he needs continued treatment. But I think that, with ongoing therapy and medication, he could be let free. In his sessions, I have come to believe he is not guilty of first-degree murder and that he might be deserving of parole."

"I read that in your notes. What you might not realize is that I have been attempting to track down his brother, Kankuro. Now that Danzo is no longer in power, it will be easier to find him. We feel that both brothers have been unfairly incarcerated, that they do not belong in our institutions, and as long as one family member agrees with this assertion, then we might be brought to court to testify."

Sakura's eyes were huge.

"Unfortunately, you have blown your credibility as a witness." When the nurse looked even more dejected, she continued. "I will establish myself as Gaara's personal therapist and pick up where you left off. I will hopefully be able to testify for him myself once I have thoroughly evaluated him and given him regular sessions, and I will still be able to present your earlier notes in court. I am anticipating it might be a couple of months before we start to appear in court, so this will give me time to establish a baseline…"

"Can I see him?"

"No."

Tears stung Sakura's eyes. "Can you tell him what happened? Why it is that I can't see him?"

Tsunade nodded. "I will tell him the truth of the situation." She began to stand to leave, but then thought better of it. "Listen. Right now, the best thing either of you can do is seek treatment. You yourself included. If both of you can go to therapy, get help for your disabilities, and then emerge as stronger people, it will be better for you in the long term. Then, when Gaara is outside of the prison, he can choose whether to pursue a relationship or friendship with you, Sakura. But let that be his choice. He has less experience in the real world than you do. Let him get healthy first, independent, and then let him choose what is best for himself. And in the meantime, work on yourself."

Sakura nodded, though her heart felt as if it were breaking. "I understand."

-0-

The next day, Tsunade met with Gaara again.

"Gaara, there is something serious I need to speak with you about. I would like you to know that this conversation is confidential. You are safe to speak freely here."

Gaara waited.

"It has come to my attention that you and Nurse Haruno had…relations on Christmas night."

Gaara's mouth felt dry. He felt like his stomach was plummeting. Not because of the subject, but because of Tsunade's serious tone.

"…Did, did she tell you that?" he finally managed to say.

"I heard it from different sources, as well as my own observations," Tsunade said smoothly. "Is what I heard correct, Gaara?"

Gaara shut his eyes. "What if it is?"

"One of the first rules of the health practitioner handbook is to do no harm. Having a sexual relationship with a patient can result in harm to him or her, due to the possibility that a practitioner can take advantage of a power imbalance in the relationship."

"You're saying she took advantage of me…? Is that why she doesn't work here anymore?"

"Not entirely, though it plays a part. She could lose her license."

"To practice?" Gaara was horrified. She could lose her right to be a nurse?

"Yes. The medical community looks unfavorably on doctors or nurses who abuse their responsibilities."

"If you're asking if she manipulated me into this, no she didn't," Gaara snapped. "I wanted her. My feelings for her are real."

"I am sure they are," Tsunade said softly.

"Don't patronize me!" Gaara said angrily. "She doesn't work here anymore, right? Then what stops her from visiting me?"

"She can't. Doctors are banned from contacting any of their patients for one year after their dismissal or retirement. She could face severe prosecution."

His life was falling away. Everything he had, he was losing.

"I am telling you this because you need to know," Tsunade said firmly. "This is not a punishment for you. We are not doing this to cause you pain."

"Then why are you doing this?!"

"To protect you."

His stunned silence greeted her.

Tsunade sighed. "Look… Think of this as a blessing. Once you get out of here, there is nothing legally that anyone could do to hold you back from doing what you want anyway. We couldn't stop you from seeing her. But that shouldn't be your focus right now. Treatment should be your focus. Take this time to take care of yourself, to become a healthier person. If you do, then you can make your own choices with clearer eyes. If you both have waited for each other-" Gaara cringed to imagine Sakura with another man "-and you find that, once you're both healthy, this is what you want, then you might be able to have a healthy future together. But hard work comes first. Sakura is doing the same right now. Christmas night was an ordeal for her, and it brought back several past ordeals. She is working to get healthy as well."

"…She's in therapy?" Gaara finally whispered.

"We're not supposed to divulge that kind of information," she said. "But it's something for you to think about. Don't think of it as a personal rejection. I know it hurts. But if you love her, wouldn't you want to be the healthiest Gaara you can be?"

Gaara didn't say anything.

"If you do, then let me help you. Think about it."

After a very long silence, Gaara realized something Tsunade had said. "What do you mean, when I get out of here? I thought it was an 'if'. I get well, but then what if I can't get a trial? I'm still stuck in here…"

Tsunade cleared her throat. "It has come to my attention that you have another family member, outside of your brother. Someone recently came forward to claim you, Gaara…"

His eyes bore on her with intensity. "What?"

"You have a sister. She wants to meet you properly. After we are done with our session, if you would be OK with it, she would like to come in and meet you."

Gaara didn't know what to say to that. He knew this was going to be very hard, but he also knew that he needed to listen to Tsunade. "I would like to meet my sister," he said quietly.

"That's the spirit," the director replied softly. Then, "Naruto, please bring her in."

When the door opened again, Gaara was confused.

"Temari? What are you doing here?"

-0-

Sakura lay on her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was night time, and the lights were off. The dim light from the city outside filtered in through her window.

Gaara lay on his cot, staring up at the cold concrete ceiling. His thoughts were filled with Sakura. How was he going to do it without her?

Tsunade said that she couldn't see Gaara anymore. She knew her boss, her mentor, was right. So why did it feel so acutely like she was abandoning him? How was he going to feel when she didn't come back to work? She knew it would hurt him. She was sure it already was. Her stomach knotted.

Temari was his sister. He knew this now, but it didn't make a difference emotionally. He had been alone for too long, that is, until Sakura came. He knew that they would catch up, grow closer, but without his pink-haired nurse, everything seemed so empty.

Would this ruin his ability to love forever? Her selfishness – had it cost him his sanity once again? Or would he be OK as Tsunade said? If this trial worked out, would he be on the outside world one day? In spite of the hope she felt at that, she shuddered at her next thoughts– would he give her the cold shoulder when he saw her, for abandoning him? Move on to another woman?

Temari had told him that she was in process of finding Kankuro. She knew some people – some of whom had been present on Christmas Night – who were preparing a series of trials on an international level. His was one of them. With good luck and good lawyers, he could go free. _His freedom was here._

It was petty to worry if he'd find someone else. An amazing person like him wouldn't be alone forever. More importantly, he deserved to be happy with someone. She should be happy for him. She should want his recovery.

But he knew the trials would take a long time. He would continue to be a prisoner, hoping for freedom, but with everything in the balance in these trials. And then – he thought with fear and sadness and more than a little anger – he could go through months of trials only to not be acquitted. He could put hope first for months only to be disappointed. Why should he do that? Why should he risk so much, when his sadness – though painful – was comfortable?

And that made her think about herself. What did it say about herself that her thoughts were so uncertain? She wasn't her healthiest. She wasn't secure. That night had been an ordeal, for sure, but maybe she had been running from her problems for too long, through helping and nursing and focusing on other peoples' problems instead of her own. Maybe it was time to stand up to her demons.

But he couldn't give up. She was counting on him not to. He had to be brave. He had to be a good person. Just like Sakura would want him to be.

She had chosen to follow her heart, and she could tell his heart was with her. She had taken a brave step forward and shared herself with someone else. She had dared to hope for a future with him.

But Tsunade was right. He hated to admit it, but she was right. What kind of person could he be in the real world if he wasn't strong? What kind of husband could he be to Sakura if he relied on her strength? For that matter, how could he truly be safe to anyone? How could—

And now she needed to question herself. She needed to examine what she told herself that made it OK to cross boundaries. What she told herself that made it OK to threaten a patient's health and treatment. To put Gaara in emotional danger.

How could he be safe to himself?

How could she care for Gaara when she wasn't healthy herself?

He deserved to be happy for himself. He deserved to be his own person and not a slave to politics or to Shukaku, to his illness. He deserved to be normal, or at least as "normal" as possible. Could therapy help him? Could therapy do it? Tsunade had told him that she was now his personal therapist. Could he trust her to help him learn the tools he needed to, to be well again?

She would never return to nursing. Never give herself the opportunity to cross boundaries again – and for some reason that thought filled her with peace. There was no shortage of jobs at convenience stores in Konoha. She could work a low key job somewhere and dedicate her spare time to being the healthiest person she could be. So if—WHEN Gaara got out, she could truly be the woman he deserved. And moreover, she could banish her demons forever. She could finally confront the horrible things that had happened when she was younger. She could reclaim the self-esteem that they had taken—that she had allowed to be taken from her.

He had to. It would be hard. Of course it would. It would be much easier to wallow, missing Sakura, being ill forever.

She could stop feeling less than others just because her secrets were making her sick. She could finally stop overcompensating for her past.

But he deserved better than that.

And she vowed that she would begin therapy. Tomorrow morning, she would look for a therapist.

The next morning, Gaara sat before Tsunade and said, "I want to do it. I will do my best to get well again."

-0-

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. Look for a happy Epilogue around Christmas... :)


	20. Epilogue: New Year's

Merry Christmas, everyone… :)

~SectumSemprae

**A WhiteWalled Christmas**

-EPILOGUE: NEW YEAR'S-

-0-

The air breathed autumn. Gaara closed his eyes as the sunlight streaked gold through his red hair, making his head appear to be on fire, just like the dappled falling leaves. Gold and green and red – all the colors brought out in Konoha, and it made him feel so deliciously free… The maple sap in the trees made the breeze smell husky and rich. Before him lay the cobblestone, leading from the bottom of the stairs to…anywhere. Anywhere in this world.

Gaara stood in front of the courtroom, wind on his face, a free man. All around him, people – friends – smiled and cheered.

Two faces in particular stood out to him. To his left, a tanned face smiled down, purple paint unable to hide his brother's joy. _Kankuro, a precious person who had finally found him again._ To his right, a proud older sister grinned so hard that she squinted, finally reunited with her precious, long-lost brothers. _Temari, the one he never knew he had missed, until now._

It was so strange to him. Here he was, his family and friends around him. The asylum personnel were there. Naruto smiled cheekily and clapped Gaara on the back. Hinata gave him a timid smile. Lee was cheering with exuberance. Other guards looked reserved but no less happy for him. He looked through all the smiling faces for the one face he wanted to see, for the one who was never far from his mind.

She was not there. He looked around hopefully for the head of pink hair, the girl of his dreams. But she was absent.

Disappointment surged through him, and for a brief dark moment, he could feel his heart shattering in his chest. She really hadn't come. But… he knew that he mustn't judge her based on that. Naruto had told him time and again that Sakura wanted to be there with him. She couldn't. She was forbidden.

He inhaled the autumn air, and in a heartbeat her image came to him. It was as he imagined it every night. Her soft pink hair shielding her face, and how he would reach up and brush it back, revealing her sun-freckled face, and he would kiss her. How would he find her again? He still wanted to see if what they had was real. He felt it was. He hoped she did as well. It had been a long nine months since they had seen each other.

He _would_ see her again. But it didn't stop the pain of her absence now.

He looked down at his hands. No more shackles. The trial had taken a long time, but he supposed he was lucky. He had been acquitted of all charges.

He forced a smile on his face, and it quickly became genuine. Today was the first day of the rest of his life.

-0-

"Well, that concludes our session for now. See you next week, Sakura!"

"Thank you!" the pink-haired girl smiled politely, taking her time to adjust her purse on her shoulder before leaving her therapist's room. Today they had been discussing boundaries – when it was OK to say no and when it was OK to say yes. The therapist believed that Sakura had trouble with reversed boundaries: saying yes to the wrong things and vice versa. It had been a very invigorating session, and she was already looking forward to next week.

She sighed softly at the sight of the autumn leaves sprinkling down onto the sidewalk. Even though her favorite season was spring, there was something intoxicating about fall in Konoha. She hurried to the small convenience store she worked at, just a couple of blocks away from the therapy center. The hours flew by quickly, her mind occupied by her growing concept of boundaries.

4 o'clock. Her shift was over. She bought herself a newspaper and dropped the money in her coworker's hand before leaving the small store.

She walked down the street slowly, fallen leaves crackling beneath her feet. As she walked under a sweetgum tree, a shower of red leaves fell down, covering her face. She gasped. A flash in her mind of a red-haired man, with soft green eyes. She sighed. His trial should be going on right now. No matter how much she wanted to see him, she knew she had been forbidden from doing so. If she did… and here she found she could not even laugh at the irony …if she did try to go to the courtroom to see Gaara, she might be the one who would up imprisoned.

Sakura turned her face up to the sky, blinking back sadness. She would see him again. He would be free soon. He had to be. And she would wait patiently for him to come to her. A sharp pang of guilt followed the thought. She would do as Tsunade said and let Gaara make his own choice. What was that she had been learning about – boundaries, right? She could only hope he would choose to find her. Though… thanks to therapy, she felt less and less like the nurse she formerly was and more like a patient herself. An equal.

There was a park nearby, a bench she liked to sit on. The air was nice and cool. She lazily chewed a peach slice from her _anmitsu_ snack as she opened the paper.

'UCHIHA OBITO'S ATTEMPTED ESCAPE – FOILED!' read the headlines. She narrowed her eyes. He had only been formally sentenced and transferred last week! Only a week, and he had already tried to escape! She recalled her former patient's goofy demeanor, contrasted with the scary man she had come to know those short hours last Christmas Eve. His true colors were showing now that the mask was off.

She wondered briefly what would have happened if she had still been at the asylum, if she had been part of his trial. Would her life have been more hectic than it was now? More meaningful? Somehow she felt left out sometimes; she regretted strongly that she wasn't at the asylum anymore, with…him. Red hair flashed again to mind, and she sighed deeply. She shook her head. She was doing better than she had in years. For the first time in a long time, she felt perfectly in control of her life. She felt…compassion for herself. It was a good feeling.

The paper crinkled as she flipped to the next page. Another large headline: 'EX-HOKAGE SHIMURA SET FOR FIRST TRIAL NEXT THURSDAY'. Underneath there was a picture of Shimura Danzo and a man she recognized as Tsunade's husband – Ueyama Jiraiya – face-to-face. Jiraiya had been voted in as the interim Hokage until a more formal process could take place. He had nothing but glowing praise so far. She smiled, though it fell a little as she spared a thought for her old mentor. She still felt the sting of shame at disappointing her. More work to do still. She loved her therapist. They would work through it, and she would emerge stronger.

The paper nearly fell from her hands.

A face, the face she had been imagining to its last detail, achingly familiar, stared at her from the page. Only a little thinner. Serious eyes as always. Tattooed forehead. Shaggy hair. The paper was in grayscale, or else she would have longingly run her fingers over the blood red hair it failed to capture. As it was, she smiled softly.

Gaara was free.

A tear dripped down her cheek.

-0-

"C'mon Gaara! You can't stay cooped up in here all the time!" Naruto had been arguing with Gaara for twenty minutes. "I just don't get why you can't go outside and start exploring the world! You've been cooped up inside a prison for years, and when you get out all you wanna do is stay at home?!"

"Naruto…" Usually the redhead would pinch the bridge of his nose during one of their famous arguments. Every weekend, Naruto would come over to try to lure him outside, blond hair tousling as he jumped up and down. It was such a change from the serious guard he had always known inside the prison – though he supposed it wasn't too surprising to find out Naruto had chatterbox syndrome to go with his extreme stamina. Gaara sighed. He was thankful, he really was, that Naruto had taken it upon himself to be Gaara's "first real friend, believe it!" outside the prison. But right now – and for the last month and a half – all he really wanted was solitude.

He wasn't totally isolated. He had his once-weekly outpatient therapy sessions with Dr. Ueyama. A few days a week, he helped Kankuro out, stocking shelves at an art store. Kankuro worked the cash register. It was a good way to spend the time, and he didn't have to interact with people very much. Or spend hours upon hours thinking about a specific someone… Oh wait, that's exactly what he did anyway, no matter how hard he worked to restock…

"Gaara…" Naruto immediately cottoned on when he saw the sadness in Gaara's eyes. "This isn't about Sakura, is it…" Gaara looked even more dejected, and Naruto's eyes widened. "Why don't you go and talk to her? What's eating at you so bad that you can't even face her yet?"

"I—" he sighed and ran a hand through his rust-colored hair. "How can I see Nur—Sakura again if I don't even know if I'm healthy yet?" He looked almost angry for a moment. "Inside the asylum, I was guarded. If I were to go insane, there were people around to stop me. But out here… no restraints…" He shook his head. "I could be a danger to her…without even meaning to be."

Naruto put an arm around his shoulders, making him look up. What he saw surprised him. There were tears in the blond's blue eyes.

"You know—something happened when I was younger, Gaara. I felt the same way at one point in time. I had been called monster for so long that… I was afraid to reach out to other people. What if it were true? I was always so afraid of losing control…"

"What happened?"

"Well, I met Lady Tsunade and her husband. They inspired me. They cared for me. And there was this other guy too, this teacher I had named Iruka. He believed in me when no one else did. They're the ones who helped me get over some of my biggest fears. They made sure I wasn't left alone." He shook his head, and the tears disappeared. "You shouldn't be alone, Gaara. That's what drives people crazy, when they're isolated for too long. Remember, that's how those elders got you in the first place in your home Suna."

Gaara flinched at the reminder. He knew he needed to go back there someday. But more importantly… How was he going to see Sakura again? He couldn't leave without seeing her. Feeling anguished, he buried his head in his hands.

Naruto's hand was on his shoulder once again. "I have an idea, Gaara. In three weeks I'm having a Christmas party. There's your chance. If you want me to, I'll invite Sakura, but one way or another I want you to be there."

Gaara's eyes widened. "On Christmas? But—"

"Christmas Eve," Naruto corrected. "Think of it as a celebration. A year ago we busted the great Akatsuki plot. You were there!" he laughed at Gaara's dour expression. "You know it better than me, because you were one of the key players in doing it!" His grin softened. "You know you want to see her. So be there, and I'll invite Sakura."

"You would do that," Gaara said softly, "…For me?"

"What else are friends for?"

Gaara hesitated. Naruto could sense his friend's nervousness. But slowly the redhead straightened up, and then… a timid smile came to his face.

"I'll be there."

-0-

She wandered in the December haze, witnessing as the world turned from the colors of summer dying to bleak grey. OK, so maybe it wasn't so bleak yet, but she could feel the chill as winter crept ever closer. She was wrapped, bundled up in a heavy jacket and scarf as she walked down near the stores. It was time to find gifts. She always started early.

Lights were beginning to appear in the windows of the retail stores. White lights. A white Christmas coming soon.

Why did people wear such dark colors during the holiday season? It seemed everywhere she looked were people in dark trench coats. They moved so fast! Without sound, except for the eerie swish of wind. Was she having a panic attack? No, she couldn't be… But why did it seem as if some of the other pedestrians took the familiar shapes of her patients? Why did it feels, as she waded through the crowds, that she was surrounded by ghosts of the Christmas past? Seeing their reflections in the window only enhanced it for her.

The crowds moved with their own rhythm, an awkward wordless dance of avoiding stepping on other's toes, of keeping warm. People brushed past her, and it seemed that the world moved too fast. She was stuck in her past.

A fireball of red passed through one of the reflections, moving swiftly ever on. She spun around, trying to locate the fireball. "Wait!" But it was gone. And she was almost certain that it had been in the shape of her favorite patient, once upon a time…

She got home laden with parcels. As soon as she shut the door, the peace of her and Ino's apartment seemed to press against her softly, soothing her.

It was all in the past. It had happened almost a year ago. Of course she would still have memories of that time. Especially around Christmas. She just hadn't expected them to be so powerful, flooding in like that. Definitely something she needed to bring up in therapy next week.

The red light on her answering machine was blinking. She pressed the button, and a cheerful voice filled the small apartment:

"Hi Sakura, it's Naruto! Long time no see! I was wondering if you wanna come to a party I'm having in a few weeks. It's on Christmas Eve. Let me know, call me soon. I miss you, we should hang out more often!" Click.

She stood for a moment, feeling a quiet happiness. It had been months since she had seen any of them. She had become a recluse. And yet Naruto at least hadn't forgotten about her. She needed to work harder from her end to honor their friendship. Eagerly, she picked up the phone and dialed Naruto's number, a "yes" waiting in her throat.

-0-

"Girl, hurry up!" Ino called loudly from the hallway. Her housemate and best friend was taking too long in the bathroom. You'd think she had a date or something!

Sakura rolled her eyes; it wasn't even 8 o'clock yet and Ino was already tipsy. "Enjoying that champagne already, Ino? You're supposed to wait until New Year's!"

"Oh, party pooper! I'll drink what I like when I like it!"

"Maybe that's the problem?"

"Oh shut up! I bet there will be booze at Naruto's party. You know, Choji and Shikamaru will be there…" she said for perhaps the twentieth time that evening.

"Sure, Ino," she laughed turning her attention briefly back to the mirror. Her makeup was fine, she had checked. That wasn't what had her nervous. "There's nothing to be afraid of," she whispered, staring herself in the eyes. "My friends don't hate me. There's nothing to be self-conscious for. There's nothing to be afraid of…" She exhaled slowly, then picked up her purse and left the bathroom.

She caught her friend's blonde ponytail in the hallway and gave it a gentle pull, startling the girl. "Alright, let's go!" she said firmly. Ino turned with a slight red-faced pout, and Sakura laughed. "I swear, Shikamaru and Choji, that's all you talk about…"

-0-

The noise percolated out from Naruto's small apartment. The bass was loud enough to make the handle jiggle slightly.

Ino had gone to the corner store, perhaps to buy more alcohol, though she claimed she was getting bottled water. Sakura stood alone quietly on the doorstep, willing herself to knock. With a flash, it sunk in that it was Christmas Eve. At this time last year, her horror-filled adventure had just begun. She had been locked in the asylum, locked in with her escaped patients, desperate to live. She had seen so many horrible things that night, and so many things had happened to her. But she had survived. Thanks to a certain redhead, a small group of patients, and her very own determination - she had come out alive.

She took a deep breath. Whatever was behind this door could not be scarier than was she experienced last year.

She started to knock…and the door fell open by itself. She huffed, amused. Naruto must have forgotten to close it properly after the last guests. She opened the door…

Sudden warmth. She beamed.

It was like a scene out of the past, but with so much joy in the room. There were Ten Ten, Lee, and Neji, sitting on the couch and chatting. Neji was arguing passionately with Lee about something and Ten Ten was laughing at their antics. Ten Ten caught her eye and a huge smile swept over the guard's face. Sakura smiled back.

As Ten Ten was standing up, Sakura's eyes swept the rest of the room. Naruto was whispering something in Hinata's ear, and the girl's eyes were shining, though her cheeks were as red as ever. The guards Shino and Kiba were standing over the couch, looking down at the lovebirds and trying to overhear what Naruto was saying. Their added attention probably wasn't helping Hinata's shyness.

Shikamaru and Choji were standing close to the kitchen talking about something. She could smell something delicious wafting in and she smiled. After last year's Christmas Eve feast at the asylum, how could she ever forget the Akimichi family's amazing cooking?

Ten Ten squeezed her tightly. The guard looked positively radiant. It had been a year since she had seen Ten Ten, but it felt like no time had passed at all.

"Where have you been?" Ten Ten yelled, her brown buns bobbing. "You totally ghosted on us! Before you leave this party, I'm getting your number, and then I'm never losing track of you again!"

Sakura laughed, tears coming into her eyes. How could she have forgotten her wonderful friends? "I'll give you my number right now!" she yelled back over the din of the music and chatter. "But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere right away—"

"Actually, I think there's someone here who wants to talk to you!" Ten Ten's eyes sparkled. "I'd better let you go so you can find him!"

Sakura looked at her in confusion, and then understanding dawned. Her mouth fell open. Ten Ten gave her a gentle smile, then sat back down with Neji and Lee.

She saw a tall grey-haired man she recognized as Hatake Kakashi, talking to Uchiha Itachi and another man with spiky brown hair. There were a few other people Sakura did not recognize, but that didn't matter. She wandered through Naruto's living room, before stopping with a small gasp.

In a dark corner, she could see two people sitting together, talking. She recognized the woman's voice: Temari. The blonde woman was in mid-laugh when she looked up and recognized Sakura, who was watching them silently now. She smiled and turned to say something to her companion, who immediately stood up.

Sakura couldn't see it, but even as the chatter continued, the whole room was holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen.

Pale green eyes gazed softly at the pink-haired woman before widening. Sakura took a tentative step forward, scarcely believing it. Her redheaded angel was here. Gaara was standing in front of her.

"Sakura…"

"Hello, Gaara," she whispered.

He had waited so long for this moment, and now he was speechless. Everything he wanted to say, to ask, fled his mind. A year, a full year stretched in between them. Had they changed too much now? He was scared to ask. Now, more than anything, he wanted to know… would she stay or would she run?

His fears broke when Sakura offered him a heartwarming smile. "You look wonderful!" He hadn't been expecting her to say that, and he breathed out, surprised and relieved.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself!"

She laughed. The rest of the room audibly relaxed and the chatter resumed. She vaguely heard Ino making her grand entrance to the rest of the party, and Temari stood up to go greet the fellow blonde.

"Can you sit with me?"

"Of course!"

She flopped down next to him on the futon and leaned toward him, eyes earnest. He wanted to grab her and kiss her right here and now… but he didn't want to press his luck. He couldn't believe that she was here with him right now!

"So…" he started awkwardly. "One year…"

She nodded and then grinned hugely. "One year… We survived!"

There was something in her smile. He could see the double meaning. _We survived Christmas Eve last year… And we survived a whole year apart._ He nodded, and for the first time in that year, a huge feeling of relief descended in him, so deep that he felt truly peaceful. He put his arm around her on the futon and she leaned into him. _One year apart…we can survive anything now._

-0-

They had talked all night. It was amazing how easily the conversation flowed in between them.

Both Sakura and Gaara realized that they had built each other up so much in their minds over that year apart, that they both needed a moment to adjust to reality. Reality was a lot simpler, and much less intimidating than fantasy. Reality was flesh and blood, stutters and nervous moments in conversation. Reality was also comfort, familiarity. They didn't need to be brilliant to impress each other. The happiness that wove itself through their conversation – that was the real purpose.

As Gaara stood to go, goaded out the door by Kankuro and Temari, he made a date with Sakura. One she excitedly agreed to – in exactly one week, on New Year's Eve. As he turned to go, she caught his hand, and his heart sped up. They hadn't kissed. They hadn't even hugged. Somehow Gaara found himself wanting to take it slow, to make sure that they built their relationship properly—

Sakura stood up and hugged him, and he melted into her embrace. He could feel her shaking slightly. He breathed even more softly, so as not to disturb the moment.

When they finally parted, she looked up shyly. "I didn't have a better Christmas gift for you."

He laughed suddenly, remembering their moment at the start of Christmas last year, when she had hugged him through the bars of his cell. "You mean you didn't have a giant life-sized teddy bear lying around?" he teased.

She too remembered their conversation from later that night, after he had rescued her from Tobi. "Well, you said you preferred a hug!"

He smiled and shook his head. "Best Christmas gift I ever received… aside from this one, I mean!"

She nodded, suddenly shy.

"Since when did you know how to flirt, little bro?" Kankuro clapped his brother good-naturedly on the back, laughing. "C'mon, let's go before you give her a coronary! You'll see her next week!"

Gaara allowed himself to be dragged from the apartment by his siblings, but not before turning back to wink at Sakura. Her expression was _priceless_.

-0-

New Year's Eve. She woke up feeling the same anticipation that she had on Chistmas Eve. She hadn't known then that she would see Gaara. But the anniversary of their adventure? It made the day positively charged. And now today… Their first _real_ date.

The evening came soon enough. Sakura approached the small park where they had arranged to meet. Gaara said that he came here sometimes to sit near the water. There was a pond with ducks, a gorgeous fountain far out in the middle, a small hill overlooking a tree-lined square. People were already arriving at the square, no doubt in anticipation of the fireworks. She sat by the pond, staring into the water. The night was light, but she couldn't see the moon. A thin layer of clouds covered it. In the reflection of the water, she could see a bit of it peaking out from over the clouds. The sight of the moon in the water was eerie, reminding her of her and Gaara's talks. What was it he had called the eclipse? "The blood-splattered moon goddess".

She began to wonder how therapy had gone for him, if he was in therapy still. She wondered if Shukaku still played with his head. Was he still suffering? She frowned.

It took her a moment to realize that his face had appeared in the water behind her. She hadn't even heard him come up to her. He waited silently as she gathered herself. Obviously she had been deep in thought. When she looked up at him, he smiled gently and extended his hand, helping her up.

"Come with me," he whispered. "There is something I want to show you."

As they walked, he looked questioningly at her. He wanted to ask what was on her mind but wasn't sure how to voice it. He didn't want to pry. _You've got to figure a way to ask sometime,_ he told himself, _if you want to make it work with her._

They went up onto the small hill. No one else was around; they were alone. He had brought a blanket with him, and he spread it out at Sakura's feet before sitting down. She joined him. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to make sure everything was good before I could see you," he admitted in his rasping voice. "I wanted so much to do what Dr. Ueyama suggested," he saw her eyes lower guiltily when he said Tsunade's name, "and be healthy first. For you and for myself. It's a work in progress." She looked up, and he met her gaze earnestly. "But I wanted you to see something." He pointed up. "Look."

They watched, enchanted, as the sky seemed to move. Sakura smiled softly. The thin clouds parted to reveal a full beautiful moon. She started to speak, then turned to him in alarm.

He was beaming at her. Smiling, with full even white teeth… And he was totally normal. No bloodlust. No craziness.

"Gaara… Does this mean-?" she ran her hands over his softly.

"He's still in here. But he's not a threat anymore. Dr. Ueyama helped me. _You_ helped me, Sakura. I have control over my symptoms."

"Are- are you in any pain?"

"I've got some meds that are helping. It doesn't hurt right now. There are some days when the symptoms are worse than other days, but I've got some tools to handle that. I'm going to keep learning more and more tools… This is my reality. I understand if that's a lot to accept. Can you accept it?"

She opened her mouth.

"—I mean, you don't have to!" he interrupted. "I wasn't meaning you have to make a decision right now—This is coming out all wrong—"

She took his hand. "I get it." A small smile. "Gaara – why would I think anything less of you? I've always known that's your reality. It doesn't change who you are as a person, how strong you are. It doesn't stop me from loving you."

He took her hands tightly in his. "You can always walk away, I'll understand if it's too much—you love me?" His heart began to beat quickly. "You still—"

"Always," she nodded firmly.

He stood up and pulled her to his feet. His arms went around her. "It's a heavy burden. I understand if you just want to be friends…"

Her gaze was on his lips, watching as he talked. He touched her cheek. She looked up and the moon was reflected in her big green eyes.

"I know," she said. "I'm not the same person anymore. I'm stronger and smarter."

"Strong enough to leave for your own health?"

"Yes," she said. "And smart enough to know that the illness doesn't make the person. I have been overcoming my own illness, my memories and bad lessons I learned from my past. I also have a heavy burden to bear. I am relearning what is healthy in reality, what is safe. Can you accept the burden I carry as well, Gaara?"

"Of course." He held her closer, frowning at her troubled expression. He had no idea how much she had been suffering, even back then.

"But it's not solely the burden of being sick. We're also carrying so much potential in us, to be healthy, to be happy! We're carrying the potential to succeed. I know it."

He smiled at her passion. This was the Sakura he remembered. Wryly, he thought Dr. Ueyama must have given them the same speech. He was striving for the same thing: to live a healthy life, and to define himself by healthiness rather than unhealthiness.

"Our illnesses do not define us!" Sakura was saying, and his eyes softened at her passion. "And you know that too, and you work so hard to overcome it, to not let it define you. I love _you,_ Gaara…"

The spark was lit.

Slowly, savoring the moment, Gaara lowered his head towards hers. The light of the moon was cold, and yet her skin was so warm.

He kissed her. He sucked her lips slowly to his and softly kissed her for everything. For every moment on Christmas Eve they spent saving each other. For all the moments afterward that they spent getting back to each other. For all the acceptance she had given him, and the acceptance he would be giving her.

They didn't let go. They didn't have to. As they kissed, the first fireworks began to light the sky. They chuckled into their kiss at the timing, but then the fireworks weren't telling them anything they didn't know already.

When they finally broke apart, they smiled at each other, shy, excited, and so very determined.

"Happy New Year, Sakura."

-0-

They dated into the Spring, celebrating New Year's Day and Valentine's Day together, and when the buds of the cherry blossoms were on the trees, they talked of moving in together. Shortly before Sakura's 24th birthday, they moved in together.

One month after they moved in together, Sakura came home from the convenience store to find Gaara waiting at their kitchen table, wine in hand. She hadn't drunk wine before. Her boyfriend chuckled; growing up the child of the Kazekage, he had gotten a slight taste for wines, and he was itching to brush up on his refinement before returning to Sunagakure. They toasted to a month of living together, and Sakura enjoyed the warm burn of the alcohol. She didn't drink too much; Gaara said he had another surprise for her.

After dinner, they made it into their room. It wasn't the first time Gaara had taken off her clothes; that was back in the asylum. But this was the first time since then. He took his time with her, himself still learning. It was quiet, beautiful, without fanfare – and yet it felt right.

Hours after they had finished making love, they lay tangled together, content. For the first time, Gaara truly felt free of the asylum.

A year and a Christmas Eve later and stronger, they moved to Suna. Kankuro had been summoned there months ago and was currently acting as an intermediary to bring their family home and reinstate the Kage rule. Temari had gone last month, though she was coming back again to visit her cross-country boyfriend, none other than Itachi. Itachi was still in Konoha, still working to free his little brother from the mental health system. He had kept his word. Sasuke was never left alone again.

Gaara and Sakura arrived in Suna in late March, and it was then that Gaara began his ascension to the throne.

Sakura saw him through every step of the way, and four months after their move, Gaara was sworn in to the cheering of hundreds of citizens. Sakura could not believe it – her Gaara, a prince cast out, downtrodden, and thrown into the mental health system to rot, but now redeemed, renewed. Beloved. It humbled her greatly, and that night, she showed him just how much he inspired her.

Their wedding was the following month. Sakura's wedding dress had to be made very close to the actual date. After all, Gaara wasn't the only one who had ascended lately. The night before they had left Konoha, they had made love one more time, in their empty home. And now, the fruits of that evening were ripening beautifully. Sakura walked down the isle wearing the glow only a pregnant woman wears.

Their first child was born that winter, on the coldest day Sunagakure could remember – exactly three years since the White-Walled Christmas Breakout, on Christmas Eve itself, the only day in Suna's memory that their sand was blanketed in pure white mounds of snow...

The End.

-0-

A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read and supported this story!** It has been a wonderful three and a half years, and I'm happy to be ending the ride on a joyous note! :D Thank you to everyone who Favorited and Followed - you inspired me to keep writing!

I just want to give a shout out to EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE, who reviewed. You spent time and consideration to give me words of support, and they meant a lot to me. Thank you…

Saku642734, FallenCrimsonStar, Freak-With-Issues, Gaara-frenzy, Limited-Eternity, Sakura no Polen, Skysprite, ulquihime7980, Weaselandcherry, StarKiss666, coolseal9, silverokami2009, ayame allbarn, oh hell no, aria206, mndstjohn, romancebookworm, The Wretched Egg, Identity-Not-Known, adatheprincess100, Joja-Lee, saltire dragon10, Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja, Held Together With Tape, kosh, eeilair, w, Yakame Seika of the Wind, Mallyy, Goddess of WARI1Keeper of Time, hyuugahinata247, AnimaAmore, kimakolovestar, al2010, Raganore Nevermore, The Stalking Raven, Queen of the Rogues, acetwolf94, gaarafangirl54, Shits Rainbows, Tensei no Sakura, vampireknight11, I-write-for-enlightenment, HeretoRead84, urkeyholder, Essy-Chan, SakuraXGaara, Akiza1, Separe, Lady Miel Cacao, Cindy M 19, domdom456789, .not. , Scarlet-Songstress, Armpit, thegirlofmanymoods, kittykat6625, BleachmyNaruto, XxCatalinaxX, Ninja Star Light, vampireknight11, Princess Mayako, LunaBell08, missmocha77, DarkIkari8520, EndlessFlame, ThePoptartFreak, MarinuDesu, Hiro-Hiro, MuchLikFalling07, Imped, wingedmercury, emzo, Kioji, Cassange, ForgetMeLots, lol, Aria, Bravery-Homunculus, maneatingraccoon, uchihaluver13, compa16, narutofangirl, caffienet, swordmistress2069, tragedyneverends, Falling, Aliceuh, SakuraEmma29, K. Higurashi, Random yaoi fan, DemonCentaur, wendyr9, Joushou-Sensei, SakuraStar12, The High Demon Lord, lildevil0644, Tilunar, Shinobi-puppet, Lady Rah, stargazer528, DarkAngelLida, CherryBlossomWish, SectumSempraeFan, Garra'sTsuki, gaaraislove, Miss-Berry, MyundyingloveForyou, IxLikexTea, Azura Soul Reaver, freak-for-God, dragonladynine, sassycat228, LiluFaery87, Ame-uta, Happyfish, sh, Fire Lady C, Sakura4eva, chocolatechipgood, Kitty Puff, EmpressofEvilBunnies, k-girl45, Razz, PhePhePhe, Lunar-Wolf, haruka, Pochi Saku-Hime, UchihaJennifer, WickedwolfAlexis, RainEndlessly, When the Crow flies, AveryRachelle, 13thHunter, weelass, Only If You Wish It, SilverShineStar94, and all the guests, and anyone else I've missed.

Thank you all so much! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D ~S.S.


End file.
